Life In Death
by queequeg111
Summary: Sookie grows a brain and shares it with Eric.Mostly all fluff,angst-free.Possibly some action/drama/increased fae power in later chapters.Not sure where it will end up,just wanted a light,fun read.Rated MA for language and lots o' lemony yumminess.OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The title of this is borrowed from The Rime of the Ancient Mariner, by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Partly because I've always loved it, but also because of the whole "Water, water everywhere, nor any drop to drink" reference from the book. Not really relevant, but hey, what is? So this is my first fanfic. And I have no Beta-yikes! I've read lots and always wanted to try my hand at it, so this is it. This is definitely an imperfect timeline, snausaged in around books 8-9. I wasn't trying for it to make perfect chronological sense. I mostly needed an outlet for some angst-free fluff, where Sookie comes to her effing senses. This is for entertainment purposes only. I initially intended for this to be one chapter and it's turned into a lot more. I work two jobs, but will try to update frequently. I hate when you really get into reading a good story and then the author hasn't updated in months. Just frustrating. There is very mature language and very sexy sexiness coming, so rated M for a reason. Please feel free to leave constructive feedback. Also, music is a huge part of everything for me, especially reading and writing. So, if anyone is also like that and wants to google or youtube a few, the songs for this chappy are: All For You, by Phil Wickham. I've been told this is a Christian song? I guess it's all in the beholder, because I'm not Christian, but I found it to be a beautiful song. Also, You Are Mine, by Mute Math-the title says it all, no? Yum. Anyhooo-Enjoy party people. Oh, and can't forget, all characters are the sole property of the goddess Charlain Harris. I just like to play with them.**

**Chapter One **

_**"…Eric!" **_

Sookie awoke, sunlight burning her eyes, as she tried to grasp the remnants of her quickly fading dream. She vaguely remembered him, holding her in a tight embrace, in front of a…fireplace? She couldn't make out where they were, but they were dressed warmly, snuggled up together…laying on thick…fur?…pelts and blankets. Desperately, she tried to recall details. It was coming more clearly now, as she closed her eyes and thought back. She could almost feel the heat from the fire and hear the snaps coming from the hearth…

He was saying, "I will give anything to make you mine, Sookie. All I am; all I have, if that is what you desire. And, in turn, I will be yours. We belong to each other, as partners, not possessions. When will you realize I don't wish to own you or control you through our Bond? How can you not realize, it is I who am most vulnerable from it?"

His grip around her tightened, desperation making his accent thicker. Sookie started to speak, but Eric put his finger gently over her lips.

"No, my love. It is time for me to talk, uninterrupted, for once, and for you to listen and not walk away." He let loose his grip of her, and leaned up. His eyes left her face and stared into the fire. "I am at constant risk, because my feelings for you are well-known. At any moment, someone could use you as leverage against me. How can I be Sherriff and protect those in my area, as well as myself, knowing I can be felled by a mere human."

The silence was palpable. " And yet, I find you are worth it, without a second thought, lover, because now that I've found you, I cannot be without you."

He turned back to her, his eyes darker. "One thing that bothers me most, however…I have chased you, protected you, risked all for you, only to be repeatedly rejected by you. At times, you seem to think less of me more than anyone you know. Though I have done a few things throughout our "relationship" that may have been suspect, I did them with the best intentions for your safety. I have also done my best to keep you advised of things happening and have answered any questions you have of me, as best I can, at that time. Yet others, like Bill and Quinn, have done far worse to intentionally deceive and hurt you, more than once, yet you defend them and give them ample opportunity to redeem themselves. Why can I not have the same chances, My Bonded? What can I do to make you see that I give myself to you, and all I ask is the same in return?"

Tears came to Sookie's eyes, as she opened her mouth to speak, the dream shifted.

She was being dragged away from their warm nest, from her Eric, by rough hands. She was trying to reach out to him-she could see the hurt and fear in his eyes as he tried to reach for her, but he was suddenly bound with silver and being pulled backwards. Panic gripped her. She turned to her captor to find a dark hooded figure, only the hood was also a cape-it was Felipe deCastro.

He leered at her, as he pulled her away effortlessly with his hard grip, bruising her arms. Abruptly, she realized they were on a runway. "Ah, my dear Miss Stackhouse. Sorry to pull you away from such a touching scene, but you'll thank me later. You've fended off the Viking long enough. Since he's not man enough to bring you to heel, I will. We can spend some, how do you American humans say?, "quality time" together in Las Vegas. Shall we?" He was dragging her closer to a jet.

Frantically, Sookie started clawing and screaming and fighting him, only getting closer and closer to the jet. "Mmmm, Miss Stackhouse." Felipe pulled her close and she could feel his excitement pressing against her. "As much as I love fighting for my conquests, may I give you some motivation to come along more…willingly?"

He turned her, so she could see an almost unconscious Eric being dragged behind her, a silver net around his head, being dragged by it, as if it were a leash. Upon Felipe's threat, Eric's captor stopped dragging him, pulled out a stake and held it up to his heart. She ceased all struggling and her fear began to overwhelm her, to the point of almost passing out.

She could feel herself being pulled further and up the stairs to the waiting jet, all the while Eric still had a stake at his heart, in silent threat. The last thing she remembered as the door closed behind them, was the scream that woke her up_**…**_

_**"Eric!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still with me? This is a much shorter chapter, but my chappy lengths will widely vary throughout my story. Still, no Beta, so forgive any flaming incorrectness.**

**Chapter Two **

Sookie rolled over, still in distress about the dream. Her mood was dark, but she was still thankful it was just that-a dream.

It was a bright, sunny day out, but there was a definite chill to the November air. She put her feet in some fuzzy slippers and trudged off in need of the bathroom and some coffee, in that order. She felt as though she had barely slept, though the clock said 11:00 am, so she knew she got at least 8 hours sleep.

Thanking the heavens for her next two days off, she waited for her coffee to brew, and thought back over her dream and all it's implications. She hadn't seen Eric in weeks, months, in fact, and this was not the first dream she'd had about him. Nor was it the first about him where she woke up sad, scared, crying, angry, you name it. She spent the time she wasn't dreaming about him, wondering why he hadn't called, come to see her and analyzing their relationship, if she could call it that, to the point of making herself crazy.

She had also tried to completely push him out of her mind, but that was useless. He was in her mind, but good, and if she was truly honest with herself, he was also in her heart. She took her coffee and blanket out to the porch. Her mind kept flashing back to how she felt, when she was being pulled from Eric in her dream.

It wasn't the thought of being used as the King's property, "his" telepath, though that infuriated and scared her. It was the sheer terror she felt at being taken from Eric, her Eric. Her mind drifted to her memories of him, over the last few years. The countless times he did save her, how he was always there for her, no matter how mean she was to him. All the ways he helped and provided for her, despite her fighting him tooth and nail.

The Eric that stayed with her, that January for a few blissful weeks, who pledged his fealty and offered to give up everything for her. Just like her Dream Eric had done. But why couldn't Real Eric tell her these things? She ran Dream Eric's words through her head one more time.…"I have chased you, protected you, risked all for you, only to be repeatedly rejected by you…"

She had rejected him, many, many times. She, the back-country barmaid telepath had rejected the Bad Ass Viking Sex God Sheriff of Area 5 on multiple occasions. And yet, she expected him to keep coming back for more. He had done better than spouting empty words of devotion at her. Lord knows, she'd had those in spades from her past men, and they meant nothing-less than nothing, since they had all hurt her.

But he had shown her-proven himself to her, and she resisted because she foolishly wanted it spelled out for her. Sipping her now lukewarm coffee, Sookie felt a resolve she had never felt before. She felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders, and her heart.

She allowed herself something she hadn't in weeks: she opened the bond to feel her Eric. She had learned to block it, out of necessity these last long weeks. Though she knew he was at rest, she could feel his presence, his life (haha) force. And, though impossible, she could swear, she could feel him sending love to her. Not possible because he was sleeping, right? Vowing to think on that later, she got up and started to carefully plan her day and more importantly, her night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Sookie smoothed over her dress and fluffed her hair for the millionth time, as the Sun made it's last appearance over the horizon.

_Showtime_, she thought. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she nervously hoped Eric would like her choice of outfit. It was an aquamarine blue fitted satin dress with demure cap sleeves, but a low scoop neck. The top was tight to the empire waist, with a light flair to just above her knees. Paired with silver "fuck me" heels, her long hair loose in waves and minimal makeup, she did everything she thought Eric would love, all in the theme of the "candle in a coal mine" thing he seemed to love about her.

She mentally rolled her eyes, then chided herself. _Cut the shit, Stackhouse! You are going to give him what he wants. _

Getting her purse, cell phone and slipping a small velvet box (with one last nervous glance inside) into her overnight bag, she headed out. A few minutes into her drive, she called Pam's cell phone, something she rarely did, so she would know it was important. And even more importantly, so Eric would less likely overhear with his annoyingly sharp vamp ears, as he would if she called the Fangtasisa Bat-phone. She hoped, anyway.

The phone rang twice. "Well, if it isn't my favorite telepath. Sookie, my pretty, what kind of trouble have you found this fine evening?" Pam drawled.

Opening her mouth to a snarky retort, Sookie bit her tongue, realizing the only time she did ever call Pam or Eric was when she needed something. "Hi Pam", she began breathlessly. "Listen, I need your help. I'm on my way over to Fangtasia. Will Eric be there?" It came out like one long sentence, with no pauses in between.

A pause, then "Aren't you in luck. My master will, indeed, be here. We are having a meeting of some of the Area's important people, new regime, blah blah blah. Are you finally coming to put my master out of his misery or are you hoping to have a secret rendezvous with me,? I hope it's the latter."

Sookie squirmed, "Ehrm- something more like the first one."

Pam actually sounded...excited? "Oooh, Sookie! Tell me, what have you got planned? Can I help? I love plotting against my master in new and fun ways!"

The two came up with a more appropriate plan for what Sookie already had planned and before she knew it, she was pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot. She had been blocking the bond, so her excitement wouldn't give her away and Pam assured her Eric was already on the phone in his office, so she could sneak into the back door of the club undetected.

Pam met her and whisked her in to the storeroom, near the office. "Sookie, you look..." Pam leered at her (suspiciously like a Viking Sookie knew), "and smell..." she leaned in and took a big whiff "simply edible!" _That Pam_, Sookie thought, then noticed her pupils started to dilate a little dangerously, she leaned in even closer, and took a little step closer towards her. Should she be more worried?

"Pam! Snap out of it!" Sookie snapped her fingers at her and she seemed to come to, if reluctantly.

Pam shook her a head a bit "I'm sorry, my delicious friend. It has been many weeks since I've seen you and I have forgotten how intoxicating you can be. My master will be thrilled to see you, though if his reaction is the same as mine, you might need my help to keep him at bay. Unless you don't mind the whole hunter versus hunted thing". She waggled her eyebrows. Sookie sighed exasperatedly.

"Pam, help me out, here. I'm going to explode from nerves. Can I go in there or what?"

"We are waiting for two more investigators from the area to arrive, then the meeting will begin out in the bar. Eric will be sitting in his usual throne, as he will be doing most of the talking. It will be brief." Vampires, brief? "There will be time for questions at the end. I believe that is when you should make your move."

Sookie's heart dropped to her stomach when Pam said that and she recalled what the new and improved version of the plan was. "Sookie. Are you ill?" Pam grabbed Sookie by the arms and not-so gently shook her a little.

"No, I'm fine, Pam. It's just nerves. I'm afraid of what Eric will say."

At that, Pam threw her head back and actually laughed. Loud. And smiled. Sookie almost fell over, but it distracted her enough to take her mind off her nerves. "I assure you, just short of you telling my master you are going to have your shifter's baby, there is almost nothing you can say that will make him reject you. And even that would be up for debate." Another thing for Sookie to ponder later. "Now, I will go get you a drink for your nerves and you stay back here." Pam was back in mere seconds with her very stiff gin and tonic.

Sookie sucked it down in hopes it would bring her courage, then sniffled a little pathetically, "And it's one thing to bare my soul to just him, but with an audience..."

Pam shushed her "Sorry, Sookie, but you kind of owe him this, don't you think? His reputation has suffered quite a bit at your expense and this is a nice, tidy way to help remedy the situation, while also telling him you've finally come to your ridiculous senses." She stiffened, "Okay, the meeting is beginning. As my master is talking sneak up through the hall, but not into the club. Just stay in the hallway and listen until you hear him ask if anyone has anything to address. Come forward and make your presence known at that time. Don't worry, you'll be fine. He'll be thrilled just that you came to him for once." and she was gone.

Sookie gulped. She waited a few minutes that seemed like hours. She slowly, quietly (she figured to the vamps it probably sounded like a team of plodding horses) made her way up the hall, to where they were all gathered. She halfway expected them to all hear her noisy human feet and breathing and god knows her heart was beating out of her chest, and turn to look at her, but they didn't.

From her hidden angle, she couldn't see the entire room, but most of those in attendance. She could see maybe 25-30 vamps. She could hear Eric's voice and she shivered and felt her knees go weak.

God, how she had missed that velvet voice. It made her simultaneously more nervous but also strengthened her resolve to do what was right to win her man. Ugh, she laughed at herself for sounding like a Reba song, while barely listening to Eric wax on about area revenues, the new King and repairing New Orleans. It came to an end all too quickly and Sookie's nerves kicked in, tenfold.

She felt her guard on the bond slip a little and the sheer joy she felt coming at her from Eric almost knocked her over. _That brat! He knew she was here the whole time?_ Why did she even bother kidding herself?

"You will be expected to report to me on a weekly basis and with any concerns or discrepancies. If I am unavailable, you may speak to my second, Pamela. Now, does anyone have any questions or specifics to address?"

With that cue, Sookie told herself, _It's now or never_, summoned up her courage, took a deep breath (so deep she almost passed out) and stepped out from behind the wall in full view of her Viking.

"If I may say something, Sheriff."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"If I may say something, Sheriff." Sookie gulped and began to walk toward Eric's dais on the stage. She could feel him sending her courage, though there was no way he could have known what she was going to say or do. _Could he? _She could hear the barely audible murmurs of the vampires in the room as she weaved her way through their chairs.

Eric had said nothing yet, just allowed her to make her way to him, his deep blue eyes burning holes into hers. If she let herself, she could swear she could see a mischievous Viking twinkle there in their depths.

She got to where he stood, the elevated platform several inches off the floor Sookie stood on, made him that much taller.

She met his eyes, "My Sheriff, it is I, Sookie Stackhouse, your Bonded and the telepath of this kingdom."

She mentally rolled her eyes. She knew it was cheesy and knew Eric did as well, but this was for propriety and pride and pomp and circumstance, since vamps were ALL about a good show, overly dramatic or otherwise. His eyes seemed to glow and she felt...pride? washing over her.

"I wish to offer my formal apology for being so difficult to date. I offer myself to you with free will. I swear my fealty to you as my Sheriff and my Bonded."

At that, she turned her gaze downward in a show of deference, leaned her neck to the side, moved her hair away, and offered him her neck.

Silence.

She saw his hand come down to her. She placed her palm in his and he effortlessly pulled her up on stage with him. Keeping her neck bared and her gaze downward, Eric leaned in and Sookie held her breath. Rather than bite, he placed a lingering kiss along her jugular and scraped his fangs a bit-just enough to make her knees buckle. He pulled back, turned their bodies toward the audience. He gave her a steamy look and a barely visible wink that let her know that she had made the perfect gesture AND that she was in for a nice reward later.

"This is my Bonded, my Wife. We are pledged by the knife. If you take issue with this fact, I suggest you move from my area. Otherwise, you will give her the utmost respect. Punishable by me, which is a fate worse than death. Understood?"

All present stated, "Yes, Sheriff". He gave an approving nod and lead her to sit behind him at his throne, while they finished up the meeting.

While they rambled on a bit more about the Area business, Sookie basked in the afterglow of knowing just how much she had pleased Eric. She could feel the pride , joy and amusement flowing from him. She knew the amusement was because he knew how hard it was for her to swallow her pride and defer to him as she had. It was a little sickening, but it had to be done. For the gesture and for their safety, really. It's hard to keep up the image of a Bad Ass Vampire Sheriff if you can't control your Bonded, a human. If she didn't do what she had done, not only would he seem weak, but it would give many others a window of opportunity to take her. Swallowing her pride a little to save face for her Eric is a much better prospect than being a slave to another vamp and being taken from her home, friends, family. She shivered at the thought. She knew the truth and so did he. He didn't like the meek, submissive pet role either, but for appearances, it must seem so.

Her thoughts again turned to everything he had done for her in the past. Her heart fluttered. She took a moment to notice what he was wearing. Her nervousness hadn't allowed her to notice just how sexy he looked, and how much she had missed him. His trademark tight dark jeans, a black Fangtasia shirt with a black leather jacket on top and his shit-kicking boots. Yum. Then her thoughts turned to the kiss he planted on her neck moments ago and the feel of his fangs lightly brushing her skin as she listened to his sexy voice drone on. She felt her body begin to heat up and warmth gather between her legs. Suddenly she felt the lust barrel through from Eric, he paused his talking, turned to look at her, his nostrils flared and he gave her A Look.

Uh-oh. Hmm...this could be fun and a good way to speed up the rest of the meeting. Sookie began to think about laying naked on those fur skins from her dream, in front of a fireplace. Eric, running his hands down her naked skin, stopping at her breasts, kneading them, running his tongue over her tightening nipples, grazing each one with his fangs. Her temperature zoomed up about 10 degrees.

The lust almost knocked her out of the chair. She got another look, another nostril flare, but he never wavered in the conversation.

Leaving his hands at her nipples, rolling and pulling at them just enough to give pleasure with a touch of pain, he kissed his way down her stomach, nuzzling against her skin, his tongue making a cool trail downward. When he reached her curls, he barely nuzzled her nub with his nose, taking in her scent, scraping his fangs ever so lightly along the tender skin all around where he knew she wanted him most.

There was a lull in the meeting, or did she just stop hearing? She was panting now and her heart was beating so fast, she knew he could hear both. And he would have to be a vamp without a nose to not smell her arousal at this point.

Suddenly, she was being swept up out of his throne and whisked a la vampire speed into his office, with the door shut and her pressed up against it. Her arms were pinned up above her head and the full length of his body pressed up against hers.

"So, Lover. While I appreciated your display of submission to me at our meeting, you made it increasingly hard" he ground his hips into hers "to maintain my professionalism at the latter part of it. What should your punishment be, for distracting your Sheriff in such a manner?"

At that, he leaned in and sniffed her neck, starting at the base and running his nose and fangs along her vein up to the point behind her ear he knew she loved. He nibbled there. Her knees got a little weak and she might have buckled if every inch of his body weren't pressed against her and wouldn't allow for her to fall if she'd wanted to.

Sookie cleared her throat, then huskily said, "Uhm, Eric. I guess your meeting's over, huh? I...we need to talk..."

"Mmm...My Sookie, we need to do so much more than talk. It has been too long" another hip thrust "for us. While I hated every second you were fighting me, if this is the way you are going to submit, we will have to role play the fighting often."

His hand cupped the side of her neck and began to palm downward, running along her breast, lightly squeezing, palming circles around her nipple, until he felt it harden against the heel of his palm. Then running down her side, behind her, scooping up her bottom to grind her hips even harder into his Gracious Plenty. Sookie gasped at the friction he was creating and felt a familiar tension building as he ground up against her. He took the opportunity of her open mouth to slant his cool lips over hers, tasting her with his tongue, nipping with his fangs. His tongue mimicked the motion of his hips, his length rubbing against her nub.

Sookie tried desperately to clear her head and it took every last bit of strength and reserve she had to push against him and tore her mouth from his. "Eric!"

He opened his eyes to meet her gaze and the fire she could feel coming from those burning sapphire eyes almost made her reconsider and agree to talk later.

"Sookie." Just hearing him simply say her name made her quiver. Again.

She closed her eyes, straightened her spine and put on her best no-nonsense tone. "As much as I want to continue this, and we _will_ continue this..."

At that, he looked like a kid at Christmas, gave her a leer and backed off of her to give her space. Amazing how she felt the heat of him leave her, yet he had no body heat?

"...We should clear some things up first."

He took her hand and led her to the leather couch to sit. He sat down next to her, but gave her some room. She was momentarily distracted by the delicious bulge in his pants that had not decreased in the slightest by their serious turn of conversation. Gulp.

"Eric, I have so much to say and I kind of need to say it all through, with no interruption or distractions."

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, sent a quick text, then put it back. "Lover, we will be undisturbed. Say anything you are feeling to me. The floor is yours."

Big gulp, deep breath, Sookie started. "I know I have been stubborn, willful, and troublesome. I know I've fought you, over the silliest things from the get-go, and I can't explain why. I know I've strangely held you to different, higher, unfair standards than anyone else in my life. I've spent these last many weeks apart from you, wondering and hating you for not calling me or coming to see me even once." At that, he started to speak, but Sookie stopped him.

"You will have your turn, baby," Eric smirked at the pet name, "I will let you say all you want as soon as I get this all out, I promise."

"I have tried to use every excuse I could think of to NOT be with you-your position in vampire politics, your unapologetic violent nature, your high-handed sneakiness, your sex-god status" another smirk "and ignored everything you have done for me. I came to a bit of an epiphany today and realized I've never done that with anyone else in my life. I've given everyone else in my life lots of chances to redeem themselves, after they've lied several times. It's unfair to do that to you. I also realized that you aren't trying to dominate me or bend me to your will or force me to feel anything that isn't real through our Bond. When I feel things, they are either my feelings, or your feelings coming through to me. It's never been you making me feel your emotions as if they were mine." He grabbed her hand and held it between both of his, rubbing small circles on the top and palm. "I know you respect me and my independent nature-it's why you liked me in the first place. Because I'm not a pathetic fang banger. Having to fake it a little for Felipe or all the other skeevy vamps is a small price to pay for you and I staying safe. And I don't want to be forced to stay with him. You have been trying to protect me all along and I've been fighting you like a bratty child. I've also come to realize..."

Sookie squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, opened them again and stared up into his beautiful eyes. "...that you've been here for me, always stuck by me in a way no one has-no friends or even family have been there for me like you have. I'm done fighting you and running from you...I-I love you, Eric. I'm yours and you are mine."

His eyes looked like saucers and she felt astonishment, joy, pride and...love?...coming from him. She closed her eyes, as a tear rolled down her cheek, feeling relief and a huge weight lifted off her.

She was squeezed into a breath-stealing hug from Eric. He placed kisses all over her face and she could swear she saw a bit of red-tinge to the corners of his eyes.

So softly, so she could barely make out, "You have no idea how happy you have made me." He was rubbing her cheek with his and drawing circles on her lower back.

"In my thousand years, Sookie, you have both maddened me to no end, yet made me the happiest I have ever been. Ever thought I could have been."

He went back to holding her hand in his, absently running his lips over the top, making her lady bits feel warm again.

"I know it is irrelevant now, but the only reason I did not call you or come see you, after I got my memory back, was to keep you safe. The Las Vegas regime were watching every move we made. I knew Victor or Felipe may have listening devices on all our phones and would follow either Pam or myself if we left from here, and I couldn't take that risk, no matter how much I yearned to see you. In fact, late one night I did fly over, leaving from my home, intending to have our talk. You were sleeping and you seemed so tired, I couldn't bring myself to wake you for my own selfish needs. I only cuddled with you" sexy wink. "On my way back, I could sense I was being tracked somehow, though I never could figure out how, so I never risked it again."

His eyes were full of pain and longing. "Believe me, my Sookie. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel unloved. I had hoped you would feel my true feelings through our Bond and would know I would come to you as soon as they returned to Las Vegas. They left last night, in fact. If you can believe me, I was planning on coming to you tonight, after this meeting."

His eyes twinkled. "I was fully planning on kidnapping you, if I had to, so that I could tell you all of this. And to tell you the same that you have told me-that I am yours and you are mine. In a thousand years, I have seen so much-most of it hard and ugly and brutal. But you bring me light and life and scariest of all; hope. I will not let you go. I love you, my Sookie, min alskare."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so for the record, I had no intention of them having sex where they did. I wanted to romantify it more, but they had their own ideas, horny kids. So, yes lots of MATURE lemons here, so beware. Hope this translates as sexy as it seems in my head.**

**Chapter 5**

Sookie fought back more tears, as she heard those words she never never thought she would hear, but had so desperately hoped she would. She curled up into his chest, happy for the first time in a long time. They stayed that way for a while, silent and content just to feel happy and safe and hopeful.

Eric ran his hands over her hair. "I know how much it must have taken for you to seem submissive like that in front of all those people. Thank you, Sookie. But, just know that I never expect you to be my pet, to submit-unless, of course, it's in the bedroom." Eyebrow waggle. "Seriously, your spirit is what I love about you. It's what drew me to you. You weren't just a fang banger, nor were you scared of me. Or, not as much as you should have been." Eye fuck. "I'll always look to you as my partner, not my pet, Sookie."

Sookie sighed, but couldn't hold back a smirk of her own at her Viking and his ability to be so sweet, yet somehow sneak in lewd comments at the same time."I know, Eric, which is why I did what I did. It finally dawned on me everything you've been trying to show me for months, but I was too proud to see." She leaned up, begrudgingly breaking the cocoon of their embrace, so she could look into the blue sea of his gaze "_That_ is why I love you."

"There is so much more we need to iron out. But..." She looked away from his eyes shyly for a moment.

She thought to herself, s_uck it up and tell him what you want, _steeled up her nerve and looked back in his eyes with lust and months worth of longing.

"Can we go somewhere to...reacquaint and figure out the rest of this later?"

She felt his desire, before she saw the evidence in his eyes-the deep blue got darker and his pupils dilated slightly. Not to mention the sudden strain on the denim in his lap.

"Lover, are you propositioning me?" He leered at her, one eyebrow up.

_This could be fun. _She slowly sat up, "Well" batting eyelashes "I'm just saying...it's been sooo long" running a hand down the side of her neck, down to her cleavage and lingering there, lightly rubbing, pouting and biting her lower lip. "But, if you have business to finish up here" she begins to slowly get off the couch and back towards his desk. She could see the tell-tale nostril flare and pupil dilation of Hunter mode. "I underst-"

Her butt was on his desk, with him sandwiched in between her legs and his mouth on hers, cutting off her last word, before she could blink. So much for the hunt. She thought she'd at least make it to the door. She ran one hand through his hair, the other around his delicious butt and squeezed, as their lips and tongues fought for dominance. He took that as an invitation to do the same and he reached under her to cup her bottom and pull her closer to rub his plenty very pleasantly against her sensitive parts. But this time, their position on the desk had her dress pooled around her waist, so that the bulge in his jeans was more closely pressed against the wet crotch of her panties.

"Gods, Sookie. You look and smell so...sweet. I've missed your smell." He grunted as Sookie nipped at his neck. "And your taste." He ripped her panties off with barely a tug. He continued the assault on her mouth with his tongue, while his fingers trailed downward to the place she most needed him. As his fingers gently pushed apart her folds, Sookie threw her head back and moaned. He started scraping his fangs up and down her neck and nibbled behind her ear and she almost came. _How does he do that?_

But there was no way he was letting her off so easily. While his thumb circled her nub ever. so. slowly. He pushed two fingers deep inside her wet, swollen warmth. Never one to ignore her previously neglected breasts, he used his one available hand to unzip the top part of her dress, and pull her bra down so he could expose them to his tongue. He sucked one nipple in to his mouth, letting his fangs nick them just a little, while tugging and pulling and rolling the other in his hand. His thumb tortuously circled her clit, his two fingers pumping in and out of her, curling toward her, to hit her magic spot. It was the sweetest torture. All of this simultaneous stimulation had her almost to the edge of either coming or hysteria or both, she didn't care.

She desperately grabbed at his zipper, fumbling, frantically trying to get her hands on him. Successfully freeing him, she wrapped her hands around his length and squeezed and pumped for all she was worth. When she used one hand to palm and grip his balls, while her thumb on her other hand swirled his precum up and down and around his head, he almost came undone. He growled and in one swipe knocked everything off his desk to lay her down.

He looked down at her, his eyes almost black with hunger, yet the words out of his mouth so sweet she felt momentary tears spring to her eyes, "Are you ready for me, my wife?" She looked at him through blurred eyes. "Yes, my husband." With that he pushed his huge length into her to the hilt and they both collectively gasped at the sensation.

He stilled as they both let the longing and lust and love wash over them. She grabbed his butt and looked hard into his eyes, "Please baby. We can make love later. Make me yours now." She felt the growl more than she heard it and he began to pump in and out of her with such abandon, she couldn't catch her breath. Already teased from all his earlier attentions, it only took a few thrusts and Sookie came like a freight train. She felt wave after wave of pleasure and heat flood her body and she swore she saw a white light expand around them, but then thought she imagined it. It dissipated after she came back down. He never slowed his deep thrusting, and she could feel herself nearing another climax within seconds. But when she heard him chuckle at his own prowess, it broke her concentration and she thought _Oh he thinks he's so great, does he? We'll see if I can kick it up a notch._

"Eric, flip me over." Despite the intense passion and seriousness, he still smirked, raised an eyebrow and flipped her so she was on her knees on the couch and went right back to his deep, fast thrusts without losing a beat.

"Ah. Sookie. So. Good. So. Right."

She let him control the pace for a bit, all the while arching her back and pushing back into him with every stroke, allowing him to go deeper and deeper. He knew what she was trying to do, but he wanted this to last as long as possible. He grabbed her hips and slowed his pace.

On each stroke, he pulled out almost completely, then "You. Are. Mine." punctuated each word with a slow, deep, to-the-hilt thrust. "You. Are. Mine. I. Am. Yours. No one. Will. Ever. Make. You. Feel. This. My. Sookie. Mine"

She could feel his engorged head slide through her, setting off every nerve ending in her body. When she knew he was very, very close, and who was she kidding, so was she, she grabbed his right arm from her hip and pulled his wrist to her mouth and bit.

Eric roared like Sookie had never heard before and he bit into her neck. He came with such a force and every suck of blood from his wrist seemed to drag it out even more.

Feeling his release set off another mind-blowing orgasm for her that again surrounded them both in a white, sparkling light that was brighter and bigger than the last. If she hadn't felt like melting into a puddle right there on his couch, she might have cared to wonder about the light.

He lazily licked her wounds as she, unnecessarily, did the same to his. He picked her up, set her in his lap and sat them both onto the couch, letting her catch her breath, while he ran his hands down her hair and her back.

"Sookie."

"Mhmm..." She couldn't form words yet.

"If I am the Viking sex god, then I pass the torch to you. I have never experienced anything like that. Ever."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, here's another chappy I sweated and toiled over to get out quickly, because so many of you asked for more. Against my better judgement, I'm pushing it through without triple-checking it. So, if it sucks, it's your fault. Kidding, of course (I keed, I keed). If it sucks, it's my fault, but I kind of already forewarned it might, since I am a noob without a Beta. I took a break from the sexy sexy time, to attempt an actual *gasp* story within all the smut. I promise more fuckery to come. I have mentioned the M rating for language and lemons, right? And, the fact that all characters contained within are the property of the Goddess Charlaine Harris? Yeah? Good. Read on, Smelly Pirate Hookers.**

**Chapter 6**

"Is there something you need to tell me, Wife?" Eric said with a strange tone to his voice.

Sookie hadn't gained the ability to speak or even move yet-every bone in her body was now reduced to rubber.

"Sookie." He grabbed her chin to press the issue. "I mean it. I have never felt anything like that. What was the power, the light around you? And am I correct in thinking it grew to include me? Have you acquired new powers since we have been apart?"

She pushed herself up off his chest. "You noticed that? I thought I imagined it." Her face scrunched up and she looked at him sideways. "Wait, Eric. What do you mean, 'acquired new powers'? Do you think that was something related to my telepathy?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Lover, have you forgotten the little matter of your fae heritage? Have you been practicing? Have you been in contact with Niall?"

"How do you know it was fae power? What if it wasn't even from me? It could've been from you!" She said a little panicked.

Eric took her hands in his and rubbed them. "Sookie. The last I checked, bright white light surrounding someone _else_, while _they_ orgasm, was not one of my powers. I am good, but maybe not _that_ good" he smirked.

Whether due to her recent ingestion of his blood, or because he let her, she managed to swat his head with a pillow from the couch. "Be serious. This is so...weird." She nervously pulled her hands from his big ones and started to wring them.

Wanting to maintain the joy of their reunion, Eric took a different path. "I am being quite serious," his voice deepened seductively "lover", as he began to lay soft little kisses in a trail along her earlobes and neck. "I think this is something we need to" soft kiss at the nape of her neck and a nuzzle "explore."

Sookie, closed her eyes, as a tiny smile ghosted across her lips. She had missed this. Missed him. "Tomorrow, I think I will try to contact Niall through the appropriate channels" he scraped his fangs very lightly back and forth over her collarbone.

"Even though the portal has been closed, he would have left some way to get messages." She ran her fingernails up and down the length of his back, while he ran his tongue out, gently tracing a line down her chest to just between her breasts. "Don't you think it would be prudent, lover" he blew on the trail his tongue made and she thought her eyes might roll back into her head and stay there, "to get some answers?"

He ever so softly ran the tip of his tongue on the undersides of both breasts. "Sookie...my bonded...my lover...? Anyone in there?" He circled his nose in the space between her breasts and stared up at her, innocently.

"Mmph?" She lifted her head up from it's position on the couch where it had lolled. She had stopped paying attention to his words several minutes ago.

"Have you been listening to a word I have said? I thought you wanted me to be serious."

Oooh, she wanted to slap that mischievous, know-it-all look off his face, then kiss him. He looked at her with the smile of a Cheshire cat. "Consider that payback for your little stunt during my meeting earlier."

With that he began to tickle her mercilessly. Sookie was helpless. She had tears streaming down her face, and she was struggling with everything she had, yet he managed to look like he was barely lifting a finger to torture her. "Say, I am the sexiest Viking sex-god to ever walk the Earth. And that I am the most magnificent husband ever and you love me. Say it!"

She was beginning to cramp from the forced laughter,"Okay, okay!" she wheezed, "Please, stop! Uncle!"

He let up suddenly and gave her a strange look. "I hardly see what my ancestors have to do with this..."

She tried not to laugh, not that she had the breath or the stomach muscles, at that point. "Baby, it's just an expression. It means you win, I give up."

"Oh, so you are saying it is the equivalent of 'I am the sexiest Viking sex-god to ever walk the Earth. And that I am the most magificent husband ever and you love me'? Otherwise, I hardly see how it is fitting." He was teasing her now.

She played along to stroke his ego,_ I think he's earned it._

She slid off the couch, and went down on her knees in front of him. His eyebrow arched, as he watched interestedly to see where this was going. Sookie reached for her purse, which was thrown on the floor near the sofa and felt around for the small velvet box she brought with her. She found it and brought herself back up, still on her knees, but he had opened his legs, with her now sandwiched between them, to allow her a less submissive position.

She held out the black box to him and said "You are the sexiest Viking sex-god to ever walk the Earth. You are the sweetest and most generous and magnificent husband that I could ever hope to have. I am so thankful we bonded and I love you." Her eyes shone with tears as she said it.

He gave her a look that almost melted her, opened the box, and stared inside. W_as Eric Northman speechless? _Laying on the velvet, was a white gold pendant. Three central, interlocked triangles that looked like a knot or puzzle, bordered with a circle patterned in the same interlocking triangles that went all the way around the middle three.

"Sookie...The Valknut...How did you...?" He stared first at the pendant, then at her, then back again in disbelief.

In a barely audible whisper, "Look on the back," she told him.

He very gently pulled the pendant out, attached to it's white gold chain and turned it over in his palm. Inscribed along the circle bordering the three middle triangles: "To My Viking Warrior, From Your Valkyrie." In the middle three triangles was a large, formal scripted letter "N", with a smaller "E" and "S" on either side of it. Under that, in smaller matching script was the date of their bonding at Rhodes.

He repeated his actions from before, looking at the pendant, then at her, with his mouth half open, for what seemed like forever. She stared at him shyly, desperately hoping she had done well and he could feel her apprehension.

Clearing his throat, he huskily started, "Lover, I do not know how you knew of the Valknut. Nor can I fathom how you thought to...personalize it in such an appropriate and touching manner. This is the best gift I have, and will ever receive."

She took it from him and slipped it over his head and he picked her up and held her, their foreheads touching. He pulled back to look into her eyes. His were very dark and full of love. She could feel everything coming at her from his end of the bond and it was overpowering. "Thank you" he brokenly whispered, his accent thick and pulled her into a breath-stealing embrace. He kissed her so hard, she could feel her lips bruise slightly, but she welcomed it. He pulled them both back onto the couch and pulled a blanket draping the back of it over her and settled her into his lap again.

"Will you tell me how you got this, what made you think of it?" His voice still full wonder and awe.

"Amelia and I were looking around online several weeks ago for something I could get you. Even though I hadn't come to my senses at that point, I still wanted to send you something nice. You have given me quite a few nice gifts over the last year or so, Eric. I had also been researching some of your culture and history, just to satisfy my own curiosity" He beamed at her in pride. "I came across the Valknut. I read about how it was a symbol sacred to Odin, carved into the chests of wounded Viking Warriors so their souls would be carried by the Valkyries to Valhalla. So, I looked online, until I could find a jeweler here, in Shreveport, who would make one. It took a few weeks to make and by that time, I was getting more and more miffed you weren't calling me or coming to see me. When I got the phone call that it was ready, I told the jeweler just to hang on to it. I couldn't bring myself to have it sent to you or to go pick it up. I had already paid for to have it made, so he didn't care if I never picked it up."

He gave her a wistful look and started to speak, but she held up her hand in a gesture to continue. "I know, Baby." Smirk. "When I had my epiphany this morning-Hey! I need to tell you about my dream. Remind me later. So, when I decided I would come to you today, I wanted to bring you the pendant. But, I wanted something more personal that would better show you how I feel about you. And our relationship. I called the jeweler and begged him to have the inscription done within a few hours. I came up here to pick it up, shop for a new dress to wear tonight" she glanced over to where her dress lay crumpled on the floor in a heap, "and that's my story."

"Lover, you never cease to amaze me", he nuzzled her neck. "As much as I would love to stay here and pillage you some more" eyebrow waggle, "I fear we've been in here, uninterrupted, for too long. Pam is bound to come storming in here any moment. And I know how modest you can be..." he ran his hands up and down her back side.

She shivered and jumped up, holding the blanket around her. "I know! I can't believe we...made love here in your office. I swore I would never do that. I feel like a skanky fang banger."

She felt her face get flushed as she quickly struggled into her bra and dress, sans panties, since they were casualty to Eric's hasty "removal".

"Sookie." She couldn't meet his eyes, suddenly ashamed. He grabbed her arms and lifted her chin, so he could look into her eyes.

"I know you are shy about your body and what happens between us, but there is no shame in the ways we enjoy each other." She felt a little warmth of the not-so-shy variety. "What we do as a pledged couple is sacred and right, regardless of the location or who may or may not see us. I want you to understand I will never apologize for our passion."

She felt his sincerity and nodded. "I guess I'm okay with it. I can make an exception under the circumstances." Now it was her turn to waggle her eyerows. "But I really had planned on us having a nice long...conversation somewhere nice. Maybe at your house."

He turned her, so he could zip up the back of her dress. "Now let us go to _our house_, so we can continue this _conversation_" sexy wink "more completely and privately." Gulp.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It is because of my love for you guys that I managed to get out another chapter. Mucho apologies if this is sooper bad story-wise and grammatically, etc., as I am pretty tired and things are running together (anyone hear baby violins?). It will be a few days before I can get another chapter together, which will drive me nuts. Like I've said, I SOOO know the feeling of getting in to reading a story, then having to wait for updates. And I swear more nookietime is coming (insert porn music bow-chika-wow-wow). I also want to post some of the songs that ispire these chapters and a link to Eric's pendant. Am I rambling? I think I'm rambling. Okay, Smoochy Pooches, kisses!**

**Chapter 7**

No sooner was Sookie's dress zipped up, when Pam threw open the door, saying "Knock, knock", _after_ it flung open.

She looked around, sniffed the air, and slanted her eyes at them. "Mmm...it smells delicious in here. What did I miss?"

She sat down on the couch, stretched like a cat and looked pleased with herself. "Master. Sookie. You should have called me. I would have been more than happy to-"

Eric, sliding on his jeans, cut her off, "That is enough, Pamela."

Without missing a beat, she shot up to peruse the damage to the former contents of his desk top. "Really, Master. Could you not have taken her on the couch and saved your computer?"

"Oh, I did take her on the couch, and the desk, and the-"

"Eric!" Sookie turned beet red as he gave her an obnoxious wink and sat her down to put her shoes on for her.

"Pam, Sookie and I are leaving now. I may be gone a few days. Please do not call me unless this place is on fire or all of Area 5 is eaten up by a black hole. If Victor or de Castro call here, have them call my cell phone and I'll get back to them at my convenience." He placed Sookie's jacket open in the air so she could slip it on, then put his on.

"So, I guess our little plan worked well then, my little fairy?" Pam gave her a sidelong glance.

It was Sookie's turn to wink over her shoulder as she was quickly escorted down the hallway by her Viking. "Bye, Pam."

* * *

Once they were in Eric's Corvette-they had agreed to leave Sookie's car at Fangtasia and he would drive her back the next night to get it-he asked her about her dream.

As she filled him in, she couldn't help but relive some of the emotion that had so scared her. Eric felt her distress.

"Sookie, while I am glad it made you realize your feelings for me, it was just a dream. Try not to let it upset you so much."

"That's just it. It may have been a dream, but it could very easily happen! At any moment, The King could come take me away and you couldn't stop him. Or he could use hurting you to get me to come with him willingly. Or use me to get to you. There are so many cruel and sick ways he could hurt us if he wanted!" She felt the sting of tears threatening to spill and the tightening in the back of her throat.

She wanted to keep the night as light-hearted as possible, so she took a deep breath and quelled her tears.

"My love. Pretending for a moment that Victor, Felipe, or anyone could best me physically, they would still have to answer to higher powers for stealing my Bonded from me. The Council would not take well to him pirating you away from me, given my position and Niall's. There are rules and hierarchies in place, specifically so monarchs cannot abuse their power." She felt a little better.

"However, that does not mean I do not think him overly ambitious and dumb enough to try it." Her heart sunk to her stomach.

He felt it, took her hand and placed it on his thigh. "Since the takeover, I have thought of many scenarios and game plans if anyone tried to take you from me Sookie. Since Rhodes, your telepathy is far from secret. And I am not completely sure how many know of your fae bloodline. A Royal one, at that. Felipe is arrogant enough to think he could pull off kidnapping you. I think he would most likely try to break our bond by forcing another one with him." She felt icy fingers of dread claw through her middle.

She croaked out, "Is that even possible?"

He seemed to ponder it for a bit. "No one seems to know. I have asked around and since vampire/human bonds are fairly rare, it is even more uncommon to find one where another vampire tried to override the old one. And documented it." He started to say something else, then stopped. Thanks to the bond, she could feel something-nervousness?

She squeezed his leg, "Baby, what is it?"

Her pet name for him seemed to humor him enough to lighten his mood. "Your choice of nicknames for me is...interesting. But, we'll discuss that later. There is a way to circumvent anyone trying to force another bond over ours, according to certain sources." Sookie sighed, _vamps and their secrets, _

"Okay...?" He looked over at her, nervously. _Eric, nervous? Uh-oh._

"If we were to have a second bonding, with the ceremonial knife we've already pledged with, it would make it unbreakable by any amount of magic."

"OH". She sunk down into the car seat and chewed her lip, her mind churning and maybe her stomach, too.

Eric allowed her time to absorb the ton of bricks he'd just hit her with and she took advantage of it. While she had come to her senses about how much she loved him, how she wanted to stop running from him and acknowledge their bonding/marriage/pledge, she wasn't sure she was ready for something "unbreakable by any amount of magic". Not that she had ever imagined herself breaking it off (okay, maybe only when she was really mad at him had she thought about it), but to know it would be permanent, no ifs ands or buts, was something all together different.

Eric interrupted her musings. "Sookie, please, we have so much to discuss and this honestly wasn't supposed to be one of them. At least, not right away. We have time to think and discuss more. I was hoping to keep things a little light tonight. We have been apart for so long..." fangy grin "...and have other matters a little closer at hand."

With that, he moved her hand a little further up his thigh and gave it a good squeeze. She could feel the fabric pulling towards his lap. _One thing's for sure, if I'm with him for a lifetime, I'll never be bored._

She puffed her cheeks out and let the air whoosh out, pretending to be annoyed. "Okay, Mr. High-handed, now what?"

"Yet another of your entertaining pet names for me, Lover. I would be remiss if I did not feed you. We have a long night ahead of us" pervy leer "and it is my responsibility to keep you well cared for."

She realized she hadn't had much time to eat all day. "That sounds good. Where to?"

"Since you already believe me to be so 'high-handed', I know a place I believe you will like."

"Sounds fine. Eric?" She looked at him coyly, from under her lashes.

"Yes?" He was intrigued.

"Can we do take out? I kind of...want to get home quick, you know?" Her cheeks tinted with a becoming blush.

Eric threw his head back and laughed. Hard. _God, I could lose myself in his laugh._ "Ah, my Sookie, I had forgotten how sweet and charming you can be..." She smiled sweetly at him. "...when you're not being a brat."

She swatted his arm and she may as well have hit a brick wall with a feather, which made him laugh even harder. She couldn't resist laughing along with him.

They pulled into the restaurant, called Bridge Cafe. Eric didn't bother finding a parking spot, just parked in the fire lane. It must have been a Supe establishment, if the whirl of the hostesses Were? mind was any indication. Sookie ordered, then they went back to sit in the car, while they waited for the order to be run out to them.

While they waited, Eric faced her, sitting sideways in the small bucket seats. He looked so cute, like a lovelorn teenager in that position, Sookie couldn't resist kissing his nose. Before she could pull back, he had grabbed the back of her neck and given her a kiss that made her toes curl.

In a soft voice, "Have you given any thought to our future living arrangements? And your job for the shifter?" He barely spit that last word out.

She tensed up, having known this was coming, but still not looking forward to it. "I don't know, Eric. It's so hard. I don't want to be a kept woman." He tried to interrupt, but she held up her hand in a "gimme a minute" gesture. "Like I've said before; I don't want to lay around all day and eat bonbons. I have to work to keep my shields in practice, which means constant access to lots of people. But also because I would go crazy otherwise. I have to keep busy. I just wasn't meant to be idle. As far as my house and staying in Bon Temps goes; I grew up there, all my friends and family are there. I feel like I would be giving up who I am by leaving. I know I said I want to give our relationship a fair shot and stop running, but I'm honestly not sure how to work this part of it." She slumped back, like she'd just run a marathon.

Eric leaned forward, "Okay, may I be completely honest with you and not have you take offense to my words?" Sookie steeled herself but nodded. "I know you wouldn't want to sit home and do nothing, Sookie. I have several ideas of things you could do, ranging from going to college to working at Fangtasia" It was his turn to pull the "gimme a minute" gesture. "Lover, I would not waste your talents waitressing, so don't even think that. Your knowledge of the bar business would really be an asset to us. Pam hates working with the employees. Having you do the hiring, schedules, and their dealings in general would make her in debt to you for eternity. Arranging for deliveries and cleaning crews, possibly even during the day, would free up so much time, not mention make our lives so much easier. "

The hostess ran the bags of food out and they were on their way again. He continued, "In regards to your house, Amelia has gone back to New Orleans and you're alone in that big house. Your brother only speaks to you when it's convenient for him. Your friends include your shifter boss and Tara." She noticed he left out Bill. " All of those people could be visited on a weekly basis, if it is so necessary. Other than the shifter, you don't see Jason or Tara more than once a week while you do live there. Everyone else in that town ignorantly thinks of you as 'Crazy Sookie', so are they really such a loss? I am sorry if I seem callous, Lover. But I just want you to see all the possibilities in front of you, not pine for the past, that has not been so advantageous for you. You may think me selfish, but I love you and want what is best for US."

Damn, she hated how he could be so right.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gah! What is wrong with them? Why won't they just lay down and do it like bunnies already! I just go where they lead me. I guess they wanted to clear some things up first. Who knew? I swear, lemons are coming next chappy. I can't believe I even managed to get this out. Obsess much? I love all the feedback. I'm not one that does this for the glory or popularity via reviews-I just enjoy reading what you guys have to say. It's always fun. I try to reply back to all of them. Wonder how down and dirty they're gonna get next? *does crazy goosestep out* Oh yeah, no Beta, so don't hate. All characters belong to her royal awesomeness Charlaine Harris. This is rated M for naughty lemons and laguage, sprinkled to and fro, whenever the mood strikes. Peace, my lovers!**

**Chapter 8**

Eric continued, "I know you have traditional values, my love. You would feel less a proper lady if we lived together without being married by human law. I would be more than happy to amend that, if you would let me, Sookie."

Her eyes filled with tears. She choked, "You would be willing to do that for me? I know you consider us already married in your world, and human marriage just a formality. I thought I could be okay with that. But, this...this means so much to me. I don't know why, but it does. You wouldn't mind?"

They had reached the guard box at the gated community in the unassuming neighborhood where he lived. No one would think a powerful, vampire Sheriff lived among the upper-middle class cookie cutter houses. He gave a nod to the guard and drove past, pulling into the garage moments later.

He turned the engine off and sat back to look at her, grabbing her hands to hold in his. "Of course not. If it makes you happy, that is priority to me. But being completely honest, it would also make things easier if you legally had my last name. It would ensure you would get half of all my assets earnings, properties, etc." Sookie looked like her head was going to explode at that.

"Lover, before you fly off the handle, let me again say that we should discuss this later. I just want to put everything on the table, as you say, and save any big decisions for another time. Tonight is for reuniting. Now, let me handle some of the finer points on this topic . I would like to deal with this a little more romantically then just reaching an agreement in the front seat of my car. The back seat, however..." he gave his trademark brow waggle, grabbed the bags of food and went to open her car door.

She knew he wasn't taking the topic too lightly, just trying to lighten her serious mood, and distract her from the bomb he just dropped on her. She mentally harumphed, then sighed, and gave into it for the moment. "Now that I know you are receptive to taking the next step, whatever that may be, let us leave the rest to the element of surprise, shall we?"

"Okay, but you better make it good, Northman," she threatened and squeezed his butt, as they headed inside the house.

Eric took the bags to the kitchen and sat her down on a bar stool, then proceeded to make a big production of opening all the boxes in front of her, placing a napkin down with a fork and knife, pouring her a Coke. With all the talk, Sookie had forgotten how hungry she was and that she had ordered a huge steak with a loaded baked potato. Tearing into them, she dismissed the thoughts of caloric and fat intake at this time of night, reminding herself how much exercise she would get later. She got a little warm, just thinking about it and tried to hurry up.

As she chewed her food, she thought out loud, "If we live together, what would I do with the house?"

Looking pleased at her train of thought, he said, "You could rent it out or just keep it. We could occasionally stay there and reminisce" wicked leer.

"Eric, I can't afford the upkeep of an old house like that, just sitting empty!"

"Lover, I own many houses and properties. I know it may be a shock to you, but I am very...comfortable, financially. There's no reason we can't keep it, for the sole purpose of preserving your ancestral home. Again, things to discuss later"

With that, he snatched the knife and fork from her and started cutting up her food. As he held a piece of steak up to her mouth, she looked at him sideways, "I can feed myself you know."

"I am well aware of that. However, you feed me, why can I not feed you? I enjoy providing for you." He glanced down heatedly, first at her mouth, then at her neck and slowly brought his gaze back up to her eyes and gave her A Look. Her temperature shot up several degrees and she felt a familiar warmth pool between her legs. She opened her mouth for him and he placed it on her tongue. From the lusty look in his eyes, she couldn't tell if he wished he could eat steak, or if he wished he were the steak or if she were the steak. Or any combination thereof.

After a few more bites-of course she had to fully savor each one, closing her eyes, moaning in ecstasy at the flavor and unnecessarily licking her lips, Eric looked ready to pounce and she felt like being pounced. They hurriedly threw the leftovers in the fridge. As Sookie was placing her utensils in the sink, he sidled up behind her, moved her hair to the side and placed open-mouth kisses along her neck. She turned to face him and slid one hand behind his neck and one hand rubbed up against the giant bulge in his pants. She nibbled at his lips, waiting for him to open them, sliding her tongue in and licking his fangs when he did. Leaning into her palm that was rubbing him with sweet torturous friction, he groaned into her mouth.

She continued sliding her tongue along his fangs, nicking it, then swirling the small amount of blood into his mouth "Eric?" He was subconsciously thrusting his hips into her hand.

He grunted out "Mmm-hhmmff?"

She pulled back, "Race you to the shower!" And took off as fast as she could. He let her get as far as the bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Mature content ahead my darlings, so adults only. Gird your loins (cover your no-no areas) and hang on. I heart you all, many thanks for the reviews. It's Hammer Time! **

**Chapter 9**

He caught her at, or let her get as far as, the threshold to the bedroom. Suddenly, she was up against the door frame. His hard body, some parts more hard than others, was pressing into her soft one. He arched her hips out a bit, so that the the tip of his hard length rubbed against her, right _there._ He ground his hips against her spot, right to left, agonizingly applying the perfect amount of pressure. She moaned and he took the opportunity to place his mouth over hers and slide his cool tongue inside twirling and thrusting in a...familiar rhythm. He pulled at her tongue with his and sucked it into his mouth. Sookie's eyes rolled back into her head and she suspected she was going to have her orgasm with her clothing still on and before they even officially made it into the bedroom. She brought her hands up to grab...empty space?

She barely had a chance to wonder, when he was calling her from the bathroom and she heard the water running. "Lover, what is taking you so long? Are we showering together or not?"

_Oooooh, he is such a brat!_ she ranted, but had to laugh. She had started it. Shaking her head, she walked into the bedroom, only to be pounced on from behind and tossed on to the bed. Her surprised squeal was cut off by his continuation of the heated kiss from seconds ago.

The one exception was that this time, Eric was naked. In one motion, he worked her dress up to her waist (her panties were shredded back at Fangtasia), grabbed her hips and angled them up, then paused.

He met her gaze, asking for silent permission, to which she replied by placing her hands on his butt. He thrust into her and pulled her onto him at the same time. Hard. They both cried out at the sudden sensation, her tightness and heat wrapped around his hard, cool thickness. Putting his forehead onto her chest for a moment, he didn't move.

They both just enjoyed the pleasure and the intense love swirling back and forth between the bond. Eric looked into her eyes again, neither one able to look away, and they could _feel _the magic of their bond, their love around them, like a cocoon. They didn't know how, but they both felt if someone tried to harm them while they were surrounded like this, they would be untouchable. _As if it were an invisible force field_, Sookie thought. It was both scary and erotic.

Breaking the spell, he began to move in and out slowly. He repeated that several times, his shaft getting slick, creating the most maddening slippery friction Sookie thought she'd ever felt. He pulled out almost all the way, and left the tip just barely inside of her, and stopped. Her eyes popped open to look at him. "Sookie, do you want me?" She groaned in frustration, "Yes!" He inched in a little more, making her crazy as she tried to grind down to get more of his length, which, of course, he didn't allow. "Do you need me?" She growled, "Yes!" He slid the tip slowly in and out, never going in more than a few inches then pulling almost all the way out again. "Are you mine and swear to only be mine?" Her frustration toned down a bit and she felt his need to be reassured. "Yes, Eric. I am yours and always will be. Now claim me, baby, like only you can."

His eyes glazed over. "Then watch me, lover. Keep your eyes on me." He immediately began deep, hard thrusts that he followed up with an arch of his hips, to push him that much deeper. It could only have been a few extra cetimeters, but his head rubbed at just the right spot. After about thirty seconds of this maddening pace and sensation, Sookie felt herself fast approaching the crest of a powerful climax. He felt her walls begin their tell-tale tightening, so quick as a flash, he pulled out of her.

She wanted to cry, and throw a tantrum. She did whine out a desperate "Eric..." He dipped his head to her breasts, she couldn't remember how or when the top of her dress had been half unzipped and pulled down along with her bra, and began a sweet torture with his tongue. He squeezed them together with his hands, so he could go from one nipple to the other easily, rubbing and flicking his tongue over them, like they were ice cream cones, lightly chewing without piercing them with his fangs.

While she marveled at how he managed that, he made his way down to her center. He parted her folds, began sucking her nub and slid three fingers inside of her all at the same time and she almost came up off the bed. When she arched back and cried out, he stopped. She looked down at him and he was staring hungrily at her, _ohmigod he looks so hot between my legs! _He huskily repeated, "Keep your eyes on me, Sookie."

She tried not to let her eyes roll back into her head and do as he told her. The look in his eyes told her how much he was enjoying this. Still pumping his fingers in and out, he asked her in between each suckle to her engorged clit, "Sookie." _suck, tongue swirl_ "Have I-" _suck_ "Told you-"_suck suck suck _"How sweet-" _suck_ "You taste?" _suck suck, tongue swirl_. She gasped out incoherently, grabbing at his head and pulling him closer into her. At that, he started sucking and thrusting in earnest, at vampire speed.

His tongue and his mouth, sucking and licking, created a vibrating suction sensation coupled with his long fingers relentlessly sliding in and out pushed Sookie over the edge. He felt her walls clench as she screamed out his name, "Ah, ah, unnnngghhh-Eric!", he came back up and thrust his now, almost painfully engorged length into her. With the waves of her orgasm making her grip all around him, he bit his wrist and held it up to her mouth. She latched on for dear life and began drawing out his thick, sweet blood. At that, he began his own orgasm. He yelled out something in his native tongue and bit into Sookie's breast, moaning at how her blood intensified his pleasure. The mutual blood sharing seemed to lengthen their respective climaxes. And, now they were feeling not only their own pleasure, but the others as well.

They had both seen the light surround her, then grow to include him again. This time it seemed to last longer, a few seconds after their orgasms, while they lay, licking each others wounds. They both lay still, looking around, in awe at both the amazing sex they'd just had and at the mystical light, that was now fading from a white halo into a few lingering sparkles.

"Reminds me of fireflies," she said, mostly to herself. Eric agreed, looking thoughtful.

He rolled over on to his side and spooned up to her., nestling his head in the crook of her neck. "Did you see it was faint, then grew stronger when you had your climax? At which point, it enclosed me and grew brightest-it was like an impenetrable bubble. But, I _felt_ it even before then, when we began to make love, though it wasn't visible, it had a force to it. I could just feel the energy. Did you feel it?" He was very excited.

"I did. But, I felt it kind of pulling from within me. Is that weird? I felt a tingling through my middle and then just some...energy being pulled from me and I could feel warmth all around us. That's crazy!" She sat up and started looking panicky. "Gah! Why can't I just be normal and have normal sex? Why does some "power" have to come in and make things difficult?"

"My love, can we not look at this power as a blessing? It is not harmful, in fact, it seems quite the opposite. We should keep calm and not worry about it until I am able to get a message to Niall and we can ask him if this is fae magic and what it might mean." He turned her into his chest and pulled her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head and stroking her hair, calming her.

"And for the record, as far as "normal sex" goes, I am grateful we have never had it, nor will we ever. Why would you want a bland three minute session of grunting and minimal pleasure? Oh, sorry I forgot, you _were_ with Bill..."

Sookie gasped, started to defend her former lover, then cracked up laughing. He smiled, full of himself and she swatted, then kissed him.

"Seriously," he continued, "our love making was never normal, even without this new energy. It has always been passionate and mind-blowing and nothing I have ever experienced with another."

"Eric, stop!" She protested by rolling her eyes, but blushing.

"Don't dismiss what we have, Lover. I would not lie to you just for flattery's sake. I would say it was mind-blowing, etc., but I would not tell you it is the best I have ever had, if I did not mean it. It is what has drawn us together from the very beginning. I think we were fated. And that is why everything we do and feel for each other is so perfect and like nothing either of us has ever had."

"Aww, Baby...", she crooned and looked at him sweetly

"There is that pet name again. That is proof we are fated. I would never let _anyone_ call me that name, and live, except for you." Now he rolled his eyes.

"But these are things we will address soon. If we can contact your great-grandfather, we will ask him about all your powers and what we can expect in the future. And we can ask him if he knows anything about us being fated. It would explain a lot. It makes me wonder if that is why he so readily accepted me as your bonded..." he trailed off. "No matter. Tonight is for looove," he said the last word in his best Barry White imitation and Sookie giggled.

"Oh-the water!" she gasped, "It's been running this whole time!" She tried to scramble off the bed, but he stopped her.

"Relax lover. Even though it feels like we've been on this bed for hours, in truth it has only been about fifteen minutes", he said a little sheepishly. "I am afraid both times tonight, I have finished a little earlier than I would like. I have fantasized about this night for months and envisioned it going much differently. I wanted to drag it out for hours-for you to reach climax many, many times." At that, she, incredibly started to feel the heat zero right in on her crotch.

"But, as far as the water running, I did turn it down a little before I came in here to attack you." He swooped her up and mock-ravished her neck as he carried her in to the bathroom.

"Also, I have double water-heaters and a water recycling system, all run on solar power. So, no worries, my wife, about our future utility bills." He winked at her.

He set her down and gently put her hair up with a clip he must have gotten just for her, as she'd never seen it before. He turned her away from him, and unzipped her now, horribly disheveled dress. When it fell to the floor, she stepped out of it. He lead her to the shower, holding her hand as she stepped in.

"You always think of everything, don't you, Eric?"

He smirked, "I know. I am pretty great, aren't I?" He narrowly avoided the body puff thrown at his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh, my darling Smoochy Pooches...Sorry for the delay. I had some work and RL overload. Not to mention my favorite author BonTempsBaby updated her story, Addicted to Love. If you have not read any of her stuff, stop dicking around with my shitty story and get over to hers. Pour Some Sugar On Me was first, so start there. I am not fit to trim her toenails, as far as authoring goes. So, you will all probably leave me after you read her work, but it's worth it, knowing she will enrich the world with her lovely stories. Anyhoo-I had a whole chapter of steamy hot sexiness planned. Then, it dawned on my f*cktard brain, that all previous chappys have been the same freaking day/night. So, to avoid even further douchebaggery on my part, I ended the day. I have to give a Holla! to Millarca666 for pointing something out I needed to address sooner, rather than later. Kisses, homie. Another sex-filled chappy will follow this one, hopefully soon (maybe tonight?) You guys all rock, so I bow to your awesomeness. *tips top hat and does the Cabbage Patch out of room***

**Chapter 10**

One long, pleasurable, cleansing shower later, they lay in the huge bed, _OUR bed_, Sookie thought sleepily.

"Lover, as much as I would love to continue our lovemaking, dawn is fast approaching. Tomorrow we have some things to decide and arrange. Also, I have a surprise."

Spooning into his chest, she murmured, "A surprise? Eric...it better not be something ridiculous, like a car. You know how I feel about things like that."

Since she was faced away from him, she couldn't see the smirk on his face. "Oh, it's not a car, I promise, nothing like that at all."

"Okay, baby, we'll see tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you, dearest. Thank you again for this night and my gift, as well. She patted his arms that were wrapped around her. "And Sookie? Would you please do me the honor of being here when I first wake?" She barely nodded. He kissed her shoulder, "Sleep now and I will see you first thing in the evening."

He wasn't sure she heard that last part. He slowly pulled his arms from around her. In the moments before dawn he prepared a few things around the house for Sookie's waking, sent out a few emails and did a bit of research. He felt dawn's pull, but he finished up, closed his laptop and slid his arms back around Sookie, pulling her in close. As he was drifting off, a strange thought occurred to him. The clock read 7:40, he had stayed awake several minutes past sunrise. Before he could ponder further, he was out.

Sookie awoke to a strange feeling. For starters, she had to pee like a racehorse. But she was being held in a vice-like grip around her middle. And she was in a pitch black room that definitely wasn't her bedroom. As she lay there for a moment, reality sunk in, all the memories of last night came back. She smiled and recalled fondly everything that happened. But her bladder interrupted her reverie.

Prying herself out of her vampire's steel grip, which was no easy feat, she slid off the bed and tried to get her bearings. She knew the general direction so made a beeline, shuffling her feet. If she did run into anything, she would hopefully do minimal damage to her toes. She found her target and flipped the switch, blinking back at the bright of the light. She squeezed her eyes shut, made her way over to the toilet and relieved herself. She washed up, brushed her teeth, putting her hair back into a ponytail.

She looked longingly at the shower. Then, she remembered the huge claw-foot bathtub over by the linen closet. The bathroom was so big, and the shower was so huge, with all it's multiple shower heads, benches, etc. that the tub was kind of by the wayside. She vowed she and Eric would visit it tonight.

Once back in their bedroom, she debated flicking on a light. Even though she was fairly sure it wouldn't wake him up, she still felt funny about it. Settling for turning on the closet light, she sat down on the bed next to Eric. The blanket was haphazardly across the bottom part of his legs. She patted his bottom, looked at it longingly, then covered him to his stomach. She caressed his back, smoothed his hair, and lightly ran her fingers along his jawline. His Valknut chain was around his neck, though tucked under his body. She sighed at how truly handsome he was-he was breathtaking and she was the luckiest girl in the world. Her love for him and the true depth of all of her feelings for him took over. She thought of the road they'd both been down to get them here, now.

Leaning in, she placed a tender kiss on his cheeks, his nose, forehead, then ending on his lips. She gasped as she felt him kiss her back. His eyes flew open and he looked as surprised as she. He mumbled thickly, "You okay?"

"Yes, but how..."

"I felt your love and-are you sad? I guess it...woke me." He still looked very groggy, his eyes trying to clear.

She shushed him, smoothed his hair again, pushed him down and lay back down facing him. "No, baby, I'm not sad. I just felt all the love and happiness for us and I got a little upset at all the time I wasted. That's all. Now go back to sleep."

He looked at her like a sleepy child, closed his eyes and snuggled into her hand he was holding by his face. Her heart melted. _This man can have anyone shaking in their boots or kill like the warrior he is and here he is looking at me like this. _He was back under in seconds. Sookie wondered if this had ever happened to him before. Oh well, add that to the list of things to discuss tonight.

She pulled herself from his grip for the second time in half an hour. Looking at the clock, it read 3:41-no wonder she was starving. Throwing on jeans and a Fangtasia tee shirt (she thought Eric would get a kick out of that) from her overnight bag, she headed toward the rest of the house. _As if any of the rest of it really matters_, she thought, then mentally kicked herself. _Been hanging out with Eric too long, you're starting to think like him now_. She thought there were worse things in life.

This would be the first time she'd been here during the day, and alone-sort of. The bedroom had one door, that led to a small foyer, then another door that lead to the rest of the house. When she got to the foyer, she was nervous about opening the second door, despite her triple checking the first door to make sure it was shut. She envisioned the first night she ever spent at Eric's house, being her last, as she stupidly burned him with the sun all because she had to go eat. She chided herself, then squeezed out the second door, barely opening it, just in case. All the worry was for nothing, as she saw the windows were covered with oak shutters that covered every last scrap of light.

She shook her head in wonder and made her way to the kitchen. She saw some bags on the counter. And a coffee pot that hadn't been there the night before. In front of the coffee pot was a note in Eric's lovely, if not old-fashioned script.

"My Sookie-I hope this day finds you in good health and spirits after our wonderful reunion." She could hear his smirk. Come to think of it, she was noticeably NOT sore or tender after last night's...activities. _Hmmm. Thousand year old Viking blood. _She got a little warm at the thought. "I had Pam drop off some necessities last night, so you wouldn't have to leave the house or go hungry. Please rest assured, the entire house is equipped with an automatic shutter system for all the windows, as you saw in the living room. No need to make you worry about me." Mr. High-Handed thought of everything. "If you need anything, please feel free to call Bobby Burnham. Otherwise, I look forward to waking up to a certain fairy in my arms. I hear they are hard to catch. Your loving husband, " and signed in a flourished "E"

Sookie, smiled and held the letter to her heart. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, and she'd only been awake under an hour, she thought of how lucky she was. Setting down, she made some coffee and dug through what Pam had brought.

It was an interesting combination of kids' cereal, lots of junk food and other bare necessities. Laughing to herself, she thought of Pam crabbily marching through the local market, in her Manolo Blahnik's trying to pick out a variety of human food, while some kid in front of her in line threw a tantrum about candy. She had a good laugh, then dismissed that. She probably sent a fangbanger on the errand. She managed to find some bread and eggs, so she made herself a light breakfast. After cleaning up, she took her coffee out to the living room.

She sat on the leather couch and thought about opening up the shades, but decided against it. She felt strangely protective of her vampire. While she was very happy and contented at the recent turn of events, she still had a nagging nervousness about a lot of things. She thought about the Second Bonding Eric had mentioned. She had felt so unsure when he mentioned it, but she tried to pick apart her feelings about it. Was she unsure because she didn't want it, or was it just that all her control would be taken away? She knew she definitely wasn't worried about _her_ desire to stay with him for the rest of her life. A nagging insecurity reared it's ugly head. What if Eric cheated on her and she wanted to leave him. Did the Second Bond mean she couldn't? He was so gorgeous and had such a sexual appetite, not only on a personal level, but as a vampire. He could go a hundred times a night. What if she couldn't? Or he just got bored? After all, he was the third man she had ever been with. How could her abilities compare to his thousand years of experience and keep him entertained? However, she thought, these are the same challenges faced by most human couples. They don't dismiss their love because of a chance the other might cheat or hurt them or have any other millions of problems. Why was she expecting anything differently from their marriage, or bonding or both? If she was truly honest with herself, her misgivings about a Second Bonding weren't about it's permanence, but about her own insecurities as being a good enough bonded to Eric. She resolved that she would be honest with Eric and tell him her fears, as much as it might be embarrassing or scary. He had never been anything but honest (mostly) with her and she hadn't come this far to chicken out based on a what-if? Not to mention the little matter making them essentially untouchable by anyone else! She did have more questions about how it all worked, but it was the perfect solution really.

Okay, that was sort of settled for now. Now, had he been serious when he said he would marry her, the human way? He must have been, it wasn't like him to offer something he wouldn't follow through on. Wow. She was still floored. Did it mean anything to him, or did he see it as a way to legally give her half his stuff? Again, she mentally kicked herself. If that was all he wanted, he would have just told her he wanted her to change her last name to Northman and be done with it. No, it meant something to him because it meant something to her. She really was going to have stop all the pessimistic shenanigans and stop thinking Eric had ulterior motives. Hadn't he proven himself to the nth degree? Not to mention the fact there was nothing one-sided he had to gain. Every gain would be one for them, not just him. Feeling she had accomplished something, she then allowed herself to think about if they did have a wedding..where would it be, who would be there, her dress-all the girly thoughts women have about their wedding.

A familiar noise woke her from her daydream. What was that? Oh, her cell phone! She had a hard time locating her purse. She found it on a chair just outside the kitchen. She pulled it out and found a text from Amelia, "Well, how'd it go with the big, sexy Viking?" with a wink smiley face. She noticed the received time said 5:03! _Holy Shit! _Eric would be waking up in a few minutes, since the sun set so early this time of year plus he said he often woke before the sun fully set. Quickly, she sent back, "AWESOME. Details later." tossed her phone, took her coffee cup to the kitchen and made for the bedroom.

_How the hell long was I daydreaming?_ She went through the double doors of the bedroom, still nervously, but a little less so, this time. Thank God she'd left the closet light on. She stripped her clothes and slid in between the sheets and stared at her Viking. She suddenly had an idea and hoped she had time to manage it. Getting back out of bed, and walking over to his side of the bed, she pulled one arm with all her might. She couldn't get his dead (haha) weight to move. She grabbed a leg and pulled both arm and leg, trying to get him on his back. She got him almost there, but he perched awkwardly on his down leg and arm. She climbed back into bed and pulled the down limbs with every last ounce she had, _come on vamp blood! _Finally she got him in a mostly flat on his back position and climbed on top of him. She lay still for a moment, trying to still her heart and her huffing and puffing.

She began placing soft, but open-mouthed kisses all over his chest and neck. She felt him stir down below his waist before she saw his eyes flutter. Suddenly, two arms came up-one crushed her chest to him, the other ground her hips into his awakening, yummy manhood.

"Mmmm..." he groaned huskily, "Could it be that I have caught the most elusive of creatures, a fairy? This one must not know how dangerous it is to be caught by a waking vampire." Sookie wiggled her hips, griding on him a little. "I will have to show her what can happen if she allows the vampire to have his way with her, she may have a chance to make it out alive..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As always, I heart you guys longtime. You gave me so much feedback on the last chappy, so I thought I'd get this one out. I won't be able to do another for a day or two. Though I love doing the lemony lemon time, I am eager to get to more talk and Eric's surprise. As always, I have no Beta, so please pardon all the word and grammar fuckery. Rated M for adults only, my kittens. This means author's notes, language and naughty, dirty, blood-sucking sex (see below). Also, all characters belong to Charlaine Harris, lucky girl.**

**Chapter 11**

Eric's fangs were already down. He sniffed her neck, scraped his fangs along her jugular and pulled his head back to look into her eyes. His pupils were so dilated, she could barely make out the deep blue around them. His fangs seemed to be...larger than usual? If that was possible. He was still staring her dead (ha) in the eyes while he slowly ground her hips into his engorged length. She was pretty sure she felt _that_ get larger, too. The pressure he was applying with his grip was pleasurable, but edging closer to a tiny bit painful.

"Tell me, Sookie", in a voice that almost didn't sound like his "How is it you smell even more strongly of fae, this night?" He was looking at her in the way Pam had spoken of, hunter versus hunted. She very much felt like prey. Should she be worried? She didn't like what she felt coming through the bond-lust, hunger, excitement of a not-so-nice variety. If Pam was right, she might need her help.

Gulp. "Baby, if that's true, then I just don't know. All I did today was eat, drink coffee then come back here to you." She looked at him with imploring eyes and pushed all the love she had at him. "Should I-should I be worried? Eric? You wouldn't hurt me, right?"

At that, his eyes cleared a bit. Though his pupils were still dilated and his fangs still bigger than usual, she felt love, determination, lots of lust, and a little guilt coming through now. His hands moved from her hips to gently wrap around her and he held the back of her head and rocked her a little.

"Lover, I am so sorry if I scared you. I admit, I did feel a little overwhelmed by your scent. It was not this strong yesterday. I wonder if this has anything to do with the white light we saw last night." Relaxing considerably, Sookie leaned back some and felt his still rock hard cock right between her folds. Eric, gently this time, massaged her hips, where he'd been holding before and applied a little pressure downward, to press her nub right against the hardest part of him and then slowly rubbed the ridge of his head up and down over it.

Trying to form a coherent sentence with all of _that_ going on, "What would that have to do with my...uuummmmm, Eric... fae smell, though?"

He said, obviously able to carry on a normal conversation and provide the most delicious distractions at the same time, "From what little I know of magic, the more you practice it, or are immersed in it, the more magical your whole being becomes. In your instance, because I am vampire, and you are fairy, it is possible the first sign of your powers increasing is your..." deep sniff, then a shiver "scent."

"Now, my little fairy vixen, are you ready for your capture?" Sookie nodded, by this time so close to orgasm from his stroking, she couldn't speak.

With that, he lifted her up and impaled her on his hard length. He brought her almost all the way up to just the tip, then slammed her back down and ground his hips against her clit on the down stroke. It took a total of two repetitions of that move and Sookie came, screaming while her now trademark light exploded all around them. They lifted up off the bed several inches. Eric felt it first, since he was on bottom, but Sookie didn't notice till her legs dangled downward from their former position, kneeling around his waist.

Her mouth fell open, her eyes as big as saucers and they fell back down on to the bed. "Eric-!" He smirked at her. She couldn't tell if it was to say "magic-told you so", or if it was because she had come so quickly. Or both.

He never missed a beat, smothered her protest and shock with a deep kiss and flipped them over, so she was on her back underneath him. He went right back to his delicious thrusting. He was still sliding his tongue in and out, sucking on her tongue and mimicking the rhythm he was making down below. She decided to file the levitation away for later. She drove him crazy by swirling her tongue around his fangs. He repaid her by lifting her hips up off the bed, to go deeper, hitting at her ultra-sensitive spot. Within seconds of her last one, she felt another orgasm rearing it's lovely head. Eric could feel her walls beginning to clench around him.

"Control it Sookie. See if you can focus the energy, direct it!" She felt the drawing, the pull of the energy that made her feel tingly. As she felt him rub against her spot one last time, the waves of pleasure washed over her and as the energy tried to cocoon around them she mentally reigned it in and pushed it into Eric. He came, very suddenly and very powerfully, as she felt every muscle in his body tense. He yelled out, in his native tongue, his eyes wide and shocked. She could feel him inside her, swelling so huge, then throbbing and pumping as he spilled his seed. He crumpled on top of her.

As she had a few aftershocks of her own, he must have had a hundred more. He was weak and sated and she had never seen him have such a reaction to an orgasm before. He was acting almost...human. Not that she knew, just what she saw from other women's (and some men's) minds of what they did after sex. While her breath returned to normal, he seemed to also be out of breath. She wrapped her arms around him and he moved onto his side next to her, taking her with him, so they faced each other.

"Uhm, honey? You okay?" He just looked at her, seemingly unable to speak.

He did though his voice was hoarse, "Did you do that, my love?"

Yippee-it was finally her turn to smirk. "Do what?" She looked at him cockily.

He gave her a wobbly grin. "If that is what happens when you focus your energy, then we need to talk to Niall more than I thought."

"So, I guess I do have some type of powers. He never een mentioned the possibility to me. What do you think of the levitation off the bed?" Oh," she just remembered, "Do you think that's why you woke up this afternoon?"

He looked thoughtful, propped up on his elbow. "I am not sure if that was our bond that woke me, your magic, or a combination of both. What is also strange is that I seemed semi-conscious at certain parts of my rest today. A few seconds before I awoke, when you were here, I was conscious of your presence and you touching me. Then, I felt your emotions and woke up." He positioned himself on top of her, his arms supporting his weight, so he could nuzzle her neck and run one hand up and down her body. Not in a sexual way, just in a soothing, wanting to be as close as possible way. "Later, I'm not sure how much longer, I became conscious of you again. You were not in here with me, but nearby and you were worrying about something. I could feel your fear and jealousy, but also your love and resolve. What were you doing, Lover?"

She was shocked to her core. "Wait-have you ever been able to wake during the day, aside from Rhodes I mean, or felt aware of someone and their feelings before? Maybe, with Pam?"

He looked at her with a little awe and reverence in his eyes."Never, only for you, Sookie. Even at Rhodes. While I know my age affords me extra powers in certain circumstances, never has anyone been able to rouse me during the day, and made me functional; had me break open a reinforced window and fly two people and myself to safety in the the searing sun. It has to have been your influence, even then." Suddenly, he remembered this morning. "And I stayed up several minutes-maybe fifteen or twenty-past sunrise this morning. That has never happened before, either." He was nuzzling the notch at the base of her neck, absentmindedly. "Maybe it is from your blood. It is the only explanation I could think of as to how any magic could pass to me."

Her temperature was rising from the nuzzling he was doing, not to mention his fingers idly stroking her hip bones.

"Speaking of which" she began tracing her fingers down his happy trail to do a little stroking of her own. "You never got your fairy happy meal", with that she squeezed him and stroked, moving in tiny little up and down patterns, barely moving but just enough to drive him crazy.

He growled at her. "Are you offering?" and began making torturous circles with his tongue on her nipple, scraping them with his fangs, ever so lightly, just enough to drive _her_ crazy. And he knew it.

"Well, it would be your prize for being able to catch a powerful and quick fairy such as myself," she winked at him. The sight of that cocky wink was about the sexiest thing he had ever seen, which spurred him to action.

"Oh, well in that case..." He slid his body down, with his head between her legs, neither one able to withstand any delay. His tongue parted her folds, while his fingers slid in to her slick center. He licked her from front to back, moving his head side to side lapping all of her, tongue swirling circles on her nub and simultaneously scraping his fangs on either side. She cried out in ecstasy, knowing she wouldn't last long, yet again.

In the blink of an eye, he moved them, so he was on his back and she was kneeling, her legs on either side of his head and he was pulling her core down onto his face. Startled, she cried out "Eric-" suddenly very shy at this new position. He looked at her, his eyes setting her on fire and said, "Touch me, lover. And keep your eyes on me" And that was all it took.

She reached behind her, and took his length in her hand and stroked and squeezed him for all she was worth. His fingers and tongue and fangs wreaked havoc on her lady bits, and it felt so different from this angle. Watching him in this position was almost as pleasurable as the sensations he was causing, and the look in his eyes made her want to fuck his brains out and he knew it.

As predicted, she felt herself approach climax, all too soon-she enjoyed this new position. But she knew Eric needed to feed, so she wasn't complaining. She could feel the tingling starting up in her middle-she was getting better at feeling the magic coming (harhar)-and decided to experiment. He felt her begin her ascent, and turned his head to bite her thigh, causing her orgasm to crash into her hard and fast.

While riding the waves, she pushed all her energy down into herself, through her blood, envisioning it coursing through her veins and down to Eric. He moaned, his eyes widened, got a far away, dreamy look, then rolled back into his head. They began to levitate again and higher this time, no white light, but sparkling all around them as Sookie continued pushing the energy into herself. She seemed to be extending her own orgasm, or was that him, extending it by drawing her blood? She was still gripping and pumping him, harder now, leaning way back and stroking his balls with her other hand. He came, his mouth and fangs still latched on, drawing from her, which made her orgasm again. She lost all sense of concentration, with the multiple orgasms, Eric's orgasm, energy, blood, sparkling-she overloaded.

Suddenly they fell to the floor. She went somewhere primal and scary, she would think back later. She was on top of Eric again. She growled and bit his neck, tearing the skin with her blunt teeth, sucking him like she was going to drain him. First surprised, then aroused at her feral need for his blood, his own primal nature kicked in, when he smelled all that fairy blood from the wounds on her thigh he had never had a chance to lick closed. Quickly, before he lost the last remaining wits he had about him, he pricked the tip of his finger and rubbed it on her wounds to close them. The wound on his neck closed and Sookie growled and bit him again. That put him over the edge.

Sitting upright, adjusting her to straddle him so they could both feed freely, he ravenously bit into her neck. Together, they formed a circuit, her blood flowing into him and his right back into her. He slammed her down on to his cock. While he tried to direct her with his hands on her hips, she fought for dominance, trying to ride him as hard as her legs and pelvis would let her. She grabbed his hair and pulled, biting into his neck a third time.

They both completely lost themselves-nothing other than feeding and fucking. Undirected, the white light and sparkles recharged and got brighter. It never went away this whole time. Small bolts and sparks were flying off of them, the furniture all lifted up off the floor a few inches. She leaned back, still riding him, grabbed his head from her neck and roughly kissed him. Their combined blood mingled together in their mouths, Sookie sucked on his fangs and nipped at his lips. She held his chin and they looked into each others eyes. A visible electric current flowed between them. She grabbed his head, held it to her breast and ordered him, "Bite. Now." He did and at that moment, they both climaxed together. Their light turned almost blue and became blinding.

As it faded, it seemed to fade into Sookie, making her glow a faint blue for a few seconds before petering out. The furniture had all fallen back to the ground, though neither one could tell you when. She leaned her head into the crux of his neck, exhausted and confused and a little scared.

Eric leaned his back up against the bed, pulled the blanket down to wrap around them, and, amazingly, they both dozed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh, sweet baby Methusala. This chapter made my eyes and brain bleed. I'm not sure I like it at all. But, it's where "they" lead me, so I'm sticking to it. Oye! So, if you hate it, sorry. I will try to clean it up. I don't even have anything nutty to add to my A/N, except f*ck me sideways seven ways to Sunday. I love you all and am giving you semi-inappropriate hugs for all the feedback and messages and such. I will get out more soon, as I want some more levity and lemons up in this piece. Sorry for douchebaggery of spelling errors and poor grammar-this is a Beta-free story. Hope everyone has a good holiday season. Rated MA, All characters property of BAMF Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter 12

Sookie awoke to Eric stroking her back. She felt...great? Confused and embarrassed at her behavior, but great.

She thought out loud. "Huh. I should be sore and exhausted, but I'm not. I feel good, though I had a weird dream..."

She pulled back to look at him."How long were we out? What was all that craziness? And why are looking at me like that?" He was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

He smiled, "I think I was only asleep for about 10 minutes. You, maybe for 20. I cannot recall ever taking a nap before." He gave her a squeeze. "If by, 'all that craziness' you refer to the rearrangement of furniture, lightning bolts, sparks and blue light, then I will bet that was more of your magic. It is definitely getting stronger." He ran his fingers down the bridge of her nose. "Whatever you did to direct it, I felt it! I could feel it pulsing and tingling through me!" A far-off look came across his face. "I saw something. I believe it was some kind of vision or a dream. I am not sure."

"Eric, me too! It was so weird. I saw a place, and a...woman. She was on a huge pig, and we were on a cliff facing a sea or an ocean. She spoke to me, but I didn't understand what she said."

He stiffened, eyes narrowing at her words, very serious now. "Sookie. Tell me everything you can remember."

Chewing her lip nervously, "Well, I was wearing a long white dress, standing on top of this rocky cliff, that overlooked a huge body of water-it looked choppy and cold. I was staring out to sea, wondering where you were, when you would return-as if I knew where you were. It was foreign, yet familiar. I turned to see a woman, with really long blonde hair and she was wearing a dress similar to mine, but hers had a beautiful gold pattern woven into it. She also had on a necklace with a big round medallion hanging from it, but I couldn't make out what was on it. And a cape made of the prettiest feathers. She was so beautiful! I was distracted by her beauty-she didn't quite look human. And her huge pig! I guess he must've been a boar, if he had tusks?" Eric paled and stared at her incredulously. "She came over to me and I don't know why, but I knelt down to her. She took my hand and that's when she started speaking to me in a language I didn't recognize. Actually, it sounded a little like the words you say sometimes, when you don't realize you're doing it." Now his mouth hung open. "Anyway, she held the medallion on her neck and it glowed bright blue, and the blue transferred to her hands. Then she held both my hands and it took over my whole body, glowing me blue! It faded out, finally, lasting on my stomach the longest, then faded completely. She touched my cheek, said a few more things I didn't understand. Then I woke up." She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "What do you think?"

He thought for a minute before answering. "Sookie, you may not believe it, but my dream was very much the same. I was on the same cliff, approached by the same woman. Except she handed me a feather from her cape and she put her necklace with the medallion on my neck. That was Freyja, Sookie. A powerful god from my religion, or the one I had as a human. I still revere many of my old Gods. Her boar is Hildsvini and the medallion is her Brisingamen. I, too, knelt before her and she took my hands in hers. In my language, she told me I had been chosen to care for you, teach you and protect you. You are the light to my dark. Together, we must fight those that try to intervene because we will 'light the way for the future'. Then, I awoke. "

They both kind of stared at each other for a while. Not sure what any of it meant or what to say. He picked them both up and set her down on the bed, then stretched out on his side, facing her. He rubbed her arm up and down absentmindedly.

Sookie was the first to speak. "Uhm, wow. Okay, so what does this all mean and how do we deal with it?"

"Honestly, I do not know, my love. I do know that it means we must be fated. For reasons we may not know right away. Until the powers that be want us to know. But, it is important, if Freyja herself appeared to us both. We are going to contact a few people I believe may be able to contact Niall, tonight. This cannot wait any longer. For both our sakes." He gave her that look of awe again.

"Why the look, Eric? Why do you look at me that way?"

"I look at you like that, my love, because every moment we are together, your powers grow and you amaze me more and more. You amazed me before, with your loyalty and heart and courage. But now...you are becoming a very powerful fairy." He sat up and pulled her into his lap. "Yet, you are with me. You are my fairy. And for that I am in awe of you, Sookie."

Her eyes filled with tears at that. Holding her face, he kissed her very gently, first her lips, then he kissed the corners of her eyes. As her tears fell, he licked them up.

"I'm scared, Eric. Of what I felt, what I saw, what I ...I guess what I did." She thought back to that primal place she went to; wanting, needing his blood so strongly. And how she bit him without second thought. And how everything in the room lifted up off the floor and all the light and sparks around them. She looked up at him, knowing he could calm her fears.

"My love, there is nothing that we cannot face together, I promise you that. We will get our answers. And we will find a way to help you train your powers. Without a doubt, know I will take care of us." He looked at her slyly and said, "Plus, I have always wanted to be the first vampire to have his own fairy." and swatted her backside.

_Brat!_ "Eric Northman! Let me tell you, if you start showing me off like a prize cow and making me do parlor tricks, I'll-"

"You will what, dearest?"

"I might just zap your ass with my white light" she harrumphed.

"I have no doubt you could do that, love. Come" he stood up and held out his hand to her. "Let us get dressed and we can make some phone calls. And, I want to feed you."

He walked over to the closet, slid on some dark jeans and a black Fangtasia shirt. "What clothes would you like from your bag, Sookie? Pam also has put some things in this closet for you months ago." He waggled his eyebrows, "She was sure I was going to kidnap you. She wanted you to at least have some clothes here, just in case. I am sure it was also an excuse for her to shop. You may look through those also."

Sookie glanced from the doorway of the closet at the rows of organized dresses, pants, skirts, suits, all with shoes and purses Pam picked out for her. She swallowed back a protest at all the money it must have cost to buy all of this. Nothing she could do about it now, right? She clenched her jaw tight. "Are we going anywhere tonight?"

"I had planned on an evening relaxing at home together, though I may have to go to Fangtasia later for a short time and hoped you would come with me. After we try to get some answers here first, of course."

"Oookay. I'll just wear the jeans and tee shirt I brought then, and change into something dressier, for the bar later." She put on her jeans and Fangtasia shirt from earlier. Eric, grinned a fangy smile when he saw it. "Oh, and we will be taking a bath later tonight, just so you know."

"Yes Milady" he bowed "as you wish. Now, to feed you. You must be famished."

"Actually, I am. I feel like I could eat a horse." He gave her a strange look. "It's an expression, Baby. For when you're really hungry."

"Then I shall take your word for it." He motioned for her to go through, as he held the door open for her. They headed out to the kitchen. Sookie remembered finding the makings of a Caesar salad earlier, in the supplies Pam bought, so set to work on that. While she was in the fridge, she asked Eric if he wanted a blood.

"Surprisingly, no, thank you. I had so much of your blood, I have no desire. Speaking of which, what was that sexy display of the hungry vampire, earlier, Sookie?" He leered at her, then snaked his arms around her waist. She blushed from her scalp to her toes. "I am not complaining in the slightest. I was merely surprised at how raw and uninhibited you were." He bent to nibble at her neck.

She unwrapped herself from him, too starved to be distracted by sex, and sat down to eat her salad. Chewing thoughtfully, "I really don't know. I just felt this huge craving come over me. I wanted your blood in me and I wanted you to have mine. I wanted us to be one, as cheesy as that sounds. Once I bit you, I could feel you running through my veins and me through yours. It was crazy, but I couldn't stop."

"I wonder if this is at all related to your increasing magic...Some fae do drink blood. Maybe, in your case, it is keeping up your energy, which would also explain why, instead of being exhausted after our...session earlier" leer "you were not at all tired."

Sookie nodded her head in agreement, and wolfed down more salad. While she finished, they sat in comfortable silence, both thinking of everything that had happened. After washing her dishes, drying them and putting them back, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "This way, milady. Shall we try to get some answers?" and led her toward the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sweet precocious pickles! I feel like I birthed this chapter out my bottom, sideways! Sorry, I know I promised it this past weekend, but holiday stuff blahblah. And, it was just a grizzly chappy that did not want to be written, or not easily, at least. It needed such build up, which kept coming out super awkward, so it took forever. Then, I didn't want to leave you hanging, so I had to include at least some answers there. Yes, baby violins are playing, I know_. _Anyplow, hope this clears some things up. I will try to get another chapter out within the next day or two. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday, regardless which one you celebrate. Again, I love you all. Thank you so much for the reviews, comments, criticism-it keeps me going. You are all my Number One Kittens. Smooches!**

**Chapter 13**

Once they were settled in the living room-Eric zipped back to the bedroom to grab the laptop.

Pulling her onto his lap, he settled the laptop on hers, so she could see what he was doing.

While he quickly tapped out a few emails to assorted names she didn't recognize; one she did-it was to someone in care of the Ancient Pythoness. That was interesting, or scary, she couldn't decide which. He was also busy on the phone. He placed a call to the phone number Niall had given her months ago. There was no one to answer, like there had been when she had once called, but there was a message recorder. He left his message: "Niall. Eric Northman. I am calling regarding your great-granddaughter. We have decided a few things, involving our future and would like to discuss them with you. But, more importantly, there have been some new developments in her abilities that need addressing immediately. Please contact me as soon as possible about these matters. Haste is crucial at this point." As he hung up, they both heard (_thanks, vampire blood!_) a car pull in to the garage.

"Love" he positioned her at an angle to see her face "as much as I trust Pam, I think it best to keep your new fae powers between us, until we know more about them."

"That's okay by me. It's not really anything anyone else needs to know since the only time it happens is during...you know." She blushed a little.

"Oh, yes." His fingers ran up and down her thighs, lightly and he gave her his sexiest look. "I do know."

Pam came in, carrying a few bags, and looking very put out. "Pam!" Sookie jumped up and ran to her and hugged her. "Thank you for all the food and clothes you brought. I didn't even know you were here last night. I would've come out to say hi."

Eric, sensing the upcoming trouble, had come to stand next to Pam. He very quickly grabbed and firmly held her arm. Without realizing it, Pam began pulling, trying to edge closer to Sookie, her pupils constricting, nostrils flaring.

Sookie backed up, confused at first, then realization set in. She sighed and hoped it wasn't always going to be like this. Recalling Eric's reaction to her earlier, when he woke up, she snapped her fingers, "Pam! Pam! Snap out of it! It's Sookie! Yoo hoo!"

She pulled even harder against the arm Eric had in his grip, completely oblivious to her words.

"Pamela!" That snapped her out of it. She shook her head. Her eyes clearing, then widened in disbelief, she looked back and forth between Eric and Sookie.

"Master? How is it possible she smells even more fae than...last night? If I did not know any better, I would say she smells very close to full-blooded. Plus there is another smell..." She closed her eyes and took a big whiff of the air around them, "It smells different, but familiar and very sweet, but not the same as the fairy scent."

At that, Eric looked at her strangely, but said nothing. "Come. Let us sit and talk Pamela."

They sat down in the living room. Eric made sure Pam sat at a chair positioned a little further from Sookie, with him in between, just in case. "I apologize, Sookie. I was not expecting you to smell so delectable. I do not know how Eric has not drained you, or kept you chained to the bed. Though, from the sounds I heard last night when I dropped the food off..." Pam gave her an evil leer.

Sookie blushed, while Eric and Pam exchanged a knowing look. "Ahem. Can we move on, you two?"

"Yes. Master. What did you wish to discuss?"

"Well, we had not planned on telling you yet, as we do not know enough information, yet. But, in light of the fact you are going to be tempted to eat her, every time you around her, I suppose we best amend that thought." If it was possible, Pam looked excited. "Over the last 24 hours, Sookie has gone through a bit of a metamorphosis. While we make love,"

Both Pam and Sookie's eyebrows shot up at his choice of words. Pam because she had never even heard him mention the word 'love', no matter the context. Sookie, because she couldn't believe he said that in front of anyone but her.

"...There is an ethereal light that surrounds Sookie while she begins her orgasm, then grows to include me. It surrounds us like a force field of power. But, it has evolved into more powerful manifestations-levitating us, furniture, sparks and lightning bolts and visions were all included the last time."

Pam's mouth was hanging open-catching flies, Gran would've said. "What brought this about?" Turning to look at Sookie, "Were you practicing any magic while you and Eric were apart?" Sookie shook her head. "Did you notice any changes then or did this all start just after you two got back together?"

"Nope. It's all happened just today, and yesterday."

"We have thought it could be the quantity and number of times Sookie has ingested my blood. Possibly it makes the magic stronger."

Again, she blushed from her scalp to her toes. Pam eyed her approvingly. Sookie guessed for her new blood sucking habit.

"We are hoping to learn more, but it will be a challenge with Niall no longer in this realm. I was placing calls and emails to some sources who may or may not be able to help."

"My little fairy friend, you never cease to be a bore, do you? Have you tried the secretary of the Ancient Pythoness or Dr. Ludwig?" He nodded. "Have you tried using the powers when you two are not"- she looked at them through slanted eyes, and said dramatically, "'making love'?"

Eric growled "Be careful, Pamela." He looked at Sookie sheepishly. "We have not had much time to try, no."

"Well, maybe you two could stay out of the bedroom for a while and see, hmmm?"

Pam abruptly stood up, before he could react to her insolence, looking her normal, bored self again. "Well, someone must run our business. You will let me know if you find out any information." Not a question, but a statement. She really was Eric's child.

"One more thing, Pam. Sookie and I will be having a Second Bonding ceremony and also a human wedding ceremony in the near future." _Had they decided that was definite? Mr. High-handed. _"So prepare yourself."

"Oooh" she actually bounced up and down and clapped her hands together, excitedly. Sookie thought she maybe could die now, she had just about seen Hell freeze over. "While I do not look forward to having to work more, covering for you at the bar, I do look forward to planning a wedding and a shower. Sookie, will you have a bachelorette party? May I plan everything for you? What color theme would you like? Inddors or outside?"

"Whoa, Pam. Take it easy. This is all pretty new to me and we have a lot of details to iron out." Pam looked rejected. "But, I would love to have you plan things for me, once we set some dates. Thank you so much." She looked thrilled again, then went back to bored. She flicked invisible lint off her skirt, trying to look nonchalant. "Yes, well, I look forward to planning it with you. And I promise, the next time I see you, I will better prepare myself for your intoxicating presence." She took one more sniff of the air, rolled her eyes back in pleasure, then fast-forwarded out the way she came in.

Eric was already on his phone. "Dr. Ludwig" he told her. He listened to her message, then waited the customary minutes afterward, for her to pick up. After 4 minutes, she did. "Hello, Dr. Ludwig." He had pulled her back onto his lap, so she could listen in.

"Northman. Thought I'd be hearing from you soon."

"Really? What makes you say so?"

"Niall has been in contact with me. He said your bonded is coming in to her abilities quicker and more impressively than was thought she could. He also said, she and you would need guidance. Is there a time we could meet?"

"We are available tonight. Would this be agreeable to your schedule?""I will be there in one hour." And she hung up.

Eric set his phone on the couch. "That is settled. Now we shall get some answers."

* * *

Exactly one hour later, there was a knock at the door. Eric, let her in. Surprisingly, Diantha and Mr. Cataliades were with her.

Sookie happily shook hands with the two demons and respectfully nodded to the tiny doctor. After the polite greetings and assorted pleasantries, she motioned toward the living room, "Please, everyone get comfortable. What can I get y'all to drink?"

Diantha gushed "whateveryahaveisgreat!" The doctor asked for tea, and Mr. Cataliades declined.

Once they were all settled, Eric started. "Dr. Ludwig, what can you tell us about fairy magic and how it pertains to Sookie?"

Dr. Ludwig chuckled, "Right to the point, eh, Vampire? Let me first say that there is no way to give you an inventory list of every fae ability. Their powers are very individual, just like a vampire's can be, except much more powerful" Eric looked insulted and dis-believing "and broad in range. It is rare they ever have just one power-they usually have many. And most have a similar power in common. As in, transporting from location to location, or conjuring and calling things to them or the power of illusion-making themselves appear a certain way, etc. Things the majority of the fae can do in one sense or another. This all varies based on bloodlines, heredity, etc. Sookie is a very small percentage fae, however she descends from the Brigant royal bloodline, which is very powerful. It is unknown, by myself, Niall and most anyone else, just how powerful she may be or become. She could have a few weak powers or she could become as powerful as one who is full-blooded from a weaker bloodline. Only time will tell."

She took a sip of her tea and looked down at it thoughtfully. Eric shifted impatiently, disliking his lack of control of the conversation. As he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off.

"You two have exchanged blood several times in the past 24 hours, as well as being previously bonded, correct?" They looked at each other, uncomfortable at how she knew this. "And Sookie-you have come to crave his blood, have you not?" Sookie's eyes flew open and she turned beet red for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. "Answer honestly, little girl. This is all a part of the evolution of the bond. Completely natural." Sookie looked over at Eric, who waggled his eyebrows at her. She nodded her head, unable to speak in embarrassment and shock. "Your bond will have you craving his blood often. There is nothing wrong with the need and you cannot be turned, so do not fear it. Use the blood exchange to strengthen your bond and your powers. It is why we believe you have come in to your powers so suddenly and strongly."

Eric looked satisfied at being right and proud and something else-sad? She couldn't identify it. She filed that away for later. "So, Doctor-" The little woman held up a tiny, leathered hand and said, "There is more. I think it would be best if I tell you everything, and you save your questions for the end." Eric and Sookie nodded in agreement.

"As I previously stated, the extent of your powers is yet unknown. We only know that you obviously have some, and that your vampire's blood strengthens you and the powers. One thing is certain, however. We do know you two are fated. You are meant for great things, though that will have to remain to be seen and is not relevant at this time. Because you are part fae and a Brigant, and will be frequently ingesting your bonded's blood, your life will be quite extended." Sookie's jaw hit the floor. "It is not known just how long you will live, but it will be a long time, indeed. You will need to have extended life to carry out whatever tasks the fates have aligned for you. Your longevity will also be a necessity in the care of your vampire-fae child." As Sookie began to see the room getting dark, and the voices begin to sound further away, she last thought she had was that the joke Dr. Ludwig was playing on her was a cruel one.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, my pretties. Another chapter of painful birthing to an awkward chapter I cannot get to cooperate. Alas, here it is. I am halfway through another one, so will get it posted lickety-split. What the deuce happened to no angst, all fluff? This is BS-I wanna talk to the manager! Sigh...I just want to get to some more yummy lemons. I have a sexy shower scene already written I'm trying to work in. Soon, my skeevy pervs, soon. Did I mention I get to be Captain of the Skeevy Perv Society? Ramble much? I'm done now. As always, Rated MA for only us adults and all characters thusfar belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris, Miss Jackson, if you're nasty. Wuv you!**

Chapter 14

Sookie came to with Eric's worried face peering down at her. "Sookie...Sookie" He was lightly tapping her cheeks.

"I am going to give you some of my blood." He lifted his wrist to bite, but she stopped him.

"Eric, baby, I'm fine. Just...help me sit up." He complied.

She tried to gather her wits, despite the fact her head was swimming and she felt like she had no floor beneath her. Eric kept a hold of her hand and was trying to calm her, despite his own intense shock, but she could feel the emotion bubbling up. She wouldn't look at him. She didn't want to be calmed. She was mad as hell at this little troll, who told her how her life, _their_ lives were going to be, like they were puppets. But also, that she would be so cruel by taunting her with a baby, something that could not be possible.

She looked pointedly at Dr. Ludwig, who seemed unaffected by Sookie's fainting spell, and obvious anger, but also by the bomb she had just dropped on them. She sat casually sipping her tea. "I'm sorry, Doctor. Did I hear you say I will be caring for a vampire-fae child?" Her voice trembled as rage set in.

"Yes, dear, it seems so."

"'It seems so'? To whom does it seem to be so?" Sookie was momentarily proud of herself for her grammatical correctness. She went back to building up a good head of steam. "And, do Eric and I have any say in what happens, or do we just sit and wait to be told when and where to shoot rainbows out our asses?"

Mr. Cataliades and Diantha had the courtesy to look uncomfortable. Eric still looked shocked. She could tell he had so many things he wanted answered, but was letting her have her moment.

Dr. Ludwig just looked amused. "There's that spit fire I saw the night you were attacked by the maenad." She managed to say that with some amount of admiration, which calmed Sookie down a bit.

It dawned on her that the doctor was only the messenger. She was delivering news her great grandfather should have told her months or years ago. She bit her tongue and counted backwards from ten.

"Child, I am not sure how much you know of the supernatural world. But there are a great amount of entities and forces that are bigger and more powerful than you or I could ever imagine. Representing the most minute of that power is The Council, of which has many members. Two of those members are the Ancient Pythoness and your grandfather Niall. I am representing the Pythoness and Mr. Cataliades represents Niall." At that, Mr. C nodded his head in agreement. "It has been passed down to them, through higher powers, that you two are fated and are to have a child, or children together. We do not question Them. If They say that you will procreate, through Their magic, you will."

Eric had remained quiet long enough. "So, you are saying my seed has fertilized, or will, Sookie's egg and we are, or will be, parenting a child? Is she currently pregnant or is this in the future?"

"It is my assumption, if I am here now, that she is already pregnant. Again, whether by the physiology of your sperm becoming live again, or through a magical process; yes, your sperm fertilized her egg."

Though his face remained impassive, Sookie felt his emotions go from irritated, to shock, to hopeful and happy. Could he really be happy about a baby? She had been dreading their talk after everyone left, but now she was starting to feel happiness she hadn't allowed herself to feel yet weave its way across her heart. He felt it, and squeezed her hand. He gave her such a tender look, she felt tears pool in her eyes.

Despite wanting to have a moment, Sookie had too many questions to wait. "Dr. Ludwig. I have so many questions. When will I know for sure if I am pregnant? Will it be a normal pregnancy, as far as the length? How will I breastfeed? Will the baby need milk or blood? Will he sleep during the day, like Eric?"

"I will return in a few weeks to do a pregnancy test and a full physical. The Council insists I am the only doctor on the case. For obvious reasons, involving a human doctor would be a threat to you and the baby. There are a lot of details we just don't know-this is the first case of a baby ever being born to a vampire, let alone with a fairy for a mother! I have a feeling the baby will need both milk and blood, to better bond with you both. Fairy gestational periods are less than human, about 6-7 months, so perhaps it won't be a full 9 months, but we will have to see how fast he or she grows. As far as breastfeeding, I'm sure the standard way will be fine, though there's no way of knowing if the baby will have fangs until they're born." Sookie cringed-_ouch_! "I cannot imagine it would be healthy for the baby to sleep 12 hours without feeding. So, in the beginning, he will probably keep regular baby hours, waking to feed every 2-4 hours. That may change as he grows, only time will tell."

Now, Eric's questions. "Is our child destined for something-is this why the magic has occurred?"

"Only The Council can answer that. You will be shown many things, just not right now. If you two have been having any visions, I suggest you pay close attention to them."

"How will we know what powers the baby will have?"

"Again, only time will tell. There is no guidebook for vampire-fairy hybrid babies."

"Are there any assurances the baby will look enough like me, so that I may prove to other vampires he or she is truly my child?"

"I have been told the child will very much look like you. However, we have arranged for ways, through magic, to provide a DNA test, as evidence, once the child is born. Technically, we can do so sooner, when we do an amniocentesis. A spell will be cast over your DNA, which is currently not living matter, to reanimate it and tested with your child's."

"Are we allowed to tell others the origin of the baby? Ordained by higher powers, I mean. Otherwise, I am not sure what other means anyone would believe."

"It is expected that you tell others of the baby's magical background. Not only will it pave the way for his or her future, it will help protect both mother and child during pregnancy and later during childhood. No one would want to harm one that has been chosen by The Council. No one with half a brain, anyway."

Mr. Cataliades chose that moment to clear his throat, "Sookie, my dear," he reached into his briefcase, pulled out a thick packet and handed it to her. "there may be more answers in this letter from Niall. He wished he could have been here to tell you all of this, but, of course, was unavailable. He has hired me on retainer, for anything you might need, marriage legality concerns, estate issues, or as a contact for him. In that letter, there are mentions of assets he has left you, since he will no longer be returning to this realm, or at least for many years. With the news you have had tonight, there are many more important things for you and Mr. Northman to discuss. When you get time, read it over and contact me, anytime day or night. If you do not reach me, just leave a message and I will get back to you the same day or night."

Their guests rose from their seats. Dr. Ludwig mentioned again, "I will be coming in a few weeks to examine you, or you can come to my office, whichever is easiest. Call when you know your schedule. I want you both to be there. In the meantime," she spoke directly to Sookie, "if you feel any symptoms that don't seem to coincide with a pregnancy, or you have questions, please call me. I will get back to you promptly. I think it would be best to keep a journal of questions you think of as they come up, but also of symptoms, as they occur. It will help us better map out a due date and growth rate."

As they made their way to the door, they all bid each other goodnight and Eric and Sookie watched as Diantha slid in to the driver's seat of a huge black late model Lincoln Town Car. Mr. C and Dr. Ludwig got into the back and Sookie almost giggled at the odd sight. In fact, she might have slid in to fits of hysterical laughter at this entire night, if she wasn't so mentally exhausted.

She and her Vampire looked at each other, and headed back to the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: GOOD GRIEF! (harnesses Charlie Brown powers). Hope you all had a wonderful holiday, though it's not over yet. Have I mentioned how much I hate writing dialogue? I hate it. Hate it. Hate. It. So, you can imagine how sooper, awesome, fun the last few conversation-laden chappys were. Grrr...This is why this story was supposed to only be light fluffy lemons with a hint of plot. But a funny thing happened on the way to the forum. This story hasn't let me in on where it's going ahead of time-it just comes out like verbal diarrhea. Sorry to digress in a bit of self-loathing and pity. Anyhoo, my sexy beeches, I thank you for all your reviews and patience at my lack of promised lemons. I do try to address some things you all mention in your comments, which I MUCH appreciate! I totally welcome pointing out if I dropped the ball or something that is inconsistent or vague or just straight up mind-fuckery. Nods to 88spike for the chest-thumping. Awesomeness which I stole from you. I will try to get another chapter out ASAP. Silly holidays have a way of consuming one's time, no? As always-I have no Beta, so apologies for the rotten verbage and Charlaine Harris owns all the hotties within, so *daps and bows, makes peace fingers and runs out in search of holiday sugar fix***

Chapter 15

Sookie plopped down onto the couch, all the air leaving her body in a huge sigh.

Eric had been very quiet during this whole revelation, verbally and emotionally through the bond.

"Baby, are you blocking us? Other than a few waves, here and there, I'm not feeling much and I know you have to be as ready to pop as I am."

He pulled her to him and lay them on their sides on the couch, spooning her. He rubbed his hand over her stomach in circles. "I apologize, my love. I did not mean to block you, but I knew your mind must be reeling and I did not want to add my own tumultuous emotions to the mix." She felt him begin to ebb back into her-all his doubt and hope and fear and love and pride. It was almost overwhelming. "I am dumbfounded. I never, ever thought this could be possible. I am at a loss. I could not even ask all the questions I know needed to be asked, I was so shocked." She could tell he was mad at himself.

She turned to face him, rubbing his cheek. "Eric, it's okay. This is huge for us-we haven't even processed it yet. We haven't even processed our new relationship with each other yet! Asking proper questions and thinking logically aren't exactly knee-jerk reactions in our case. We didn't even have time to ask many questions, really. They just kind of dropped the bomb on us, then left." She chewed her lip nervously. "What do you think about a baby? Not that we can do much about it, but would you like for us to have a child?" she asked timidly, with sudden tears trickling down her cheeks. Her insecurities, even though she could feel the happiness and pride from him, wouldn't let her truly accept it, until she heard the words from his mouth.

He sat them both up. "Of course, Sookie! I would never let myself admit it before this, but having a child with you-it is more than I could ever hope for. Having you _and_ a baby will make me happier than I have ever been in this life, or my human one." He held her face in his hands, bloody tears lining his eyes. "Sookie, please believe me, my lover, my bonded, when I say, you have made me the happiest man to ever walk the Earth. " He kissed her deeply, and gave her a bone-crushing hug, all the love and gratitude and awe he felt expressed in his actions. She squeaked after a few minutes, he let up some and she took a deep breath. He gave her an apologetic smile. She lay her head on his chest, tears still streaming down.

"I'm happy too! I wouldn't have admitted it either-I just accepted that loving you and having you meant no children and I was okay with that, really. But now that it's happening, it's like the best of everything! I'm so excited and nervous! I don't know where to start. Oh!-" All the blood drained from her face and she got a very worried look. "I forgot to ask Dr. Ludwig about the light! And all the energy with the levitation and sparks." She was wringing her hands. "What if it hurts the baby? What if our sex hurts the baby? Maybe we shouldn't do it-oh no! Eric!" She looked at him pleadingly, hoping he had an answer.

"Ssshhhh. Sookie, your light and powers will not be harmful. It protects _us_ and that includes the baby. It may be the very source of the baby itself-fae magic coupled with vampire blood. The same goes for our love making. The conception, if it has already occurred, was arranged by higher powers. I seriously doubt They would have arranged for us to be fated, for you to be impregnated with my seed via magic, only to have the baby be so fragile, as to be harmed by sex. It will be fine, love. You are just having new mother anxiety." He smiled at her sweetly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mother. I am going to be a mother, Eric. And you will be a father." She said out loud for the first time. He smiled so big and she felt so much pride coming from him, as he repeated, "Father. _Fadir. _Yes. I like it. My son will call me Fadir."

"Oh, you're certain it's a boy, huh?" She came back with smirk. She had wondered how long it would take him to start with the chest thumping and was surprised he had made it this long.

"Oh yes. Freyja assured me it would be a boy and he would look just like me." He was serious.

"Okay...when were you going to tell me this?" Sookie could feel her anger rising up. Deep breath.

"When we spoke of the vision, it was before we knew of the possibility of the baby. And I didn't know that is what she meant." He ran his hands up and down her arms, sensing her anger. "When She said I was to care for you and protect you, She said you and 'burr ykkarr', which is 'your son' in my language. She also said the power of one will be stronger than the two. Since I had no idea what it could have meant, I disregarded it, until we got the news...I am sorry, love. I did not intend to keep anything from you."

Sighing, but no longer irate, "Are we going to have any say in anything?" She whined. "We weren't asked if we wanted a baby, when might be a good time for us, and whether we wanted a boy or a girl! Don't get me wrong-I am thrilled we are having one, period. But, a little head's up would've been appreciated!"

He said, patiently, "Lover, we are dealing with huge forces at work, here. It would be foolish to question Them. We should consider ourselves lucky that They chose us for the honor it brings, but also for the joy our child will bring us. Which we would not have, if not for Their intervention. Think of it, Sookie. Our child. Our son." He gave her the most heartfelt look. He rubbed his hands over her belly. He was so...ecstatic! The full weight of it sunk in and her eyes spilled over with happy tears. She whispered, "It's really true. We're gonna have a baby, Eric."

"Yes, my love. We are." They held each other for a few moments, in happy silence. Sookie knew he was right again. It really didn't matter the particulars or that they hadn't known a thing about it. All that mattered was they were going to have a child, something neither one ever thought possible and that they would be a family! And, didn't she hear some mention a possibility of another child?

She gasped and sat up like a rocket. "That crazy reaction to my scent that both you and Pam had tonight-was that me or the baby or both?"

He thought before answering. "I do not know. I have a feeling part of it is the baby that smells so delicious." She shivered at that description. "That's the 'other' smell Pam mentioned. But also, your fairy scent is stronger. I assume that is from you coming into your power, like the doctor said."

"Well, crap. How am I going to be able to be around any other vampires, Eric? You're gonna have your hands full if you have to beat off every vamp that tries to attack me, just for going in to Fangtasia with you. And I can't stay in and never leave the house! I'll go nuts!"

He rubbed her hand on his lips while he thought about it. "Niall has some type of scent masking ability, right?"

Sookie nodded slowly, following his thought process. "I think he said he owned a company that made experimental products-some human, some supe, that made it for him specifically."

"This will be something we will ask Dr. Ludwig or the lawyer. They should have some answers or connections to the same sources he used."

"Let's call her now."

"As tempting as it may be to call on her every time we have a question, we should compile a list of things to ask. It would be more efficient." He reached over to a drawer in the end table and pulled out a pen and notepad and handed it to her. "For now, if we go to Fangtasia, I will protect you. I believe I can handle that much. I would not want the mother of my son, going crazy because she is housebound. Though, we shall have to gauge the reaction of the others and plan accordingly. If it is too much, we may have to hold off on being around them until we can mask your scent." His eyebrows shot up with an idea. "Sookie, do you think that shield you produce when we make love could be used when we are not?"

"I-I don't know. Since it just kind of happened, I have no idea if it can be used when I want it. It's all happened too fast, I don't know much about it at all. I guess, if I learned to control my telepathy, I could learn to control this. Though, I did direct the flow of the power that last time...maybe it's something I can try. Hmm." She chewed her lip thoughtfully.

She felt the apprehension coming from him before the words, "And also, the topic of being housebound brings me to my next thought. I know we said we would address this later, but we cannot avoid it now. You must come live with me, Sookie. And I do not see how you can work for the shifter now. I know you want to maintain your independence, but this changes everything. It is no longer about pride and appearances. Safety is the main concern and you have to think of our baby. It is what is best for us."

She pulled away from him, sitting up, putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. This was too fast-all of it. She thought about everything that had happened over the last two days. She had gone from not having spoken to Eric in months and being sad and lonely, to absolute happiness-talks of marriage, a second bonding and a baby! Could she so quickly give up her home, her job, her family and friends, her-her...she ran out of things to think of as a loss.

Her home would be hard. She had serious attachments to it, for obvious reasons. However, just because she moved out of it, didn't mean she had to get rid of it. And right now, it would not be safe for the baby for her to stay there alone. Hell, that house had become a supe danger magnet when she wasn't preggo. Imagine when humans, mostly the FOTS, and supes got wind of this magical miracle. It would be all she could do to get to the bathroom without being kidnapped, staked, beat up or shot. Living with Eric was going to be smartest, no matter how much it scared her. Even during the day, having some type of security system and a security gate and neighbors was better than being alone in the woods.

Okay, her job. She had briefly thought about that, when she and Eric had talked about it last night. As much as she liked Sam, should that be her only reason for staying? It certainly wasn't a job that was going to get her anywhere. Yes, it helped her practice keeping her shields up, but she could do that any old place-the mall, Fangtasia, the grocery. She could always visit Sam, as well as Amelia, Jason, Tara and anyone else she might worry about being away from. Like Eric had said-how often did she see many of the people she was using as an excuse to stay?

Yep, he was right. She had to put away all her lame excuses of pride and worrying about what people thought-it was too late for that. She was going to have a vampire-fairy baby, for God's sake and she had to provide the best she could for him. It was her obligation as a mother. She cracked a small smile at that thought.

Eric, watched her, still on edge and awaiting her reaction. Sheepishly, she thought, Poor guy-he's probably waiting for me to throw some kind of tantrum. She slid her hand in his and said, "Eric, honey. You're right. The smartest move would be for me to come live with you. And I will quit Merlotte's"

She wished she had a camera for the look on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another convo-loaded chappy. But, this one was easier, for some strange reason and lemons are next. It's a naughty shower scene-Yippee! I have half written so will get it out tomorrow night, my lovers. Can anyone tell me why I insist on painting my nails THEN typing out a story without trying to mess them up? Please? Because I pretty much do this everytime I type. What the deuce. Have I said how much you guys rock lately? Group hug. *inappropriate grope* Oops-who did that? Yeah, now I'm getting just plain loopy. Toodles. Oh yes- Charlaine Harris owns all, no Beta yada-yada.**

Chapter 16

Eric managed to wipe the dumbfounded look off his face. "Not that I am complaining, my love, but what brought about such a quick change of heart, with no kicking and screaming?"

Again, Sookie felt a twinge of guilt for all the grief she'd given him in the past. She filled him in on her thought processes seconds before. "I owe it to us and our baby, Eric. I can't just think about myself anymore."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Sookie?" he smirked, though he followed it up with a quick hug and a peck to the cheek. "I am beyond happy that you have agreed so easily. I will call a moving service tonight. Now, can I tell the shifter to take his job and-"

She cut him off. "Not a chance, Mister! _Sam _is my boss and friend. I owe him not only some kind of notice but a nice explanation of why I'm leaving."

"Sookie. We cannot tell him the true reason yet. No one can know yet. If he is really your friend, as you say, he can just trust that you are leaving for a valid reason, though you cannot tell him that reason."

She nodded. "I think he'd be okay with that. But I'm telling him. And I may have to still work for a few days, to train-"

"No! You saw Pam's reaction to you tonight. Don't you think that your scent will get stronger as the next few days progress? I cannot be there every second to protect you. What if Bill or any other vampire comes in? And all supes can smell it, Sookie, not just the fanged variety. You and our son will be in too much danger to even consider it. I reiterate-if Sam is a true friend, he will respect if we tell him it is a matter of safety that you cannot work one more minute there."

"Okay, okay." She held up her hands. "I guess I see your point, though I hate leaving him high and dry." He handed her his phone. "I can't even tell him in person?" She squeaked.

"I would worry he could smell it, my love. It must be this way until we can figure out a way to mask you. In fact, we will have to postpone any visits out until we can. I could protect you easily enough, but one whiff of that delicious fairy plus child-laden scent-" he snuffled her neck and she shivered "and our little secret would be out."

"Eric" she pulled back to look at him. His eyes were half closed in a far away look. "The delicious baby smell you keep mentioning..."She looked uneasy. "Should we be worried how you will be around him?" She picked at imaginary lint on his shirt.

He looked back at her, his eyes clear and very serious now. "Lover. Do you know that baby smell humans ooh and aah over?" She nodded. "Imagine that a thousand times multiplied." She couldn't.

"That sweet, pure, distinctly baby-like smell that they have is intoxicating, yes. They are untainted with toxins-medications, alcohols, modern preservatives and hormones like adults are. But I would never harm a baby, period, let alone, ours. I need you to never doubt that, Sookie-I would never harm you or our child. Ever."

She felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry, baby. I guess the 'delicious' thing kept worrying me."

"Okay, from now on, I will not use that word to describe our son's scent. I will, however," evil sneer and eyebrow waggle, "reserve the right to use it to describe you. Because you" he nibbled her neck and collarbone in between each word, "are" nibble "absolutely" nibble "delicious." nibble He looked up at her with the sexiest of looks and she thought her panties spontaneously combusted, "Now, call your boss." and gestured to his phone still in her hand. She had forgotten.

She sighed and dialed Merlotte's number. Terry answered and after they talked for a minute, he set the phone down to go find Sam. She listened to the busy sounds of the bar while Eric pulled out another phone and was making a few calls of his own. His language-must be Pam.

Sam picked up, "Hey, Sook! What's up-everything okay?" He sounded a little out of breath.

"Hey, Sam. Everything's okay, but I do need to talk about something important. Do you have time now, or should I call back?"

"Wow. Serious, huh? Can't wait till your shift tomorrow, I guess. Okay, let me run to my office. Hang on." He put her on hold and picked up a moment later. It was much quieter so she knew he was in his office. "So, what's up? You sure you're okay?"

"Sam-" she didn't know where to start. "Sam, let me get all this out before you say anything, okay?"

"Okay, Sook, what is it?"

"I have to give you my notice." She heard him muffle a sound between a gasp and a grunt. "I am so sorry, Sam. You know I wouldn't put you in this position or leave you in a pinch unless it was absolutely necessary. Please trust me when I say, it's very important to my safety that I can't come back there. Not even to tell you this face to face, which I really did want to do."

He interrupted at that."Is Eric behind this, Sookie?" At that, Eric looked over with a scathing look, about to take the phone from her and let Sam have it. She shook her head at him and gave him a nasty look back, mouthing 'NO' and he settled down, begrudgingly. "Is he making you do this?"

"No, he is not. I am doing this of my own free will and was hoping you'd have a little more faith in me, not just as my boss, but as my friend, Sam Merlotte."

He seemed at a loss for words. "Damn, Sookie. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I know you did and I know it's a shock, having to quit so suddenly. Please know I wish I could tell you the reason right now, but I can't, again for safety reasons. But you will know, I promise. I'm sorry I have to do it like this-over the phone and with no notice. There's just no other way."

"Is there anything I can help with? Do you need protection or a place to stay, or..." Eric looked at her and rolled his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aw, thanks Sam. I'm okay. I am with Eric, though." Again, she could hear him choke back some kind of noise of protest. "That's the other thing. I will be living with him now. Actually, we will probably be getting married soon" he raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a fangy smile.

"Sookie! Is he pulling some kind of bond manipulation shit on you or-"

"Sam Merlotte! He is not. I came to my senses and stopped running from him is what happened. I love him and that's that. It is not up for debate or discussion and it's not the reason why I called you." Eric set down his phone and got on his knees in front of her. He began kissing her hand and running his tongue up and down her wrist. She guessed that last part turned him on? Weird, but she wasn't complaining. "The only thing you need to concern yourself with is that I am giving my notice, effective now, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience it causes." She said stiffly to him, but Eric's kisses were making it hard to carry on her conversation, let alone sound mad.

"Hell, Sook. I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe and happy."

She sighed, but not for the reasons Sam thought. Eric had made his way up to the crook of her arms. He ran his tongue in circles over the sensitive crease there while he massaged her hips suggestively. "I know you do, Sam. It's why you're such a good friend." He "accidentally" lightly nipped her skin. "I really am sorry if this really screws you up to find a replacement."

"Nah. We'll be okay. Holly has a cousin new to town who's looking for a job, so it'll work out okay. Just...take care of yourself, Sook." His voice sounded thick.

She almost felt bad for enjoying Eric's attentions while Sam had an emotional moment. She wasn't sure if it was the bond or the craving for the blood, but she was very _hungry _for Eric's blood, among other things, at that moment and it was all she could think of. She would feel guilty later, she promised herself. "I will Sam. I promise, I'll be okay and I'll fill you in as soon as I can. Don't worry, if I can't come by to visit, I'll still call, okay?"

"Alright, cher, you take care."

"You, too. Bye" And she hung up, just as Eric made it up to her earlobe. _Whew, just in time._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yegads! I feel like this chapter was ripped from my loins like a herd of crazed oxen (much more painful then calm oxen)! I had half of it written, and thought I could just clean it up and post it. Yeah...not so much. Don't know if I was being particularly verbose and/or anal (harhar refer below) or what, but it wouldn't end. It's still not really over. I guess this will be another ten chapter long day! At this rate, This will be a 100+ chapter story. Anyhoo-thanks to you all for your reviews and for hanging in there. Sorry for any inconsistancies you may find. I get so mind-f*cked in a chapter that I often lose relevant deets, or jumble them. If I see them, or you do, I will try to correct them. I'm also sorry if this lemon-tastic scene went on with too much "stroking, petting, sucking" and the like. What can I say? I loves me some shower scenes. To refresh, no Beta here and CH owns all characters, but she can keep her mitts off my sex scenes-those are mine. Mine! Love you all my sexy Viking Whooores.**

Chapter 17

"All done, lover?" He drew out the last word and put so much sex into it, her thighs almost caught on fire.

"Eric, shame on you! I was trying to have a serious conversation with Sam, and he was very worried about me. And here you are seducing me." It took all she had to keep a straight face, batting her eyes innocently up at him, as she walked her fingers up his chest and slipped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Mmm, can't help it, lover" he ran his tongue lightly over her jugular. "When I heard you proclaim your love for me to your former suitor, it indescribably aroused me." She held his head into her as he was smelling and nuzzling her neck, "Gods, Sookie. Your smell-fairy and pregnant-is incredible." Fang scrape, "And you are all mine."

"Sam was never my suitor. We're just friends" she groaned out, barely paying attention to anything other than the lust winding up through her body.

He pulled his head up to look at her and cock an eyebrow at her. "Oh, really?" He drawled. "I am leaving that sentiment alone, for the time being. We have much better things to use our energy on." He put his finger to her lips to shush her, when she tried to speak up again. He left it there and nibbled on her ear. She moaned and drew his finger into his mouth. He teased her with it, pulling it out, then back in and letting her swirl her tongue around it. She bit down and began to suck blood from it. While it must have hurt a little being bitten with her dull teeth, he groaned and pushed his suddenly hard length into her thigh. "Sookie-" She looked him square in the eyes and let him see and feel her lust both for him and also for his blood surge through her.

She didn't know what had come over her, but since Dr. Ludwig gave her the green light, she wasn't questioning it. And neither was he. It seemed to turn him on that much more, to know she wanted and needed his blood.

"My little vampire." His finger was still in her mouth, so she bit down again to reopen the wound that had closed and sucked with all her might. His eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open a little. She could feel his pleasure-he was almost at the edge of climax. "Ahh-Sookie, my love. As much as I am enjoying this, if you keep it up, we will not make it to the bath we had planned on taking."

She thought for a minute, while she lazily licked the tip of his now closed finger. "I have a feeling a big, virile Viking like yourself can go more than a round or two..." At that, she unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand inside, wrapping it around his hard cock. As she moved her hand up and down the shaft, sliding his velvety skin up and down and rubbing the heel of her palm into his head, she bit into the finger in her mouth a third time. He kept eye contact with her the whole time as he spilled over into her hand, growled out something in his language and looked like he was going to devour her the first chance he got. _How can he be horny, as he's coming?_ she thought.

He lie still for a moment, still making small thrusts into her hand, then huskily, "You never cease to amaze me, love."

"You're too easy!" she playfully ribbed him.

"Normally, my male pride would be injured at that. But, it seems your mere presence can undo me, so I cannot contest that statement." He didn't look the least bit embarrassed or ashamed. He swooped her up into his arms and started off towards the bathroom.

"Eric?"

"Hmmm?" He was still looking at her like he was a starving man and she was a steak. He set her down in front of the tub and slowly started removing her clothes.

"Can we take a shower first? I'd rather take a bath later, when it's time to relax. I don't feel like relaxing just yet." For some reason, she was a little shy to say that. She was more brazen with her actions, but it was still hard to _say_ what she wanted out loud. He looked thrilled at that statement.

"Whatever you wish. Anything the mother of my child wants, she gets." He started the water in the shower and went back to undressing her. He had already removed her shirt and jeans, so he unhooked her bra and let her breasts spill out into his hands. He palmed them, squeezing gently while tortuously running his thumbs back and forth over her nipples. Next were her panties. He hooked his fingers under the sides and ever so slowly pulled them down, making sure he brought his hands softly back up her calves, then along her thighs to her hips, around to her butt. All while staring pointedly between her legs and licking his lips, then looking knowingly at her. She gulped.

He undressed himself and they were in the hot stream of water before she could finish her gulp. He made sure they were both nice and wet, rubbing Sookie's hair and scalp to get it thoroughly soaked.

He took the bottle of body wash and poured a huge amount into the sponge. He rubbed it to get it extra sudsy, never taking his eyes off hers, burning holes in to her. She wondered if she had the fortitude to handle what was coming.

He began with her shoulders, gently but firmly rubbing around the tops, up to her neck, down her arms. He held her arms up and ran the scrubber along the inside of her arms, into her armpits-she giggled. All around her breasts, which brought his eyes back up to hers and gave her another smoking look. He ran it down the line of her stomach, back up along her sides, then down again. He made sure he got all of her legs, but avoiding her private area. He turned her and repeated the thorough cleaning on her back, all the way down to her feet. He made sure he avoided her bottom. How was it possible to be so aroused and relaxed at the same time? She was wobbling on her feet a little. He noticed, turning her to face him again and moved them slightly out of the direct path of the shower heads. He set the bath sponge down and picked the wash up, pouring some into his palm. He got down on his knees in front of her and put her hands on his shoulders to steady her.

Uh-oh, she knew she was in trouble now. With his face right in front of her hootchie, he looked up at her with such a heated look, it could've melted diamonds. He rubbed his hands together with the soap foaming up between them and then ran them up her inner thighs. He rubbed the crease of skin where her thighs met her lady bits with a finger on either side, over and over. Sookie leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. Though there was no actual contact with any of her most sensitive parts, she felt a direct connection. Each slide of his fingers along that crease in her thighs led straight to the small bundle of nerves and made her knees quiver.

She heard, "Lover." and looked back down at him. He was still giving her that look, "Watch me." She steeled herself, sure that if she looked into those sapphire eyes too long, that alone would send her over the edge. He took his soapy hands and worked them around her hips, squeezing and massaging them. With each massage he pulled her folds closer and closer to his mouth, but never quite close enough. He quickly slipped in between her folds with his left hand and she almost came right then, he had her so built up.

To distract her, he used his right hand to massage himself, running the suds up and down his thick shaft. Sookie groaned, while she watched through heavy lids and licked her lips, to which he raised an eyebrow and gave her his sexiest fangy grin. But it did distract her. He slid fingers on either side of her clit and rubbed back and forth ever so slowly. He repeated this in a torturous rhythm until he felt her get close, then stopped.

Removing his hand, he slid it up to her breasts to massage them some more. She whined a little-she felt so empty. He ran the hand that had been gripping himself up to her butt and began slow circles, massaging each cheek. She marveled at how good that felt-she'd never thought that area could be so sensitive. No sooner did she think that, when he slid his fingers in between her two cheeks and ran them up and down, rubbing small circles at her back entrance. Sookie's eyebrows flew up, she blushed and tensed up.

Eric left his fingers where they were but stilled, and looked at her, eyes heavy lidded with lust. "Do you trust me?" She didn't think, only nodded, unable to speak. "Then please trust that I want to only give you pleasure. If you can allow yourself to feel that pleasure and push past the embarrassment and taboo, you will open yourself up to a whole new level of sensation." At that, he began the rubbing in small circles again.

She closed her eyes, or did they just roll back? God help her, that did feel different, but delicious. "Do you want me to stop?" She couldn't look at him just yet, but shook her head. He felt her need to come to terms with it for a moment. He continued his lazy circles back there, adding the tiniest amount of pressure, all while massaging each breast, lightly pinching each nipple with still soapy hands. He never pushed past her entrance, just applied enough pressure to get her used to it. And drive her mad, she thought. He felt her entire body relax and she gave herself over to him. She opened her eyes and looked down at him again. This time it was her eyes that could have set a fire.

He leaned her back a bit to put her back in the water streams and lean her against the wall. He left his hand that was massaging her rear there, but moved the one that had been on her breasts down, so he could wash all the soap from her folds. He cleaned the soap from her the same way he had applied it, by running fingers slowly on either side of her clit. The feeling of those two areas being rubbed simultaneously was almost more than she could take. Once he got the soap off, he added his mouth and tongue to the party. He put his whole mouth on her and lazily ran his tongue all over her lapping and licking, while two fingers ran along her folds to rub her clit, then plunged deep inside her and curling forward. All the while his hand was still back _there, _rubbing circles. Sookie saw him part her folds, right before he sunk his fangs in, on either side of her nub. Waves of ecstasy washed over her, making her knees buckle. She screamed. White light and stars exploded all around her. She may have gone out of her body for a second, because she felt like she could see herself, with Eric between her legs still suckling and massaging and that visual wrenched pleasure from her even more deeply-like it was being brought up from her toes. Each draw of her blood was like a new orgasm. She couldn't speak and wasn't even sure she was breathing. All she knew was that every cell in her body felt awash with exquisite sensation.

When she came to, she was sliding down the wall of the shower and he was picking her up and setting her on the built-in bench. She felt little aftershocks of pleasure as she tried desperately to catch her breath. That was the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. She looked at Eric in a daze and she still saw the tell-tale "fireflies" all around them. She had no idea what had happened with her bubble during the last minute or so. And there was no way she could have tried to control it. She must've looked a fright, because Eric was staring at her with concern.

"Sookie! My love, are you alright? You look like you passed out."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "Eric" her voice was hoarse, "I'm fine. I think I just kind of checked out for a few seconds. I felt like I floated up above us. It was so...intense..."

He looked relieved, then smirked, pleased with himself. "I was worried I harmed you. So, I suppose that means I have your permission to do _that _again." She didn't even have the energy for a smart comeback, just gave him a wobbly smile.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. She nestled her head into his neck and he rubbed small circles into her lower back. They sat that way for a few minutes, while Sookie regained her strength.

At some point, with her head buried into his neck, the smell of him began to do things to her. She felt that now too familiar arousal warming up her center and she nipped at his lower lip. "I think I should return the favor and wash you now." As she slid her tongue into his mouth, he groaned and she felt something very long and hard pressing up into her bottom. He nicked his tongue with his fang and swirled it into her mouth. Tasting the blood, she immediately began sucking it hard. He groaned again and ground his cock against her.

She popped up, "My turn!" and gave him an evil, Eric-style grin. She directed him to stand up, with his hands bracing his body against the wall and his back to her, in a "spread 'em" type of position.

Soaping up the sponge, she started on his back. He squatted a little, so she could reach his neck and the tops of his shoulders. She ran the suds over him with her left hand and massaged with her right. Running little circles all over, she went from shoulders to his sides, then his lower back and repeated the cycle a few times. Avoiding his butt, she skipped down to his legs, spreading them wider. Passing the soap through the insides of his thighs and giving those a thorough cleaning, she made sure the puff accidentally brushed his balls several times.

Once she had done the rest of his legs all the way to his feet, she took the bottle of body wash in hand, set the sponge down and got down on her knees. Her face was right at his butt. She lathered her hands up and gleefully began to worship his bottom with her hands. She massaged his muscled cheeks, ran her nails over them, alternating between the two. Bringing both her thumbs ever closer to the middle, she slid one thumb in between and glided it up and down, just to gauge his reaction.

She wondered if he might be a little shocked or wouldn't let her but, he moaned and his knees actually quivered. She took that as an okay to continue. Now she appreciated his desire to always look at one another, as she really wished she could see his face. As much as she loved the close view of his butt, pleasing him this much was a huge turn on and being able to see him would just enhance it. Oh well, very soon...

She kept gliding one finger up and down in between his cheeks, then took the other hand and went underneath him to that sensitive spot between his balls, and rubbed circles over it. She got closer and closer to his back entrance with her circles, trying to include it in her soapy path of torture. He was not at all shy about enjoying this and growled out a gruff "Sookie!" She so wanted to see his face.

Maintaining the rhythm with her fingers, she ducked under his legs and came eye to eye (haha) with the Gracious Plenty. _Yum. Wow._

From this view, she could see he was really ejoying her attentions. He was about ready to pop, in all his thick, delicious glory. He was looking down at her and she felt such a surge of power at having him in this position. She looked up at him coyly, as she slowly rubbed her open lips across his head. Tasting the few drops of fluid there, she flicked her tongue across and lapped it up greedily. He shivered. Still making soapy circles with her fingers, she slid as much of his length as she could into her mouth and sucked for all she was worth. She felt him arching into her mouth and knew he wouldn't last too much longer. So, she slid one finger up inside him and curled her finger toward her, looking for the fleshy nub she had read about in her Cosmo magazines.

Eric yelled out and she felt his ecstasy roll through him into her, so she knew she was doing something right. She was glad she came around to his front to see his face, among other things. The desire in his eyes almost made her come undone. He left one hand against the wall for support and the other went to the back of her head. She was pretty sure she found the spot and began to stroke it with her finger, while she gripped his cock and stroked with her other hand. She continued sliding her mouth up and down his thickening shaft, applying just the right amount of pressure with her tongue to the most sensitive part of his head. With only a few more rubs to his prostrate, he was screaming out her name and some other unidentified words in his language.

He spilled his release and she swallowed down everything he gave her. He slumped forward onto his arms, leaning heavily into the wall, shivering with little aftershocks.

She stood up and placed little kisses on his neck. "So, I guess that means I have your permission to do that again."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Happy New Year my sexy beeches! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It was a bit like an embarrassing and annoying holiday relative. No matter how you hide and avoid them, they...just...find...you and insist on having an audience with you. Thanks a million to you all and for the reviews. I had no idea it would be going on this long-18 chappys and it's only day 2, oye! Oh well, it's all in good fun, I suppose. I had someone ask me why I kept Eric so in character and Sookie so out of character. Just so we're all clear-that was the point. CHs Sookie needs a good swift smack, as much as I love reading about her and will happily take her in any capacity. That is the point of fanfic-the fan's twist on a pre-existing character. This Sookie is just a little more mature and thoughtful. CHs Sookie probably will also never move in with Eric, get pregnant, quit her job, etc. It's just a fun distraction for how some of us wish it would go. Anyhoo-toodles and platonic New Year kisses to you all. *Does Electric Slide out of room***

Chapter 18

"So, I guess that means I have your permission to do that again."

He opened his eyes and suddenly had a very predatory look. Her face went from a smirk to mock fear and he ate it up. He stalked her until her back was up against the wall.

Grabbing her arms and pinning them above her with one hand, he maintained his intense eye contact and leaned down to her breasts. Latching on, he sucked a nipple in to his mouth and let his fangs lightly pierce it, suckling blood while swirling his tongue on the sensitive nipple. His free hand squeezed and massaged and pinched her other breast. She gasped, "Eric-let go!" and he let her arms go. She wove her fingers into his hair and pulled his head into her chest, making him increase the pressure of his mouth. The pleasure and pain was sweet torture and Sookie's knees buckled. He supported her, lifting her slightly, still looking at her like he was going to eat her alive. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Effortlessly holding her like she weighed nothing at all, he massaged her bottom and pressed her back against the shower wall. He leaned in to slide his tongue into her mouth, his cool one twirling around her warm one. She flicked her tongue around one fang, then the other and he let out a muffled grunt. He slid his hand down between her folds to make sure she was ready, which, of course, she was. He pushed himself in fast and deep, to the hilt. They both simultaneously groaned in their pleasure. His hands on either side of her hips now, he began slowly sliding her up and down his slick length. When he was in as deep as he could go, Sookie would arch her back to angle him in just right. She could see his eyes glaze over and it felt like hers were going to roll back into her head and stay there. He began thrusting into her harder and harder. "You. Are. Mine. My fairy." each word punctuated with a thrust. She could feel him hardening inside her and knew they were both close.

As she started to feel her tingling building up, she looked him in the eyes. "Eric. Bite me. I need you to."

He was straining to hold back from coming. "I want to feel my blood inside of you."

The magic inside her started building up and she lost what little reserve or control that she had. They leaned into each others necks. Eric licked the vein before gracefully sliding his fangs in, the sensation starting Sookie's orgasm exploding through and around her. She roughly gnawed at his jugular with her blunt little teeth and he could hold back no longer. As soon as he felt her teeth break his skin, he gave one last forceful thrust and exploded inside of her. Again, the light mushroomed around them, causing rainbows as it mingled with the spray of the shower, but neither one noticed.

While he was still drawing on her blood, Eric's wound had healed, so Sookie bit down again, sparking another orgasm in him. The pressure of him grinding and making small thrusts against her pelvic bone while he did, made her come again. He licked her wound closed and his had healed again. Enjoying the mutual afterglow, they shared a few moments in tender silence. Eric looked positively pink.

Sookie shivered and slowly unwrapped her legs and tentatively stood, a little shaky. He wiped blood from the corners of her lips. "I very much enjoy when you take my blood."

"Well, that's a good thing, since I'm starting to crave it every time we're together. It's like I can't control it. I have to have it."

He winked at her. "My little vampire." He moved so the spray could warm them both. The water was starting to cool a little. "Lover, you can have my blood any and every time you want."

He reached around her to grab the shampoo. Silently, he started gently washing her hair and she relaxed into him like a limp doll. Massaging her scalp and working the suds through to the tips of her hair, he made sure every strand was clean. Once he worked the conditioner through the same way, she pushed him backward to the bench to sit. She returned the favor, rubbing his head and the back of his neck, working the shampoo through. She made a sudsy mohawk with his hair and giggled at the look, he tickled her. The water was really getting cool now, so they hurried.

Once his hair was rinsed and they were drying off, he said, "So, now that we have handled the matter of your job, I would like you to stay with me here permanently. Or we can look for another house if you do not like this one. Shall we go tonight and get some of your things?"

She choked out, her eyes huge "Eric! I can't just move right in here and never look back. I need to go through all my things, pack, bring what I need-it will take some time!"

He tried to sound patient. "Sookie, have you heard any of what I've been saying? Your smell-both your increased fae smell and your pregnancy/baby smell are very noticeable to supes. If you go back to Bon Temps to stay for any amount of time-even a day, I would be worried someone could get to you. Vampires cannot be out during the day, but any manner of shifter, were or fairy can, and they are a threat to you also. I am not trying to force you into anything against your will, but this is another situation where your primary concern must be for you and our baby's safety. The gravity of the situation has to supersede any inconvenience or appearances. I am sorry, but you cannot go back there, Sookie. Please understand." He looked at her pleadingly.

She could feel his genuine concern and knew he wasn't trying to be high-handed at all. She let out a frustrated sigh. She cinched the tie to her (technically his) robe hard and tight in anger-"Dammit, Eric. This is all just going so fast and I feel like I, we, have no say in anything."

"I know love." He grabbed her hands and lead her back to the bedroom to sit. "I always have complete control in most situations and here you and I have none. One thing I have learned is that we just have to pick our battles, as they say and accept it. Our top priority is the safety of our little family. We can control how effectively we carry that plan out. And, let us focus on the things we _can _control. Our wedding, a second bonding, choice in houses..."

Sookie mentally shook herself. She would whine to herself later. Right now, she didn't want to keep fussing about this to Eric, when it wasn't his fault. He was in the same boat she was. Think of the baby-it was quickly becoming her new mantra. "Argh. Okay, what should I do with the house, then? I can't bear to sell it but I can't really afford to just have it empty and pay taxes and utilities on it, either."

"There really is no rush to decide. Just get out what you need now and we can decide as soon or as late as we want. I will pay all the taxes and utilities." He held his finger up before she could start in. "I am not sure how to express to you, my love, that you will never have to worry about money again. I am not saying this to boast. I am saying this because it is a fact. Please believe when I say I have invested and earned and saved enough over the last ten centuries so that, if I never worked or invested ever again, we still could not spend what I have in another 1,000 years. Even if Pam were to help us spend it. It gives me great pleasure to buy you anything. Consider this a wedding gift. Or you can consider it another one of my investments, if you like. Honestly, I would like to keep the house if for no other reason than for our son to know a bit of your, and our, history there."

Her heart melted at that. "Aw, that is so sweet, baby. I love that idea." She thought for a moment, then went to the closet. "Uhm..How should I dress? Are we going anywhere? I guess we've decided Fangtasia is off our list of places to go tonight."

"Lover, it has gotten late. You won't be going to Fangtasia until we figure out about masking your scent. I may have to go tomorrow night to handle a few matters, but I will go alone. Now, are you hungry? It has been several hours since you have eaten. We must keep up your strength. Let's go get you some food and make a list of all the things we have to ask the doctor or a list for ourselves of things we need to do to prepare."

She had slipped on a pair of his boxers and one of his black tank tops. He gave her an appreciative look. "Sookie, I approve of this outfit. Feel free to wear my clothes, anytime."

She shoved a pair of pajama pants at him. He looked down at her hand as if she was handing him a frog. She doubted he even knew he owned them. Probably an acquisition of one of Pam's shopping sprees. He sighed, "I suppose you want me to wear clothes, while I lounge in my own home?" She gave him a sharp nod and headed off toward the living room. She looked back at him to see if he had put them on. He had. The position of the waist band low across his hips accentuated his delicious abs and the hint of his happy trail barely peeked out. God help her, this man looked divine with clothes and without. He must've felt her turn of thoughts, because he looked at her devilishly and ran a hand down his chest and abdomen. "See anything you like?" She squinted her eyes at him and he fanged and evil smile back at her. Sometimes she wished she had a pair just so she could flash them at him.

He caught up with her, smacked her bottom, and grabbed her hand, pulling her the last few steps into the living room. As she went through on her way to the kitchen, she saw the packet that Mr. Cataliades had left for her from Niall. "Oh. I forgot."

Eric's eyes followed hers. "Yes, I had also forgotten. Here, open it." At that he picked it up and handed it to her. She plopped down on the sofa to open it.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh my darlings, how I love you. I hope you all had a wonderful and safe New Year. I did have to tell you all, as only you guys would understand-I got an Eric Northman mousepad (has the pic of him wearing only a white sheet at the waist and he's all yummy buff. Google it if you haven't seen it), a poster AND calendar for the holidays. Am I obsessed? ...maybe. But I didn't ask for them, Santa just gave them to me. Santa's a smart cookie. Sorry I didn't follow through with the nookie in the first part of this chap. I just HAD to get through this chapter with the letter and move the story along. As much as I would've loved to delve into their naughtiness once he got a whiff of the pure fae smell, I had to move it along. Maybe I can do a one-shot side story of it. There will be some hard-core fuckery in the next chapter, on the way to their date. Hey-have I stated this is rated MA, so back off? Yess...I also wonder what it would be like to do an Eric POV during said fuckery, but that would be weird and quite random. I also wonder if it will ever be possible for me to complete one day in their world in less than 9-10 chapters. ****Hmmm...Okay, my beloved beavers, hope this chapter is passable. All characters belong to Head Huntress Charlaine Harris. Aren't we due for another book soon?**

Chapter 19

Eric sat next to her and pulled her legs across his lap. She inspected the heavy packet. The outer envelope was made of a heavy, iridescent paper of the likes she had never seen before. It was sealed with old-fashioned red wax across the flap of the envelope. Imprinted in the wax was an insignia that looked like a Celtic scrolling of wings, with "NB" woven into the wings. "Fancy." She breathed. "I don't want to break it. I want to save it."

He grabbed a small dagger letter opener from the drawer of the side table and slid open the top of the envelope. As he did so, he brought it to his face and sniffed heavily, fangs sliding out, eyes closing and nostrils flaring. He turned to look at her, pupils so huge, she could barely see the blue. "It smells...delicious."

"Uhm, yeah. You gonna be okay?"

"I...think...so..." He grabbed her hand and placed it on the humongous bulge in his lap.

"Wow. Need help with that?" She couldn't believe that just came out of her mouth. _Didn't we just finish, like, 10 minutes ago? _

_"_Are you offerring, my little fairy?" She climbed on his lap and tended to his needs.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they again set to reading the contents of the packet. As Sookie slid out the paperwork inside the envelope, she raised an eyebrow and looked at Eric. "Once again, from the top?"

He smirked, almost rosy pink, though his eyes were still dilated considerably. "I think I am stable, for now."

The first page was on a paper similar to the envelope, thick and iridescent. It was typed, but in a formal font; a letter from Niall:

My Dearest Great-Grandaughter:

I regret that your receipt of this letter means that I have sealed the Portals, and that we will most likely not see each other for a long many years. However, I take comfort in the fact that, due to your Royal Brigant bloodline, you will live many centuries and we may be able to meet again in the future. I assume you have been told of this by now, as well as the news of your impending pregnancy. I was advised of this matter and gave it my blessing, though I suspect it would not have mattered to The Council, regardless. I hope this news makes you and your vampire happy. There will be some safety concerns, of course. I am sure your fae scent, coupled with the smell of the pregnancy has already intensified greatly. While it will be dangerous for you to be around many supes, masking the smell will allow you to lead as normal a life as will be possible. The Council needs others to know of this baby, so seeing you with child will be a necessity.

If you recall, I own an experimental medical research facility. The first night we met, I discussed "supressing my essence"-my fae scent. The facility was responsible for that ability. Your use of this will ensure both you and the babies safety. While I have gotten rid of all my businesses and properties in order to cut my ties with this realm, I kept this company running for you, Sookie. I knew that you and the baby would need it. I have signed it over to you so that you may have full access to its workings, but also, it's earnings. Mr. Cataliades will go over the business aspects with you. But also, he will put you in touch with the necessary people there, to ensure you are able to utilize the masking magic as soon as possible. As he has most likely told you, he is on retainer, so anytime you need him, he will be available. There are a few other assets of mine you two can discuss. I want you to be well cared for Sookie. I know your vampire will take care of you, but I want you to have your own dowry-we are family, after all.

A few other fairy-related facts I may be able to answer for you. The more often you take your bonded's blood, the quicker your ability for magic will grow, as will your strength. The power in his blood feeds yours. You will feel yourself beginning to need his blood more often. This will be partly because of your bond, but also your magic. It requires great strength to do any amount of magic. Since you are still part human, if you did not take his blood often you would become very weak, very quickly. Especially with a baby on the way. You MUST take his blood often-at the very least once daily. More often would be best. And, in case you were worried, taking it so much will not turn you into a vampire. Your royal bloodlines and the bond will prevent that.

As far as the baby goes, we do not know what powers he will have or if he will keep vampire hours and habits or fairy ones. We just need you to keep him safe, my dear. Please, do not go off on your own or attempt stubborn and foolhardy tactics as you have done in the past. You are charged with a great responsibility. We cannot tell you at this time what his role is, for the future. Just know there are very powerful forces that are involved. As your fairy magic increases, it will help you protect the three of you. You will need it. A great many people will hate, fear and desire you both. We hope that Our hand in this matter will also help protect you, but that can never be certain. Trust your Vampire. He is very shrewd and is a great warrior and protector. It is why he was fated for you. If he tells you something to ensure your safety, you must listen to him without question.

If you need to get a message to me, you may go through Mr. Cataliades. I may not be able to visit or talk with you, but will keep informed of your progress. I wish you good health-body, mind and spirit. I know you have not had an easy life, but I hope having a family will bring you the utmost happiness. Please know you are often in my thoughts.

Your Great-Grandfather,

Niall Brigant

The rest of the paperwork was business related. Contracts for her to sign, finalizing her ownership of the company, BioSEC, and stock related documents she didn't recognize. She wasn't sure how long her mouth had been hanging open. Could this night get any crazier?

Eric had been reading over her shoulder, but had finished in a fraction of the time it took her to read. He looked at her with an odd expression, when she set the letter down."Well, for once a fairy came through and gave some actual answers instead of more riddles." He murmured to himself.

"Hey!" She poked him in the ribs.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." He didn't look the least bit sorry.

"The first thing we need to do is arrange to meet with Mr. Cataliades again. As in, tomorrow night. Shall I call him, or you?"

"Well, I guess I should, but I want you to be there. I don't know the first thing about business and assets." He looked extremely pleased she wanted him there. "Eric. I'm lost here. With all the news tonight and now I own an experimental medical company? What am going to do?"

"My love. You don't have to _do_ anything. Just sit back, utilize it's benefits and let it earn you money. There's no conflict I can see."

"But...the money the responsibilty..."

"It sounds like Niall has ensured you will not have to handle any of it." He took her shoulders in his hands. "Sookie, this is something you cannot change. He has given you the company and all it's assets. The lawyer will handle the dealings. You cannot worry and stress over it. Remember what I said about picking your battles? What could you do, give the company back to Niall? Give it away? Actually, you could do that, if it would make you feel better, but I would suggest against it. My point is, accept it as the beneficial happening that it is and move on."

She sighed. "Are you always this sensible? Really, it's kind of annoying." She looked at him with a half-hearted frown.

"Better to be annoyingly sensible, then throw a tantrum-" he ducked just in time to avoid the pillow thrown at his head.

"Dearest, I am merely trying to say that you are getting upset because you have been given a highly profitable business. You don't have to run it or be involved in any way. You just collect the money it earns. It is very simple. Now you will have your own money, so that you do not feel "kept" as you like to say about using my money."She tried to interject. "No. No more talk about this until after we meet with Mr. Cataliades." He handed her a phone. "Here, call your lawyer. Please make the appointment for first thing tomorrow evening."

After she called and set up the meeting, she leaned back into the couch, and into Eric. She yawned, suddenly realizing just how late it was. He had been on his laptop and his phone, barking out orders in his old language and typing away. Once he realized she was done, he finished, slamming his laptop closed abruptly. "Love, it is close to sunrise. I believe I owe you one bath. Shall we?"

He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Eric turned the water on in the oversized tub and added some delicious smelling bath gels. They were silent as they undressed each other; Sookie from the effects of mental exhaustion; Eric was brooding about something. Once they settled comfortably into the warm water, she spooned into the nook between his legs. He absent mindedly ran his hands up and down her arms. "Sookie?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I asked you to go somewhere with me tomorrow, would you go without having to know any of the details? Even if you became very curious? Could you just trust me and know that something good will come of it? I want it to be a surprise. But I know you will want to ask me about it while we are en route."

She could feel his apprehension. She was wide awake now. "I-I guess so. A mystery, huh? Can I ask the nature of the place, or is that asking too much?"

"I wish to take you on a date. But that is all I will tell you. I promise you will enjoy it, you just have to trust me."

She swallowed against her urge to ask for more details. "I trust you, Eric. Can I ask what I should wear?"

"Dress to go on a nice, but comfortable date. Honestly, whatever you wear will be fine, my love."

"Okay, then I can't wait."

"So, it is settled. Tomorrow, we will have our meeting with your lawyer, then we will go on our date." He ran his hands over her stomach and kept them there, carressing. "Imagine. We are having a child, Sookie. Are you scared?"

"I was nervous about the details and how things happened so strangely and unexpectedly, and beyond our control. But about being pregnant, no. I feel very calm about being a mother. Like it was meant to be. What about you?"

"About being a father, no. I worry about protecting you both. I have never loved anyone before you. To think of life without you...it is unthinkable. And I know it will be the same for my son. It already is. Thinking about our future, about those who will try to harm you and him it both terrifies and enrages me." She felt all his emotions whirling around. He held her hand weaving their fingers together.

She turned to face him. "Eric Northman, you need to listen to your own advice. There are certain things you can't change and worrying about it won't help us any." He gave her a lopsided smile. "Maybe it's because I know what a good protector you are and will be. I have no doubts you will be a wonderful provider, protector and father." She kissed his nose.

She leaned her back into his chest again. "I appreciate your confidence, my Sookie. Now then, have you given any thought to how soon we can get married and what type of wedding and where you would like to do it?"

She yawned loudly, "Doesn't that actually require a proposal first?" she harumphed and looked at him pointedly. "Honestly though, Eric, at this point, it seems so silly. I mean, not the getting married part! Just my lifelong dream of a big, old-fashioned, white wedding seems so childish now. I would be thrilled" another big yawn "if it was a small little affair, with just a few of our closest friends and family. Something that was more for us, than anyone else, you know?" Her eyes were getting heavier.

He said quietly, "Yes, I do know. And please know that I will propose to you soon. I just want it to be in such a manner as you deserve. You deserve a memorable and romantic moment, my love." He kissed the inside of her palm. She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes half open. "I think it is time for you to sleep, mother of my son." With that, he pulled them out of the tub. Sookie felt like a limp noodle, but he gently and lovingly took care of her, toweling her off, then throwing a towel around his waist. He took her to the bed, slipped a nightgown over her head and tucked her in. She barely opened her eyes.

"Thank you, baby. You're the best and I love you."

"And I you. Good Night." He kissed the top of her head as he heard her breathing and heart rate slow, he knew she was asleep in seconds.

As much as he wanted nothing more than to spoon up behind her and hold her and his son in his arms, he had a few more things to take care of this night. After some time on the internet and a few phone calls and emails later, he slid in behind her and snuggled his new family. He took a moment to silently thank Freyja and the other gods for all They had given him and vowed to prove himself worthy. The last thing he thought before he slid into his daytime rest was amazement at the fact he had again stayed up 40 minutes past sunrise.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, my pretties. Well, this was an easier one to write. I had a hard time stopping, in fact. And a lemon snuck it's way in there. How did that happen? Pervy lemons. So, next chapter I will squeeze in the Mr. C visit (will skim over most of it, because, well, snore!) but mostly, the mystery date. Cue the bow-chika-wow-wow music. Okay, smoochy pooches, I love you guys so much, I've been holding my pee for like an hour, so I could finish this. TMI? Yeah, I sometimes forget to keep certain thoughts inside my head. Again, thanks for all your love and comments. N****o Beta, sorry if there's a lot o'word fuckery in this one-at over 3,100 words it made me a little beshmeggled. Charlainosaurus owns these characters and I just twiddle them. Peace.**

Chapter 20

Sookie woke slowly, taking her time to stretch and edge out from under Eric's heavy arm and the covers. When she finally did and hung her legs over the side of the bed, she took inventory. She was a little sore in her nether region-they had A LOT of sex last night-but she felt great. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but she felt different; more content, peaceful. She thought back to all the news they'd had in the last 24 hours, all the responsibility, the change. In the past, things like that would have made her rocket out of bed, anxious to start planning and fretting. But now, she felt an ease she had never felt before. No matter what they were up against, they would handle it all as it came at them. Wow. She was pregnant now, and never had to worry about money again. Hmm, two things she never would have thought she'd say to herself. The clock across the way read 3:42. She had a little time to enjoy breakfast and coffee. After a trip to the bathroom, she padded out to the kitchen. There was a note from Eric propped against the coffee pot.

My Darling Sookie,

I hope you had a wonderful sleep and feel very rested for our plans tonight. I did want to ask a few favors of you. First, that you be next to me when I wake this evening. I find that I love waking next to you and don't ever want to wake without you again. I swear I will be better behaved than when I woke last night. Second, that you be as ready to go on our date as possible when I wake. As much as I would like to spend the first part of the evening enjoying each other's bodies, we will have to save it for later in the night. We can meet with the lawyer, then get going right away. Not to rush you, love, but we have a lot to do tonight. I go to my rest tonight with a full heart. So many wonderful things have occurred the last few days and I am so lucky and proud to have you. If anything new or unusual happens today make a note or if you think of any questions, please write them down and we can ask them at the meeting. See you very soon, dearest.

He signed it with a big, flourished E

She carefully folded it and set it aside, planning on keeping it for the baby to one day read.

She started to make coffee, then stopped. Wait, was she supposed to be drinking coffee if she was pregnant? Then she thought, that it wasn't very often that women knew the very day they conceived. So, they wouldn't know to cut out the caffeine yet and figured it'd be okay for a little bit longer. Most women went a few months drinking coffee, alcohol or smoking before they knew they were pregnant and quit. It was probably better to ween herself off with half-caff anyway. She made a mental note to run out to get some.

As she sat drinking her coffee, that feeling of contentment stole over her again. Normally, she would be crabby and half-asleep in her mug until she at least got one cup into her. But she had only taken a few sips and she already felt as though she'd had her usual 2 or 3 cups. Maybe she wouldn't need to ween off slowly, after all. She set to making herself a huge omelette-she was starving. She just remembered she had only eaten once last night. She would have to change that and eat way more often.

She ran to grab a notepad and came back. Writing while she inhaled her plate, she wrote: Special dietary changes: lemon, iron, extra meals, vitamins. Suddenly getting a huge craving, she poked her head in the fridge, then did a happy dance. She poured herself a huge glass of milk and downed it. Cleaning up, she poured another glass and took it and her notepad, with Eric's letter tucked in between the pages, in to the living room. She placed it next to her, just in case she thought of anything.

First things first, she had to make some calls and let people, aside from Sam, know she was alive. First she called Amelia. "Sookie! Girl, are you just now crawling out of bed from two days of Viking sex?" She practically screamed at her.

"Something like that." Sookie had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Well, tell me everything that happened. I want every last detail."

Sookie filled her in on how she went to Fangtasia to give herself to Eric and everything they talked about with the second bonding and marriage, but left out the pregnancy. She didn't want anyone to know, just yet. She and Eric hadn't exactly decided the how and when. It wasn't a lie, she just left it out. _You are more fairy than you used to be, if you're thinking like that._

"He proposed to you!" Now, she did scream.

"Well, here's the funny part. We talked about it, but have been too busy to do much about it. He said he would be more than happy to get married the human way, but he hasn't actually proposed because he wants to make it a special event. And we've been...doing other things since that talk. It might be tonight. We are supposed to go on a special date."

Amelia gushed on a bit more, then they caught up on her life since she'd moved back to New Orleans. After about 20 minutes, Amelia said she needed to get back to work. She was working part time at a local Wicca shop as her penance for the Bob incident. They said their goodbyes and promised to talk again soon.

She steeled herself for the next call. She really was not looking forward to this one. A deep sigh, then she punched in Jason's number. She rolled her eyes as she heard his newest ringback tone "Bullets in the Gun" by Toby Keith. It rang then went right to voice mail. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not, because she knew she would just have to wait that much longer to get their conversation over with.

"Hey, Jase, it's Sookie. Just wanted to let you know I'm going to be living with Eric now. Sorry to say it like this on your voice mail, but I didn't want you to worry if I wasn't at the house or if you talk to Sam. Oh yeah, I quit Merlotte's too. But there's a lot more to it, so don't flip out, just call me. But, if you're gonna call and chew me out, save it. It's not up for debate and you have no say in it, but I want you to know what's going on. Love you, bye." She rushed to get it all out before it cut her off.

She really hated to drop a bomb on him like that on a message, but she knew he would lose it if he knew she hadn't been home in a few days and had quit. She knew he would pout and brood for a day or two after he heard it. But it might help cool his jets before he did call her. She glanced at the clock and jumped up. It was almost 5:00. She had to get ready for their date.

She ran to the bathroom, flung her clothes off, got in and took the quickest shower and shave of her life. She figured she could get away with not washing her hair today, since she had (well, technically Eric had) so late last night, plus it would help her style it better. She got out, blow dried it a little and tousled it with some mousse, slapped on some lotion and did her makeup. Nothing too heavy, just some light eyeshadow, mascara, blush and tinted lip gloss.

Walking toward the closet, she glanced over at Eric. Not awake yet. She opened the drawers in the closet and found some things Pam had stocked. She slid on a sexy lace yellow bra and panty set because she knew it would match the one dress she had brought from home for her "two day sleepover" she had planned. If only she had known, she thought to herself, _I would've brought a damn suitcase._ She started to put the dress on, then thought better of it. She took it out of the closet, lay it on the chair and slid in next to Eric, in their original spooning position.

"Mmm...It's about time, love. I was wondering when you would get here."

"You've been awake this whole time?" She turned to face him.

"I was enjoying spying on you getting dressed. I loved the full view from the back." He squeezed her butt and pulled it into his already at-full-attention hardness.

"You sneak!" She playfully swatted his chest. Then ran her hand over his nipple and made small circles over it with the heel of her palm. He leaned into her neck and ran his lips and fangs against her skin, while still rubbing his cock against her crotch."I thought I was to be 'as ready to go as possible' for our date."

"You feel ready to go, Sookie" He breathed into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe

She shivered. "Ah, Eric. What about the meeting with the lawyer? Don't we have to go right from that to our mystery date?"

"He is coming at 6:30, correct?" He had moved her on her back and was now lightly nipping her nipples through the lace of her bra. He slid a finger in the crotch of her panties and was now running it up and down slowly, through her slick folds. He was eyefucking her for all he was worth. As if it was necessary.

"Ahh...mmm. Uh-huh."

"It is now 5:30. We have time. There is always time." He slid the drenched finger inside of her and ran his thumb over her nub.

She gave herself over to him. Hey, they were his plans, if he wanted to detour them, who was she to interfere? She reached down to grip him and slide her hand up and down his length. He groaned and slid another finger inside of her. Just the sensation of the additional finger and him curling them forward against her G-spot almost made her come undone. She cried out and arched her back. He was making small thrusts into her hand as she stroked him. She could feel a few drops of liquid in her palm and she used it to glide over his head to create just the right friction. She could feel them both getting close. Her tummy was starting to tingle.

"Sookie." She had been looking at him this whole time, but he had been fuzzy for the last few seconds. "Sookie. I need you to try something for me."

"Wha-? Huh? Okay, try what?" She regained some focus and came back down.

"When you feel your magic build up, try to contain it. Either keep it inside or keep it very tightly bound around us. If you have to push it through to me, then do it. As much as you can. It's just a test to see if you can contain it if you have to." His voice was strained so he stopped his thrusts into her hand, just to back himself down a bit. He pulled his fingers out and she whimpered in protest. He gave her a smoldering look as he pulled her panties down, started to rip her bra, then thought better of it and unhooked it.

He took her now bare breast in his mouth and suckled ever so gently-just enough to drive her mad. She ran her nails gently up and down his back. He ran his hands down her stomach, lightly over her mound, never really touching there and back up again. Just to torture her even more. She decided she was having none of that, grabbed his hair to pull his head from her breast and gave him a shove.

"On your back. Now." She ordered him.

A surprised look went across his face, then a devilish grin. "Yes, Mistress." And he flopped over and pulled her on top of him.

She straddled him and immediately took control. She even surprised herself. Running her lips up and down his throat, she placed small nips, hard enough to make him think she was going to bite, but never did. She ran her fingers over his nipples and pinched lightly, while just barely sliding her hot, wet folds up and down his length.

"Gods, Sookie. You are the sexiest woman I have ever met." He ground her hips down onto himself. "And you are mine."

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, intentionally nicking her tongue on his fang, letting the blood swirl into his mouth. He moaned and suckled her tongue. She felt him swell against her. She took that moment to position him up with her hand and slam down onto him, wrenching muffled gasps from them both. She lifted herself back up and rode him as hard and fast as her legs would let her. Raising up, where only the very tip of him was inside of her, then sliding back down to take all of him in, then grinding against him. She knew, once again, they were both almost to their orgasms.

"Eric, I'm very close and I want us to share blood." She said, suddenly shy. She always had a harder time saying naughty things to him versus just showing him.

He looked at her like she had just told him he had won the fairy lottery."Say no more, my love. I am so glad you do." And he sat up, leaning them against the headboard.

This new position rubbed against her nub much more directly and he knew it because he grabbed her hips and slowly rubbed her back and forth. They both leaned into each others necks. She felt her tingling began bubbling up so she focused with all her might. As she felt the first waves begin, she bit down into Eric's neck. Hard. And as he slid his fangs into her skin, she focused on pushing all her power through to him. She envisioned the glittery light pulsing through her blood and into him and spreading through his veins. She didn't want any lightning bolts or levitating, just her magic giving him power, or pleasure, or both. She felt the most exquisite sensations wash over her, like electric currents, but so much yummier. She managed to open her eyes to check the bubble status, her face still nestled in his neck, licking at his closing wound. No light or bubble or levitation, but Eric was glowing. Kind of like the usual vampire glow but ten times brighter. It reminded her of a toy she had as a child-a Glow Worm.

He had sealed her wound but was still very lazily licking the wound, small little shivers running through his body. He didn't speak and it didn't seem like he could move, as they stayed in that position for several minutes. Finally, Sookie said, "You okay, baby?"

He cleared his throat "Was that you containing it, Sookie?"

"More like me pushing it through to you. Why did you feel it?"

"To say the least. I am still feeling it. It is pulsing through my veins." He had that dreamy far-away look she'd seen on him before. "This must be what really good drugs feel like to a human. I could see it, as you saw it. Did you push it through your blood as it flowed into me?"

"Yep."

"And there were no visible signs around us."

She snickered.

"Were there? What is funny?"

"You. You're day glow, Eric."

He stood up and went into the bathroom to look. It was already fading a little, though. He wet a washcloth, brought it over to her and cleaned her up. He looked a little puzzled but still heavy-lidded and dreamy. "Okay, well we know that works. As pleasurable as that is, I am not sure you should do it too often. It may render me weak for too long after we make love." He was serious.

He handed her the yellow panties he had taken off of her. "Eric, eww. I need to get a new pair."

"Please wear these for me, love. They smell intoxicating, and I want to be able to smell you all night, until I can have you again. Consider it my inspiration"

"Ick", she protested, but she wasn't really that grossed out. Grabbing her bra from the lamp, she put it on and looked at the clock. 6:15-they still had a few minutes.

She heard the water on in the shower. Going over to the chair she had placed the dress, she mentally gave herself props for knowing better than to put it on. It would have been a wrinkled mess by now, if she had. She slid the yellow jersey knit dress over her head. The color was a little summery, but the knee length and 3/4 sleeve allowed for fall temperatures. Plus she was going to throw a black cardigan over it. Thank god, she hadn't done her hair up, other than giving it a tousled look. Slipping on her black pumps, she went in to the bathroom. Eric was out and toweling off already. Yum. She tried not to gape at him. He gave her a knowing smirk.

"Is this okay for our date?"

He gave her a slow, lewd once over "You look good enough to eat, as always."

She bent over and shook her hair out, freshened up her makeup and was ready to go. Eric was dressed and ready, too. Wearing dark jeans and a burgundy buttondown shirt, he looked pretty edible, himself. He gave her his arm. "Ready to meet with Mr. Cataliades, my dear?" and led her out.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello, my litle sex kittens. More apologies if this chapter is fraught with fuckery. I was in such a hurry to get it up, as it might be a few days before the next one and I'm due at work in...45 minutes! LOL. I hope this is an enjoyable read. It was a bear to write, with all the damn conversation and business mumbo jumbo. Bah! Sookie and Eric were feeling pretty frisky, so they snuck in some lemons. Horny kids! It's a wonder how that beeotch even leaves the bed-I know I wouldn't if I had that Viking. Anyhoo, enjoy. No Beta, CH owns all, except for creepy Dr. Werner, rated MA for us adults. *Bows and plays imaginary flute (Willy Wonka)**

Chapter 21

While they waited, Sookie described the weird feeling of contentment she had to him. "Even now-normally I would be nervous to meet with a lawyer. Not mention we are meeting to discuss my future wealth and how I came to own a medical research company! I would be a wreck. But, I feel strangely calm and without a worry. Not a single butterfly in my stomach. Weird, huh?"

After giving her a look about the butterfly comment, "Given the changes you have been through in the last few hours, I suppose it is not that strange. If you feel comforted and content, embrace it. Who knows-maybe the baby is sending you the emotion through the bond." He only half joked.

She mulled that over, and the doorbell rang, breaking her reverie. They went to the door together. She was getting used to this; greeting visitors together, as a couple. It gave her the warm fuzzies.

At the door was the robust Mr. Catliades and another man, much smaller in stature and very "other" looking. They stepped in, "Eric, nice to see you again, and Sookie, my dear. I am glad you called me to talk so soon. We can do all our paperwork and get things squared away sooner, rather than later. Please meet Dr. Bryson Werner, from Bio SEC. He is the head researcher of the facility. Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse." He and Sookie shook hands, Eric gave him a polite nod. She wasn't sure if she liked the doctor or not.

Ever the hostess, she asked about drinks, they both declined and everyone settled in. Mr. C. opened his briefcase, pulling out paperwork thick enough to rival a phone book. They went over every in, out, upside down and sideways of the business. Her eyes popped out of her head a few times, when it came to the earnings and stock figures. She honestly tried to pay attention, but couldn't stop her head from swimming. Some of it she understood well, but some of it was really advanced and technical-things only a lawyer or large business owner would follow. She deferred to Eric on a lot of things and he seemed to understand, without patronizing her. She did ask a few questions here and there.

"If I die, what happens to Bio-SEC?" Eric glanced at her and she could feel that he didn't like the thought of that.

"In the event of your death, it would be held in trust for your child. That was Niall's only stipulation."

"Could I will it to Eric, until our son" Mr. C's eyebrows twitched at her slip, mentioning the sex of the baby "is old enough to control it?"

"Absolutely. Though, if I may be so bold, it would be much easier to do, if you were married. Did I hear a rumor this in the foreseeable future?" His eyes twinkled a little.

Eric answered this one. "Yes. It will be in the very near future. As soon as Sookie wishes."

"So, if I sign all this paperwork today, using my maiden name, will it be okay, or...?"

"If you sign it hyphenating your maiden name with his, it will be fine. No one will challenge your ownership, so the exact dates and your choice of last names shouldn't be relevant. Though, technically, I never said that, of course" He winked.

She started the process of signing, which wasn't as bad as she thought. Many things were bundled and required only one signature per tens or hundred of pages. He briefly explained each thing she signed, but she didn't pay that much attention. She could read the copies he left her or have Eric explain it to her.

He went over the bank accounts she now had access to and gave her several checkbooks and debit cards. She stared at them for a while, and he kept on about specific dollar amounts in each one. She felt like her hearing was going. Did he just say the word "million"? Okay, she had to store this for later. It was too much.

Once they were done, Dr. Werner cleared his throat, "Ms. Stackhouse, you may be wondering why I am here." He had an odd lilt to his voice. " Your great-grandfather may have mentioned to you our facility handles research for supernaturals such as ourselves." She nodded. "Our goal is to invent things that make moving around this realm easier on us. We have focused, for obvious reasons, on fairy-related research. However we are currently working on some things for the weres and even vampires!"

His tone implied they were being very open-minded by deeming to help vampires. Eric scowled at him, though the little man was too excited to notice.

"For the fae, we have gloves to protect against iron, lemon toxicity remedies, cloaks for scent and visual masking skins. Mr. Brigant gave me strict instructions I was to bring you the scent disguise as soon as you learned of your pregnancy, to which I offer my most sincere congratulations." He was starting the butt kissing right away. "So I asked to tag along with Mr. Cataliades tonight, to give you the agent." He handed her a large bottle of amber-colored liquid. "It has several natural ingredients, coupled with certain magics, that are best left a secret. I was contacted this morning by your doctor, who ran me through a gamut of questions about every single ingredient involved, to determine it's safety for you and your child. I had previously been given the go-ahead by Mr. Brigant to divulge this information to her."

Sookie wondered just how long everyone else had known this was going to happen, before she and Eric did. "We did have to alter one ingredient, specifically for you, because of the pregnancy. We took one of the herb components out, which shouldn't hurt it's efficacy. However, we strongly recommend you try this first around someone you trust or that can easily be controlled, on the off chance it doesn't work, or isn't strong enough." Eric immediately flipped his phone and and started speed texting. "Your dosage will be one tablespoon per day. If you find the potion doesn't work, do not take more! Contact me immediately and I will begin work on another formula. Or we could try another route; instead of the visual maskings we have-used by certain types of fairy or demons that need to disguise aspects of their supernatural looks and appear more human-we are working on one that can do the same for scent. Mostly cloak and dagger-type stuff, but still applicable in your case." He got all twitchy when he talked about his work. "But, we have tried this in the laboratory setting and had good results, so I am confident it will work for you."

Eric interrupted. "Sookie, Pam is on her way here. She was on her way over when I texted her. I want to try this on her first, if that is okay with you."

"Of course, Eric. Good idea."

"Besides, if it does not work, then the doctor" He gave Dr. Werner a menacing look "will know immediately that he needs to come up with another formula."

The doctor audibly and visibly gulped. "Uhm, yes, well. Let's be optimistic, shall we?"

"Will I still be able to smell her, Doctor? I do not have to tell you how many ways that could work against us, do I?"

"I was told by Mr. Brigant that it would not affect your ability to smell her, Mr. Northman." He gulped nervously again. "I can't take the credit for it, however. Apparently, it is a result of the magic of your bond. It will always allow for you two to sense each other, in every way. It's a necessity for the bond and your magical pregnancy." He gave a wobbly smile.

Sookie cleared her throat. "So, I guess I should take some now?" The doctor nodded, so she went into the kitchen to get a spoon, went back and sat down with bottle in hand. "Here's mud in your eye", poured a tablespoonful and swallowed it down. It tasted...medicinal. Ick.

Eric stared at her like a neon sign would switch on and say "It worked!" above her head. She patted his hand as he furiously began texting again. Poor Pam.

They chitchatted for a few minutes about some of the other things the company did. Apparently, they also worked on human projects, as a cover. Replicating human plasma and hemoglobin, umbilical cord and stem cell therapy and skin grafting were a few.

Sookie heard Pam's car pull in to the garage. Eric looked at the doctor "Has enough time passed since she took the formula?"

Nervously he pulled on his collar, "Yes. It works within a minute or two of ingestion."

Eric and Sookie stood up, he in front of her. Not in an obvious protective pose, but she could tell his muscles were tensed and every nerve was attuned to Pam's response when she came in the door. He was ready to pounce if necessary. For some reason, the thought of him being so protective made her feel very...horny? _Get it together Sookie!_ He must've felt it, because he looked over his shoulder at her and winked.

"Did you at least tell her why she was coming? About the masking, I mean?"

"No. I just told her to come."

It made her feel a little better knowing he could be high-handed with Pam, too. She came in the garage door and Sookie felt everyone in the room take a nervous breath inward and hold it-well, three of them did. Pam entered the living room and stopped. All eyes were on her.

"Well" she looked down her nose at everyone in the room "is there a surprise party in my honor? Did I dress accordingly?" She was wearing a flowy, dramatic dress ala Fangtasia. She came and whisked by Eric "Master" she nodded, then air kissed Sookie's cheek. "Sookie. Delicious as always. Though not as delectable as yesterday. Maybe I am getting used to your smell. So," she primly sat down in a chair across from the couch "Why did I need to make such haste to get here and why is everyone staring at me as though I just punched a nun?"

Sookie let out the breath she forgot she was holding and hugged Eric's back. "Oh, thank god! It works! I don't know what I would've done, if it hadn't." She felt him relax and he sat her down back onto the couch.

The doctor looked relieved, he wiped his brow. "I knew it would work for you, Ms. Stackhouse."

Eric interrupted, "Sookie, do you have any more questions for the gentlemen?"

"Uhm, gee no. None I can think of now."

"Then I would like to thank you both for coming. We have some other plans we need to get to tonight. Doctor, we will need an endless supply of this" he motioned towards the bottle.

"Yes, yes of course."

Mr. Cataliades gathered his briefcase, Dr. Werner said, "Miss Stackhouse, I would love to take you on a tour of the facility at your convenience, call me anytime to personally set that up." He handed her his card with business and cell numbers on it.

"We will be in touch, my dear, call me anytime. I am glad that I was able to deliver good news to you, for once." Mr. C warmly held her hand in both of his.

"Thank you both so much for taking the time to come meet with us and explaining all of this in a way I could understand." Eric led them out.

Pam sighed impatiently from her seat. "Now can I find out what is going on here?" Sookie filled her in on her position with Bio SEC and the potion, but not the pregnancy. "So, that's why my reaction was so much more mild today. Sookie! Now we can go shopping and I won't have to hear you complain about spending Eric's money! Shall we go shopping now?" Leave it to Pam to focus on the important things.

"Who will be minding our business, Child?"

She pouted "You are going to owe me for all this time off, Master. I want the Amex Black when you get back."

"Back from where?"

"She means back from these few days off. My love, would you mind getting Pam and I a blood?" He flashed his panty melting smile at her.

She knew when she was being given the brush off, but she sighed and walked into the kitchen anyway. Thanks to her new vamp-fueled hearing she could hear them talking, but since it was in Eric's, Old Norse it did her no good. She found some blood, way in the back of the refrigerator. Did this stuff go bad? She took two out and nuked them for a few seconds, shook them up and grabbed two glasses and some napkins. On her way back in, agilely carrying all of it in her hands, she laughed at herself. Old habits die hard, once a barmaid...

When she set all the stuff on the table in front of them, Pam stood up. "Well, Sookie, duty calls. Must go entertain the vermin, you know. Someone's got to do it." She looked pointedly at Eric, with a withering look that would have felled anyone else. "We'll go shopping very soon, of that I am certain. Good night." and with that, she was gone, her car backing out of the garage before Sookie even stood back up from setting the drinks down.

"What the- Okay...Bye Pam." Eric was looking at her, just as innocent as a little lamb. "Hmph. Send me to fetch drinks like a lackey. Vampires!" She sat down on his lap hard.

"Ooh. Do that again." He leered at her. She leaned into his neck, rubbing her tongue up and down with little nips and kisses here and there. She felt him shudder and press her head into his neck even more, hoping she'd bite. She ground her backside into his lap and wiggled as she sunk her teeth into his neck hard, but stopped short of breaking skin. He groaned.

"Is it time for our date? How exciting! " she hopped up, and began cleaning up the drinks she'd just put there. _Teach him to keep secrets from her!_ She wasn't really mad. She looked over her shoulder to give him a smirk at how crafty she was, but he was gone. Uh-oh. She hoped, if he snuck up on her, he would at least wait till she'd put the blood down. She didn't feel like cleaning that up. Just as she crossed into the kitchen, she _felt_ him a split second before she felt an arm snake around from behind her. He pushed her forward towards the island counter, so she could set the bottles down. His hands were all over her, her hips, grinding his hard bulge against her butt, he squeezed her breasts. He pulled her hair aside and found that spot behind her ear that made her turn to jello. While he worked on that, he slid a hand under her dress, moved her panties aside and slid a finger up and down her folds, right to her nub. He swirled his finger around it, in little half circles and she almost came right then. As suddenly as he appeared, he was gone. Sookie growled in frustration.

"Sookie, come on. We are going to be late. Stop dawdling and get moving." She heard from the bedroom. Oh, he was going to pay for that and she told him so, when she caught up to him in the bedroom. "Yes, dear. I look forward to it." Handing her the sweater she was going to put over her dress and grabbing his wallet, he put on a suit coat and he led her out. "Are you ready, love?" Sookie made sure she had her purse and her phone.

"I'm ready. Is this the part where I get to nag you with lots of questions I promised not to ask?" She teased him, as he slid her into the passenger seat of his Corvette.

Once he got in on his side, he turned to look at her, his face very serious. "Sookie, love of my life, mother of my child and bonded. Do you trust me?"

"Ye-" she tried to answer but his finger over her lips stopped her. "Do you trust that I want to take you somewhere special. Somewhere you and I will enjoy and that money is not a concern, so I don't want to hear about it."

_Money is not a concern? What the hell?_ "Yes, Eric. I promise. You have my complete trust and you won't hear one complaint about anything. Unless you tease me again, like you just did in the house." She glared at him.

He waggled his eyebrows at her, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and backed out of the garage like a bat out of hell. They were both quiet during the drive. She felt that contentment strongly now. It had been humming along the whole day and night, but she noticed it was strongest when it was just the two of them. She told him about it and he seemed pleased.

"Nothing makes me happier, my Sookie, to know you are most content when just you and I are together. I feel the same. I did notice that during the entire discussion about your new company and the money figures involved, you barely even lifted an eyebrow. That is a new side of you, to be sure."

She thought about that for a while. She didn't know what to make of any of it. With all these new and crazy things coming at her, she hadn't once acted like the old Sookie would have. No running from anything, no foot stomping or tantrums. What or who was responsible for that? She was broken from her thoughts as they slowed down. She didn't recognize their surroundings at all. Eric put the car in park. He looked at her sheepishly and took her palm in his. Uh-oh.

"Love. Would you object horribly to me putting a blindfold over your eyes?" He spoke quickly, before she could object "This is the only way to keep the surprise a little while longer. The minute you see where we end up next, you will know and the surprise will be over. I would like to prolong it for a little more. Sookie, please?" He had such a pleading look on his face. She had promised and he seemed to be so into this surprise, it couldn't hurt. He would take care of her.

"Okay, Eric." He beamed at her. He pulled a black scarf out of the glove box, as if they just came standard to every car and tied it around her eyes. It wasn't uncomfortable, just different. She'd never been blindfolded before.

"Is that okay, Sookie?"

"Yes, I'm fine, though it feels weird. Do you do this often?" She heard him snicker as he put the car in drive and took off. A minute later, they stopped again.

Eric said, "Love, I am getting out for just a moment. I will be less than ten feet away talking to someone and will be back in less than two minutes. Nothing will happen to you, but you can call out if you get worried, okay?" She nodded her approval. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I think I like you blindfolded. We must try this out later.", nibbled her earlobe, then she heard the car door shut. She couldn't help herself, she tried to eavesdrop. She could hear two male voices, one of them Eric's, murmuring, but couldn't make out any words. He was back in the car and they were driving off in less than a minute. They drove another minute or two, then screeched to a halt.

Wherever they were, it was loud. Before she could really gather her surroundings and identify the source of the noise, Eric had whisked her out of her seat, and carried her off somewhere. Within seconds she could tell they were somewhere much quieter. And she smelled food, delicious food and her mouth watered. Eric carried her in somewhere even quieter, almost sound-proof and lay her down on what felt like a bed. She heard a door close. Now she was curious. It's not like he had to whisk her away to get her into bed. He lay on top of her and she was no longer curious. She just felt happy and warm that they were so close. He supported his weight but surrounded her little body with his huge one. He snuffled into her neck and hair.

"Gods, Sookie. You smell so delicious."

"Mmm. So do you. Funny, I never used to be able to smell you, other than if you wore cologne. But now I can smell _your_ smell" she inhaled deeply "and it's yummy." They lay there, just wrapped around each other, enjoying nothing more than the other's presence. She could hear a few noises around them that sounded like they were coming from the floor and walls, but in that moment, with them snuggled up together, she barely noticed. Her stomach growled and broke their spell.

"Sookie! I must feed you and our son. Can I feed you with the blindfold on? I hear it is a pleasurable experience. You have to rely on your sense of smell and taste alone."

She went along with it. "Sure. You'll be feeding me, I hope?" She got a little warm, thinking about the last time he fed her.

"Oh, yes." He oozed out, in his sexiest voice.

She felt him leave for a second, open a door and she heard voices in the room?beyond, and he was back sitting next to her. She heard another person come into the room and heard noises she couldn't identify, but she smelled the food and that was all she cared about. She could hear Eric set to cutting it up for her and the door closed again. They were alone.

"Am I allowed to ask what I'm eating?"

"It is something I know you like. You have to figure out what it is. Open."

She obliged. The smell was heavenly-steak? As he put the first bite into her mouth and she bit down, it was an explosion of tastes. She could taste oak and beef and the savory juices all mingling-it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She let out a groan as she swallowed and she felt Eric shift a little. Oh yeah, the last time they did this they both had rather arousing reactions. She tried to reign it in a little, so they could get through the meal. He switched to feeding her tender little pieces of asparagus. She never knew it had so many other flavors to it. She could _feel_ his gaze on her mouth and he leaned in closer and closer, with each bite. She tried to focus on chewing and not choking as he ran one hand up and down her neck while he fed her with the other. This went on the entire meal.

"Okay, baby. I'm full." She licked her lips "Thank you." her voice was husky.

He wiped her mouth gently with a napkin and it sounded like he put the dishes on something with wheels and pushed it away.

Feeling around to his thighs, she pulled herself to straddle his lap. "Eric, you've barely had anything tonight. Would you like a drink?" She rubbed her hands up and down his arms and she leaned into him tilting her neck. "Please? Let me provide for you, my bonded. Feed from me." He groaned and buried his face into her neck.

"Mmm...Sookie I cannot resist when you talk to me like that."

_Heheh, he was too easy sometimes. _She felt him placing kisses along her collarbone. She reached down to unzip his jeans and he arched up, so she could slide them down a little past his hips. He never lost contact with her neck. He reached under her dress and ripped her panties off in one quick motion.

"The smell of you in these has been haunting me all night, my little fairy, and driving me mad." He held her hips up to the tip of his length, and slid into her, with his fangs and cock at the same time. He drew from her and made such sounds of pleasure, it almost sent her over the edge. Very quickly, they both reached the point of climax. Eric licked her wound closed and pulled her blindfold off to look at her. "Love, now is the time to practice pulling in your magic, it cannot be seen here. Focus, Sookie-ah,ah!" And he came, which set off her orgasm. She barely had time to focus, but she did as last time, pushing all her light and power down to him. He wasn't drinking from her like the last times, so she pushed it down through their sex. It must have felt different because his mouth hung open and his eyes got huge as he shuddered uncontrollably and came again. They both collapsed backward onto the bed and didn't move for many minutes.

It finally dawned on Sookie she didn't have her blindfold on any more. She slowly looked around. They were in a tiny room, with a bed that took up most of it. Then she heard the sounds all around them again and heard the sound of an engine. "Oh! Eric!" She sat up to look at him, his eyes were half open. "We're on a plane?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: *Waves hysterically. Hi all. First, let me say, you guys are my inspiration. Okay, hold all gagging noises. I'm serious, reading what you guys have to say makes me love to continue this story that was only supposed to be a few short lemony chapters. On days when I'm exhausted and want to punch this story in the nads, I read your reviews and am invigorated. I am so sorry I don't get back to all your reviews, especially those of you who do so super-faithfully. I WILL respond one day soon. I know who you all are and I heart you long time. Anyhoo-ass kisses aside, I was going to try to make the first night in the surprise destination all one chappy, but this one is loong and I just have to split it up. But, there are a few more surprises planned so, it will all work out, like the tangles in my nappy hair. Rated MA for mostly adult? moldy anus? milky assclown? Whatever-you get the gist. All peeps, except for my Boricuas, belong to Char Harris, queen of the Viking dry humps. *Muah! kisses palm hard and throws it out to audience.**

Chapter 22

"Are you kidding me? We're on a plane? You sneak! An airplane with a bedroom? No way! Where are we going? This is crazy!" The words came out all at once, in a jumble.

"Ah ah ah. Remember, no questions." He waggled his finger.

She was still on top of him, so she mock attacked him, lightly hitting him on the chest, then tickling him. Neither of which did any good, other than the pleasure he got from feeling her wiggle around on top of him. Truthfully, she wasn't upset, just curious as hell.

"Well, if we are going on a trip, I don't have any clothes, since I didn't pack."

"Now, Sookie. You don't know me better than to think I would not have prepared? I had Pam pack a bag for you." He was proud of himself. "Of course, because of the surprise element, she had to buy all new things appropriate for the climate we are headed to."

"Oh, I bet you were so torn up about having to buy me the clothes, huh?" She teased. "And I bet Pam was beside herself with anger at shopping."

"You know us both too well, my love." He hugged her and sat them up. "Well, I would like to say that you were just initiated into the Mile High Club, but we haven't made it up into the air yet. So that did not count. We have a few hours, shall we repeat our performance later?" He stood up and righted himself, then put out his hand for her to take. "I would love to offer you back your panties, but they seemed to have gotten shredded somehow."

"You know, I have a feeling they won't do me much good on this flight, Eric."

"I like the way you are thinking, Sookie." Wink.

Once they were in the passenger part of the cabin, she could see they were on an Anubis flight and there were two flight attendants to take care of them. She blushed crimson when she realized they must have heard them earlier. Though they were in a separate room with the door closed, there is no way they couldn't have heard. Eric sensed her embarrassment, and turned her face to look at him. "None of that, dearest. Remember what we talked about before about how what we do between us is nothing to feel shame about? " She nodded and gulped, then set her head high when the attendants came to take her drink order. He gave her a nod and a thumbs up afterward and she had to laugh.

He buckled her in to her seat, then sat back down. As the pilot came on and welcomed them aboard, he said they would be arriving at their destination in about three hours and twenty minutes. Sookie gave him a wide-eyed look, trying to think of all the places they could get in that amount of time. The stewardess came by and told Eric he needed to buckle up for takeoff and he gave her a withering look, then ignored her. _Must be her first day for this airline. _

Once they taxied down the runway and did the routine pause before takeoff, she reached over and tightly held Eric's arm. She hated this part. He put his hand on top of hers and the strangest thing happened: she realized she wasn't actually scared. She should be, because she always was extremely nervous about take off. But she wasn't. She knew it would be fine. She told him all she just felt and he seemed pleased. They chatted about a few things-Sookie's concern about her diet changes for the baby, Eric about some ideas for her to work at Fangtasia with him.

As she sipped her ginger ale-no more gin and tonics, "So can I ask questions that I don't think would give away your secret? Or if they would, then you can just not answer them?"

He sighed, but she could tell he wasn't that bothered. He probably knew she was going to pepper him with questions, despite her promise. He gave her the 'go ahead' gesture.

"This is an Anubis plane, but there aren't rows of seats, like a commercial plane. Is this a private jet?" He nodded.

"Oh my god, Eric. Do you own this plane?" He burst out laughing, and she couldn't help but laugh, too.

"No, I do not own it. Though, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea. It would come in very handy. Something to think about. This is a private charter ."

"Why, so we could have sex?" He smiled a fangy grin.

"Well, partially yes, so we could have our privacy, which includes multiple rounds of love making, if we so desire. But also, because it would be very hard to keep our destination a secret with other passengers. And it probably wouldn't be a direct flight otherwise. We would have had to stop at a layover at some point and I did not want that. This way we should get in around three and have time to get settled before the sun rises."

"Oh. You really did think of everything."

"I am glad you think so. Let's see if you still think that by the end of our trip."

"How long will be staying?"

He shook his head. Guess that was one she wasn't supposed to ask.

Rubbing his hand across her cheek, "Love, would you like to lay down and watch a movie or even take a nap?"

"That sounds like an awesome idea! I am a little tired and that steak really filled me up."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Really? I was thinking I had room for seconds."

"Oh, you!" She protested, even though she felt her girly bits become unmistakeably warmer at his comment. He felt and smelled the change in her mood.

"This way, miss. Watch your step." As he led her back into the bedroom, he gave a look to the attendants that could not be misinterpreted. Stay out!

They settled into the bed and Eric pressed a button on the headboard. The lights dimmed and the built-in television came on. Sookie giggled as she saw what was on; an old black and white vampire movie.

"Is this satisfactory my love? This card here says there are a few other channels available."

"Mmmm..." She nestled into his neck, taking in his scent and loving the happiness that washed over her. "This is fine. I guess I was more tired than I thought." She yawned and he stroked her hair until she was out like a light.

When she woke up, Eric still had her nestled into himself, but was working on his laptop. That position couldn't be comfortable. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." Looking at his watch, "We still have about another hour and a half until we land."

"Oh? What airport do we get into?" She asked innocently, acting like she was barely paying attention, fixing her tussled clothing.

He smirked and gave her a reproachful look. "Really? Really. You thought I would fall for that?"

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying!" and she winked at him.

Suddenly she was pressed back into the mattress with her hands pinned above her head and 200 pounds of Viking on top of her. "Have I ever told you how sexy and irresistible you are when you wink at me like that?"

"Gosh, no. I don't believe you have."

He told her all about it. And Sookie became a member of the Mile High Club, a few times over, until the captain's voice came overhead to tell them to take their seats for landing.

Once they were seated back in the passenger area, Sookie used the restroom, then sat down and buckled in. She started getting very excited. She would get to find out soon. "Will I need a jacket or a sweater?"

"You will find out soon enough. No more questions." He tried to look at her sternly, but she saw the twinkle in his eye. He was just as excited as she was.

"So, I guess now I know what Pam meant about 'when you get back'."

"Yes, she almost let it slip and I would have punished her severely for that."

"Oh, come on. You're just a big softy when it comes to me and Pam. Admit it."

"With you, yes. But with Pam, I pick my battles. Punishment has many meanings. I would actually get enjoyment from making her work at Fangtasia for three straight weeks and no access to my credit cards for one month. As much as I care for my child, the opportunity to see her uncomfortable is so rare, that I like to soak it up when I can."

"You're rotten."

"I know. I am."

"Speaking of Pam. When I explained to her about Bio SEC and the potion, I just told her it would mask my strengthening fae scent, not about the pregnancy. Not intentionally, but you weren't in there right at that moment to consult whether or not we should tell her, yet.."

"Not to worry, love. We can tell her soon enough, if she doesn't already know. Your pregnancy scent is very..." he inhaled, "...distinctive. She will understand our need for privacy until we could sort things. I am, however, extremely pleased you waited for me to make a decision on that matter. Any matter, really. It is very important, in my world, to give as little detail as possible in certain situations and to make sure our stories corroborate. This is my new Sookie, not my old one. I like this new development very much." He was proud as a peacock, his chest puffed a little.

She squinted her eyes at him, pretending to be offended, but she knew he was right. The old Sookie would've balked at the thought of waiting for Eric to make a decision for both of them. As they started their descent, Sookie again marveled at how unstressed she was. Then she remembered, "Hey, so when we made love, did you notice the difference?" He looked at her very hungrily and she blushed a little.

"Oh, yes. I definitely _felt _the difference." He licked a fang.

"No, dirty old man." He barked out an unexpected laugh at her choice of taunts. "I meant, did you notice there was very little white light, sparkles, etc., But I could still feel it surrounding us, it just wasn't as visible. It is harder to center it down when you aren't feeding from me. That way I can just push it through our blood, but otherwise I have to push it through-you know."

He continued to give her that smutty look. "If it is easier for you to do so, when I feed from you, I will be more than happy to oblige and bite you right before you climax." He turned serious, as she felt them smoothly land on solid ground. "But you see now, why I wanted you to learn how to reign it in and control it? There will be times when we are near others and we do not want them to know of your powers. Or, on an airplane" he smirked. "An unknown power surge could cause damage to the engines or computers, or jam signals."

He unhooked her seat belt and pulled her onto his lap for a body hug."My little lightning rod."

The captain came on and said, "Welcome to your destination. The time is 3:37 am, we've enjoyed having you aboard Anubis Air, Mr. Northman. We hope your visit is a pleasant one."

"Oooh! You even have the captain in on it, Eric?"

He gave her a sheepish shrug, stood them up and unnecessarily stretched. "Well, are you ready to find out where we are?"

She slapped him in the stomach and ran for the windows. The ones she ran to, faced her away from the airport, so she couldn't tell anything.

He held her arm, "Come. See for yourself." He walked them over to the door of the plane, that the flight attendants were standing by, waiting to say their goodbyes. Sookie had honestly forgotten they were there. Eric must have made them stay away. As one attendant opened the door, Sookie was hit by a wave of warm, delicious salty air. It must have been 78 degrees! In November!

She squealed and turned to look at him.

"You like?"

"I like! I like! Where are we, though?" He picked her up and flew her down instead of walking her down the stairs.

"Look" He pointed toward the airport they were walking to. She saw a sign "Bienvenidos Isla Vieques! The Gem of Puerto Rico!"

She stopped and stared. "No. Freaking. Way." Her eyes got watery.

"What is this? Tears? Are you not happy, my love? We can go somewhere-"

She cut him off by smashing her lips against his. "No, no. Ssh. This is awesome, wonderful, beautiful."

"We haven't even left the airport." He couldn't help but smile at her exuberance.

"I know. And I can die happy because it's 70-something degrees in November and the air here smells like what I imagine heaven smells like."

They walked into the tiny airport, really it was more like a very large building, Sookie carrying on like a schoolgirl the whole way. They went through quickly, since it was so small, but also because it was deserted this time of night. They saw a small man, holding a sign reading Northman.

Eric approached him and spoke in perfectly accented Spanish. She had to admit, that was damn sexy. They were whisked off to a Lincoln Towncar and seated inside. They had to wait a few minutes as the driver went to baggage to get their things.

"So, now that I know where our final destination, will we be staying at a vampire-friendly hotel, I hope?"

"We won't be staying at a hotel, Sookie. I will let you see for yourself where we're staying, but be assured it is vampire friendly."

The driver put their things in the trunk and turned to them and asked in perfect English, though tinged with a New York accent, "So, you heading to Casa de Noche, then?" Sookie stifled a laugh.

Eric cracked a half smile. "Yes."

The little man put his foot to the gas pedal and Sookie felt her body reel back against the seat as the G-force hit her. She thought vampires drove fast! They wove through winding streets through mountainous terrain and she thought longingly back to that feeling of no worries she'd had on the plane. This car ride definitely overrode any bond-forged contentment! Was this guy trying to place for NASCAR? Eric, looked like he was enjoying it and was a little envious of the man driving. She could imagine him wanting to race this guy up the narrow mountain roads in his Vette.

In under ten minutes, they approached a huge house nestled in a clearing of trees on the side of a mountain. It looked like a modern take on an old Caribbean plantation. As they approached the winding driveway, there was a small brick wall, with Casa de Noche etched in Gothic letters. She looked over at Eric and he looked excited, leaning forward in his seat. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Excited, my love?"

"Eric, it's beautiful."

"Wait till we get inside."

"Have you been here before?"

"No. I wanted to go somewhere neither one of us have been. I have heard great things about this place and I know you love the beach. I researched this place heavily and looked at pictures of every room, bathroom, view and amenity."

"Oh." She laced her fingers into his. "You're so good to me."

"I know. But I find you are worth it." He teased her.

The driver came around to her door and opened it, "Welcome to Casa de Noche." They stepped out into an entryway that was beautiful, but simple at the same time. The tropical landscaping, coupled with the modern, yet old-looking wood and brick made her feel like she was on a tropical sugar plantation from those romance novels she liked to read. Usually the ones where a pirate steals away with a ripe young debutante. Jon, she learned the drivers name, carried their bags to the front and the doors were opened for them. Another man, this one, almost as tall as Eric, but thinner and bald opened the door for them and bowed.

"Welcome, bienvenidos." He was wearing a suit, without a tie, the collar unbuttoned-formal, yet island casual. He had the most lovely accent. Much better than the driver's. "We are so happy to have you here. I am Manny and I will be your mayordomo for your stay. Anything you need, any time of day or night and I will get it for you. Allow me." He took the bags from Jon.

Eric tipped him and it must have been a very nice tip because he looked at Eric with something akin to worship and said, "Anytime you need a ride, or a guide or anything. You just give me a call. You don't have to use the car service, this is my own car." and handed him a bent up, sweaty looking card. Sookie thanked him and he was off in a flash.

"Come my love, shall we explore?"

"Do we have this whole place to ourselves?"

"We do. We will be all alone, Sookie. Why, nervous?"

"Senor, Senora. Would you like me to give you a tour of the house?" Manny appeared silently behind them and Sookie jumped. Maybe he hung around vamps too much. "May I make you some food?" He looked at Eric, then at Sookie. "Senor, we have a very nice collection of bloods available in the bar. And Senora, I can whip up a delicioso local-inspired dish in minutes."

"Thank you, Manny. If you could make a few dishes for the lady to eat in the morning or later on this evening. I can get blood, if I want it. Otherwise, you may retire for the evening. We will be wanting as much privacy as possible, you understand." He looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, Senor. I completely understand. You will never know I am here. I will check on you periodically to ensure your care, but will be discreet. Please just call servants' quarters, the button is clearly marked on every phone, whenever you need anything. I am seconds away. Remember, any time day or night. Goodnight." He bowed and was gone.

Sookie looked at Eric, impressed. He offered her his elbow to loop her arm through. "Come, love. Shall we take the tour?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies. Sorry this one took a few days. I kept redoing it. And I banned myself from even turning the 'puter on, until I did some desparately needed housework. But, the next chappy will come pretty quickly, Eric has a fun trip planned. I did want to point out in the last couple chapters, or in ones to come, there is a bit of fudgery when it comes to time zones and the like. Honestly, I just didn't feel like doing the math on time zone diffs between LA and PR. Not that it's hard, it just seems like a couple of lost hours are rather irrelevant to a story dealing with vampires, fairies, hybrid babies, etc. Theres more, not so well researched details to come. Some things are important to the story, so I try to focus on that. Uh-oh, PMS must be kicking in (you know how I love to give TMI to you guys) because that last part sounds defensive and crabby. But, really, truly, I love you guys. You keep me going. When I first started reading fanfic, I read one author wrote "reviews are like crack". I dismissed it, because I had never written before but I now TOTALLY know what she meant! I will never nag or beg for reviews, but just know that those of you who do leave them, make my day, moment, week, whatever, when I read them. Regardless, I love you all. *sniffsniff* yeah, PMS. Smooches, dirty beeches!**

Chapter 23

Eric led the way and they started just off the foyer. The lower floor was an open floor plan, living room, dining room, kitchen and even a sunken fireplace and TV area. All of which pointed out toward the most amazing view Sookie had ever seen. It was completely open to the outside! There were some huge sliding glass doors tucked into the walls, but it looked like they were rarely ever shut. Outside was a courtyard with several super-comfy looking chaise lounges surrounding a pool like she had only ever seen on MTV Cribs; one of those "Endless Pools" that looked like it ran off the edge. There was a breath taking drop off the side of the mountain to show the beach below. It must have been Eric's blood, but Sookie could easily make out the beach below, despite no artificial light down there. She could see the huge waves crashing down on sand so white it almost glowed.

"Eric, I-it's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"There is no need to say anything. I just want us to have a memorable, relaxing vacation, neither of us will ever forget." He looked at her with happiness and pride.

She got teary eyed again, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm pretty sure that's a guarantee."

He slid his thumb over one tear that escaped and popped it in his mouth. "Excellent. That is our private beach. You can go down there tomorrow, if you like and sunbathe to your hearts content. Or we can go down there tonight. Or we can stay here and have sex in every room. So many options, love. We have about two hours before the sun rises." He stood behind her, with his arms around her waist as they both took in the view in silence.

"How long will we be here?"

"I was planning on five days and five nights. I really should not be gone any longer than that. I am sorry we cannot take a longer vacation, Sookie."

"Eric, please. This is the most awesome place I have ever been. Five days is more than I could have ever hoped for. I don't want to keep you away from your work for a full week. Pam will be ready to kill you by then!"

"You let me worry about my spoiled child." They were silent a moment longer.

"Can we see the upstairs now?"

"You do not need to ask, Sookie." And he led the way toward the staircase. He maneuvered her to walk up ahead of him.

He cupped her bottom. "Whoa, love, be careful. You were going to fall, but I caught you. Allow me to support you the rest of the way." She laughed and played along.

"Gosh, thanks. Yeah, almost lost my footing there. I can be so clumsy sometimes." They reached the top and he pinched her hard. "Ow. Be nice or I'll make you sleep in another bedroom. Look at all these!" She counted 3 doors, leading to bedrooms. They each had a double door system, so you could close the door that immediately led to the bedroom, before you opened the one to the rest of the house. The first two they looked at had queen sized beds, and were luxuriously, yet modernly decorated and had their own bathrooms. Each room had one widow that went from floor to ceiling, with a built in sliding door to a private balcony. There was some type of panel perched above the glass wall that looked like it slid straight down. Then there was another one that went across horizontally. And over that was a set of Blackout curtains that hugged the wall. Eric showed her how they worked.

"These are set up on an automatic timer to close at 6 am, even though the sun does not rise until close to 6:30. If there was a problem with the electricity, you just pull them down here and latch. Of course, you would need a chair." He pulled down from the top and latched it to the floor. "And across here and latch," He slid the one from left to right, "then pull the curtains shut. Really the one vertical panel is enough to keep out the light; the second one, plus the curtains are just a precaution."

"Okay. Officially sun-proof. Do you anticipate there would be any reason either the timer won't do it automatically, or that you couldn't do it?"

"No, I do not. But you can never be too cautious. If for some reason, I could not, you now know how it works."

"Okay, then. Where is the master bedroom?"

"We shall go look."

They walked through the other doors they hadn't looked at yet and Sookie's jaw must have hit the floor.

"Woooooooooow..."

The bedroom was huge. The California King bed was elevated up in the middle of the room and had a very modern canopy bed. Of course the bed faced the huge floor to ceiling window. There was a sliding glass door, which opened up onto a gorgeous balcony that was right above the pool. She wondered if she could jump from their balcony to the pool and not break her neck. They stepped out and Sookie breathed in the air. The smell of the ocean and the flowers all around them was intoxicating. This was the most beautiful, exotic, romantic place she had ever seen or even heard of. She couldn't believe they were really here. Again, Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his neck on her shoulder as they stood there, taking it all in. "Happy, dearest?"

She turned around and squeezed him with all her might. "Oh, yes. Thank you. Just...thank you."

"You are most welcome, my love. Come, why don't we relax. I will leave Manny instructions to put our things away in a spare bedroom tomorrow. Care to take a swim?"

"Ooooh, yes! It is such a beautiful night."

"Okay, I will go downstairs to get some things together. Come down when you are ready."

Sookie, took a quick peak into their bathroom. It was beautiful, but Eric's was just as nice, so she wasn't as blown away as she should have been. Huge shower, with multiple shower heads, big enough for ten people. Claw foot bathtub big enough to fit someone Eric's size. But it would be nice to use that with him later.

She opened "her" suitcase, excited to see what Pam got her. Surprise-the luggage was Louis Vuitton. She wondered if that was Pam or Eric's idea. She could see either one of them responsible for that. She sighed when she thought of how her new luggage cost more than her car. Not that it mattered anymore, she chided herself.

Inside was all manner of beach and vacation wear. Several bikinis, each one smaller than the next and very expensive, since the tags were still on. She liked them all-there was a racy black one, a skimpy hot pink, a teal blue same as the pink and a polka dot one that reminded her of the one she had at home. Her favorite was a buttercup yellow. It was a string bikini, but it both covered and showed just enough. She saved that for later, when she'd worked on her tan a bit more. For now she put on the black one.

Quickly digging through the rest of her new clothes she saw a few gorgeous wraps-the kind you can tie several different ways, some sundresses, casual sandals, the sexiest of underwear-not a scrap of cotton in the bunch. There was a garment bag hanging, but she would look at it later. Right now she wanted to get down to her Viking and that delicious looking pool. She quickly tied the wrap over her shoulder, like a toga and put her hair up and slid on some pretty bejeweled sandals to make her way downstairs.

When she got down to the living area, the lights were all dimmed, and there was some nice jazz music piping through the whole lower floor. As she got closer to the pool, she could see Eric had set out a bucket of champagne and some strawberries. But where was he?

She no sooner finished the thought when she felt him behind her. He put his arms on her shoulders and leaned into the back of her neck to kiss and nibble the spot by her ear that made her weak-kneed.

"What took you so long? And why do you have on so much clothing?" She felt him press his naked, hard cock against her back. She closed her eyes and tried to keep it together a little while longer.

"Oh, I just threw a wrap on over my bathing suit. Untie me?"

He gave her a look that could have scorched the wrap right off of her and obliged, letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of the fabric. Unclipping her hair, he ran his hands over it and spread it around her shoulders. He looked her up and down, from her toes to the top of her hair, then licked his lips. She felt thoroughly eyefucked by the time he was through. The waves of lust and hunger and pride she felt from him, coupled with the look he was giving her, was making her feel very warm down there. "Sookie, as much as I love to see you naked, you look stunning. Edible. Like a goddess. You are my stunning, edible goddess."

She pressed her lips against his and slid her tongue across his lower lip. When he opened his mouth to push his tongue into her mouth, she pulled back a little, teasing him, but waiting till he stopped trying to dominate the kiss. Getting the hint, he waited for her lead. Again, she ran her tongue across his lip, then around each fang. Then she gently slid it into his mouth and lightly caressed his, swirling it around in his mouth and he groaned. That almost made him take her right there, standing up. She pulled back a little, their bodies still pressed against each other, and she could feel the Gracious Plenty against her belly button. Yum.

She reached up to her neck, where part of the bikini top was tied. "Well, I was just going to show it to you, because it was new. I hadn't planned on wearing it into the pool. But if you'd like me better in this than naked..." She had pulled most of the bow untied, then paused dramatically.

He growled. She took a step back, "No, no, it's fine. I can just retie it and I'll swim with it on..." He gave her that Hunter look. He so loved to chase her.

She pretended to hear something, "Oh, is that your phone?" and she took off running at full speed to the pool. He let her get as far as the champagne bucket when he caught her. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms and almost his whole body around her and rubbed his nose all over her chest and neck and hair. "Mmm...Have I ever told you that sometimes I just want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you?"

"A time or two, but that's okay, I like it. I'm glad the potion still makes you want to do all those things."

"Ooh. My fairy is frisky, eh?" He slid his hands up and down her butt and her hips and squeezed them into his now, what must have been, painfully rigid length. He untied her top and let her breasts tumble into his waiting hands. He squeezed them a little, rubbing his palms in circles over her nipples. He untied the sides of her bottoms and let the triangle scrap fall to the ground. He looked down at her small patch of hair and shuddered. He took a deep breath and stepped back a little.

"Unnhhh. Sookie. Not yet. If we go any further, we won't enjoy the pool tonight and I know you want to, as do I." He distanced himself from her a little. "Can I get you some champagne, while we sit in the pool?"

She shook her head to clear it and nodded. She walked to the pool and eased down in on the steps. She stopped on the third one and sat, water just covering her breasts. She felt pretty naughty, though she knew no one was around for miles. Manny wouldn't dare come back unannounced. Eric, after watching her every movement hungrily, brought her a glass of champagne, the strawberries and a glass of blood and set them on the pool deck right next to her. He sunk in and sat next to her, pulling her to sit on his lap, sideways, so they could face each other. He handed her the glass and took his.

"This is so wonderful, Eric. Though I feel kind of wicked, since I've never been naked in a pool before."

"Then I am honored to be your first. May this be a week of many firsts for us, my love." Holding up the flute of blood, "My love, my Sookie. Here is to a wonderful holiday. There is no one on this Earth I would rather be here with. For the first time in my long existence, I look forward to the future-our future; spending a very long time getting to know and loving each other, and our children. It is more than I ever dreamed I could have." He stopped, because he started to get red-rimmed eyes.

Seeing his raw emotion made her instantly weepy, in a good way. She took his hand, kissed his palm and held it over her heart. He leaned in for a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, he clinked their glasses together in a toast. They each took a sip, never breaking their gaze. "I love you Eric. More than any words can describe. My only regret is that I didn't realize it before, so that we could begin our lives that much sooner." Her voice full of hurt and remorse.

"Ssh, Sookie. You cannot be angry at yourself for the path we had to take to get here. We were fated. We had to go through the steps to reap the rewards. Now, no more of this talk. Let us enjoy this little time before the sun rises." He took another sip of his blood and set the glass down. He grabbed a berry. "I hear these go together very well. Take a sip of your champagne. Is it good by the way?"

"Yes, it is. I am no connoisseur, but it is divine." She took a sip. He ran the strawberry along her lips, when she opened to take a bite, he watched her mouth hungrily, like she was taking something else in to her mouth. Again, playing the now familiar game they played when he fed her, she made a big production of it. Moaning sexily, rolling her eyes a little and licking her lips very dramatically. She had to admit, the combination, which she'd never had before, was delicious and a sexy combination. When he set the top down in the bowl, he came back to her. He licked her lips. When she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue in and caressed and teased hers.

"Gods! You taste...indescribable. I can taste the strawberry and the champagne. And yet, it still does not over power your own exotic sweet taste. But the three mixed together could easily drive me insane, Sookie." The contrast of the cool water on the warmth of her body as he worked his magic on her was something she'd never felt before. She moaned and slid her arms around his neck and rubbed her legs up and down his waist. He was in no hurry, so he leaned back, sitting her on his lap sideways again.

Trying to get her eyes clear of their lusty haze, she asked "What kind of blood are you drinking?"

"Royalty Vintage."

She looked down, then shyly, "Is it better than my blood?"

His mouth hung open a little at that. Grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. "NOTHING tastes better than your blood, Sookie. This was merely a weak substitute for the purpose of making a toast with you, since I cannot obviously drink the champagne. And I can barely tolerate True Blood. The Royalty served it's purpose, but your blood is the true vintage. The only one I will ever hunger for." At that he leaned into her neck and licked it, sending shivers up and down her spine. He slid a hand down her stomach, towards her mound. Reflexively, her hand went behind his head, pulling it into her neck. She needed him to drink from her and he could sense it. As he licked and nibbled up and down her neck, he began to circle his finger over her nub, making her cry out. He slipped two fingers in her and went in as deep as they could go. He ground her nub firmly with the heel of his palm in small circular motions, while curling the fingers inside her towards himself, perfectly massaging her clit and her ultra-sensitive spot at the same time. He felt her start to tighten and clench around his fingers in seconds.

He whispered into her ear "Let go, Sookie. Don't control it, just come for me. Let yourself go." and he slid his fangs into her neck and she thought she could just die right then and there. The initial orgasm was Earth-shattering enough, but with each small draw of her blood was like another mini-orgasm. Her light exploded all around them. It made the pool shimmer and Sookie seemed to glow, more than usual. Coming down from her pleasure high, she marveled at how lovely the sparkles looked out here in the open. They really did look like fireflies now. She looked down at Eric, who was watching her intently, love and lust coming through the bond at her in equal parts. She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm the luckiest woman in the world." He was still rubbing her down there in slow, lazy circles, So she grabbed his rock hard length and stroked him. She saw his eyes glaze a bit, so she increased her grip and made sure she stroked him all the way up, then all the way down. Grabbing his balls with her other hand, she massaged them and the fleshy area right behind them.

She was still sitting sideways on his lap, and being so close to him to see the pleasure wash over him was intense. Keeping her hands where they were, she wiggled around to fully sit her butt on his lap, so that her back was up against his chest. She briefly giggled in her head, at how Cosmo magazine called this,"Reverse Cowgirl". Holding him up to her entrance and squeezing his base for good measure, she slid onto him ever so slowly. She gasped at the amazing feel of this new angle. He groaned and called out in his language and reached around to play with her breasts. He let her control the pace for a bit. She ground down on him and his head hit that special spot with every grind forward. She could feel them both getting close. She let him take the lead, so he lifted her up and slammed her back down in hard, quick movements.

Suddenly, he stopped. He turned her around to face him. "Hang on lover, with your arms and legs. She did. Before she could ask him why, they were up in the air, flying up to their balcony. By the time she had the thought to gasp in shock, they were already there, on solid ground.

"Eric-" He cut her off by setting her feet down, turning her around to face outward, and setting her hands on the railing.

"Ssh, Sookie. Just look out at the stars and the ocean." He entered her from behind and now she gasped for a different reason. Looking out at the sky and the crashing waves, while she felt the sensation of him sliding in and out was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was like they were the only two people in existence. There was nothing but stars and she felt like they were one with the sky and sea. She felt like she was under a spell. He set a pace that wasn't too fast or slow, but just long strokes that filled her to the hilt and he reached around to rub her with his hand. Oh, this time she was coming and there was no stopping her. "Ah. Eric. Ah. Bite me, drink from me."

She heard a crunch and he brought his wrist around to her. She latched on and sucked for all she was worth. He sunk his fangs in to the nape of her neck. Their simultaneous orgasms made the light literally explode around them. It lit up the balcony and the pool below. As he made a last few thrusts into her, he shuddered and Sookie could see his arms that had grabbed the balcony around her; they were glowing. She turned to look at him. He had that glow again, more than usual, not just the vampire glow. More like, _her _glow. She stashed that thought away for later.

She noticed the sky was turning more purple. She started getting nervous. He sensed it. "Do not worry, we have time. He hugged her to him, then picked her up and carried her to their bed. "I am sorry we were only in the pool a few minutes. Do you want me to bathe you, my love? We have time."

She yawned and felt suddenly exhausted. "Mmm...I'm not sorry, I know I enjoyed it. Would it be gross if I said I was too tired for a bath?"

"Beloved, you could be covered in ten kinds of animal feces and you still would never be 'gross'. Maybe smelly, but not gross."

"Eww." She wrinkled her nose at him. "So, do we have plans for tomorrow?" Another huge yawn.

"Oh yes. I have a few things I want to do tomorrow evening."

She heard a weird noise, and her eyes flew open.

"It is just the window panels closing, Sookie."

"Oh. Okay." Her eyes fluttered. "So should I dress up then?"

"No, island casual will be fine."

Before she could actually ask what exactly that meant, she was asleep. The last thing she remembered was Eric, kissing her forehead.

As was his new routine to work a little after Sookie fell asleep, Eric worked a little on his laptop, moved their luggage into one of the other bedrooms, wrote Sookie a note and called Manny for instruction on the following day. He snuggled into bed, behind her, and she murmured, "Love you" and spooned up against him. Laying his hands on her tummy, he thanked the gods again, for his good fortune and fell asleep, well after the sunrise.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I thought previous chapters were like birthing a medium sized elephant with ice skates on? Child's play compared to this one! Over 6,000 words makes my anus twitch. Aneehoo...As previously stated, some things mentioned in this FICTION are based in truth, some are just hare-brained schemes to fill holes so we can get closer to hot Viking /fairy sex. Sorry for the lack of it, by the way. Just had to get some of the daylight hours out of the way. Maybe I should just skip over day time all together so they can just have non-stop sex. As always, I heart you all loooong time for your words of love, hate, mediocrity, etc. I couldn't keep going if not for you and lots and lots of coffee. On a related note-please forgive all word fuckery, as usual. 'Tis late and my eyes are a bleeding. KK, my little black jelly beans, all characters belong to Charlaine Harris, except for the ones from PR, and rated MA for content, so shoo fetuses! Kisses my dahlings! **curtsies and throws feather boa over shoulder and stomps out, a la Lili von Shtupp. (we are so making out, if you know who that is!)**

Chapter 24

As Sookie's eyes opened, a few things happened. She felt a momentary panic, and shot upright, as she didn't know where they were. Then, once she remembered, she felt a sense of extreme happiness, then, extreme hunger. She could smell food and coffee. Eric had left a light on, just in case. Under the lamp, was a note in his fancy cursive. Energized by the adrenaline of her brief scare, she stomped over to grab it, then sat back down, leaning up against his sleeping form.

My dearest Sookie:

Buenas Dias. I hope you had a good rest, my love. I am sorry we did not get to swim last night, but I promise we will tonight. I have plans that include dinner, so island casual will be fine. That means a sundress, over a bathing suit, in case you were wondering. I called Manny before my rest last night, to tell him to make you some breakfast, so do not be alarmed if you hear someone in the house or smell cooking. I also had him unpack our things into a spare bedroom. You can move them in here later, if you like, I just did not want him in our resting chamber, while we slept, for obvious reasons. As I said last night, the beach below, is our private beach. I arranged for Manny to drive you down in the Jeep, if you desire to go. Please, enjoy yourself to the fullest, my love. All I ask is that you be here, when I awake tonight. We have no set schedule, so there is no rush for anything. I look forward to seeing your beautiful face when I awake.

Yours, E

He was so sweet, it made her miss him, evethough he was right next to her. She lay on her side, facing him. She played with the necklace she gave him and kissed his collarbone and moved up to his face. She heard a low grumbling and found him looking at her!

"All is well, my Sookie?" He mumbled thickly.

"Yes, baby. I'm sorry if I woke you. I just missed you. Your letter was so sweet."

He slid his arms around her waist. "Would you like me to stay awake with you? I can try."

She could tell he was fighting off the heaviness in his eyes and his limbs. "No, sweetie. You go back to bed. I'm just happy I could talk to you for a second. I'm going to go to the beach."

"Enjoy yourself, Sookie."

"I love you, baby." She kissed his eyes shut.

"And I love you." He had a small smile, which she also kissed before he fell back into slumber. She stayed there for another minute, enjoying his yummy smell. Which reminded her.

She padded over to her purse and pulled out the bottle of masking potion and took a small sip. She would have to put that by the bedside or in the bathroom to make her remember. She went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and threw on a thick robe to go to the next bedroom. Once there, she grabbed a few things of hers and Eric's to take back with her. Wisely, Manny had hung everything that needed hanging, but left all the miscellaneous items neatly folded and arranged in their suitcases, so they could transport them if they wanted to their room. She guessed he'd worked with vamps before and knew how sensitively they regarded their resting quarters.

She spotted her bathing suit from last night, folded and set on a chair. She blushed. How could she have forgotten? She gave herself a pep talk. If this guy worked for vamps, he had to be used to way more than that. Besides, what's skinny dipping between consenting adults? Feeling a little better, she went back to their bedroom. Throwing on her teal bathing suit with a wrap and sandals, she laid out something easy for Eric to throw on, if he wanted, when he woke up.

She glanced at the clock, 2:30. Over 8 hours sleep. Nice! She had time to get a few hours of sun, anyway. Grabbing a canvas bag with Gucci sunglasses, an iPod and a cheesy romance novel, _thanks Pam!, _she headed downstairs.

The smells only intensified the further down she went only now she could smell the sweet exotic air of the outdoors and feel the heavenly breeze. She inhaled deeply and let out a huge sigh. As she turned at the bottom of the stair and passed through the foyer, she immediately saw Manny in the kitchen.

He saw her and greeted "Buenas Dias, Senorita Stackhouse. I hope you slept well."

"Buenas Dias, Manny. Very well, thank you."

"I have a full brunch here, if you are hungry."

"You have no idea how hungry!"

"Bien!" And he began to serve her dish after dish. Some things she recognized, others she didn't but tried anyway. It was all delicious. He had poured her some strong-smelling coffee, and added a freshly heated cream. "Cafe con leche." She delicately sipped it. Her eyes rolled back into her head. It was strong, but the sweet cream made it that much better. She pointed to the items she didn't know. "Manny, what is this? And this? They are awesome!"

"One is tortilla guineitos, a banana omelet, and these are fried plantains, or amarillo."

Manny chatted while she ate, mostly about Vieques Island, its geography, climate, attractions and how to get around on the island. She finished every speck of food on her plate. "Ugh. I think I ate a little too much. It was all fantastic! Thank you so much!"

"Did you want anything else?"

"I would love a glass of milk."

He set one down in front of her and she finished it all in seconds. "Another, Senorita?"

"No thank you. I was just really thirsty, I guess." She sipped at her cafe con leche a little more. She couldn't believe how much she didn't have the physical and mental need for caffeine anymore. What was that about? She stood and stretched, taking her coffee cup out onto the patio. She walked around, just taking in the beauty of her surroundings. How can it be cold all over most of the U.S. And yet in the 80's here? It looked like a tropical wonderland all around her. "Do you think we could-" she turned to talk to Manny, but he was right behind her and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"I'm Sorry, Senorita. I did not mean to startle you." She looked at him strangely, was he only human?

"No, it's okay. I'm actually kinda used to it. And please call me Sookie. I was going to say, do you think we could go down to the beach now? Eric mentioned we needed to take a Jeep down."

"Yes, the path down is very steep, so it is best to take a 4-wheel drive vehicle. I will take you whenever you are ready."

She tried to clean up her dishes before they left, but they were already done. How did he manage that? It was hard for her to have someone clean and cook for her, but they were already done, so she let it be. They headed out and Sookie noticed a red Volvo convertible C70 next to the Jeep Wrangler. "Is that your car, Manny?" she motioned toward the Volvo.

"No, Miss Sookie. That is a car for you to drive to town in, if you like. Or I can drive you. It is an amenity of the house." He put a small basket, blanket and lounge chair in the back of the Jeep and helped her up to her seat. She thought Jason would kill for a ride like this. As they pulled out of the paved drive, she noticed two pathways branch in different directions. The one they took was unpaved and very bumpy. The descent down felt like a 90 degree incline to Sookie and she gripped the handle above her door tightly. She understood why it would be hard to walk down. Within mere minutes, the road flattened out, they cleared some high sea grasses and they drove right onto the beach.

Sookie gasped. Being on eye level with it was even more stunning than from above, in a different way. The sand was so white, it looked like baby powder. The water was such a deep teal color, she didn't think even an aquamarine could compare. Opening her door to get out, Manny appeared there to help her down. She would have to have a conversation with Eric about this. Not that he wasn't completely appropriate with her; he was courteous and perfectly respectful, but he had an air of "otherness" about him, she couldn't quite figure. She dug her toes into the warm sand and almost died of pleasure. It was as soft as baby powder! While she walked down to dip her toes into the water, Manny set up her chair, blanket and basket.

Setting her bag onto the blanket, he called out to her. "Senorita Sookie. There are drinks and sandwiches and snacks in this basket. I will be right over here. Please call if you need anything. He spread out a towel in the sand, near the Jeep.

"Manny, that's ridiculous. There's a chair and a huge blanket. There's plenty of room for both of us."

Very seriously he said, "Miss, I respectfully decline. Thank you for your offer, but I am the help and it would not be appropriate on my part. I will be over here. Call me if you need me." He half bowed at her and turned back to his towel.

She shrugged. Maybe Eric had given him the possessive vamp talk. Or, maybe he had just worked for enough of them to know better. She kicked her feet around in the 79 degree water and jokingly wondered if they could move here. Wading in a bit longer, she took in her surroundings. The beach was broken up by occasional outcroppings of rocks. Then there would be another expanse of snow white sand. The fauna was lush. She couldn't believe there were so many flowers and such deep green foliage, she even saw different colored poinsettias. She looked back at the vast, teal-colored ocean. Not only could she see her feet, she could see the ocean bottom for what seemed like miles. Feeling a momentary pang that Eric couldn't be here with her to see this, she squelched it.

She thought about going in for a swim, but figured she might save that first for him, just in case that was part of his secret plan for tonight. She took her wrap off and lay down on the blanket. She propped up on her elbows to stare out at her panoramic view. Her feeling of contentment and joy at being here was almost overwhelming. She had missed the feel of the sun on her skin more than she realized. There was nothing like it. Within minutes she was lulled into a light sleep by the sounds of the crashing waves and the breeze. She heard a throat clearing. Opening her eyes, Manny was near the edge of the blanket.

"Senorita Sookie. You have been asleep for 45 minutes. Maybe you should flip over to get some sun on your back? And you should have some water and a snack. Let me unpack some things for you." He proceeded to pull out a couple of Tupperware dishes of sliced fruit and a sandwich. He placed it all on a real, not paper, plate, with real cutlery, not plastic.

"Wow. This is amazing, how did you know I even wanted to come to the beach, to have this food ready?"

"Senor Northman mentioned it when he called me this morning."

Sookie dug into half a chicken sandwich with fresh avocado and peppers. "Morning? What time did he call you?"

"I believe some time around 6:30 this morning."

She choked on her food. He was awake enough to make phone calls at sunrise? This was news to her.

"Here, Miss Sookie. Take some water. You must stay hydrated out here in the sun. For you and for the baby."

Again, with the choking. "Who told you I was pregnant?" We haven't really told anyone." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Forgive me for saying so, but it it obvious, no? Your smell, your appearance. It is hard for our kind not to know when our kin is in the family way."

She knew her mouth must be hanging open with chewed up food fully visible, but she just didn't care. "Uhm, exactly what do you mean by 'our kind' and 'kin'?"

"The fae, Senorita Sookie. You are fae, am I right?"

She didn't answer him, "Are you? You don't seem like most fairies I've seen. No offense. You just don't have the scent or look."

"I am not the same kind of fairy as you. I am a Duende fairy. We definitely do not have that intoxicating scent that your kind does, nor the appealing looks. My kind is either a house fairy or a forest-dwelling fairy. You can guess which I am. We are especially good at caring for homes and those within them. Those of the forest, of which there are many throughout these parts, are good at helping those who get lost in the woods. The Duende are often considered trolls by other groups, since we do not have the allure of the traditional fae. And some of us, in our natural setting are quite...homely."

She went back to chewing her food. Well, you learn something new everyday. She eyed Manny for a while and he let her, sitting in his knees and feet propped on their toes, ready to pop up at any second. He kept his eyes on the house. She worked on the fruit he brought, after he gave her a dish and a fork. "Please, eat."

"This is so yummy. What is it?"

"Mango and papaya."

"This is the yummiest fruit ever." She finished the bowl and flopped down on her stomach, stuffed as a turkey. He started to get up once she was done eating. "No, wait. I want to ask you a few questions." He sat back down in the same odd position. "So, your fairyness. Do vamps know? Can they smell you and get all lusty like they do for other types?"

"Not usually. Every once in a great while I will encounter one who has a gift for extra sensitive scent or fairy detection, etc. but that has only happened a few times over the centuries. And our blood does not taste like yours."

"How old are you?"

"I am somewhere around 600 years old."

"Have you always been here, in Puerto Rico, I mean."

"Vieques Island has been my home for several hundred years. I do not quite recall where I was born, possibly South America. I have traveled many times, but I always end up here, on this island. I think it's magical draw keeps me here."

"Magic? Here?"

"Oh yes. There is much magic here, if you know how to see it."

"Where?"

"Everywhere, Senorita. In the seas and the land and the lush rainforest. You only have to open yourself to it."

Sookie got quiet and pondered for a moment.

"I am going to go back to my spot. I will wake you in approximately 45 minutes, so you do not burn." And he was gone. Her mind was going too fast to sleep. Well, a Duende fairy. That explained a few things. She wondered if she was ever going to know all the mystical creatures that existed out there. Did anyone? She had a long lifetime to learn, she supposed. She couldn't wait to tell Eric all of this. And to find out about him being up late this morning. And to go out tonight. Her eyes felt suddenly extremely heavy.

She heard the throat clearing again. "Miss Sookie. It has been approximately 45 minutes. Maybe you should cover up or go in to the water, so you do not burn your first day." Wiping the drool out of the corner of her mouth, Sookie stood up and stretched. The sun was getting lower in the sky.

"I didn't even know I fell asleep. Wow, I feel great. What a relaxing way to spend a few hours. I should go back and get ready for tonight" Putting her wrap and sandals on, she turned to find Manny had put all the things together already. Apparently a few other of the Duendes' skills were sneaking up on people and doing chores at super warp speed. He helped her into the Jeep and they were on their way. Sookie wasn't sure which was scarier-the ride down at a precarious angle or the way up. She kept her eyes shut. "What time is it please, Manny?"

"5:20, Senorita."

"Good, time enough for a shower. Did Eric tell you where he was taking me tonight?"

"Oh yes. But he gave strict instructions not to tell you, no matter how much you begged." He actually let a small smile loose. That was the first time she had seen him show any emotion.

"Hmph. I'll bet he did."

"He said you could be very persuasive."

"Oh, he thinks he's funny does he?" Manny knew better than to answer that. They were home in mere minutes. Once he helped her down, she offered to help him unload and clean.

"Please, Miss Sookie. I appreciate your offer, but understand it is my duty to care for you and the duties of this house. It would be against my nature for it to be any other way."

"Okay, okay. It's just hard for me to have someone do all this for me. I'm definitely not used to it."

"This is your vacation, Senorita. Please enjoy yourself and do not worry about a thing."

She thanked him again and took off to their bedroom. Sneaking in quietly, though she wasn't sure why, she tiptoed past Eric and into the bathroom. Stripping off her wrap and bathing suit, she stepped in to the shower. It was heavenly. She loved the sun but the sand made her a little gritty. Taking her time, she shaved and washed her body, then her hair. As she rinsed the shampoo out, she heard a familiar voice, and felt familiar hands go around her bottom.

"Need help, love? I think you missed a spot" and he squeezed her butt and pressed his face into her neck, sniffing her. She squeaked in surprise and her eyes flew open and the shampoo burned a little.

"Eric! Dammit! Could you give a girl a little warning when you're gonna come into her shower while she's shampooing her hair and can't see?"

"I'm sorry, Sookie." He faked remorse and kept snuffling her, she could feel the Gracious Plenty fully awake and ready for action.

"Hey! What time is it? Why are you up so early?"

"The clock read 5:45 when I awoke. I smelled sun and salt and fairy. I think it actually woke me from my slumber, it was so delicious. I believe, like the smell of coffee or bacon would be to a human. I can still smell it so strongly on your skin." His face moved down to her breasts and he nuzzled and suckled them. "Gods! There is nothing on this planet that haunts and maddens me like your smell, Sookie. Unless it is your taste."

She grabbed his head and pressed it into her breast. "May I?" He asked so sweetly. "You do not mind?"

"Please do." As she felt his teeth pierce her skin, she forgot all about him being awake so early.

* * *

She did remember, however, about an hour later, as they were dressing. "So, you woke up early and you went to rest late, I found out from Manny. How long has this been going on?" She was a little annoyed.

"I have been awake past dawn the last few nights. I did not intentionally hide this information from you. There has been so much going on, of much more importance, I was saving it for when we had more time to talk. Like while we were here. This is the first night I awoke so soon before sunset. I really do believe it was your scent that woke me. It was like you were calling me. Do you remember those old cartoons, where someone would float through the air, toward the scent of cooking or baked goods?" She nodded. "That is what is what it was like."

She laughed. "So, I'm like your apple pie?"

"Very much so, in more ways than you know." He waggled the brows at her.

"Foof! You're making it hard to get dressed, sitting there, ogling me. So, can I know where we're going now, so I know what to wear?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Absolutely. We are going to dinner, then swimming."

"You already told me that yesterday!"

"You already have your answer, then. Why did you ask?" She growled at him.

"Ooohhh. I love it when you growl, Sookie. It's so sexy." She threw a sandal at him, knowing he would catch it.

"Alright. Wear a sundress over a bathing suit and that will be fine. I would be happy if you did not wear the bathing suit, but you may want it. Better to have it, just in case."

She picked a pretty floral, silky dress and put her pink bikini on under it, with semi-dressy sandals. Pam definitely knew her style, whether she agreed with it or not. She went in to dust on a light makeup, while Eric went to the other room to grab some clothes. He came back in two minutes and said he had told Manny to unpack their clothes while they were out. "Did you get a chance to look at the dresses Pam picked for you, in the garment bags?"

"Shoot. No. I forgot. Should I go-" She finished her makeup and hair and came out of the bathroom and her jaw dropped. Who was this Caribbean god in front of her? He had on a pair of linen pants and a Cuban Guyabara shirt, open several buttons down, accenting his muscles, his necklace glinting against his hard chest. "Uhm." Gulp. "You look nice."

"As do you, Sookie." He smirked at her, knowing her reaction to him.

"Did Pam pick that out for you?"

"No. I am able to pick out my own clothes you know." Sookie thought if only his loyal following of fangbangers could see him in full island tourist mode.

"Well, all you need is the straw Fedora hat to go with it."

"Maybe we can pick one up in town."

"Ooo. A hint. We're headed to town?"

He roared in laughter. "My Sookie. We don't have much choice. There is not a lot on this island. We could always take a ferry or charter to another island or the main island. But heading into town is a necessity to get anywhere on the island. Are you ready?"

They headed out. He helped her into the Volvo and he immediately put the top down as soon as he got in. "What? You have to have the whole experience." She sighed, boys and their toys. They backed out and went down the other drive; this one was paved. She recognized the road they came down to get here from the airport. They went the opposite direction they came in, and the road was just as winding and they went just as fast as their driver, Jon did the night before. But Sookie felt pretty safe. Whether it was from the bond, or the new-found contentment thing she now had with him or just that she was used to his driving; it really didn't bother her at all.

On the way in to town, she told him about her day and how Manny was a Duende. "I had a feeling he was some kind of supe, but could not figure what kind. That seems to make sense."

"He said he doesn't have the appeal regular fairies have, which is how he can work at 'Casa'. They don't want to drain him."

"Yes, that makes sense. They may even taste quite bitter. As I understand they can even be a little trollish. They can manifest either way, fairy or troll, depending on their parents."

"Have you seen one before?"

"No, but I have heard of them in my travels, especially in South and Central Americas." They passed right through town and kept going. It looked very cute and quaint, if small. They were heading back towards the dark, wooded area again. She told him what he had said about this place being very magical. "Yes. There has always been legend of the magic Puerto Rico and other surrounding countries and islands hold. Even stories centered on aliens being attracted to this area because of this magic."

They pulled into a place lit by white string lights, with a dirt parking lot. It reminded her a little of Merlottes. The sign read 'Cafe Mistico'. "Here we are."

"This looks nice."

"It is one of those places that is tiny and not many people know of, but the locals, which means the food is phenomenal, or so I hear." They walked in, or out, depending on the point of view. The cafe was on a deck, of sorts, over water. It was very quaint and classy, considering the sounds of frogs and the smell of brackish water. Eric greeted their "hostess", who was also the main cook and owner, he later told her and she lead them to their table, with an up front view of the water. Sookie wasn't sure if this was an intra-coastal bay or cove or what.

The lady asked her what she would like to drink. She thought for a minute and told her to surprise her-something sweet with no alcohol. Eric asked for the name of something in Spanish Sookie didn't quite catch. They continued on with their discussion about Puerto Rico's air of magic. She looked around the cafe. There were people of all types: a lot of locals, a few tourists, she even saw two vampires. Was it odd they would come to a tropical paradise, when they couldn't even enjoy the sun? She wondered, who was she to judge. Maybe they enjoyed the warm climate regardless of sun or moon.

A moment later, a drink was set in front of Sookie, and one in front of Eric. The owner stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to try it. She obliged. It was a dark brown color, had some bubbles in it and looked thick. She sipped hesitantly. It was super sweet, but good. "This is good. What is it?"

"Malta Goya"

"It's almost like cola, but...not. Very good. Thank you." The lady also set a water down with it, which Sookie appreciated. The drink was good, but she wasn't sure she could knock it back like a Coke or Pepsi.

"What to eat?" It dawned on her, they didn't have menus.

Eric explained, "There aren't any. You can tell her what you like and she'll make it up."

The lady nodded, "Chicken?" Sookie nodded heartily. "Shrimp? Another nod. "Pork?" Yep. "With rice, beans and plantains, okay?" And walked off without waiting for an answer. They both laughed at that.

"What is your drink?"

"Sangre Rica. It means rich blood. It is made by a local company, run by vampire entrepreneurs" at that he nodded over at the two Sookie had looked at earlier. They nodded back. "It is supposed to be quite delicious. Spicy and rich, like the locals here. And the blood is only from Puerto Ricans." In a much quieter tone, "I ordered it really out of courtesy for them. Call it, supporting the local arts." Fangy grin.

"Eew."

They talked some more about Eric's ability to stay awake past sunrise. "I think it may be a side effect of your blood. And I haven't seen any ill effects from it. As far as waking early, I have been able to do it here and there a few minutes before sunset, but never as early as tonight. It literally felt like a call to wake up, similar to a makers call. I could not have resisted if I had tried. Coupled with the mid-day wakings, I do think it is from your blood."

Sookie was excited. "Do you think the times you can do that will grow longer and longer? Like maybe you can one day be up all day?"

"I do not know the answer to that question. And I am not sure we will. We will just have to see." She told him about how she wished he could have seen the beach this afternoon. He held her hand and looked at her sadly.

"I have never missed the sun in my thousand years, Sookie, except for maybe the first few years after turning. Since then I have never looked back and embraced what I am. The moon can be just as rewarding as the sun. However, since I have met you, I find myself rethinking that belief. I regret that is the one thing I cannot give you. I am just extremely thankful for the time we can spend together."

"I am too, baby. Please don't misunderstand. I don't feel bad for you or me, it's just something I wish we could look at together. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Sookie. You should never hold back with me. Say what you feel."

They talked a bit more, when the food showed up. Sookie's eyes almost popped out of her head. It was stuffed to overflowing. She dug in and while she ate they continued talking about everything and nothing and it was great. There was no pressure to discuss any one thing, so they bantered back and forth, while Sookie stuffed her face. She mentioned a few things she noticed about her changing body. She figured, even though they pretty much already knew, that she was definitely pregnant. She was hungrier and sleepier and her hormones were pretty wild, especially her sexual ones. Prior to the pregnancy, as much as she loved sex with Eric, she couldn't keep up like she did lately. Not only physically but even her libido. Her addiction for caffeine was gone, without weening off. The weird contentment she had all day, but especially when Eric was up and they were together.

Eric had a theory it was the baby. "I cannot really describe why I think this, it is just a feeling I get."

Sookie pushed her plate away, almost three-quarters of it gone. "Omigosh. That was so good. I don't ever want to eat anything else, but this kind of food. Eric, can we move here?" She joked.

"Are you too full to swim? I hear you are supposed to wait 30 minutes after a meal to swim." He said with all seriousness.

She laughed at the fatherly expression on his face. "I'm not sure that is always true, it might be part wives tale. But, I will need a few minutes to digest some of this."

"Perfect. That will give us time for a walk. Would you like to take this home for later?"

"I get the feeling Manny would be insulted."

Eric paid the bill and gave what must have been a substantial tip, given the look on the owners face. He took her hand and led her down a set of wooden steps, toward the shoreline. There was only a sliver of a moon, so she definitely let Eric lead the way. He was practically walking her. They strolled on in a comfortable silence. Though she could barely see much, she was transfixed by the water. It was dark, like any body of water would be, without a light source. But, she could swear she kept seeing little blue green pinpoints twinkling here and there. He stopped to kiss her and he turned her toward the water, hugging her from behind. They just watched the water, under a near-moonless sky.

"Do you see that? Eric, what is it? It's beautiful, but eerie."

"Patience, my love." He lead them on further, Sookie watching the water, hypnotized. She could see they were approaching a lit area. As they got closer, she saw a dinghy, towels and a small hurricane lamp. Once they arrived at what was their obvious destination, she could wait no longer.

"Okay. I'm dying here. What is going on? Is this where we're swimming or are we boating out somewhere?"

He was slowly undressing. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. But answer the questions."

"If you trust me, you will find out very soon. Showing you will be much easier than explaining."

Big sigh, "Okay."

He continued to undress until he was completely naked. He came over to her and helped her untie her dress. "We are completely alone. Would you like to leave your bathing suit on, or take it off?"

She looked at him, just a slight twinge of nerves. Only because of the unfamiliar surroundings. Unknown, dark waters while you're naked just seemed wrong and scary. But, Eric had her, so she knew she was safe. She looked at the water, then back at him. She could feel his love, but also his nervousness. She did not like it when her man felt nervous. She put her arms around his neck, looked up at him sweetly, "Untie me?" He looked elated. He made quick work of the suit and she felt vulnerable, but naughty and alive! The balmy air and sweet perfume that surrounded them, coupled with the anticipation of going into the water was exhilarating.

"Normally, people would boat out to the water, but I want to carry you out. It will be quicker. Are you ready?" She nodded. "Hop on." She jumped up and he caught her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked towards the water. "Close you eyes, please, Sookie and keep them closed until I tell you." She blew her cheeks out at him, but did as he said.

"You and your eye closing and blindfolding! Must be some kind of fetish." She harumphed, but pinched him.

"Keep them closed. We're going in." She felt the cool water lap at her feet, then her waist, then her breasts. She felt him walking thickly through the water for a few minutes. "We're almost there, my love." He swam, rather, doggy-paddled them because of their weird position. He stopped and said, "Keep your eyes closed and let go of me with your legs. You won't be able to touch the bottom, but I will hold you." She let go and kicked her legs out, but she could feel him holding her around her waist. "Okay, look down at the water, then open your eyes. When she did, she almost sucked in a mouthful of water in shock.

Hers and Eric's legs were surrounded by an aura of turquoise light. It was an ethereal, blurry glow that started when their legs moved and went away when they stopped. She gasped, putting her arms in the water and moving them around, making the light appear around them. "Eric-how? What is this? Where are we?" She looked back up at him and he was looking at the water in awe, as well.

"This is Bio Bay. Short for Bioluminescent Bay. There are plankton in the water that light up with movement. Creating the glow we see. There are very few places like this. I wanted to bring you someplace magical but also warm, because of your love of the sun."

"This is so amazing. I can't even believe something like this exists. Without magic." She kept moving her arms and legs, making streaking patterns that slowly faded, then lit up again as she passed her limbs back through the same path. "It's so breathtaking. Impossible to describe."

He slid his hands around her waist again. "That is exactly how I feel about you, my love. Every night I thank the gods for bringing you to me. I cannot believe my fortune to be with you. At times, you do not seem like you could be real, you are so perfect for me. I feel such love in my heart that has not beat for a millenia, I am humbled by you, Sookie." Tears streamed down her face and he pressed his forehead against hers. He pulled back and wrapped his legs around hers. Grabbing her right hand, he kissed it. "Sookie, would you do me the honor of marrying me and performing a Second Bonding, to show our love to both our worlds?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Grrr...this is an altered version of the original. Eventhough I know better, I made some super awesome (I thought) changes under 'Edit Document' on fanfic website that took me several hours. When I hit 'Save', it wanted me to login, so it saved none of what I had done. Effing AWESOME. But I knew better than to make lengthy changes here. Anyhoo-sorry, had to vent. Sorry, this is a short chappy, but it needed to end here. This has gone on so much longer than I thought it would. Not to mention the beginning has 10 chapters per one day in their world, so it gets eschew and scattywompus. Thank you if you've stuck around this long for more shenanigans and douche-baggery. As always, I lerve yooz guys for hanging around, commenting, favoriting, eyefucking, etc. You make my minute, hour, day, etc. Random thought, because it's late and I'm losing my shit, I have Russell Edgington's line from the TB Season 3 finale "Why, if it isn't the mendacious Mr. Compton..." repeating over and over in my head. Weird? Maybe. Kay, my snoochy pooches, I have this weekend (mostly) off, so I shall write more updates (her vagina whispered softly in the night). Peace!**

Chapter 25

He slid a ring over her finger, and she stared down at it, speechless for a few seconds.

Coming back to reality, Sookie gushed, "Eric! Of course, yes, yes, YES!" She threw her arms around his neck and placed kisses all over his face. "Silly" kiss "Old" kiss "Viking" kiss "Vampire" kiss. "I am so touched that you went through all this," she motioned her arm out into the water, making a blue-green trail, "just to give me a special proposal." She kissed him again. "You know, I would've said yes if you had just gotten down on one knee anywhere-it could've been the Steak 'n Shake, right?"

He smacked his forehead with his hand, "What? You mean I did all this for nothing? Gah!" She wrapped her legs around his waist again and squeezed him, laying her head on his chest. Despite the levity, he got serious. "Sookie. You deserve a magical moment, not just some cliched ring in your basket of french fries. And a good memory to tell our son about." He added with no small amount of pride. "Something befitting just how magical you really are. How magical we are together."

Her eyes filled with tears when she thought of the meaning of his words. How had she run from this man for so long? He had never held her in anything other than the highest regard. And now here she was, only a few days-was it 3 or 4?- after she had just made up her mind to stop running and in that tiny amount of time, they had agreed to live together, get married, second bonded, learned she was pregnant, that her fae powers increased triple fold, as did her bank account...All from simply listening to reason and cutting out her immature, stubborn streak. Everything she had ever wanted, or dared to dream of had come true the moment she just...stopped. Her tears spilled over and he popped a few into his mouth. She squeezed him even harder with her arms and legs, trying to mold herself to him. "Thank you. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you." She whispered hoarsely.

Eric pulled her back to look at him. "You more than deserve me, Love. We are perfect mates. We are fated." He kissed the ring he just put on her finger and held that hand to his heart. "Now, let us enjoy this moment. No more sadness and thoughts of who deserves whom."

If he was going to keep talking, Sookie interrupted him. The kiss he placed on her ring, brought her attention to it. She had been distracted by the emotion of the moment. She gasped, "Oh...It's gorgeous. Shit! It's huge!"

He looked at her wryly. "Really, I thought it too small. I wanted to get a much larger stone. But, something told me you would balk at anything bigger than 5 carats."

She almost bit through her tongue. "WHAT? This thing is 5 carats? I'm gonna have to sleep with one eye open. Someone's likely to cut my finger off in my sleep."

He laughed heartily at that. "I can promise you that won't happen."

"But, what about just walking around town. Even in Shreveport, I doubt it's that common for women to walk around with rings this huge! Can you imagine me pushing a cart around Wal-Mart with this on?"

"I would rather you not go to Wal-Mart, period. I do not care how it would look or what others would think. I only want you to have the best. But, if you hate it," he faked a hurt look, "I can get you something smaller."

"No, Eric, I love it. It's beautiful. The setting, the cut-it's perfect." She stared at the emerald cut stone and pave setting and admitted the next part shyly. "It's what I always imagined my ring would look like, when I was a girl." He puffed his chest out, pleased he made the right choice. "Just smaller!" She finished. She swam her arm through the water, watching how the colored light played off her ring. It was breathtaking. Absentmindedly, she repeated that a few more times, then came back to reality by something that had been bugging her. She came to him...4 nights ago? That seemed like quick planning on his part. "How did you get this all planned so quickly? How did you come up with this idea? It's been only a few days."

"Well, remember when I said I had been planning to kidnap you? I was only half kidding. I may not have dragged you kicking and screaming, but I was going to find a way to convince you" he gave her a sexy leer that she felt right between her legs. She could just imagine how he would convince her. "to come away with me. I had hoped, given 5 days and nights here, I could convince you to stay with me-be mine, whatever it took." Sookie mentally kicked herself again. "I never imagined you would just show up, giving yourself to me, and we would be talking marriage and second bonding. So this was already planned, just not necessarily the timing. I had heard of this place, because of how rare it is. There are only a few bioluminescent pools like this in the world. And I had never been to Puerto Rico. I wanted us to share a new experience together. I initially thought of somewhere much colder, in the North, even near my homeland, to see Aurora Borealis. But, I know how much you love warmth and the beach. But, one day, I would love to show you my homeland and the Northern Lights. That is every bit as amazing as this, just in a different way." He got a far-away look, then came back to her. "I already planned for us have a kayak excursion here. I just swayed from the original plan, for more privacy, once I knew I would be proposing here."

The thought of him taking her somewhere he knew she would rather go, versus his home country, floored her. "Anywhere we go together is magical, my Eric." She cooed at him.

He lovingly kissed her. "As much as I love your sweet words, mushy flattery is not your style, Sookie. Leave that to me." He pecked her on the nose, then dived under water, making sure to splash her with his feet.

"Ooo! Brat!" She knew he could hear her. She watched him swim around for several minutes, fixated on all the light and color around him. He was down there for a while, not needing to come up for a breath. She swam around on her own, equally as fixated on the blue-green she was creating. This was amazing. That nature could create something like this made her feel very small. Just as she thought that, she felt something not so small ghost it's way across her nether regions. She looked down and could make out some blonde hair swirling around in the water, between her legs. She felt a soft tongue sliding up and down her folds, while a finger found her nub and rubbed lazy circles over it. Gasping at how different and wonderful that felt under the water, she opened her mouth to protest about how weird it was to do it in a pool of glowing plankton, but her protest turned to a moan of ecstasy when he sucked her clit into his mouth. She grabbed his head under the water, holding him there, as if he were going to try to get away. He put her thighs over his shoulders and a hand on the small of her back, so he could support her. He was now alternating between sucking her nub and moving it around in circles with his lips and tongue, applying just the right amount of maddening pressure. Slipping in one finger, then two, to slide in and out, he curled them forward, rubbing her sensitive G-spot. He kept at the maddening pattern for several minutes and she knew she couldn't last much longer. She squeezed her thighs on his head and tugged on his hair, "Eric. Baby." That must have egged him on, because his suction of his mouth, the pace and pressure of his tongue and his fingers increased-he was latched on, lapping at her, devouring her.

"No. Ah. C-Come up. Please. Ahh. St-stop." She managed to stutter out. He came out of the water and she immediately felt the loss. Why had she wanted him to stop, again? She refocused her hazy eyes and saw him staring at her hungrily- a wet, vampire Viking sex god. As much as Sookie could see; hair over his face, eyes heavy-lidded, his fangs down, lips swollen. God he was stunning!

"What is wrong, Sookie? Was that not pleasurable for you?"

Wanting there to be no doubt, "Absolutely it was." She wrapped her arms around him, trying to avoid his Gracious Plenty, which in his aroused state was no easy feat. "It was beyond pleasurable." She stared at him, mirroring his hungry look, her eyes just as heavy-lidded as his. She slid her body around his, going behind him. "I just didn't want to come so soon." She said shyly. "Not without you." She very unshyly, reached around him and grabbed the GP with one hand and his balls with the other. Stroking and squeezing him, she let her hand glide over him, rubbing her palm against the tip of his head just right, and then sliding back down again. He groaned and lurched with every squeeze she gave to his head. He leaned back on her. Thanks to the water, she could actually support him a bit. He watched her tiny hand on his huge thickness, the visual of it pumping him so deliciously almost pushing him over the edge.

"Mmm." He placed his hand over hers on his shaft, watching as they both slid up and down several times, then, reluctantly stopping her. Gruffly, "I have to have you. Now." He placed her arms around his neck. "Hang on." He flew them out of the water and over to a shallow spot. He sat down, so they were both underwater to mid-torso. "Are you ready for me Sookie? Do you want me, like I want you?"

She knew he got off on hearing her say things that normally made her blush. "Yes, Eric. I want you. I need to feel your hard cock inside of me. Make me yours, Baby." She surprised herself and felt her cheeks pink a little, but her words had the desired effect.

He growled and leaned into her neck. "Gods, Sookie. When you say things like that." With that, he slammed her down on to him, to the hilt. They both cried out. He would slide her up, almost to the point of coming out of her completely, then slam her back down hard, and grind against her exaggeratedly, pushing himself in just a fraction deeper. After many sweetly tortuous minutes of that pace, she could feel him beginning to swell and get even harder and thicker inside of her and he could feel her walls beginning to clench even tighter. They could see the blue-green light from the movement of their limbs in the water, but also Sookie's light was beginning to emerge from her skin. Her need for his blood was beginning to pull her closer to his neck. "Keep your eyes open. Watch the light around us." he whispered.

They looked at each other, knowing it was time, and leaned into each others necks. Taking in the others scent they each licked the spot they were going to bite. All the while Eric kept up his delicious thrusts and grinding. She felt the waves of her orgasm grip her and as Eric sunk his fangs in, Sookie bit down with all her might. While she drew from his sweet, thick blood, pulling as hard as she could, she could feel Eric shudder with every suck she made. Their individual and mutual pleasure was so intense it stole her breath and took everything she had not to roll her eyes back and close them, but she kept them open. She saw the white light envelope them, even under the water, which mixed with the blue-green and made it glow 100 times brighter and made the white light above the water refract the teal color, as were the little points of light. They were completely ensconced in the most beautiful aura, little sparks and static electricity bolts dancing on the waters surface that fluttered with every aftershock the felt. It went on for a few seconds, but faded out, leaving the pool completely glowing around them. They looked at each other, both in awe. The water slowly faded back to it's normal darkness, only lighting up with their movement. They were still attached, maintaining a sated silence, Sookie's legs wrapped around his waist, her head nestled into his neck. She swished her ring hand lightly through the water in a pretty pattern and whispered "I won't tell that part to our son."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello, my little kittens. I must apologize for a faux paus I found, going back and reading earlier chapters. Eric had told her about staying up past dawn. It was mentioned in Ch.24 that he hadn't. Oops, sorry for my fucktardedness. Oye! Oh well! Another chapter of complete fluff and lemons. Usually, my own lemons don't make me feel so naughty in my no-no area, but this chapter was different. I don't mind saying it got a little warm in here. I wanted to reiterate, this story was intended to be mostly sexy sexy time, so don't boohoo me if that's not what you wanted. No offense, but the description states that, as do repeated A/Ns. However, some non-citrus story stuff is coming, so that will be fun. Hopefully no angst. I really, truly want none in this story. That's what the real books are for. God knows there's enough angst in those to fell an elephant. Anyone have word on her latest book? What the deuce? As is my M.O. now, I love youz guyz and your comments, adds, etc. and I bow and curtsy to your awesomeness. Much luv homies! All content rated MA, all characters, except for the Duende, belong to Char Char Harrington. *Does the Chicken Dance out* Ahahahaha-that song's in your head now! **

Chapter 26

After toweling them off, and redressing, Sookie had a bit of a chill, so Eric flew them back to the car. Unable to keep her eyes open, she fell asleep within seconds of the ride back.

Halfway back to the house, Eric's phone vibrated. He was glad he had thought to silence it earlier in the night, otherwise he would have had to stake the caller that had woken his Sookie up from her much needed rest. Glancing at it, he saw it was Pam.

"Master." She drawled, as if who else would it be answering his phone.

Speaking in a low voice, in Swedish, "Pam. I assume you have good news for me."

"Everything is all set. Everyone has agreed to their part. The only one I waited for your okay to contact was Compton."

"Pamela." He warned.

"What?" she played dumb, "I thought you would want him in on it. Maybe kidnap and torture him a little on the way. Then tie him down to make him watch." Her voice got lusty at the thought.

"As much as you and I would enjoy that, Sookie, _your mistress_ would not."

"Fine! As much as I like her, she can be a spoilsport, sometimes."

"Maybe for you, but never for me" he said in his most lewd voice. She harumphed at him, "Are you two going at it like wild rabbits? You haven't broken her pelvis, in all your brutish manly thrusting I hope? Though, that may sway her toward my side-the softer, gentler sex." She was treading on thin ice.

"You sound jealous, Pam. And that is no way to talk about my betrothed, Child."

"Oh, you decided to partake in that silly romantic human rite, eh?"

"If that is what I had to do to make her mine, to live with me, it is my pleasure. We will also be performing a second bond."

"You have finally convinced her to do so?" She said incredulously. "Who is she and what has she done with our Sookie."

He was secretly pleased she considered Sookie theirs. "I seem to recall myself saying that same thing recently. I think she realizes that, aside from it being what we both want, it is the only way to protect her from another trying to break our first bond."

"Ooh- Are you going to tell the Vegas retinue? You know Felipe will be extremely displeased."

"Oh yes, he will. I will tell him after it is done. Once he knows it is essentially ordained by the Council, he will have no choice to accept it. Too much commotion over it, may point out his bad intent to our first bond."

"The Council-when the hell were you going to let me in on this?"

"I am letting you know now. We are actually fated. And Niall left Sookie one of his companies and all it's earnings. She is quite a wealthy woman now. Though I do not think that has sunk in yet. There is some other news, but Sookie and I want to tell you together."

"So, you two have been doing things other than drowning in carnal pleasures."

"Of course." They chatted for a few more minutes and by the time they hung up, Eric felt pleased and was excited for the next few days.

When they arrived back at the vacation house, Sookie was still deep asleep. He carried her inside. Manny opened the door for him. He settled her onto the giant leather coach in the den and covered her with the blanket Manny brought him. Content she was resting comfortably, he sat nearby at the bar with his laptop.

"Can I offer you anything, Senor? A blood perhaps?" Manny almost snuck up on Eric. Which reminded him.

"My bonded informed me you are a Duende. This is a type of fairy, yes?"

"Yes Senor."

"And you know Miss Stackhouse is part fae."

"Yes."

"Do you know she is of the Brigant Royal Bloodline? Are you familiar with that importance?"

His mouth hit the floor, "No! No, Senor, I did not. Yes, I have heard tales of the Brigants. She is one very important woman, then. A Brigant and pregnant!"

"Good, then, so we are clear. Very few people yet know of the pregnancy and we want to keep it this way for now. There are many people who would pay dearly for that information, and that we are here. We have many enemies. Am I correct in recalling the Duende guard all in their domain, or home?"

"Yes, Senor. I will guard you both with my life, if necessary. Though I doubt anyone wishing harm could enter. I have several wards and talismans placed around the house and surrounding properties. I consider it an honor to watch over those of such esteem to our supernatural world." He placed his hand over his heart and half-bowed.

"Excellent. You will be rewarded handsomely if any need were to arise for extreme protection."

"That is absolutely unnecessary and I would not accept it, no offense meant, Senor Northman. We do not accept compensation for safekeeping our homesteads."

"Very well. You are the first of your kind I have met. How long have you been here, Manny? From what region do you hail? And is your name abbreviated for a more formal one?"

"Yes, my full name is Manuel Jiminez Marrero Carrasquillo. I have been on this island for approximately 350 years and have overseen this area for most of it. It is our nature to not have much memory beyond the time we are in our current home. It allows us to be more faithful and focused to one location. I do know I had to fight for this area. A forest Duende who was known for his trickery would lead locals into the forest with talks of fountains of youth and gold treasures. Then kill them for sport. Not many of us are that cruel. He needed to be stopped. I have been here since."

Eric thought it was good to know the trickery of the fae extended universally.

"I am sorry to be so remiss in my duties, Sir. Did you say you would like a blood?"

"No, thank you. I will work for a bit, while my bonded naps. You can, however, make her a snack for late tonight and something sweet. She needs to eat as much as possible, please see to that while I am in my daytime rest. Also, no lemons."

"I assumed she would be sensitive to lemons. Any other dietary restriction or specifics?"

"Not at the moment. I will let you know of any changes."

"Very good, Senor." He began fast work in the kitchen, whipping up several dishes and one desert that Eric looked forward to feeding Sookie later. Before he got too distracted with those thoughts, he stuck his face back into his computer. He felt Sookie waken and looked at the time. She had an hour long nap. Perfect, she would be rested and they had many more hours left to the night. He felt her mood shift from sleepy to horny in a matter of seconds. He stifled a snicker, then pretended to be engrossed in his work. She slunk up behind him, snaked her arms around him and buried her face into his neck, sniffing him.

"God, Eric. Your smell makes me crazy. I just want to climb inside your skin and tie you to the bed and eat you alive."

He roared with laughter, which made her laugh, despite her current state of emotion. She just kept burying her nose in his neck. "What is this? Some type of role reversal? Are you now the vampire and I am the fairy? Your words certainly sound as such." Finding great humor in the turn-about-is-flair-play, he was glad his scent made her wild. That was how he felt every second he was around her. He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bar stool, to straddle him. She continued snuffling and mauling his neck, running her hands over every inch of him she could reach.

"I just can't describe it. I mean, I have noticed my senses getting stronger, especially smell, but just thought it was your blood making everything stronger. But, when I woke up, I could smell you from the couch and I wanted to attack you. In a good way, I mean."

"I like this development and you will hear no complaints from me." He slid his hands up her back and let her have his way with him. She was no longer content with feeling him up on top of his clothes. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, then grew impatient and ripped the last several off as she tore at his shirt. Eric tried with all his might to hide his shock and amusement at her behavior. He didn't want to discourage her, in any way. He was thrilled, which he did let her feel. She was running her nails up and down his chest, lightly pulling at his nipples and placing light kisses, then licks, then nipping along his neck and chest. She was making the sexiest noises he had ever heard, these half-groans, half-purrs as she did. Like she was tasting the most delectable food on Earth. He was barely able to keep himself from taking her right then, on the counter, not wanting to stifle her sudden bravado and to let her have control. He saw Manny come in to the kitchen, behind Sookie. His eyes grew wide, when he realized what he had walked into, then wisely disappeared. Eric was very glad Sookie was too caught up to even notice the sound of the side door close. That was the last coherent thought he had for a while.

Sookie grabbed his hair, pulled his head back, exposing his neck and sucked his earlobe into her mouth. She began placing not so gentle, but not hard enough to break skin bites along his jugular, while she slid her other hand down, under his waistband and gripped him with purpose. There was no doubt what she wanted, how she wanted it and that it was right now.

"Eric." she very thickly growled in his ear, while biting his lobe. He let out a sound that she guessed was a "hmm?" "I know it's a little silly, because of your strength, but is it weird or kinky if I've always wanted to tie you up? I want to pleasure you, but have you at my mercy. Is that too weird? I mean, I know you could easily rip anything I could tie you up with, so it seems silly..."she trailed off, beginning to doubt herself now.

Before she could go back on it, or lose her confidence, he hurriedly told her, "Sookie, it is not at all silly or weird, or kinky if you want to do that. I love it and the thought of you wanting to take charge turns me on more than you could know." He took her hand and rubbed it over the tip of his head, so she could feel the small amount of liquid gathered there. She drove him mad by, taking the liquid on her finger and sucking it into her mouth. He watched her eyes roll back into her head at the taste of him and again he fought the urge to rip her clothes off and fuck her senselessly. "Come. I have a solution for us." And he carried her to the bedroom.

From out of his suitcase he pulled a leather case about the size of a very large CD holder and handed it to her. "Open it." Inside she found several silver chains, a stake, a small silver dagger and two pairs of handcuffs, one wrapped in a very thick velvet wrapping.

"Wow. Is this your Sheriff Travel Torture Pack? Or do I even want to know?"

He ignored that. "Take the ones that are wrapped out. You can use those on me and it won't burn my skin, but it will make my arms weak, so I cannot attempt to escape. Just like light bondage."

"You're sure it won't hurt you?" Again, he felt her confidence waver, and a little guilt and shame.

He could not have that. "The keys are in that side pocket there. And, Oh Yes. I am quite sure." He gave her his best sexy smile, and stepped closer to her, allowing his scent to entice her. He ran a finger around her ear, then the sensitive spot right behind it.

She shivered and didn't know what in hell had come over her, but she was on fire. Good thing for him he was immortal and very strong, because the way she felt tonight, she might hurt a lesser man. He started to undress himself.

"Stop." She held the cuffs and key, tossing the kit towards his suitcase. She began rubbing her lips back and forth across his nipples. "I'll do that." She bit one nipple, then the other. He moaned and reached to hold the back of her head. "Nope. My rules. Come on." She led him to the bed. "Lay down on your back and put your arms up by the headboard." He gave her a look that let her know the bossy thing was only going to fly in the bedroom, but that he liked it. He did as he was told. She giggled to herself that not many people could say they had bossed Eric Northman and lived.

She climbed up his body, making sure to press her breasts heavily against his face while she linked the cuffs through the wood on the headboard, then captured his wrists in the shackles. She slid back down a little, again wiggling her chest against his face, looking down at him, her eyes daring him. He bit her through the fabric and she yelped in surprise, then pressed harder, letting him do it again. She let out that half growl/purr noise he loved. She went to work on his neck again, suckling and chewing, making little hickeys that quickly healed.

In a brief moment of clarity, he again thanked the gods for bringing this liitle minx to him. She was fresh and untouched, but his sexual match in so many ways. He only hoped he could mentally survive her sweet torture, so he could experiment in her every whim.

Running her nose along the shell of his ear, she whispered, "Really, baby. Tell me if you want me to uncuff you and I will. I want you to enjoy this too."

"Sookie, look at me." He lifted his head up, so it was very close to hers. "I promise you, I **am** enjoying this."

That was all she needed. She made her way down his body, slowly undressing him with her teeth, other times with her mouth or a soft hand that would very deliberately rub him in all the right places, as she pulled the fabric down. Once he was completely undressed, she stared down at him in awe. His body, solid muscle and his Gracious Plenty at full attention, all bound up completely at her mercy. God, if she didn't focus, she would just slide right down onto him, right him like a bull, and be done. But, she wanted to blow his mind a little. She had very little experience when it came to sex, but Eric was always very sweet and patient with her. She wanted him to know she could learn new tricks, too. But, whatever this insatiable, driving desire was, coursing through her right now, was really the driving force behind it. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to eat him up. She tried to think, what would drive him most crazy?

She thought of something she'd spotted earlier today. She lightly rubbed his length with her hand, and placed feather light kisses on his lips while she reached over him to switch on the Bose radio on the nightstand. The station that came on was playing some sexy Salsa music. Perfect! She had been straddling him, but not so their bodies were touching. Once the music started, she got much closer to his body, swaying to the rhythmic music to rub her body against his. He watched her the whole time. She got off the bed and stood next to it. She began a slow strip tease to the music, shaking her hips, turning to look over her shoulder at him, as she slipped part of her sundress off. Aytime she felt nervous or unsure, the heat in his eyes that was for her alone, gave her confidence. She loved dancing for him-she writhed and swayed and oozed sex right at him. Then, bending over, still wiggling her bottom to the beat, she slid her bathing suit bottom off, so he could get the full view. When she turned back to look at him, his eyes were dark and very intense. If he could fuck her with his eyes, he was definitely trying to do it right now.

She felt shy about it, but she wanted to try something she read about in Cosmo. She climbed on the bed next to him, on her hands and knees, so he could see her rear view. She hoped seeing and not being able to touch would torture him a little. It wasn't very often she had any control over him, sexually. But also, the angle was perfect to help her take him that much deeper in to her throat. As she took him in her little hands, she wrapped both around his thickness and softly ran her hands softly up and down his length a few times. He hissed out a breath. Then she alternated it with tight gripping squeezes. She made sure she arched her back with each stroke, so he could see her hootchie better.

"Arrgh, Sookie," he ground out, "You are incredible. Everything-your sight, smells, sounds drive me mad. MY sex goddess." She chose that moment to slide him into her mouth and take him as deep as she could go. He growled and thrust his hips. She could feel her gag reflex push him back out, but with each time she brought him into her mouth, she found she could get him a little deeper. She could feel him get thicker and harder and his head swelled. She squeezed what she wasn't able to get in her mouth with one hand while stroking that sensitive spot behind his balls with the other. That was enough to push him over the edge and he roared out his release.

She swallowed his delicious taste down, milking him with her hand, while he shuddered and yelled out something she didn't understand in his native tongue. Her extreme hunger for him slightly satisfied for the moment, she turned to look at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, little shivers running through him. She put a look of mock concern on her face. "Oh, my baby. Are you okay? You look like you're in pain!" She climbed back on top of him and she could see him inhale the smell of her arousal. He licked his lips. "Can I help?"

She again grazed her now naked breasts across his lips and he latched on. "Mmm." Again she almost caved, undid his handcuffs and just let him take over. She slid her hand behind his head and allowed him to have one nipple, then the other. As she weakly tried to separate herself from his mouth, he actually sunk in his fangs and drew a little, which she felt right between her legs. She gasped at the pleasure and pain, then said, "Hey! Play fair."

He licked his bloody lips and looked at her through dreamy eyes, "I said you could restrain me. Not that I would play fair, Sookie."

"Hmm. You're right-we never said we would." At that, she sat herself upright, on her knees, straddling him, but high up on his torso. It was far enough so his huge length couldn't reach her and close enough to his face to give him a nice close view. She ran a finger over his lips and traced them. He parted his lips the tiniest bit, and allowed her to put her fingers into his mouth. He nicked one with a fang and swirled his tongue around it, sucking lightly. The sensation was so delicious, she didn't want him to stop. She slid a second finger in and he gave it the same treatment, the sucking and feeling of his tongue-it was making her a little crazy. She gathered her strength and pulled her fingers out. She ran them across her own nipples, watching his gaze follow the paths of her fingers intently. She took both her nipples in her own hands and rolled them and tugged on them, watching his eyes bulge out of his head.

"You are sooo right. We never did say we'd play fair, did we? Mmmm-Ahhh." She made a big production of making noises she knew would make him nuts. She put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them, then trailed them down her stomach. She reached to right above her mound and stopped. His eyes, which had been following every movement her fingers made, looked back up at her. "I guess next time, we'd better be more specific and lay down some rules." She looked back down at her fingers, so he would follow suit. She slowly slid her fingers down through her folds. His nostrils flared, his pupils dilated and he was straining at the cuffs, whether he realized it or not.

She slid her fingers up and down her wetness, actually dripping down onto him watching his face, watch her hands' movements. She circled her nub and bucked, purring at the feeling, no longer making the noise for show and she heard him make a strangled noise. She slid both fingers inside her several times, groaning, then back up and down her folds again. Her other hand reached behind her to lightly rub his cock. She couldn't believe how intense it felt. It had to be from him watching. She had touched herself plenty of times, but it never felt this good. She repeated sliding her fingers in and out, then circling her nub, watching him watch her the entire time. She thought he was going to come up off the bed and break it very soon.

She decided to show him some pity. She offered him her fingers and he greedily sucked them into his mouth, licking them clean, his eyes never leaving hers. She wanted to feel that mouth, that skilled tongue on her. Scooting up to bring her girly bits very close to his face, but not yet close enough for him to put his mouth on her, she smoothed his hair and caressed his face. Sex and kink aside, she loved him with every fiber of her being. He felt it and kissed her palm. She scooted those last few inches closer, so she was completely straddling his face. He looked up into her eyes and latched on. He licked and sucked her nub, rubbing it side to side and she knew she had better separate herself or she was going to come in about 10 more seconds.

His gaze, burning holes into her was sweet torture. She had never met anyone who so perfectly illustrated eyefucking. Something about looking into his deep baby blues, him beneath her, while she straddled his face and he skillfully worked her like a musical instrument... She couldn't take much more. Trying to pull away from him, he made a groaning noise of protest that made a delicious vibration and she cried out. "Ah-Eric-ah-please! N-n-noo. I mean yes. Ah-Baby! Please I don't want to come so soon! I'm not done with you yet. Ah-!" She begged him, but still ground her hips down onto his mouth. He continued his assault with his tongue and mouth and while she tried to pull away from him, "Ah. Eric, please.", no longer sure if she was begging him to stop or keep going.

Something about hearing her beg like that, so close to pleasure, yet denying herself, snapped something in him. He stopped, "Sookie. Unhook me. Now."

She looked at him through dazed eyes, her mouth slack. Her lust filled brain came to, a second later, "Oh. I-I'm sorry. Here." She reached for the key and she fumbled to released his wrists.

As soon as his hands were free, he grabbed her hips in his hands and held her poised, above him. "Sookie. You are going to come. There will be no holding back your orgasms. Ever. When I am tasting your deliciousness, you will not stop yourself. I will not let you. Now watch me." With that, he pulled her back down onto his mouth, and licked, sucked, used his fingers and buried them deep inside her and rubbed her clit. He was like a whirling dervish all over her and she couldn't look away from him. He was driven with purpose. She leaned forward a little, her hands on the headboard, her knees weak. She rocked her hips and he flicked his tongue so fast it was more like vibrating. He would get her close, then back her down again. It was the best feeling, but driving her crazy.

Once again, Sookie didn't recognize herself. She would look back and cringe-she was pulling his hair, screaming at him. "I want you inside of me right now, Eric Northman. Fuck me and don't stop."

His eyes would have looked scary any other time, he had such a primal, hungry expression. She briefly thought, she must surely have the same look right now. In a flash, she was on her back and he was inside of her, filling her. He was thrusting hard and she was scratching at his back and butt, pulling him into her and telling him to go harder and faster. His pace was sheer vampire speed, but she kept up, egging him on. When he felt her get close, he sat back on his legs and brought her on top of him, lifting her up and bringing her back down hard. She was momentarily upset, till she realized it was a better position for her to bite him. Without warning, she leaned into his neck, took a final sniff of him and sunk her teeth into his flesh and started her orgasm. Her bite started his, and made him shout out, in surprise, "Unh-Fuck Sookie!"

The light shot out of both of them this time and meshed together. His wound closed, so before she bit down a second time, "Bite. Hard. Drink deeply." He obliged, struck her shoulder and pulled deep, drawing huge mouthfuls of her sweet, intoxicating blood. Meanwhile, she had bit him a second time and was sucking as hard as his thick blood would go down her throat. Their light had blended into a blue-white bubble and there were sparks flashing out from it. The furniture was shaking and they levitated up off the bed. Eric was still drawing from Sookie and she bit him again. They couldn't stop drinking from each other.

Eric finally tore himself away, seeing stars and feeling slightly drunk, in a fairy blood kind of way. Rubbing her head and back, cooing at her to calm her, "Sookie. My Sookie." She came out of it. His wound had closed, but she was licking at it. They had floated back down to the bed and finally feeling her insane hunger for him sated, she pulled back to look at him. The sight of his blood on her chin and lips, made him instantly hard inside of her, but he ignored it. She giggled, "You're glowing again."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Chello! Me again. I tried to get a chapter with only some plot-forwarding convo, but they snuck in some more naughty spanky sexy time. Speaking of, this chappy contains some very mild spanking. If you disagree, simply don't read it. Everyone involved was a consenting adult and no harm was brought to any fairies, vampires or animals. I might be able to squeak out a few chapters that can finally get to the fun plans for the rest of their vacay *rubs hands together greedily* Rated MA and all charaters belong to Char Harr Bear.**

Chapter 27

"I'm glowing? Have you seen yourself?"

Sookie climbed off of him and lay down next to him, enjoying their contentment and afterglow. "I think" she stretched languidly, loving the feel of their bodies together and wondering why they ever left bed "I'm glowing for a different reason." She looked up at him knowingly. "That was...amazing. But amazing isn't a good enough word to describe it. It was like the sense of power and knowing you were watching me, wanting me, made everything feel that much better." She looked away, a little embarrassed, so she could ask, "Did I do that right? I've never done any kind of bondage like that before. I don't know what came over me"

He grabbed her chin, so he could look at her. "Sookie. I have told you, anything we do is nothing to be ashamed of. If you want to do something, anything, just tell me. It gives me great pleasure to give you pleasure. There is nothing I would not do to please you. You never have to be shy of me. I think trying new things and being completely uninhibited awakens a new side to you, that you have never expressed. And I hope to explore that with you." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "To answer your question, yes you were a perfect Mistress." He winked at her.

"Eww. Don't call me that! I will not be one of those people that does the whole whipping and ball gag thing. That's too much."

"You should not dismiss it unless you have tried it. There can be great pleasure from pain, as you already know." He stroked her nipple with the backs of his fingers, then abruptly pinched and tugged at it, making Sookie whimper, then went back to stroking it again. She closed her eyes and leaned into it. He repeated the process a few more times. He was right. The pleasure, then small amount of pain, then pleasure again, made her nipple twenty times more sensitive than usual. And she felt it right between her legs.

"Uhm...I see your point." She opened her eyes again to see him staring at her hungrily. "But I still don't think I could ever get into the ball gag, hardcore pain stuff. Nothing demeaning."

"I quite agree with you there love. But a little spanking now and then, you might enjoy, if I may be so bold."

Now she was curious. She leaned up, resting her head in her palm, elbow propped. "You think? What makes you think so?" She was genuinely curious, and if she was honest with herself, turned on to talk about it.

"The way you respond to certain things. Like how you reacted just now. The pain didn't alarm you. You allowed it, then recognized that the tiny sting of pain, brought the hyper-sensitivity, then the pleasure increased tenfold. And you became aroused. When I bite your nipple, you react strongest to my fangs piercing such a sensitive area, more than the blood draw itself."

Okay, now she was definitely becoming aroused just thinking about it. "Moments ago, during our love making, I was being very rough with you and you wanted more. If you were only human and not taking so much of my blood, I probably would have broken your pelvis or a hip or torn your delicate skin, at the very least. But you clawed at me and bit me and spurred me on." Now he was very noticeably aroused.

"Definitely nothing to be ashamed of. I feel the same. When you drag your nails up my back or dig in enough to draw blood, it is the pain that makes everything more sensitive, ergo, more pleasurable. Especially when you bite me, Sookie." She swore she saw his cock twitch. "Feeling your blunt teeth, breaking my skin is the sweetest pain I have ever experienced." He was tracing his finger up and down her hip.

She leaned in a little closer, felt his muscled arm under her hand. Placing little kisses to his chest, "Do you want to spank me, Eric?" and she scraped her nails lightly down his back.

Groaning, "I would love to feel the warm, firm, yet tender flesh of your sweet bottom yielding and swelling under my hand, Sookie." Okay, she was unmistakably turned on by that description, and he could smell it. "But you have to want it. I would never do anything against your will."

Knowing he wanted her to just ask for it, to get comfortable asking him for what she wanted, "I want you to spank me. Show me. Teach me, Baby." She loved the effect her words always had on him.

He looked at her like a gleeful child. He sat on the side of the bed, with his legs hanging off, his feet on the floor. He pulled Sookie across, to sit in his lap. Caressing her cheek, he leaned in to gently kiss her. He was teasing her with his tongue-swirling it, then pulling it back, then sucking on her tongue and nipping at her. He slid both hands into the hair at her nape and pulled hard. With her head yanked all the way back, he deepened the kiss. Keeping one hand in her hair, pulling a little more in tiny increments to increase her pain just a little, she groaned out in her enjoyment. He let his mouth wander down her neck and one hand down to her breast. Still keeping her hair woven in his fingers and her head pulled back, he nipped a trail along her neck. He scraped his fangs superficially, just enough to scratch the skin, but not puncture or tear it.

While he was doing that, his other hand found her nipple and was pinching it hard, pulling at it, then lightly rubbing it with his fingertips in an alternating pattern. He loved watching Sookie's face while she experienced all the sensations he was throwing at her. She would wince a little, at the pain, then she would make tiny little gasps and grunts and her mouth would hang open, the rapture displayed across her face. And she was leaning into everything he did, subconsciously asking for more. This was a heavenly way to spend the evening, schooling his Sookie, who had a touch of masochist in her. He smiled evilly to himself. Oh, she was more than ready.

Quick as a flash, he had her on her stomach, with a pillow under her, to arch her bottom up. He began rubbing circles on her cheeks with his hands. "If at any time you want me to stop, Sookie, just tell me. If it hurts more than you expected, or you want me to be gentler or harder, you just tell me. This is supposed to be pleasurable and I would never want to hurt you. Not unless you like it, I mean." He said the last part huskily against her ear.

"Okay." She whispered breathlessly.

He continued rubbing in a circle one cheek, then the other with firm pressure. He could hear her heart beat racing, unsure of what to expect. He pulled his hand back and brought it back down with a solid SMACK! And immediately rubbed it again, to soothe the sting. Sookie had jerked forward at the contact, but hadn't yelled out or said anything. "Sookie? Are you okay?" He kept up his rubbing on the offended cheek.

Her voice was thick, "I'm okay."

He rubbed the other cheek, brought his hand up, then SMACK! She softly grunted and he immediately rubbed circles to dull the sting. "Still okay?"

"Mmm. Mm-hm." Her face was pushed down into the bed covers.

He rubbed both cheeks together this time and when he raised up and SMACK! He spanked both cheeks at the same time with his huge hand. She moaned this time and he could smell the sweet scent of her arousal, as well as the blood rising to the surface of her red cheeks. Rubbing the sting, it took all he had not to rub more than her bottom. He didn't bother asking if she was okay, he already knew the answer. When he brought his hand down to spank her the next time, she arched her back into it, and he got both her cheeks, the backs of her legs and all her girly bits in between. She gasped, then moaned and gripped the blanket as he rubbed the area. Feeling how wet she had become, he groaned.

"You amaze me, Sookie. You are incredible." He slipped a finger in between her folds and rubbed up and down through her slick center. With his other hand he continued-SMACK! She was crying out now, arching and writhing under his hands and fingers. He kept up the spankings, no longer rubbing after each one, seeing if she could take it. She could. Her tender skin was red and it was all he could do to keep from kissing and massaging it. He slipped a finger deep inside her, gliding in and out of her. He had never felt her this wet before. She wiggled on his lap.

"Eric. Please! I need it. I need you. Now." That was all he needed to hear. He picked her up, set her on the bed, on her hands and knees.

"Are you ready for me, Sookie?"

She turned to look over her shoulder at him, " Yes! Eric!"She whined.

He smirked at her, then entered her swiftly and roughly from behind and they both cried out. He grabbed her hair and used it to pull her back onto him. Reaching around to rub her nub, he stroked and pinched it, making her scream incoherently. She arched her back up and ground her butt back into him. He felt her walls start to clench around him. He bit into his wrist and brought it to her mouth and she immediately drew the thick blood. White light pulsed outward from her skin and as he bit down into her shoulder, he felt the energy surge into him, wrenching his orgasm from him. His skin began tingling and a blue glow emitted outward from his skin. They watched the two colors blend and expand all around them, then fade out to sparkles. He licked her wound to close it and he pulled her to lay on top of him, hugging her.

"You are perfect, Sookie. Stunning and perfect."

She nestled into his neck, her breathing slowing. "I never thought I would enjoy something like that. I do think you enjoyed it as much as I did"

He slid his hands over her bottom. "I am glad you did. And I know I did enjoy that. Very much. Sore?"

"A little sensitive, but nothing bad." They lay still, snuggling for a while.

He broke the silence. "Shall we discuss the fact that twice now, I seem to have my own light now, when we make love?"

"I know! Crazy, right? Do you think it's from drinking so much of my blood?"

"I have a feeling that is a large part of it. In the last few days, I have had nothing but a steady diet of your blood. I do not even get hungry or crave for any, except for yours and yours completely sustains me."

"I'm very glad to hear that." She kissed him.

He sat them up."Speaking of which, I need to feed you. And I believe I still owe you a swim in the pool."

"I'm not so hungry yet, but I will be. Let's swim first."

He scooped her up and flew her downstairs, directly to the pool. He set her down on the steps, and leaped in to swim to the other end in seconds. He made several laps and Sookie watched him, his lithe body cutting through the water effortlessly. She slid in all the way and swam a few laps herself, enjoying the cool water on her naked skin. At the far end of the pool, she rested her head on her arms and stared out at their view. Eric slid up behind her and put his arms on the outside of hers.

"Happy, Dearest?"

"I am. I've never been happier in my life."

"Shall we bring our son here, when he's old enough to enjoy it and we can reminisce?"

"Yeah, when he's old enough to not fall down off of these cliffs!"

"My son will scoff in the face of danger from a very young age!"

"Oh boy, here we go! Let the chest thumping begin"

"Do you deny our son will be a skilled fighter from a very young age?"

"Eric, the only thing he should have to fight at a very young age is his desire for too much candy and ice cream!"

"Sookie. He is to be the only one of his kind. Do you not think he will need to know how to defend himself, or you, or possibly even me, from early on?"

"I just don't think it's fair to start pushing swords and ninja skills at him before he can walk!"

"I did not say that, Sookie. I am merely saying he will need to learn more advanced things as well as learn to ride a bicycle or read. Do not automatically think of it as a chore. Most boys love swords and fighting, it is part of our makeup. He would most likely enjoy it just as much as any other game."

"What if he likes piano and cooking?"

"Then I will still find a way to make him learning self-defense fun for him. Maybe more delicately, like with fencing or another type of martial arts. I see what you are trying to imply, Sookie. I will love our son, no matter how he turns out. Having said that, he will still be MY son. With my DNA, he is most likely going to be very much like me. Which means, loving a good fight, a good sword and a good woman, lots of women." He squeezed her waist and turned her around in time to see her eye roll. "Okay, time for me to feed you."

* * *

"So, have you given any thought to where and when you want for us to marry, and second bond?" He asked, while he fed her the shrimp and scallops Manny had made.

"What would you think if we did both at the same time?"

"I think it is a great idea."

"What all is involved in it?"

"It is simply a blood exchange, with witnesses and the sacred knife. An officiant will cut us with the knife, the blood will go in to a chalice and mix, then we will both drink from it. Do _you_ want them both at the same time, or are you doing it because you think it is what I want?"

"No! I just wanted a way to show they are both equally important to me, you know? I never thought you would want to marry me, in human terms. So, I want you and everyone else who might be there to know just how much it means."

"And if you picked a location, where would you want it? And who do you want to attend?"

She thought about that for a while, chewing her food. "Once, I would have said I wanted it in my church, or at my Gran's house, but now, given everything that is going on, those places seem, well...insignificant." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. She held her hand up, "Please don't misunderstand. Those places are very significant, to me. The memories there are irreplaceable and are a huge part of me. But, they're who I was and they're only important _to me, _to the past me. Not so important to both of us, the future me and where we are now. Does that make sense?"

He came around the bar, where she was sitting and gave her a breath-stealing hug. "My Sookie. It makes perfect sense. Thank you."

After she squeaked for him to loosen his grip. "Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for thinking it, saying it. Thank you for reminding me everyday, why I love you so much and for being mine."

"I know, I know-the old me would've probably kicked and screamed about a traditional wedding and where it was held and who was there." She looked down, a little embarrassed. "What you said about me pining for things from the past really made me think." She looked him square in the eye now and put her palm on his cheek. "What we have is so special and unique. And we are going to have a one-of-a-kind baby. All we, _I_, can do is look forward. There's so much ahead of us, Baby. All we have is our little family. It's all we need. Everything else is unimportant."

He kissed her palm. "Again, I thank you."

"You're welcome." Sookie went back to eating, finishing the last scallop.

"He also made desert for you. Fruit, actually-is that still considered desert?"

Her eyes got wide, "Ooh-Gimme. I had this earlier. It's soo yummy." She devoured the first half of it quickly. "So, I guess" she said, stuffing mango into her mouth "to answer the rest of your question: I really don't care who is there at our wedding. It would be nice if Pam and Jason were there, or Tara and even Sam." He shot her a sideways look. "But, since it's pretty much just you and me, against the world, maybe it would be more special if it was just us. Very low-key and private. I do want a pretty dress, though something simple and also photographs for our memories and for our son to see."

"That is certainly easy enough. Tell me, would you consider looking at dresses here? There is a local woman with a shop, Lucinda, and she makes all the dresses. I have heard that she does outstanding work."

"Hmm. Research wedding dresses much? Just how did you know that?"

"Actually, I found out about that because I wanted to get you several sundresses before we left. You like wearing them back home, so I wanted you to have some really nice ones that would always remind you of our time here. Plus, I thought they would be easy for you to wear while you are pregnant. I found the woman's website and saw she also had wedding dresses. I have to do something while I wait for my rest to take me in the morning."

"Which reminds me. Sunrise isn't too far away. Should we go in to bed now?"

"We have plenty of time. Are you not tired?"

"Not too tired. I'm sure if I laid down and tried, I would sleep. That nap must've helped. But I'd like to stay up with you."

"Shall we take a shower?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Her body betrayed her by getting very heated at that, and he could tell. They made haste to the bathroom.

* * *

Almost an hour later, they emerged, Sookie unsure if they were cleaner or dirtier than when they went in. They snuggled in bed, Eric brought his laptop and they looked at dresses on Lucinda's website. They looked at sundresses and a few wedding dresses. She asked Eric's opinion on the one's she liked and they bantered back and forth.

Until they came across one dress that took her breath away. It was so simple, but so elegant. Just a silk slip dress, but the fabric, it's low, scoop neck and even lower scoop in back and the way it pooled down to the floor. It was beautiful and Sookie was bouncing up and down on the bed in excitement.

"What do you think? It's so beautiful! Omigod, I have to go down there tomorrow."

"I think it is stunning and you would make it look even lovelier-like it was made just for you. Go try it tomorrow. Take Manny with you." He sent the owner an email, to explain Sookie would be down and to give her carte blanche, to send him an itemized list of everything she expressed interest in, though she didn't see that part. He knew she would probably not buy everything she should or wanted to buy, in an effort to be frugal. "Even if you buy it and find another you like better, that style is perfect to have dyed and it would look wonderful as an evening gown."

She babbled on a little more about it, then stifled back a few yawns. Looking at the time, she gasped, "It's 6:40! I can't believe you are still up. I'm more tired than you."

He snapped the laptop shut and put it on the floor. They snuggled up together. "Baby. Thank you for everything. This has been the most amazing vacation, ever. Well, technically, the only real vacation I've ever had. But still, every moment we've had has been so special and I have so much fun just being with you, no matter what we're doing." She yawned again. "This all means so much to me. I have a feeling, when we get back, and everyone hears about the baby, and our wedding and bonding-it's going to be nothing but a hectic whirlwind. So, for us to have this time together, it means so much to me. I love you." She kissed him and he wrapped his arm around her while she curled into his side.

"And I love you, Sookie. Never forget that." Within seconds, he heard her breathing and heart rate even out. He lay there and planned the next few days in his mind. He had a few more surprises for her and as he slipped into his daytime slumber, his last thought was that he hoped she wouldn't be mad.


	28. Chapter 2728 Addendum

**A/N: Hello, my sexy lovers. This is just a little shorty add-on. I wanted to insert this in between chappys 27 and 28. For some reason I didn't like it snausaged directly onto a specific chapter. I think because I didn't want it associated with any particular moment in time. I am really going to work on getting back to some reviews this week, because you have lots of good questions and some of you are guessing where this is going. Tee-hee. That tickles. Love you guys. Bunch of pickle smoochers!**

Sookie opened her eyes slowly. She was chilly, the ocean air making goosebumps across her skin. She rolled over, feeling for the blanket. She didn't find one, only the cold, wet sand, but she felt two arms wrap around her. She was being pulled into a pair of steel-hard arms and she was no longer cold. Eric had her. He lay on top of her, blocking her from the wind and they looked out to the sea and the quickly rising Sun. The sky was getting lighter and lighter. She tried to talk to him and warn him of the impending sunrise, but no words would come out.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Do not worry, Sookie. No harm will come to me. Trust me, trust us."

The Sun was coming up over the horizon. She marveled at how his hair and skin looked in the sunlight. His eyes were brighter than their usual deep blue-they were like bright, glittering sapphires. He was stunning. "Oh, my Sookie. It is beautiful. I had forgotten just how beautiful. Thank you for showing me this again, after so long. I love you, my sweet fairy."

A red tear ran down his cheek. Sookie, reached out to catch it, but the baby's crying startled them. She looked down and he was nestled on her chest, between the two of them. She brought him up closer to their faces, and she leaned down to kiss his apple-cheek which quieted him. He turned his head to watch the Sun, as well, his eyes glittering like Eric's. It was fully up now, a glowing red in the early morning sky.

As they lay there, Sookie heard a female voice. At first, it was faint, she couldn't make out what it was saying. She looked at Eric and he didn't seem to hear a thing. He was still staring out at the Sun. Then she could make out words, fading in and out with the winds. Finally, she felt the baby move in her arms. She looked down to him and he looked back at her, with his bright blue Eric eyes.

His mouth opened and in a female voice said, "Sookie, you must trust it. Trust your power. And trust theirs. It will protect you if you remain strong. You must keep it alive and it will never fail you three."

She opened her mouth to ask him questions, and they were both gone. Finally, she was able to speak and she cried out to them both, but they were gone-she was alone on the beach.

"Eric!" She shot up, to a dark room and she couldn't see. Her panic subsided, when she realized she was in their room, Eric was in bed next to her. She latched on to him, fearful he would disappear. After a few minutes, she began to get sleepy again. She turned around, so he was spooning her and pulled his arm over her tummy, to comfort the baby, just in case.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the delay my prettiest pretties. I had this written, but kept rewriting it, etc. Plus I had a migraine, so staring at a monitor is not on the list of "Awesome Things To Do While Your Brain Bleeds Out Your Eyes". Jus sayin. Anyhooses, I love you guys lots n lots. Thanks for all the comments and adds. You are my bestest banana buddys, ever. The next few chappys SHOULD be quicker to get updated, but we'll see. I'm always bummed when there are no lemons in a chapter, so I'll have to make up for it next chaps, otay? As always, rated MA for naughty business, CharChar owns all characters, except for my Trolly, Manuel, and a few others to come. *Throws chocolate coins out to an empty audience, falls off stage into orchestra pit***

Chapter 28

Waking up the next day, Sookie rocketed out of bed. She had a bad feeling and she couldn't shake it. The feeling had woken her up out of a strange dream, but she had no idea why or what was wrong. And something smelled off. It smelled...foreboding?

As she felt around for clothes and shoes, her body began to emit a white glow. It started out at her skin, then exited outward, a translucent barrier, conforming to her shape but about 6" from her body. She looked down at herself in awe. She desperartely wanted to sit back down on the bed and wake Eric up, but she had an urgent sense something was't right and she needed to find out what was going on.

Slipping on her dress from the night before and checking on Eric to make sure he was okay, she hurried down the stairs. She almost ran right in to Manny's back. He was at the base of the stairs, facing toward the front doors. He had a large wooden stick, like a gnarled branch from a tree; the top was a large geode crystal.

"Manny! What is it? What's wrong? Something's off-the air smells wrong."

Manny turned to look at her and his eyebrows cocked up at the sight of her new shield. Gingerly, he tapped it with his staff. The shield reverberated against it, but didn't allow it to penetrate. He nodded his head in approval and turned back to the door. Before he could answer her questions, there was a huge thump against the front doors and the glass panes shattered into a million pieces. A few seconds later, she heard a similar noise from upstairs.

Her eyes met Manny's, "Go upstairs, I will guard down here. Use your powers to guard yourself and your husband, if needed." She was running at full speed up the stairs before he even finished his sentence.

She threw open the first set of doors to their bedroom and barely had them closed before opening the second doors. When she entered the pitch black room, her eyes immediately sought out where Eric should have been-in the bed. But he wasn't there.

Panicked, she wanted to scream out for him, but an internal warning told her no. Focus. Be calm. Trust the powers. She involuntarily calmed and scanned the room. Surprisingly, she could see very clearly now and saw Eric flying near the ceiling. He was floating now, down to her. He had a blue barrier identical to hers around him, though his was more faint. As soon as they got near each other, their shields merged into one large one, very much like their bubble during sex, and got much thicker and less transparent.

She threw her arms around him, but still, neither one spoke. They exchanged looks that said what they couldn't, or shouldn't out loud. There was unknown danger around them. Sookie would later look back and laugh, because it reminded her of those silent hand signals that cops in movies made when they were trying to sneak up on a perp. They stood back to back, Eric with a dagger he got from god knows where and Sookie with her alleged, but unknown to her, powers at the ready. Her whole body tingled, but not in a necessarily pleasant way. It felt like energy was being pulled forward, from a reserve-like it was charging or being prepped to go off. Something internally told her to use her hands and eyes to force the power outward, if she needed to. She made a mental note to see if she could practice this later.

They heard Manny's voice call out, from outside the windows, on the balcony. "Senorita Sookie, the house and perimeter are secured. The threats have been extinguished."

"Manny, come to our room. I want a full report." Eric was in full authoritative glory. He turned on a bedside lamp, and brought Sookie to sit on a settee by the bed, while he paced, still naked.

Manny appeared in the room, with a very strange "snap" sound, and it took all she had not to stare. In front of them was no longer the human-looking house servant she was familiar with. In it's place was a creature, still tall and thin and bald, but with brown, leathery skin, a huge nose and eyes on a broad face, flanked by huge pointy ears. It reminded her of a troll doll. If that weren't enough, his back now sported a pair of wings. Very thin, but leaf-like with what looked like moss and twigs worked in-like he had made them himself. And he was wearing a leather-looking shirt dress. She bit her cheek to keep from laughing at his transformation.

"Tell me all that occurred, from the beginning." Eric demanded, before anyone else could speak.

Manny set the bottom of his staff down on the floor and held it out at arms length, like a soldier with a rifle. "I was preparing Miss Sookie her brunch, when I detected trouble. I felt a shift inthe energies of the area and it smelled of Were. Little good can come from their kind." He and Eric nodded in agreement. "I stood sentry at the base of the stairs, to have better access to the upper and lower portions of the house. Miss Sookie came down, her shields were in place." Eric snuck a look at her, she shrugged. "The first Were was killed and thrown up on the front threshold, though we did not know for certain when we first heard the noise. Immediately following, we heard the noise up here and the Senorita came up hear to check on you. Once she ran up, I immediately checked the front door and saw the dead Were, flew the perimeter of the house and found the second Were, dead, on your terrace. Which is when I called out to you."

"Who killed them if you were both in here?"

He looked a little sheepish. "If you recall, I told you that I dispensed with the evil forest Duende of this area many years ago. In appreciation, The Little Ones, or, the lesser forest Duendes, Trolls and Wood Sprites pledged themselves to help me guard this area. They slayed them both and deposited them as a gift to me. The Duende killed the Were below with their poison daggers and the Sprites killed the one in the tress with their Trolls carried them, since they have brutish strength and tossed them up in an offering. However, Trolls often do not realize their strength, which was the source of the noise and windows breaking downstairs. The one at the front doors was found in the woods near the front gates. The one outside on the terrace was found high in the trees near the woods around the house. They were Were Panthers. But they smelled of vampire. I have the bodies in the underground garage. It is cool enough there to slow decomposition considerably."

The next part, he said with no small amount of pride. "I wasn't worried they would get in to the house. I knew they would be severely weakened if they had made it past the wards and talismans placed around the property. The first layer has energy draining factors in place, causing extreme mental and physical fatigue. The second layer, closer to the house, is a disorientation blanket, causing confusion to the point of complete amnesia for several hours, even days. They were easy prey and The Little Ones made quick work of them."

"I will see if I can detect any familiar scent. Is it possible for you to bring me an article of their clothing? I assume they have reverted back to their human forms, yes?"

"Yes, Senor, they have. I will return momentarily." There was that "snap" sound again, that was more like the snapping of a twig. He was back within seconds.

He had two articles of clothing: a plain white t-shirt and a silk shirt. Eric took them, sniffed them thoroughly and didn't find the scent of anyone he recognized. "Thank you, Manuel, for a job well done. You may go now and advise us of anything new."

He bowed and snap, crackled, popped out of there. There were finally alone. Their collective shields had been fading during the briefing and were barely noticeable now. The danger must be gone.

"Sookie, are you alright? How do you feel?" He looked at her tenderly and ran a hand across her forehead.

"I'm fine, baby. I was mostly worried about you. When I heard that crash, then ran up here and didn't see you...I can't believe you're up and what about our bubbles? Oh my gosh-so much craziness in the last twenty minutes." She was babbling. "It was like an impenetrable force field, wasn't it? Did you feel that? And when were close, it combined and got stronger, did you see that? Who do you think was behind those Weres coming up here? And-" she lowered her voice "I guess that's what Manny really looks like, huh?"

Eric made his way over to the bed, visibly tired. "Sookie, we have much to discuss, but I am afraid I can feel my body's need to rest pulling me under. I am sorry I cannot stay with you and talk over everything that happened. We will talk as soon as I awaken this evening, okay? Promise me you will eat now and rest if you need it. If anything else happens, I am confident I will wake up, but please try to wake me if you need me. Please do not leave the house. If you feel up to it, call Lucinda's shop and have them bring several dresses over here for you to try. But have Manny check them first to be safe and have him stay with you the entire time."

She was tucking him in like a child and he gave her a weak smirk. "Yes, boss. Anything else?"

"Eat. Rest. See you soon, Love."

"Love you, bossy." She kissed him, but he was already out.

After staying with him a few more minutes, just needing to see him and be near him to reassure herself, she headed downstairs. Manny was there in the kitchen, back in his humanoid form, dishing out eggs and sausage onto a plate set up on the bar for her. She didn't think she would be hungry after all that commotion but she was famished. She sidled up on a stool and started eating. They were both quiet as she ate, he bustled around the kitchen.

She broke the silence first. "So, is it rude if I ask you some questions about yourself?"

"Not at all."

"So, which look is your true one-this more normal, human one or your Duende form? Sorry, that came out bad. I didn't mean anything other than human is abnormal-"

He interrupted her. "No need to explain. I understand. They are both my natural appearances. It is our nature to have such duality. It's necessary for our survival. Can you imagine hundreds of years ago, if we had cared for our inns and estates looking as my Wood Fairy appearance?"

"No, I guess that wouldn't have worked out too well. So, you can fly?"

"Yes, short distances."

"But you can cast spells and perform magic?"

"I can cast some spells, like the ones around the area here, but that is limited. Mostly, I call some of Nature's elements and utilize or manipulate powers that already exist to my advantage. If you consider that a type of magic."

"Like what?"

"I can call winds and weather systems. I can use things like magic crystals as my talismans or channels to increase and focus power. I can command things from Nature, say ivy or wildlife in the surrounding forests to assist me. Or use chemicals found in indigenous plantlife to my advantage. If the Little People had been unable to capture the two intruders, I could have called a flock of falcon to catch them up or kill them. Or I could have called up strong winds or rains to immobilize them. Or dispensed a thatch of ivy and Spanish moss to tangle them up. Or caused them great pain by conjuring the Stinging Nettle."

"Wow. That's pretty cool." He plated up her favorite fruits and she dug into that. "It's just so weird, when I think of all the creatures out there I never knew about. Or had the wrong ideas about. Like, I never would have pictured a cute little Wood Sprite slaying a big Panther with arrows, or Trolls, with poison daggers! I pictured a cute little Pixie with fairy dust and a wand. Or a little guy living in a giant mushroom or tree trunk, you know?"

"Miss Sookie, there are so many creatures in this world we will never guess at them all. And all creatures, humans as well, are more than capable of killing. It's an unfortunate part of survival. It is only humans that try to convince themselves it is not. Which is a luxury they can well afford, since their numbers are into the billions. But, when there are so few of so many creatures left, we must defend ourselves and survive. I am not saying killing is ideal, just sometimes necessary. Also, a Pixie is definitely different from a Wood Sprite. Pixies are devilish and completely untrustworthy and manipulative." He shivered.

"Good to know all Supes distrust each other, not just the Vamps, Weres and Fairies I know." She commented dryly.

"We have all been amongst each other for thousands of centuries-fighting for a secret survival in a predominately human realm. We have very much grown wary of each other through that time."

"Have you ever seen anyone with that...shield like I had, and Eric?"

"Only once before, a very long time ago. A very powerful fairy. It was rumored she was also a Goddess, incarnate. She was called upon to help bring peace during an especially long and bloody Supe war, many moons ago. You look much like her."

She didn't know what to say to that, but she did know she was suddenly exhausted. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was just after noon, she told Manny of Eric's idea about going to the dress shop. "But, after this morning, he thought it was not good to leave the house today. Maybe we can go tomorrow. I really just want to take a nap in the sun, honestly."

"Allow me to handle it, Miss Sookie. I know Miss Lucinda. You lie in the sun, preserve your strength. I'm sure it took a lot out of you to keep up your shields."

Sookie trudged upstairs to put on her bathing suit. She really wanted nothing more than to curl up with Eric, but she knew she would kick herself if she went home without a really good tan. She took a quick slug of her scent masking potion.

Dragging herself back down to the pool, Manny had already set up a thick towel on a chaise lounge, a pitcher of ice water and a small radio. She plopped down on her stomach and was out.

Manny woke her a bit later, made her eat some kind of cold fish salad that she loved and she laid on her back and was asleep in minutes again. He woke her again, reminding her she didn't want to burn, so she went inside and lay with Eric.

She woke this time to Eric staring at her. "Hi." She mumbled groggily. He didn't answer right away. She rubbed her eyes, more alert now.

"Gods, Sookie. You are killing me. The smell of the sun and such a strong fae scent-it is taking every bit of reserve I have not to attack you."

Uh-oh. She must have kicked up her fairy scent a few notches with this morning's display. She saw he was almost trembling, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides, pupils fully dilated, nostrils flared. "Uh...Eric, I know I must smell yummy, but you have to snap out of it. At least as far as hurting me or the baby, remember?" He closed his eyes and tried to collect himself. When he opened them, his eyes had cleared a little and he seemed more calm. She arched her eyebrows at him in question and he nodded. She climbed on top of him.

"Now, as far as helping ease some of your...need," She rubbed herself against his cock, "to feed and fuck, I can help with that."

* * *

A few hours later, they came downstairs to find Manny had prepared a huge buffet for Sookie. Pulled pork, chicken, more shrimp and scallops and of course rice, beans, plantains and yucca. Sookie dug in. They had done very little talking upstairs, so they started from the beginning.

Sookie told Eric her version of the morning. He knew most of it already, but she did tell him about that instinctual feeling she had to protect him, to be calm when she almost panicked, and that tingling sense of power she felt revving up.

He mulled that over, then told her his point of view. "The noise downstairs was what woke me. My light barrier was already surrounding me when I awoke. I must have been fairly wakeful, because I would not normally hear something like that in my daily rest. I am wondering if your distress is what kept me in a light rest. When I heard the commotion, I grabbed a dagger I put on the bedside table," Sookie stifled a giggle, "and prepared for attack. The rest you know, because you came back to the bedroom then. I noticed how our lights combined when you came in. That is useful to know for the future. I get the impression, when there is trouble, the powers that be want us together."

"I feel like that, too. I seem to remember a dream or thought I had about trusting _our_ powers to keep us safe."

"That is a good thing, then."

"I wonder how the shield knew to protect us. And when to disappear. Does it work like Frodo's Sting sword in Lord of the Rings, that glowed when Orcs were near? Our shields pop up when danger is near? I just woke up and it was there."

He gave her a funny look, at her movie reference. "That may very well be, Sookie. We were both sleeping when it happened, so we would not have felt fear or danger at that time.

"Do you have any ideas who was behind it? The intruders, I mean."

"At any sign of trouble, especially when it involves both of us, I will always suspect Victor Madden or Felipe de Castro, though I cannot prove it in this case." He called out, "Manny. Did you find any more on those two?"

He came up behind them, even startling Eric a little. "Si, Senor Northman. Their car was found several miles away, hidden inside the forests. The car was a rental. There were bags with a few personal belongings in them and two Venezuelan passports." He handed them to Eric. "And several lengths of rope, a large canvas bag, big enough to carry a body and two sets of iron shackles." Sookie shivered.

"So, they were planning on taking you, Sookie." Eric ground out between clenched teeth, murder in his eyes. "If they were this sloppy, they must not have been very smart, or organized. But someone told them to come during the day, when they thought I would be at rest." He was thoughtful for a bit. "Did you dispose of their bodies?"

He cleared her plates and brought her some flan. "No Senor. I thought you might want to look them over, since you could not this morning."

Eric stood up. "Sookie, I am going to go into the garage for a moment. I am guessing you would like to stay here?"

"You guessed right."

She took a tentative bite of her desert, and decided it was delicious.

"I will be right back."

"Mm-hmm." While she ate her flan, she thought back to a time when having two dead bodies, that had recently made an attempt to kidnap her, in the same house would have upset her. She certainly wouldn't be wolfing down food casually, while Eric went and sniffed them up. She felt no remorse and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. But they had been a threat to her and Eric and the baby, so they deserved none. She mentally shrugged and finished the last bite.

Eric and Manny came back in. "Anything?"

"Other than a stronger smell of whatever vampire was last in contact with them, nothing. They were at least smart enough to carry only pre-paid cell phones with a deleted call history. You may dispose of them now, thank you, Manny."

"Before I go, Miss Sookie, Senora Lucinda wanted me to say you may go to her shop any evening of your choice. She said to call this number and she would be happy to meet you there and help you find any clothing you need. She understands the special vampire hours needed and often makes this exception for tourists, especially those from Casa Noche."

"Cool! Thank you!"

"Shall we do this tonight Sookie? It would be a nice diversion from today's stress. Or did you have something else in mind for us?"

"No, that sounds fun. It would be nice to do something light after today, for sure." She stood and stretched. Eric was already dialing the number. He greeted whoever answered and told them they would be there in one hour.

He gave her his arm, "Take a romantic walk on the beach?"

"Why, yes! That sounds nice." He led the way.

* * *

They walked on the beach, but intentionally avoided talking about the day. They had talked about that enough.

Sookie noticed, while Eric tried to appear relaxed, he was hyper-alert; eyes constantly surveying the area, muscles tensed and prepared for defense. They strolled, Sookie talking about the Duende powers she had learned of from Manny.

She pulled on his hand to get him to stop. She sat them down on the sand, to look out at the water. It could not have been more beautiful. The moon, while a small sliver, appeared huge, just above the horizon; the water, accented by crashing waves. Being here, with him, damn what happened that afternoon; she was never so happy and she tried to push it through the bond to him. She babbled on about mundane things and Eric politely had the right responses, but he was too busy being on high alert to really be with her right then.

Turning to face him, she took his shoulders and shook him a little, or, as much as she could. "Eric. I know you are trying to protect us, and I love you for it, but stop. There is not a more skilled warrior, a better protector than you. That is enough. If someone comes to attack us, you can protect us. You always have, without fail. You have always been the first person to just enjoy the moment and this should be no different."

She felt his body relax and a shift in the bond she didn't realize he had been blocking. "I am sorry, Sookie. Since we found out about the baby, I have felt this over-protective drive to guard you like a hawk. I was doing a decent job of not allowing it to take over, but after today, it came back full force." He brushed a lock of her hair from her face and lifted her hand up to kiss it. "From this moment on, we will enjoy our time left here, at this oasis."

He bent her over to plant a kiss on her that made her toes curl and her panties melt off. Pulling back, reluctantly, "We have a date at a dress shop, so I will not begin something we will both want to finish." He pulled her in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her, and they stared out to the sea. Rubbing his hands across her tummy, "My son will love the ocean."

She laughed, "You're sure? What if he gets sea sick?"

"Impossible. My son will be every bit the Viking his father is."

She patted his hands, just happy he was enjoying himself again. "Yes, baby. Just don't be too upset if he wants to learn ballet," she teased.

"Ballet can be very useful for choreography in sword play and athletics. I am not opposed to that." He scoffed back, indignantly. "Besides, it is a great way to meet women," he teased back.

They bantered on a bit more, their mood lifted. He stood and dusted them both off of sand. "Are you ready, my love? Lucinda awaits."

"Let's go." She was actually excited. She'd never shopped at a store when it was closed before.

"To warn you, I am buying every dress that you like and that looks good on you. Do not look at price tags. It is non-negotiable." He said in a tough voice.

She slanted her eyes at him, "Hhmph." He carried her back to the car, set her in her seat and they were off for their date at the dress shop.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Howdy my pretty poopskins! I am super duper hoping to get 2 chappys out this weekend. Fingers and toes crossed! Just to be clear, I had the bulk of the plot of this story (up to Ch.****20ish; their vacation) outlined before I found this sight. My ideas that coincide with any other stories is coincidence. There are A LOT of stories involving Sookie wising up and running to Eric, becoming pregnant, having life longevity from faeness or vamp blood/bond, getting married/rebonded, etc. All things we the fans hope would happen. There's only so many places you can go with them and their Happily Ever After, while addressing all the issues CHs Sookie has in her relationship with Eric. *SPOILER ALERT* A simultaneous human marriage and second bonding was the entire basis for my outline/story. Marriage is a huge thing for CHs Sookie and Bonding is a huge thing for her Eric. So, it seems only natural, in order for them to be together, they have to offer themselves to the other that way. I kicked the name of it around a while. I had Second Pledging, Rebonding, Repledge Ceremony-they all sucked. I got some random junk email advertising refinancing my house, or a Second Bond, as it was called. Guess what it made me think of? So that, my snoodles, is the ultra-glamorous and sexy romantic way I got the name for a Second Bonding LOL. When I found this site and saw the name "Second Bond" was already used, in several stories, I thought about changing it, but left it alone. I didn't like the others I had come up with anyway. I wouldn't reference how awesome another author's work is, then rip them off in the same story. There is also a story out there, where Eric and Sookie do something that happens in this chapter. I did not set out for that to happen in this chapter, it just did. Nor do I think I stole the idea from another. The concept is pretty sexy and a lot of peeps fantasize about it. Since a lot of the Eric/Sookie fanfic relates to sex, there are many fantasies we may all (authors and readers) have in common-bondage, sex in public, on an airplane, etc. that are going to make our ideas overlap. Stories often lead you where they want to go, not the other way around, as I have found out. ****So, ladies and germs, please no smoking while the vehicle is moving, wait 30 minutes after eating to swim and take your vitamins. Yesyes? Love you guys! **

Chapter 29

Lucinda's was a tiny little shop right in the center of town. It was in a strip mall, with several other clothing stores and restaurants, all tourists traps that were open. They parked out front and rang the bell, since the door was locked and the shades were drawn. Sookie wondered how this place could afford to stay closed while all the others were open, obviously surviving off tourist dollars. They were greeted at the door by a 50-something, short, robust woman, impeccably dressed. Her hair was twisted up into a knot and her makeup was very simple, clothing pretty, but casual. She had a very warm and inviting face. Quickly reading a few of her thoughts, Sookie liked her right away.

"Hello, Ms. Stackhouse, Mr. Northman. I am Lucinda. Please come in."

They entered and Sookie immediately loved the place. It was decorated beautifully; Bohemian Chic that obviously influenced her clothing. All the prints were rich jewel tones and bright colors and patterns she couldn't wait to try on.

"May I get you something to drink?" They both declined.

"Well, then, shall we start with what types of dresses you would like to try?"

"You had one wedding dress I saw online that I loved." She briefly described the dress.

"Ah yes, I know the one. Congratulations! Are you getting married while you are here on vacation?"

"No, but it will be shortly after returning back home. And I know we won't have time to shop. And I want something one-of-a-kind, that will photograph nicely. I don't want anything all puffed up with taffeta and crinoline, that looks like the topper on a wedding cake."

Lucinda laughed at that. "Aha, I see. Well, then, you are in the right place. I do not make dresses like that. All of mine are usually only a layer or two, silky, soft layers and fabrics-very natural, like for a beach setting. Do you have the location picked out already?"

Sookie looked over at Eric. "I never thought about it."

"I have an idea in mind, a location I think you will like, but I'd like to surprise you with it."

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously? With the surprises?" She sighed. "We'll take a look, though. It's not like I have any ideas anyway. Sorry, no, we don't have a location yet." She looked back to Lucinda.

Lucinda stared at Eric a few extra seconds."Hmm. Well, no worries. You have a dress in mind, that's where we'll start. Come, let's start." She lead Eric to a chair in front of a curtained dressing room, and Sookie to the dressing room.

"Please get undressed except for your underwear and I will be right back."

Sookie began taking off the sundress she had on, when she heard Eric's voice, just outside the curtain.

"Need any help in there?" He poked his head around and gave her half naked form a thorough once up and down.

"Eric, get out of here. She'll be back any second!" She shooed him.

She heard his voice get further away as he went back to his spot. "You're no fun."

"That's not what you were saying a few hours ago."

Lucinda chose that moment to open the curtain and slide in and Sookie must have blushed the color of an eggplant. She heard Eric laughing and Lucinda chose to ignore their shenanigans.

Removing the dress from the hanger and preparing it for Sookie to step into it, "Here, Miss. Step." Once they got it on, it fit almost perfectly. Maybe just a few alterations were necessary. It took her breath away. It was simple, elegant, gorgeous. It was a form fitting shift dress, in antique white, with a graceful cowl neck and back. Lucinda gave her some silver low-slung heels to wear with it.

"Perfect." She sucked in her breath and stared at her own reflection.

"Miss, if you don't mind me saying so, you don't need to try on anything else. This dress was made for you. Will you show Mr. Northman?"

"Yes, she will." He piped up from outside.

"Eric, it's bad luck for you to see it before the wedding!"

"Oh, Sookie, really. Technically, I've already seen it. So, that dismisses that scrap of nonsensical myth. Do you also believe it's bad luck to see a black cat or break a mirror?"

"No...But, maybe I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, that is a different story. If you do not want me to see it for that reason, alright. But, I would love to see it, for the record."

She thought about it for a minute. "Okay then. It's going to be a surprise!" She poked her head out of the curtain at him. "Sorry, Mr. I'm Full of Surprises, but it won't kill you to wait." He slanted his eyes at her and when he saw that didn't work, he switched to puppy dog eyes. "Nope. Won't work." She popped back in and told Lucinda she would take it. She whipped out some pins and began quickly marking where she need to alter. The waist and bust were the only places that needed adjusting. She heard her cell phone go off, with a text notification.

Funny, she had forgotten all about her phone while she was here. Lucinda handed Sookie her purse from the chair it was sitting on and she took the phone out. It was from Pam. "Sookie, my friend. Heard you are dress shopping and found the dress for the wedding. I would love to see it, please send me a pic." She handed Lucinda the phone and had her take a photo. Just as she started to hit send, she stopped. Someone had been awfully quiet for the last few minutes."Nice try, Eric!" She deleted the photo. She fired back, "Traitor" to Pam.

"Hmm, Love? What was that?" All innocence. "Yeah, Mr. High-Handed." Lucinda was done pinning it, so they carefully took it off. "I want the shoes, too, please."

"Of course. Now, I can have this to you very soon, within a day or two."

"That fast, huh? I thought you were going to have to send it to us, once we were home. Great!"

"Yes, it fits you so well, it's really going to be only a few tiny alterations. Piece of cake. Now, let's have you try on some things your fiance can see. I will be right back." She took the dress and shoes and ducked through the curtain.

Sookie's phone beeped. Pam's response was "My Master made me. Really, I do want to see a pic. I promise not to show him." Sookie didn't trust that, as far as she could throw Eric. But she was feeling frisky. She sent back "Here's a picture for your Master." She squeezed her breasts together, snapped a photo in the mirror and sent it to her. She blushed a little and hoped she didn't just throw a bucket of gas on Pam's fire. She had left her bra on, but it still showed a lot. Hopefully, she wouldn't think she was hitting on her. She adjusted her bra and looked down at her phone, awaiting Pam's reply.

She felt a cool breath and lips behind her ear, as hands slid up her waist and to her breasts. "Sookie. I had no idea you were feeling so...bold. Shall we send Lucinda on an errand and I can help you try the dresses on myself?" He ran his lips down the side of her neck, while she ran her fingers through his hair and held him to her. She shivered and watched his actions in the mirror. He caught her gaze in their reflections, "Like to watch, eh? Maybe we could get some mirrors for the bedroom at home." They heard a throat clear from outside the curtain. He turned her towards, gave her a soft, sexy kiss that made her girly bits stand up and wave, then sauntered out. "She needed help with...a garment."

Giving him a look that said she knew better, over the huge stack of thirty plus dresses she was carrying, she said "Here are some I thought would look nice on you, different cuts, colors and patterns that all suit you. Would you like my help trying these on?" She hung some and others she lay on the chair in the corner.

"No, thank you. These are all pretty simple. I can manage just fine."

"Very well. If you don't mind, I will start work on your dress. Just yell at me if you need any help. You may go through the store and try anything you see, or if Mr. Northman sees something."

"Thanks, Lucinda."

"Also, I set several pair of sandals and other shoes outside here, so if you want to try those as well."

"Okay, I will."

"Just yell." She went off behind a beaded curtain.

Sookie was slipping the first dress on, when she heard the sounds of a large sewing machine. This one was a beautiful batik print in blues and greens. She slipped it on and slid open the curtain to show Eric. He had his hands steepled together and seemed to be bored, until she came out.

His eyes lit up, his eyebrows arched and he looked her up and down. Slowly. Several times. "Very nice, Sookie. The color and style is very flattering on you."

"And I think the empire waist will let me wear it pretty far into the pregnancy. Depending on how big I get, I guess. If I get fat as a house, maybe not."

"Not so much 'as fat as a house' as deliciously ripe with our child." He ran his hands over her flat stomach.

"Potato, potahto. But you're sweet." She kissed him on the nose and turned back to the dressing room. When she pulled the curtain closed, she stifled a shriek when she realized he was right behind her. He was on her, running his hands all over her. "Eric!" She squeaked out. All further protests were stifled with his mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth, stroking hers softly, then sucking it gently. She moaned into his mouth and he slid his hands up her dress to cup her butt and pull her into his hard bulge. She gasped out "We can't do this here!" Her complaints sounded weak to her own ears. He was kneading her hips and butt. "At least help me out of this dress please. And don't tear it-I like it." He gently slid it over her head and tossed it over his shoulder. "Lucinda could come back here any minute."

He buried his face in her chest, licking a small trail between her cleavage and scraping his fangs over the tender skin of her breasts. "She _could_, yes. But she won't."

"How do you know?"

"I told her not to."

"You whaaat?"

"I. Told. Her. Not. To." He punctuated each word by running his tongue over her peaked nipples, through the lace of her bra.

"Seriously, Eric? Oh my God. She knows why you told her that." She half heartedly tried pushing him off of her, but he wasn't letting go.

"If she has half a brain, she knows, yes. But she also knows that we plan on spending a lot of money at her store, so she will oblige us." He had worked her bra down with his teeth, to expose her nipples.

"Eww, we can't mess around with her right there!" He suckled one nipple into his mouth and slid a hand from her bottom to her underwear. Sookie gasped and leaned back, eyes closed and mouth slack. She forgot what she had just said.

"Do you hear the sewing machine? She cannot hear us, I promise you. And she is not coming back until we seek her out. Now, shush and watch me, Sookie. Open your eyes and watch the mirror." He slid a finger into her slick folds and Sookie bit her lip to keep from crying out. She did as she was told and opened her eyes to look over his shoulders at the three-way mirror behind them. She had to admit, the sight of him, between her legs, pressing her body up against the wall, while her legs wrapped around his hips was pretty damn hot. She saw his head, bent to suck on her nipple, while his arm moved up and down as he lightly slid into her folds. She ran one hand into the hair at the base of his neck and the other dug her nails into his shoulders. That and the mewling sounds of pleasure spurred him on.

Quicker than she could blink, her panties and bra were off and she was sitting naked in the chair in front of the mirrors, with him on his knees in front of her. He looked up at her, devilish look in his eyes, "Make sure you keep your eyes on me, Sookie." As if, where else would she look-she had four different angles to view him from. He set to work, sliding his fingers gently up and down, circling her nub, then sliding his fingers in and out slowly, while his tongue took over at her nub. Alternating between suckling it and flattening his tongue and rubbing slow circles over it, she knew she was not going to last much longer. He was definitely getting off on watching her watching him because he couldn't take his eyes off her, as she watched him from each view. From one view she could see his wet fingers, sliding in and out, from another, his tongue as it worked it's magic. From the other view, him, fully clothed, while he gave her naked body pleasure-she felt vulnerable and worshipped at the same time. He increased the amount of suction with his mouth and friction of his fingers, making sure to rub them against her ultra sensitive G-spot.

The sensory overload pushed her over the edge. As she felt herself start to climax, she concentrated on her shields; on keeping it pulled inward, so no one could see, just in case. She managed to gasp out, "Ah. Bite, Eric. Now." right before she came and he did. As she felt the delicious sting of his fangs on her femoral, she pushed all the power and pleasure down into her blood, envisioning it, as it flowed down into him, taking her with it. She felt and heard him moan in ecstasy, right along with her. The vibrations from his moaning and the soft lapping as he licked her thigh for any spilled blood, set off another orgasm, which she pushed right back to him through her blood. He was rocking while he licked at the wounds, his eyes closed. She ran her fingers through the hair at his temples. "Think Lucinda heard _that_?"

"Mmm. Better yet, do I care? Regardless, I am not done with you yet." He rested his chin on her thigh and looked at her, dazed.

"You're too drunk on my blood to do anything." She gave him an impish look, and stood him up, unbuttoning his shirt and placing small kisses down his chest to his waist. Unbuckling his belt and pants, and slowly sliding his pants over his hips, then letting them fall to the floor, she reached for his hand to sit him down. It was his turn.

But he surprised her and pinned her against the wall again and slid her down onto his length. She squealed in shock before she could stop herself. "I said, I am not done with you yet." He made sure she had a perfect view of his butt as he thrust in and out of her, smirking at her while he did it. "Enjoying the view?" She blushed, then went back to staring at their reflection and squeezed his ass. He repeated that for several more minutes, reminding her why that was her favorite part of him. Something about the naughtiness, coupled with the potential for getting caught made it all the more exciting. She was having a very hard time keeping quiet.

Eric moved to sit down in the chair in front of the mirror, never missing a beat. Again, she gasped, at his quick movement and the new position. He ground her down on to him, and turned them, so they could both watch in the mirror. Sookie was so turned on and embarrassed at the same time, but she found she couldn't take her eyes off the sight of his thick shaft, slick with her fluids, sliding in and out of her. She could feel him approaching his climax, so she leaned in to find her spot on his neck, while he still watched. She wondered if the sight of her leaning in to bite him is what set off his orgasm, because he began before she even bit.

As he came he brought his hand down to her nub and rubbed, sending her over the edge unexpectedly. She had no time to try to reign anything in, but they were both pleasantly surprised their normal bright light was a very pale, sheer light now. Outside of the dressing room, no one would have been able to see it. Very little light and a tiny amount of the sprakling "fireflies".

She licked the last bit of his sweet blood from him and put her forehead on his. He pulled her back to look at her. "We are getting mirrors for the bedroom. The sight of you biting me is something I want to see everyday." They joked about it for a few minutes.

Eric redressed and found a washroom and brought back some things to help Sookie clean herself up. While she did that, he found several dresses and other outfits he liked and brought them to her.

"Do you think somehow the shield or the force behind it, knew to not be so obvious this time? Like when they came and went this morning?"

He thought for a few minutes, while he zipped her up in her latest try-on. "Sookie, I think it might be the baby controlling this power. It seems to make the most sense. Maybe he has his own powers already, and can use it. Maybe he is conscious of what goes on around us."

"God, is that possible? I don't know a thing about whatever power I have and he already controls his?"

"Anything is possible with our baby." He boasted. "We still need to find out some kind of training or tutoring for you. Even a book would help."

"Maybe Dr. Ludwig will know aif it's possible for him to have some kind of powers already." She patted her tummy. "Maybe she knows of someone who can help me hone my skills? Add those to the list of questions for ! Speaking of, we need to see her when we get back, don't we?" They chatted more about their plans when they got back.

A while later, Sookie was officially done trying on clothes. She had never tried on so much at one time. While Eric went to get Lucinda, she separated her keeps from her go backs. Looking at some of the price tags, she confirmed that the prices were how Lucinda could afford to be closed, while all the other stores were open. Eric must have spotted her eyeballing the prices and followed her train of thought.

He grabbed her hand, "Sookie. Remember we discussed money no longer being a problem. To either one of us, I may add. These clothes are an investment. They are good quality and they are going to last you through the pregnancy and longer. Let it go."

She pursed her face at him for a second, then sighed. Not that it mattered. He had already paid and Lucinda was bagging them.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello, my pickled rutabagas! We're almost there! Don't quite know where there is, but you know. No? I toiled over this awkward chapter. I feel a bit like a coffee-soaked cigarette that's been stuck to the bottom of a turd. Or is it terd? Hmmm. There was a lot of stuff to get in and I kept trying to cram it all in to one chapter and I don't want to do that. I wanted them to have a good holiday, not one fraught with just felicitous fuckery. Completely unrelated topic but I heard there was a website that had an ASkars/ENorthamn slideshow screen saver. Anyone seen/heard? Tried to Google it, but somehow (but not unsurprisingly) kept getting linked to Japanese tricycle porn (don't ask). Damn Google. Anhoo-anyone have any objections if I gut ASkars and wear him as a skin? I'll save all the goodly parts. *shivers* Okay, my loveliest of lovelies, on the high note of thinking of his goodly parts, I'm out! Thanks for all your niceties and adds. I LERVE you all. Rated MA and all characters, except for the ones from PR, belong to Charlainatron.**

Chapter 30

Eric piled all the bags into the car, while Sookie thanked Lucinda. "You are most welcome, Miss Sookie. I will have the wedding dress delivered to you very soon. I finished a lot of it tonight, so it should be done, maybe by tomorrow."

"That is so awesome. Thank you again, for all you've done."

They hugged goodbye, and Eric came to slip his arm around her waist. "Have enough energy to dance for a bit, my Sookie?"

Throwing her arms around his neck, "That sounds wonderful! Somewhere nearby?"

"Would you like to walk? It's a few blocks away."

"Sounds great. Lead on, handsome Viking." They walked along the palm-tree lined streets, holding hands and laughing like kids. They looked at all the shops and cafes as they walked by. Sookie felt like her heart would burst, she was that happy just being near him. He must have felt something from her. He stopped and turned to her. "Happy, Love?"

"Yes! I am. I love you and you make me so happy! I can't believe we've made it here, after everything we've been through. And we're having a baby and we're getting married and bonded-again." She started to get teary-eyed. He picked her up and swung her around a few times, till she squealed.

"Yes, my Love. We are very lucky. And very special. I look forward to the present. And the future, which I have not done in many, long years." They kissed and held each other for a long moment.

"Ready for dancing?" She didn't realize they were already outside their destination; a small beach-front cantina.

"Is there dancing here? It looks more like a bar. 'Coconuts', huh? Let's go!"

He lead her through a noisy but casual and cheerful bar area. It was a rustic, wooden place-exactly what you expect to see on the beach of a tourist town. While Eric ordered her a virgin daiquiri, several people greeted them and asked where they were from. They made small talk with the locals and tourists around them. Sookie marveled at how friendly and laid-back everyone was, as she sipped her drink. Not a single person seemed the tiniest bit put off that a huge vampire was hanging out in the bar. Or, maybe it wasn't as obvious as she thought. He was a little pinker than usual.

Eric took her drink and set it down on the bar. "We will be back," and led her through the back, to a deck that was elevated up off the sand and faced out toward the ocean. There was a band in the corner and dozens of people crammed onto the tiny wooden dance floor. They were playing Salsa, and Eric offered his hand. She had no idea how to dance to it, but she loved the beat and knew Eric would lead her, so she put her hand in his. It took a few steps, and watching Eric and the others around them for her to get the hang of it, but she picked it up quickly.

The step count was simple and they moved together fluidly, like they had done this hundreds of times. He was spinning her and she was laughing so hard she had to stop to catch her breath. The band switched to a slow song, then a more club-style Reggaeton. They kept up the whole time, both of them having a blast. Sookie's cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing for so long, and she hadn't ever seen Eric smile so much. Finally, she had to take a break. He went back to get her drink and a water and came back to her. "Feeling alright, Sookie?"

"I feel great! Winded, but great." She leaned on the railing and looked out at the beach, and he wrapped his arms around her.

" I am having a wonderful time, too, Love. I find I always do, when we do things together."

She thought about that. "You're right. We always have fun, don't we? When there's not too much danger flying around, I mean."

His eyes lit up. "Even then. The Witch War and Bowling for Vampires? That was very entertaining, no?" She tried not to laugh at his expression of glee and excitement, but she couldn't contain it.

"Are you rested? Shall we dance a bit more? I don't want to wear you out. Not this way, I mean." Eyebrow wiggle.

"Yes, I think I've got a few dances left in me. Then we'll go. I don't want to get worn out this way either." She wiggled her eyebrows back at him. He growled at her and nuzzled her neck, as he lead her back to the dance floor, and spun her out.

They went several more songs, Sookie lost count at five or six. Eric actually stopped them. "My Love, I think you are wearing me out." They both knew that wasn't true. While he looked completely unmussed and rested, she was sweaty, pink and her hair was wild.

"Omigod, Eric. I haven't had that much fun in forever! Well," she corrected herself, before he could start in with a lewd comment, "that much fun _dancing._"

"Nor have I, Sookie." He took her hand, they said their goodbyes at the bar and walked back to the car. Sookie loved the breeze coming in off the beach, the atmosphere, the nature, everything.

"I wish we never had to leave here. I mean, I know we do, but this place is so perfect. I definitely want to come back."

"That sounds like a plan, Sookie. Shall I buy the house here? Then we can come back whenever the mood strikes us."

"Are you nuts? I can't even imagine how much-" She stopped herself. "Oh. Well. That seems a bit hasty. And wasteful. With your busy schedule, we probably wouldn't get much use out of it. Enough to justify buying it."

"Well," he swung her hand back and forth, like kids holding hands. "Now that I have you and the baby, I do not want to be so busy anymore. I only started Fangtasia and sheriff duties as a way to kill some boredom. A lucrative way to make money and have my meals come to me. A way to entertain myself by meting out punishment."

"Really?" She was shocked. "So, you're considering what? Retiring, or...?"

He smiled wryly at her choice of words. "Retiring is not the word I would choose. But I have definitely considered cutting back, mostly, the amount of time I spend at Fangtasia. I would keep most of my sheriff duties, if for no other reason than I cannot imagine Felipe will let me out from under his thumb completely. And Fangtasia allows me a meeting place for those duties. But, as far as the business end of things at the bar, I may hand that over to Pam completely."

"But, when we talked about me working, you said I could help organize things there..."

"You can still do that, Sookie. I said that before we knew you were pregnant, so me handing things over was not in the picture. However, I will still be there enough for you to perform office manager duties, or we can go as much as you need to get things done. I still want the business, I just want the luxury to not _have_ to be there so much."

"Okay. I guess that could work. Just remember, I need to work to keep sane, okay?"

"Yes, my love. So, shall I buy the house here? Or we can look for another."

"No! This one is special. Oh! Not that I'm saying you should buy it. I just-" She fumbled her words and blushed.

"Sookie. I know you were raised not to say so, when you want something, but you are going to have to get over that with me. Because I am going to buy you a lot of things. And your options are to either speak up and tell me when you like or want something, or end up with a lot of things you aren't that fond of, because I bought it, on the off chance you wanted it."

She smiled weakly at him, knowing he spoke the truth on all counts.

"I am going to look into buying Casa Noche. If it is a financially sound investment, I will do so. And if we decide to come vacation here, then we will. If not, I will either rent it out as a time share, or sell it for a profit. How is that?"

She swallowed hard. "That sounds like a smart thing to do." He eyed her appreciatively and helped her into her seat. Once he slid into his side, she added, "You know so much about business. Some of it is very interesting, will you teach me about it?"

He looked delighted."I would love to teach you about anything you want, Sookie. Is there anything specific that interests you?"

"Uhm..mostly just how to know when something is a good idea, or not. Like, what things do you weigh about starting a business or buying an existing one or buying property? How do you know whether it will be profitable?"

Eric answered her questions and more on the drive back. Once he parked the car and walked around to open her door, he asked if she would like to go for a swim.

"That sounds nice and relaxing, after all that dancing."

"Would you prefer the pool or to go for a night swim in the ocean?"

"Eek-seriously? That seems dangerous. I don't like swimming when it's so dark I can't see if something's about to bite me."

"I would keep you safe. But, if you would rather go in the pool..." He seemed disappointed and hurt, or was it intentional?

She sighed, "Okay, let's try it. But I am so outta there at the first sign of some sea monster brushing up against my leg."

"Oh, there will be a monster brushing up against your leg alright" She walked into that one. She playfully swatted at him and he let himself be swatted.

"Ouch, Sookie. Quite a right hook you have there."

"Oh, please."

Manny greeted them at the door. "Good evening Mr. Northman, Miss Sookie. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Eric told him about all the bags in the car. "Very good. I will go get those, if you will sit down and eat Miss Sookie. I prepared a grilled shrimp salad for you."

"Yum. Sounds good. I'm starved after all that dancing and shopping." Sookie went in to the kitchen, sat down at the bar and dug in like she hadn't eaten in days. Eric checked some emails. By the time she had finished, Manny had all the bags upstairs, and was offering her desert. "No, no thanks. Eric and I were going to swim and I'm pretty full now. I'll save it for when we get back."

"Okay, I will leave it in the refrigerator for you. I will retire now. Please call if you need me." He bid goodnight and was gone.

Eric had zipped upstairs to grab towels and robes. "Ready, or do you need time for your stomach to digest?"

"A little, but I can sit down on the beach while I wait. Did you grab my suit?"

"No. I was hoping you would indulge me in a swim au natural." He was already undressed, clothing at his feet.

"So, now I have to worry about sea monsters nibbling at my hootchie?"

"Just one."

She acted put out, but she was liking this new freedom she felt when it came to being with him. She was beginning to see his point about what they did, as two consenting, in love adults was very natural. She huffed at him and started undressing. Once all her clothes lay in a pile, he helped her with her robe. "Are we driving?"

"That takes too much time. Why drive when you can fly? Ready?" He handed her the towels, picked her up and flew over the pool and down the cliff to the sand below. Sookie squeed in delight.

He set her down and lay out one towel for them to sit on. He slid out of his robe and lay on his side, in all his naked glory. Still in her robe, she snuggled up to him. They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable, very content silence.

Eric shot up, "Sookie. Would you be scared if you stayed here, while I flew back up to the house for a moment? I just had an idea."

"How long will you be gone?"

"If it is going to take me longer than five minutes, I will come back to get you. Or I can take you with me."

"No, I'm a big girl, I think I'll be okay for a few minutes."

"I will be back in a flash." He was gone, shooting upwards till she couldn't see him anymore. She looked around the beach. The moon was now only a sliver, but with so little artificial light, it actually lit the area up fairly well. Either that, or her daily consumption of Eric's blood was really improving her eyesight. She lay on her back and looked up toward the house. It cast a cool glow from it's position on the cliffs. She wondered if someone on a boat could see in. Which made her think of the two visitors they'd had earlier that day and she got mad all over again. She pushed it out of her mind, following her own advice to Eric a few hours ago.

"What made you mad, just now?" He scared her out of her skin.

"Crap! I'm gonna get you a bell to wear so you can't sneak up on me anymore. What-? What is that?" He was holding a very large flashlight looking device.

He looked proud of himself, "It's a dive light. Now you can see any monsters around you as you swim."

She laughed at that. "Oh, you are too cute." He looked slightly offended at her choice of words. She quickly amended, "I mean, you just think of everything, don't you?" "Absolutely." Humility was not in his vocabulary.

"Okay then, let's go in. But don't go far from me. I don't mind saying, I'm still a little scared."

"Would you like me to hold you? You can put your legs around my waist."

"Uhm, I think we know where that will lead and I would definitely not want to do that in the water. Pool, okay, but not the ocean."

She stood up, disrobed and walked down to the water timidly, Eric right next to her the whole time, holding the dive light. He asked again, what had made her mad and she told him. Then said she didn't want to talk more about it. He nodded in agreement.

The water was a little cool, with the breeze, but she bit the bullet and waded in quickly, before she could change her mind. When she got about waist high, she dove in and swam around. She had forgotten to put her hair up, so it flowed all around her. Though she knew it would be a tangled salty mess when she got out, she felt like a mermaid. When she came back up, they were further out, where her toes couldn't touch.

Eric illuminated the water for her and she saw beautiful fish some distance away, like they were giving them a wide berth. He had her grab on to his back and he swam them out even further, towards the fish. Once they got there, she floated on her back, while he shined the light around, like he was looking for something. "This is so liberating, being out here with no clothes on, like we're one with nature or something. I feel like a mermaid. I'm glad you suggested it." He smiled sweetly at her, while he swam in circles around her, then handed her the dive light. He dove down to the ocean bottom, stayed down there fishing around for something for a few minutes, while she watched. He finally came back up and handed her a beautiful shell. "Oh, Eric-it's beautiful. Thank you. But...where will I put it? I don't have many pockets in this outfit."

He smirked at her humor, took the flashlight and twisted the bottom piece. A little rolled up piece of fabric came out and was bungeed to the bottom of the flashlight. It unrolled into a little mesh bag, and he placed the shell in it. He winked, then shot back down to the floor again. After sifting around on the bottom, she could see all the sand and silt being stirred up, he came up again, with a handful of more shells-all whole and very pretty. He took the flashlight to drop them in the bag.

She clapped excitedly, "Those are so awesome, Honey. They will make sweet souvenirs because it's something you got me yourself, that no one else has." She threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him all over his face and neck. "Have I said how much I love you and how happy I am and how this is the best trip ever?"

"If that is the way you tell me, then no, you have not. You should remind me again."

She looked at him, serious now. "There have been so many "firsts" on this trip-so many things I've never done before and I'm so glad I did, with you."

He looked pleased. "Such as?"

"Oh, come one. Like, everything we've done! First time I ever left the country, was blindfolded on my way to a plane and fed blindfolded, had sex blindfolded, joined the mile-high club-"she stopped. "Almost all of it revolves around sex." She thought for a second. "Well, there was shopping and buying anything I wanted, without looking at a price tag, getting proposed to and in a bio-luminescent bay."

"There were plenty of other things that did not revolve around making love, Sookie." He nuzzled her neck and she felt something stir against her leg.

"Eric, I feel something brushing my leg."

"Oh no, it must be a sea monster."

"I am not adding this to the list of firsts, Sweetie."

"I know, you already shot me down. Have you had enough? You seem a bit tired, now."

"Yes, do you mind? Can we go back up, now?"

"Not at all. Shall I swim us back or fly?"

"Swim please! I feel like I'm riding on a dolphins back when we do that." He obliged her and they were back on the beach and toweling off in minutes. Sookie was shivering a little. Eric wrapped her in a robe and rubbed her arms. "Brrr. It's not that cold, but when it's night time and the breeze kicks up, it gets nippy."

He handed her the towels and the dive light. "Hang on." He flew them straight up to their room, through the balcony doors and into the bathroom.

He set her down and turned on the water to the tub and added some oils sitting along the ledge. "Stay here, I will be right back." He came back and he had a glass of red wine and a handful of candles. He lit them all, placing them strategically along the edge of the tub and in front of the mirrors and turned off the lights. He stood Sookie up, and slipped the robe from her shoulders. Leading her to the tub, he helped her in, handed her the wine and sat down, sitting opposite her. "Drink. A small glass now and then is good for you and safe for the baby."

She sipped it and smiled sweetly at him. He was up to something. Not that he wasn't always this romantic, she just felt it.

"You have had a good time here, with me, Sookie?"

"Of course. It has been amazing and unforgettable. Something I will always cherish." She tried not to tear up.

He leaned forward and played with her hair, pulling it back behind her.

"Would you like to make it more memorable?"

She started to get a little nervous, "...Okay, sure. How do you mean?"

"Would you marry me tomorrow, and perform the Second Bond, here in Puerto Rico?"

She sat up fast, sloshing water over the edge. "What? Here? Tomorrow?" She knew she sounded ridiculous, yelling one word questions at him. Sitting back, she tried to collect herself. Eric didn't respond, just held her hand and looked into her eyes. "I mean, what makes you ask that? You know I would marry you in a carboard box or a dumpster, but I am curious to know what makes you want to do it here, tomorrow?"

"As idyllic as our time has been here, when we return home, things will be more stressful, fearful, less magical, as it were. We will have to fly to Vermont to make it legal-something we never really addressed. It is legal here, rather, it is not illegal. And we have an attachment now, to this place, where we have none to Vermont. It just seems right. The perfect way to end our vacation together. And when we return to visit here, it will be a nice reminder of how special it really is. Though, we did do things a little out of order. We took our honeymoon first."

"Will Pam be upset if she missed it?"

"I can have her on a plane headed down here tonight, if you agree to it." He was still holding her hand, rubbing circles on it. He was trying not to pressure her, but she could feel his nervousness and hope. He really wanted to do this here. "Do you want me to have anyone come with her? Jason or Amelia?"

"It's probably way too late for them to get off work, now. A day is not much notice. But that's not a big deal. I decided this was just for us, a while ago. Do you have the ceremonial knife with you?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "Yes."

She sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" She slid over to sit sideways on his lap and tucked her head into his neck. He rubbed her back lightly. Very quietly, she said, "Yes. Let's do it. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather. And this place has come to be very special. And we won't have the same pressures and worries we would back home. Yes, Eric."

He laughed and squeezed her so tight she had to wheez out for him to let up, though she was smiling.

"Wait-do you know where you want to have the ceremonies? You told Lucinda you had a spot you wanted me to see. And, are we sure she can have the dress for me tomorrow?"

"I have assured she will get the dress to us by tomorrow, have no fear on that part. The location is a little unique. It is in El Yunque Rainforest, a few hours away. There is a waterfall there that is perfect for our needs. Something to capture your beauty and magic, Sookie. Never to equal it, though."

Again, her eyes teared up. This time, she let them fall. "I...Eric..." She couldn't speak.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

She swallowed, took a sip of wine to clear the lump in her throat. "I just...you're so wonderful, so amazing. How do I deserve you? The things you think of to do for me-and what do I do for you? Barely anything in comparison!"

"Sookie. I will remind you again you have brought me true happiness and love and a child for the first time in my dark existance, in a thousand years. That is infinitely more than pretty vacations and dresses and flowery words ever could be. Don't you see that?"

She was still crying. He kissed her hard, trying to stop her tears. He pulled back to look into her eyes. He tried to tell her with his eyes and the emotion he pushed through the bond how much she meant to him. And she did the same. They made love very tenderly-no new "firsts" or different positions or extreme blood thirst driving them. Just the strong need to touch and be near each other and a very tender blood exchange.

Sookie was so exhausted afterward, she could barely stay awake to clean up. He quickly soaped her body, shampood her hair and rinsed it to get all the salt out.

As he was carrying her to the bed, "Thank you baby. You are so sweet." She mumbled. "You are going to make such a good daddy. I'm so glad I get to have a baby with you. A son."

She was out before her head hit the pillow. He smoothed her hair out and pulled the covers up to her neck.

There was still over an hour before sunrise. He called Pam and gave her the news to get things in motion. He left a detailed note for Sookie and for Manny, then went to rest earlier than he was compelled to. Just so he could lay there and hold Sookie and his son, before the daytime took him under.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: *sings at top of lungs:...Suuuunny days, sweepin' the clouds away, on my way, to where the air is sweeet...* Remember when life was so simple as f***ing Sesame Street? How did I get from there to working two jobs to pay on a mortgage that's three times what it should be for a house that's three times too small, with 5 cats, two dogs and an obsession with sexing up vampires? I think it was that naughty Count von Count and the way he said numbers. Purrrrr...Okay, that was creepy. So, the big event is coming up. I couldn't squeeze that bitch into this chapter, though I had hoped to. I say that a lot. This thing is a beast-it goes wherever the double deuce it pleases. But it will be up by this weekend. As always, I wuv you all, thanks for reviews and adds and inappropriate (but oh-so-right) computer fondling. Mizz CH owns most of the characters, I just molest them. Rated MA for consenting pervs.**

Chapter 31

Sookie woke the next morning, a little nauseous. She got up and went to the bathroom, trying to shake it off. It seemed too soon to have to be dealing with morning sickness. She ran her wrists under the water and put a cold washcloth on her neck. The feeling mostly passed and she threw some clothes on and went downstairs.

Manny greeted her, looked her over, assessing her and poured some milk. "How about you have some toast, Miss Sookie?"

She slid onto the bar stool and he pushed the milk toward her.

"Okay, sounds good." She watched him make the toast, while she drank her milk. "Manny. Is there a place in town I could get a gift for Eric? I figure he told you about the ceremonies tonight," he nodded, "and I would like to get him something. Kind of a specific item-is there maybe an antique dealer around here?"

"Yes, there is one here on this island. He has an eclectic mix of things-jewelry, art, furniture, firearms. Especially things that might pique the interest of tourists-the native culture, Spanish history, etc. If you need something in particular, he may be able to find it for you, however. May I ask what you're looking for?" He gave her a plate with two thick slices of toast and real butter slathered over it.

"Well, I'm not too sure, honestly. I would like to find an old sword. If I had plenty of time, I would like to research them and then decide. Maybe even something Viking in nature. But, he may have plenty of those, that he actually used." She thought out loud and delicately ate her toast, just in case her stomach disagreed with it. "I know Eric didn't want me to leave the house without him, but I really want to give him something..."

"Let me make a phone call, please, Miss." And he disappeared. While she ate her toast, more heartily now, she heard him speaking Spanish in the next room. She thought briefly she should perhaps call Lucinda, to make sure the dress would get here on time. Before she could act on that, Manny came back.

"Miss Sookie, would you be up to having the antiques dealer come here to show you what he has? Around 1pm?"

She choked on her toast."Yes! Oh my gosh-That's a great idea!"

He ducked back in to the adjacent room, spoke for a few more minutes, then came back. "He says he has several swords, all are very old-some Spanish, French, German-no Viking or Norman, I did ask."

"Thank you so much, I never would have thought of having someone come to the house. Shoot! I need to make a phone call." She ran upstairs to grab her phone. After making a quick call to Mr. Cataliades to ensure she could use one of the cards he gave her, she changed into one of her bathing suits. She wasn't sure how much one of the swords would cost, but she was pretty sure it wasn't something her regular debit card would cover. She grabbed her towel, the card and her phone and headed downstairs to lay in the sun for an hour before the dealer got here.

"Miss, is your stomach a bit better? You need to eat a little more, since you didn't eat again after your swim last night."

"Umm...I think I'm okay. That toast was really good, can do something with that? Just not sure how much heavy stuff I can take right now."

"Yes, I will do that."

She thought a swim would clear the last remaining queasiness from her stomach, so she took off her cover up and dove in. She swam a few laps, and found she was right, she felt much better-back to normal really. She lay out on a lounge chair, pulling down her straps, so she wouldn't have any tan lines for her dress tonight. Not that it would show, the way it was cut, but just in case. Which reminder her- she got distracted when Manny came out with a plate just then. He had a variety of things for her to eat. He had the thick toast, but also bacon, turkey, ham, lettuce, tomato and a couple of cheeses. And he brought her some ginger ale. He was good.

"This looks great, thank you, Manny. You are really sweet!"

He smiled at her, a little quizzically. "What?" Her mouth full of food.

"I can't recall anyone calling me sweet before."

"Funny, Eric says the same thing."

"I think it is you who is sweet, if you don't mind my saying so, Miss. You make doing things for you very easy."

"Aww, thanks." She blushed. Then she remembered, "Hey, any word on my dress being delivered?"

"It is already here. It got here around 9 am this morning."

"Wow. She must have worked through the night."

"Miss Lucinda is very professional and may have done just that. But, from what her assistant told me this morning, there were very few alterations needed."

"Good. Did Eric mention anything about tonight? What time we are leaving? Where exactly we are going?"

"He did. You will leave shortly after he wakes for the evening. It will be an approximate 45minute flight to the park. El Yunque is a national park, so it closes at night. He has to have made very extra-special arrangements for all of the plans. I am not sure how he will arrange to fly in so close to the park. Normally, you would fly into a main airport, then have at least a 30 minute car ride to the park."

"Leave it to my Eric." She smirked at herself for the addition of the possessive pronoun. She was starting to sound like him. "I can't even imagine how he is having someone meet us there to perform the ceremony."

"You will excuse me if I am being too forward by saying so, but you will find the right amount of money can get you many special exceptions."

"I think I'm finding that out more and more. Though it's hard, since I don't come from that kind of background."

"It may be hard, Miss, but sometimes you have to let go of your past and embrace your new beginnings. The most important thing, I think, is to not forget where you came from, merely use it to remind you to appreciate the present."

She finished her sandwich, "You are very wise, Manny. I like talking to you. See, this is what I wanted the first day on the beach!" She laughed at him.

"I try to keep a low profile with the Casa's guests. Most do not even know my true identity. I feel a camaraderie with you and Mr. Northman that I do not usually feel."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it."

He seemed to pull back a little. He stood up, "You get some sun. I will get you when Mr. Cartagena arrives."

"Sounds good." She slid back down in her lounger. She looked at her phone, completely forgotten over the last couple days. It was like she and Eric were cut off from everyone here, and she kind of liked it. Not forever, but as a vacation, yes. She had a few texts from Amelia, all just good-natured ribbing at how she hadn't heard from Sookie in a few days, what they must be busy doing, etc. Sookie was glad she understood and wasn't upset she'd never gotten back with her. There were three voice messages-one from Amelia, one from Sam and one from Jason. Amelia's message was her incoherently screaming in excitement about she and Eric going to Puerto Rico. She must have heard from Pam.

Sam's was an apology for his behavior on the phone the other day. And to tell her Jason had come in demanding answers at where she was. He told him a little, just to calm him down, but that he'd have to talk to her for the whole story. Oh boy.

Jason's was just as she'd expected-he was pissed about her moving in with Eric, quitting her job, was she using her brain, etc. Exactly as she knew he would. But he sounded somewhat rational, like maybe her words about it not being up for debate had sunk in a little. She sighed and resolved to call him back, but not till they got back home. She didn't want to ruin any part of their trip, even for a minute.

She set the phone down and lay back to enjoy the sun. She thought about how much she loved the feel of it on her skin. And how much Eric loved the smell and taste of it on her. She squirmed a little, think of that. Her thoughts turned to the baby, and how he would feel about the sun. Would he be able to be out, like she was, or would he be nocturnal, like Eric? She started to get a little anxious, worrying about it, not having any answers, her heart beating a little faster as her thoughts tumbled around her brain. Suddenly, she felt a cloak of calm, soothing energy wrap around her. She tried to feel alarmed at someone or something controlling her emotions, but that inner voice she had heard yesterday, the one that calmed her when the Weres were found, told her again, to just be calm. She felt like a warm presence was around her, cuddling her, lulling her to sleep...

"Miss Sookie. Mr. Cartagena is here." She awoke with a start and wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. "Oh, okay. How long was I out here?" She rubbed her eyes groggily.

"A little under an hour. Would you like to freshen up before you meet him?"

"Yes, actually. I will be right back." She darted up the stairs, feeling refreshed from her nap and very contented. She ran into the bathroom, took a swig of her masking potion, rinsed her face and brushed her teeth. Brushing her hair back into a ponytail, she looked at how tan she had become, just from the small amounts of time she had been laying out the last few days. The sun was much stronger here than back home. She again thought about how much she loved this place and didn't want to leave, though she knew they had to. Throwing on one of the sundresses Pam had bought her, she went back downstairs.

A smallish, very distinguished looking man was standing, talking to Manny. He had several swords, laying in their sheaths, on the couch. She stifled a smile. He had on a nice suit, instead of a tie, he had his shirt open, with a scarf tied loosely around his neck. His hair was dark, threaded with grey and slicked back. He looked like he was trying out for the role of Julio Iglesias' double.

"Ah, Senorita Stackhouse, I presume?"

_Seriously? With the cliché? _"Yes, that's me. You're Mr. Cartagena?" He nodded and took her hand, lightly shaking it. She would have bet he fought the urge to kiss the back of it. "Thank you soo much for coming here to the house and on such short notice."

"You are most welcome. When Manny contacted a mutual acquaintance, telling him what you were in search of, I was very excited. It is not very often I get to show off my true treasures here. Usually it is small trinkets or some jewelry to a few tourists. I usually have to travel to San Juan or the other large cities. So, I was more than eager to come show you what I have in the way of weaponry. I also have a selection of antique firearms, if you are interested, in the car. I brought the swords, as I knew you were foremost interested in those."

"Yes, I definitely need a sword as a wedding gift for my husband, or soon to be."

"Congratulations are in order, then. May I say you have made a fine choice for a gift?"

"Thank you." She cut to the chase. "Can I see what you've brought?"

He went through each one, presenting them like he was a knight, offering his queen his own sword. His eyes lit up at each one he showed, unsheathing it, and holding it up, running his hand down the blade. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at him. She thought, at least he had a passion for what he did.

There was one in particular, that Sookie really liked for Eric. It was a Spanish sword, the hilt was jewel-encrusted and very ornate, as was the scabbard. It had a leather belt that fastened around the hip, but that was not original. It had been remade, but complimented the style perfectly. Mr. Cartagena informed her, it was made for Spanish royalty, and most likely never used for battle, as the blade was still in flawless shape. "Though the quality is such that it could very readily be a deadly weapon!" It also had a matching dagger, equally as ornate.

The others were cool and old looking, but nothing special. Her eyes kept being drawn back to the Spanish set. She wasn't looking for something he was going to necessarily use, just something to add to his collection. When she was researching the Valknut she got him, she had read about an old Norse tradition of the bride presenting the groom with a sword. So, she wanted something in that respect. As she touched it, felt at how heavy it was, he rattled off the swords history, this royal bloodline or that, passed down, then came to Puerto Rico in the 1600's, he had the paperwork to prove it's lineage. She had tuned him out, in fact, she interrupted him, without realizing it.

"Here is my card, I will take them." His eyes glazed over and he looked a little sweaty, so she knew it must have been a hefty price, but she really didn't care. She wasn't that into swords, but they were beautiful. She held the dagger and tossed it from one hand to the other, imagining using it. It was a very strange feeling, but she felt...excited? She wanted to learn how to use a sword, or a dagger. It just seemed romantic and, for lack of a better word, bad ass. She picked the sword back up, it was so heavy. How could anyone swing this thing more than a time or two, let alone with accuracy? Make that one more thing Eric could show her how to do.

Mr. Cartagena took her card and called it in somewhere, she guessed back to his store. When he was done, he packed up his collection and very happily offered his service, if she needed anything else-jewelry, art, he would be at her beck and call. He pointedly told Manny to have Mr. Northman call if he needed anything for his gift to Sookie. He bid her a dramatic goodbye, with more hand shaking and flattery.

Once he was gone, Manny told her the dress was upstairs hanging in the guest bedroom. She went up, to take a peek. Attached to the outside of the garment bag was a note. It was from Lucinda.

"Miss Sookie, Congratulations on your most happiest of days. I hope this dress does your beauty justice. Please enjoy it and all the other clothes you got yesterday. Though we never looked at them, I picked a veil I thought you would like and that went perfectly with the dress. I hope you like it. Consider it my wedding gift to you. I hope your wedding is everything you wish it to be and you have a long and happy marriage.

Your friend, Lucinda."

Sookie unzipped the garment bag and looked at the veil. It was beautiful; a half-veil of antique white tulle. Her eyes got watery as she ran her hands over it, thinking of wearing it for Eric and touched at how thoughtful Lucinda was to give it to her. She zipped it back up and went in to their bedroom. Her eyes immediately sought out Eric's still form in the darkness. As she sat on the side of the bed, she saw a note she must have missed earlier when she woke up. She opened it to Eric's practiced scroll.

"My dearest Sookie, Good morning. I am sorry we didn't get to discuss how this evening will work. After I wake tonight, we will take a charter flight to Yunque National Park and be driven to the Dona Juana waterfall, inside the park. Pam will meet us there, with an officiant and a professional photographer. Afterward, there is a beautiful bed and breakfast I think you will like. Manny will pack us a small bag to take. Please do not think I am high-handed by making all of these decisions on my own. I wanted to surprise you and I hope you are pleased with the outcome. Today is our day. Please relax in the sun, eat, rest. I will need your energies tonight, as I hear the wedding night is a splendor of carnal pleasures.

Until sunset, E

Also, my suit for tonight is hanging in the closet, if you would like to see it."

Sookie folded it back up and slipped it into her carry-on bag. She was very excited about tonight, not even the slightest bit nervous. Partly, from this new sense of comfort that seemed to always be around her when she was with Eric; but also because he had eliminated every source of stress for her. Location, photographer, guests, or lack thereof, which was fine with her, especially since there was a second bonding involved. She didn't need a bunch of people she didn't even like that much and who didn't like her, who came just so they could gossip, watching and judging such an intimate moment between them. She figured, if she decided she wanted a wedding ceremony for her true friends, she could have another one at home and Eric wouldn't mind. The worst part of a wedding; the planning and fretting, was done. Yes, he was a bit high-handed, deciding all of this without asking her. But it makes it hard to surprise someone if they know about it first. And she knew if she didn't like something, he would redo anything to suit her. And she was so glad to be able to have the ceremonies here. This place was so special now, with all the memories they'd made in just a few short days. Much better than a random spot in Vermont that had no sentimental attachment. And it was probably freezing there.

She stretched out next to him, facing him and sliding her arms around the side he wasn't laying on. She wasn't tired, she just wanted to be near him for a minute. She hefted his arm across her body, nuzzled into his neck and smelled his scent. She couldn't get over how deliciously yummy he smelled to her ever since the pregnancy. She knew pregnant women became more sensitive to smell, but not from the moment of conception. Nor did they have an overwhelming desire to consume the father of the child! She ran her nose against the skin of his neck and collarbone, and felt a surge of lust shoot right to her core.

"Is my little vampire hungering for her husband's blood?"

"Eep! Shit, Eric!" She blushed ten shades of red from being startled and embarrassed at being caught drooling over him while he slept. He laughed a low rumble in his chest, never moving the rest of his body at all.

"I did not mean to scare you, Sookie. But I was awoken by the strangest feeling and here I wake to find my wife lusting after me and my blood, while I rest. Am I that sexy, Sookie, that even while I lay here motionless, you desire me? Or is this a new side to your libido? You are more like me than I thought." She tried to move away but his one arm circled her, trapping her like a vice. "Oh, no you don't. In your embarrassment, you fail to see what a good thing this is. We both know the answers to those questions and that, my Sookie is a very arousing" he pulled her hand down to his huge erection "development."

She couldn't stop the involuntary squeeze and stroking motions she made with her hand, before she caught herself and pulled her hand away. "Eric. I'm sorry to have woken you. Go back to sleep." Again, she tried to pull away but he tightened both arms around her this time and swung her so she was on top of him.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not so fast. It would pain me to be woken from my slumber only to be denied. I doubt I could go back to sleep in this condition." He thrust his now throbbing erection against the crotch of her bathing suit. Sookie groaned and sat up, so her weight was grinding down on him. "And I would be remiss in my duties to my wife and mother of my child if I did not feed her hunger, in all capacities." He reached up and untied the strings on the sides of her bottoms and pulled them out, so there was nothing between them. He pulled her back down, to lean her head into his neck, to tempt her.

She groaned again, feeling intoxicated by all the sensory stimulation. She placed little sucking kisses along his neck. "Baby, you shouldn't even be up right now. Haha. But I mean, you should sleep and we can continue this later. I don't even know why I got such a...craving for you in the middle of the day. I can wait a few hours till you get up."

He brought one hand up to massage her bottom, pushing her wet center directly onto his hard shaft and making little thrusts. The other hand went behind her head to hold her to his neck. "Why should you need to? I am decidedly up" big thrust to slide through her slick folds "so, there is no need to wait at all." She was making those half grunt, mewling noises that drove him crazy. "When will you see, Sookie, that it is most natural to feed from me, if that is what your body craves? If you want it, take it." She was nipping him now. His voice was husky, he could barely finish his point. "It gives me endless pleasure on so many levels to feed you. And fuck you."

She surprised him by moving her hand down to angle him just right, then sitting on him, taking his entire length into her all at once." They both cried out in surprise and enjoyment. She rode him for all she was worth, creating a rhythm of sliding up and down, then grinding deep against him. She untied the top of her halter sundress, then her bathing suit top. Eric sat up, to give her breasts some much needed attention. He suckled and ran his fangs over them and squeezed them, while Sookie egged him on to go a little harder.

He internally smirked at her desire for a little roughness, but was thrilled she was comfortable enough to ask for it. He took the lead as much as he could in their position, squeezed her hips and butt hard and slammed her down roughly a few times, to see how she reacted. She raked her nails across his back and any part of his skin she could get to, drawing blood and screamed. "Fuck, Eric!"

He almost came right then and there, both at her words and her physical response, but he reigned himself in. He kept up his rough thrusting and brought a hand up to the nape of her neck to pull her hair back. He pulled it back hard, her neck fully exposed, and she made a primal grunt noise. He nipped in several spots, causing small nicks and drawing droplets of blood to the surface, which he then licked away. The smell of their blood and sex was making them both delirious. He felt her walls start to tighten around him and saw her skin start to glow, then his. He brought her face back to his neck again, and positioned his at the crux of her neck and shoulder. "Bite, Sookie, now."

She bit down at the same time he did, making them both release, and their light shot out from their skin, like a supernova all around them. As the sparkling lights winked and flashed around them, Sookie bit him again, making Eric come again and the light expanded back out. He eased them back down on to the bed, still attached with her on top.

They lazily licked each others' neck for a few minutes, while they enjoyed the little aftershocks. Eric was running his hands up and down her back, causing pleasurable shivers, but she could feel him weakening. She immediately felt bad. "Aww, Eric." She slid over next to him and snuggled up. "You must be exhausted."

He looked indignant. "Are you insinuating my stamina is not up to snuff? Or do you know of another vampire who can wake in the day to please and feed his woman?"

Wanting to fluff his ego, "No, I don't. You are incredibly virile and sexy. I am a lucky woman."

He rolled his eyes at her. "No. I am being dead serious. Haha." He was too tired to have a comeback.

"Okay, love. Being pulled under-see you-few hours." He managed to slur, then was gone.

She wiggled to get closer to him, intending only to lay there for a minute. Enjoying the tingly, happy feeling blanketing her, she slowly slid into sleep right beside her vampire.


	33. Chapter 3132 Author Note

Oh. My. Ham hock. I am the world's biggest, douchiest hypocrite. Period. I always said I would never start this story, then just abandon it. But I did. Like an asshole with a scab on it that calls it a freckle. I deeply, truly, humbly apologize. Life upside down and inside out craziness happened. I am 180 degrees in a different place, but I swear to you, after a year and a half hiatus, I am trying to get back to this. I only hope I can stay true to the story since I'm in a different place. But if I sway, you guys will whip my shit into shape or else I can just try to run with where it takes me. So, again *bows at the waist, curtsies, I am getting on this and will post a new chapter ASAP! Love you, me hearties!


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sweet vampire meat. This was painful to get back in to. Not in a bad way, but you know that feeling when you have shut something out of your brain for a period of time, then revisit it very suddenly? Yeah, that. Anyhoo-I won't wax on about my personal struggles and where I was 2 years ago when I started writing this versus now. If this chappy sucks, I apologize. In the most fucktarded fashion, I stopped right at the most important scene to this story. So, no pressure or anything to make it mind-blowing and consistent to the rest of the story one and a half years later, or anything. *facepalm Off topic-how 'bout that Fifty Shades of Grey business, huh? Never read it, but I heard it started as fanfic. There are so many authors here who deserve the same fame, for sure. Thanks so much to all those who stuck around and/or came back to this story. As always, these characters (except for the ones I made up) are the sole property of the HBIC Charlaine Harris. So, hang on to your monocles and top hats, my Vampire Viking lovers, swaggy weddings to ensue... **

Chapter 32

Sookie awoke with a start, unsure how much time had passed, only knowing she heard the door downstairs and voices. _How am I-? Oh, maybe it was the buckets full of 1,000 year-old vampire blood you've ingested that has enhanced your hearing, dummy. _Slipping her sundress and sandals back on, she did a mental scan of the minds downstairs, keeping close to the bed and Eric, in case there was trouble. One fuzzy Manny mind and...Lucinda! She breathed a sigh of relief, kissed her sleeping Viking and headed down.

Padding down the stairs, she heard the two conversing in Spanish. Sookie mused how exchanging pleasantries sounds the same in any language. She had a fleeting thought at how she should try to get the two of them together, but Lucinda's voice broke her thoughts.

"Senorita Sookie!"

"Lucinda!" They said at the same time, laughed, then hugged.

"I can't thank you enough for getting my dress done so fast and delivered here. You have no idea how much Eric and I appreciate it!"

"Miss Sookie, you are more than welcome. That dress was made for you-there were so few alterations, it was very little trouble, I promise." She held Sookie at arms length and gave her a motherly, yet approving once over. "My dear, you look so tan and rested, almost like a different person from the one I saw just last night! The sun and our little island here suits you." _That and a lions share of vamp blood! _"That and the attentions of your soon-to-be-vampire husband, no doubt."

Sookie's eyes narrowed a little and she gave her new friend a glance through her slanted eyelids. Lucinda stared back at her, still holding her at arms length, looking very innocent, but when Sookie tried to read her mind, she was this time met with a brick wall. _What the hell?_ Lucinda winked at her, "Now then, shall we talk?"

Sookie shook her head to clear it vowing to investigate this matter thoroughly. And to tell Eric, but first, her manners. "I am so sorry! Please come in, let's sit by the pool, if that's okay."

Lucinda's laugh was musical. "I would love it. There is never too much time spent in the sun, no?"

Sitting on a lounge loveseat, in front of the pool and the gorgeous view, they faced each other.

"Very true. I love the feel of the sun on my skin. And even more so here, it's so much stronger than back home in Louisiana."

Manny appeared with two drinks, they even had fruit and umbrellas on them, Sookie marveled. "This one is for you, Miss Sookie, no alcohol. And Miss Lucinda, I thought you wouldn't mind alcohol in yours since it's late afternoon."

"You know me so well, already, Manuel?" She flirted with him, and he may have even blushed a little, which made Sookie think once again of the possibility of a hook-up.

Pondering, she took a sip, "Holy crap!" She almost choked. "Sorry." She composed herself, "Uhm, this is awesome, Manny, what is this drink?!" Lucinda ardently gave her approval also.

"My specialty; Mojitos. Glad you like them. I will make a few more for you ladies." He bowed with a ghost of a smile and disappeared.

"So, Lucinda" Sookie sucked back more of her drink and almost rolled her eyes back in ecstasy, "what brings you here? The dress already came this morning, so- Not that I mind at all!" She blurted out. _Maybe I am drinking too much of Eric's blood. I'm starting to sound like BAMF Sheriff Northman. _She snorted to herself.

Again, Lucinda's musical laughter, "I know what you meant Miss Sookie. I received a voice mail this morning from a woman named Pam." Sookie's eyebrows shot up. Lucinda put a finger in the air and continued, "She said I was to come here to offer my services to you for hair and makeup this evening. I was told to make you look like the angelic goddess you are and, this is a quote, 'whatever the fuck else her little heart desires' or I would face her wrath. Let me guess, this Pam is also a vampire I take it?", she said with a slight smile.

Sookie fought back her anger at Pam's rude treatment of this wonderful woman who had done nothing but go above and beyond to accommodate them. "Yes, she is. I am so sorry for that. Pam is a...colleague of Eric's and she forgets that manners and courtesy still exist on this planet."

Lucinda smiled, a dazzling smile that reminded Sookie of someone else for a fraction of a second-she couldn't quite grasp who..."It does not bother me in the least." She patted Sookie's hand. "I have dealt with more than a few...curt vampires in my day. They don't bother me. And I find they always more than compensate me for any task and their...curtness. Now then. You have decided to push the ceremony to tonight, I assumed from Pam's message. How exciting. I have never heard of an actual vampire wedding before. Tell me all the details so I know how to do your hair and makeup."

Sookie swallowed nervously and sipped on the Mojito that seemed to have magically refilled itself via Manny stealth. She wished there was alcohol in it for a passing moment. She felt the familiar blanket of calm that seemed to wrap around her whenever she needed it lately and said a silent thank you to whoever was responsible. "All I know is it's in a place called Yunque National Park at a waterfall? Somehow. Not sure how that will work," she shrugged. "But it sounds beautiful."

"Ooh" Lucinda clapped her hands together excitedly, which made Sookie laugh. They chatted a little about the area-the park and surrounding waterfalls and if she knew of the local B&B's Eric had referenced. She looked at her watch. "Let's get started, since it's almost 5 o'clock."

"Oh no! How did it get so late?!" Her nerves jumped into her throat again, then she recalled the events of the afternoon shared with Eric and his new-found awake-at-daytime sex powers. She got warm in her nether bits and slid a look to Lucinda, who was giving her a knowing look back. _How the hell is she-_

"Come, let's go get you ready. Does Senor Eric have a suit already, I hope?"

"Yes, actually. I had forgotten about it till you said that. I meant to look at it earlier. I'll go get it if it helps you decide how to do my hair and makeup." _I like her but there's no way I'm trusting anyone up __in our bedroom while Eric sleeps. This bitch has some kind of magic mojo and she thinks she is distracting me from it but I will figure out what it is._

Lucinda gave her a sideways, yet reassuring glance "That's not necessary, dear. I was merely curious. Now, is there a bathroom _down here_" she looked at Sookie pointedly "we could use to make you look like the angelic goddess you are? And are you ready for me to start or do you need some time?"

"Hm. Yes, I would love a quick shower."

"Okay, then, off you go, take your time. I'll chat with Senor Manuel while I wait." She gave her a sly look and Sookie smirked and headed up the stairs, taking three at a time.


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: Erhmagehrd, I shat the last chapter out in such haste, I had to edit it lots because there were so many typos lol. I guess this is the danger of being in such a hurry to get it up and having no Beta. Again-much love to those returning to this story after such a long hiatus. I always knew I would come back to it and I always had you guys in the back of my mind. Having said that, start getting in line for me having all your guys' babies, because your comments make me happy and make me go on. I am so NOT begging for comments. No offense, but comment whores annoy me-mostly the ones that hold the story hostage until they get enough. Seriously, are you here because you like to write or to see how many comments you can get?! Is this Facebook or Fanfic? Whew-stepping down from my soapbox. As I was saying, thanks for the interest and comments. Lehrve you guys. What did you guys think of True Blood this season? Not sure how I feel about Billith. Loved the Viking, though-he was awesome. Okay, on with the show...**

Ch. 33

Once inside their suite, Sookie made a dash for the shower. She hurriedly shampooed, scrubbed and shaved every inch of her body in record time._ Eric's blood has to be contributing to this warp speed. I never get ready this fast. I should've tried this months ago-I would've gotten housecleaning and work done way quicker _she snickered, A_s if!_

She lotioned and powdered, then pulled out a very expensive looking white strapless, lacy bra and panty set that had been packed for her._ La Perla? Never heard of it._ It was beautiful and she knew Eric would love it, even if it only stayed intact for ten seconds. If she didn't know any better, she would think Pam got it specifically for bridal purposes. It even had garters and hose to match. _Hmm, suspicious, Pammy_.

She put on the underwear, leaving off the garter belt and stockings. She wasn't going to wear the hose or her dress on the plane. That was just asking for wrinkles or a run. She combed her hair, leaving it loose for whatever Lucinda wanted to do with it, threw a robe on and quickly painted her nails and toes. Strangely, it was a light "Bridal Buff" color, _thanks again, Pam_. While she madly waved her hands in the air, willing them to dry quicker, she pondered why Eric wasn't up yet. Glancing at the clock: 5:13. She figured maybe their mid-afternoon jaunt had worn him out a little. She snorted.

She did another mind scan downstairs. There was the gnarled and fuzzy mind of Manny (reminded her of the Treebeards from Lord of the Rings) and Lucinda...they were conversing about his recipe for Mojitos and then, suddenly, a mental wall went up around their conversation, or Lucinda's thoughts of it, then came back down again. Intentionally. Sookie could physically feel it like a door sliding shut on a vault. She then felt a tugging at her mind, someone trying to get in, like how she'd felt with Barry "the bellboy". _"Sookie, we have much in common. I mean no threat to you. I promise."_ Sookie's mouth fell open, then she threw her shields up on instinct. _What the eff is her deal? I am so over this. It's my wedding night and I have yet more suspicious Supe shit to deal with? I'm ending this BS now. _

Walking the penguin/duck walk to keep her still wet toenails from getting messed up, she marched as authoritatively as she could downstairs. When she rounded the corner, she found the two of them at the day bar, still in their drink conversation. Manny looked up guiltily, as if he had been "caught" daring to talk to the master's guest. Lucinda looked at her with a twinkle in her eye, like the jig was up, and she knew it.

"Miss Sookie, pardon me, I was just giving Senora Lucinda my recipe for mojitos."

"Yes, dear, you sure got ready in a hurry-bravo. Shall we start beautifying you, not that you need much help. Manny tells me there is a large guest bath right here and has set up chairs for us to sit while I work." She babbled on, leading Sookie to the large bathroom under the stairs, "You have left you hair down, just for me-I love it. I can't wait to get started on you. I feel like a school girl playing dress up, you are so lovely." All the while Sookie let her babble, looking at her through squinted eyes.

Once Lucinda sat her down in front of a large vanity mirror with a huge array of brushes and cosmetics all spread out, she looked her square in the eye and blurted, "Alright, Lucinda, cut the crap. What's your deal? Why are you reading my mind and toying with me?" She felt a rush at being so honest and brutishly straight-forward. _That was fun. Another byproduct from the Sheriff blood, most likely. _

Lucinda gave her an impish smile, turned to pick up a large comb and started combing her damp hair. Making eye contact with her in the mirror, "It was never my intent to make you feel alarm or threatened, my friend. In fact, I only had a suspicion last night you were a telepath. I came here today with no more intentions than to do your hair and makeup as requested by Pam. But when I felt you prying into my mind once I arrived, this afternoon, I did want to feel you out a little-test your limits." She applied a small amount of styling gel to her hair.

"Okay. Point taken. You know my secret. Great. Now, what are you?"

"Like you, I am a telepath. A powerful one, I am not ashamed to say. Many generations of the women in my family have had the power and we have honed the skill over the centuries. We can read minds that cannot even My great-great-great grandmother served on the court of King Felipe V of Spain. She was a very well known telepath." She said with great pride. "However, my telepathy is not of any fairy bearing, like yours most likely is."

Sookie startled at those words. _Uh-oh_ "How did-?" She didn't even finish her sentence, though she didn't realize it.

"Ah, we have had much time to perfect our skill, whereas you are the first in your family to have this ability, that you know of, correct?" Sookie nodded, still astonished. "You can tell the difference in the different types of minds-humans versus Supes, I mean?" Again, Sookie nodded. "You have a very distinct 'feel' to your mind, like that of a fairy. Just like Manny has his own, forest duende 'feel' to his. Your power is very young, as far as your mind-channeling is concerned. Though I can sense you have other powers that are quite strong." She sat and turned Sookie away from the mirror and began quickly weaving her hair between her fingers, in what she assumed would be a braid. "I can very easily see one's thoughts, memories, past, all of it, in mere seconds, if I choose to. I knew Mr. Northman was a vampire, and could see your light the second I met you. I knew you weren't an ordinary human, though you are disguised very well. There is much power in you, your telepathy is just a small piece of it. Last night, I picked up on your fae blood, but only suspected your telepathy because you never tried to read me. And I have learned, as you most likely have, to restrain myself from reading the thoughts of everyone I meet, unless necessary. Otherwise, I would never be able to function. But your mind had a familiar...feel to it."

Sookie was at a loss for a few moments, and Lucinda left her to her thoughts, while she quickly worked magic on her. "But you read me a few times today and I never felt it, like I have before", she quickly filled her on Barry, the only other telepath she knew. "So, I never felt it but then you would say something I had just been thinking. Until just now, when I was upstairs, I felt you prying into my brain. What's the diff-"she gasped "Lucinda! You know you can't let any vampires know of your power, right? They'll try to steal you for their own use!"

Lucinda's musical laughter stopped her worried talk "Sookie, my dear, I appreciate your concern, but please know I am more than aware of the danger associated with them knowing of my powers. Part of the skill I spoke of perfecting was masking my ability. You had no idea, until I made it quite obvious by raising and lowering my shields, correct?" Sookie nodded. "And when I very obviously tried to read you when you were upstairs. My mother, as well as her mother before her, and so on, taught me how to conceal when I am doing it. I have worked and been around many a vampire here on the island and in my travels and not a one has ever suspected. Nor have any humans or Others. Only the ones I impart with the knowledge. It is a necessity of the power, don't you agree?

Sookie half-heartedly agreed, "Unless you don't know the implications of those powers when you're a kid, growing up in a small town. Then you get labeled as a freak."

"Tsk-it's a shame. You had no one to help you, to explain and guide you as a child. You could have been shown the ways very early on and avoided all of the trauma. But it is no one's fault-just an unfortunate part of life. Yet, you managed. And you've ended up a lovely, tough, yet sweet woman, with a strong, handsome vampire at your side."

Which made Sookie think, with a start, and say in barely a whisper, "You can't...uhm...read vampires, can you?"

Instead of her usual lightness and laughter, Lucinda kept a very serious tone. "Unfortunately, yes." She gulped and got a little nervous, which made Sookie worried for her. "Not 100 percent, like I can humans and most others, but I get key words, expressions, enough to get the gist of what they are thinking at that moment. If I touch them, I can also get some of their memories-even back so far as their human lives in some of the younger vamps." She finished Sookie's hair and moved on to makeup. Opening a large cosmetics bag, "Sookie, I have told very few" she looked her pointedly in the eye "people of this information. You understand the mortal danger I could be in, if that information got to the wrong person. Or vampire," she corrected. She gestured for Sookie to close her eyes and started applying makeup.

Still in very hushed tones, "I will be honest, I have an ulterior motive in telling you" Sookie's eyes popped open. "Oh simmer down, it's not as bad as you think. Close, please." Sookie gave her a sideways glare then did as she was told. "I am only hoping that, my assumptions about Mr. Northman being an important vampire are correct. And that his very obvious love and respect for you and your opinion could serve to help me, if I ever needed...let's just say, a powerful friend among enemies."

Sookie immediately understood what she meant. "Oh, so if you were ever kidnapped to be a King's telepath, something like that, you mean?"

"Something like that."

"Well, there are so many ins and outs to their politics, that I am not sure how much we could help, but if we could ever help in any way, we absolutely would."

"Open", Lucinda started on applying a light coat of mascara.

"But, how would we ever know? There are so many powerful vamps all over the world. What if the vampire King of Spain stole you away? And I would be in the U.S., completely oblivious." T_hank you word-of-the-day calender_.

"Now that we have made a connection, I should be able to mentally speak to you, despite being a far distance away."

Sookie fought off a smirk. "You mean like communicating satellites or something?"

Lucinda did smirk. "Sure. For me, all brains have a specific...signature to them. It's like knowing someone very well, then seeing them far off in a crowd. You can pick them out pretty easily, because you're so familiar with them."

"Ah. Gotcha. Neat."

"Now your lips, keep still. No talking." Sookie snorted, then made a duckface while Lucinda started brushing on some lip liner. "Continuing on, you might have to listen and feel very intently, but you could feel it if I spoke to you or called you." _Like a maker calling their child, she silently snickered._ "Regardless of how it might happen, I would feel better knowing I had you and Mr. Northman as my allies. I would be willing to help you with your telepathy also, to show you I am not trying to use you."

Trying to talk while keeping her lips still, Sookie slurred out, "Sure! We will help any way we can. I promise. And I would love some lessons-" was all she got out before Lucinda shushed her.

Lucinda let out a breath, "Thank you, my friend, that is all I ask." Changing tacks, so Sookie wouldn't talk, "I would love to show you how to hone your skills. I never had children and passing it on to you would make me so happy. I have a feeling, if my sources are correct," she winked "you, your little one and your soon-to-be husband will need any extra powers you can bring to the table. He may be a big, powerful vampire, but he cannot read minds. There-all done"

Sookie felt Eric stirring upstairs. "Speaking of my powerful vampire...Feels like he's up."

**Another A/N: I swear I'm not dragging this out intentionally. It's just that these convos and chappys feel like an eternity to me, like days pass in one scene that really only takes minutes. And I am completely defunct at scene changing mid-chapter. As we go along, I will try to make them longer. In fact, I am thinking (I'm not big on surprises, can you tell?) I will have one more chappy of setup for the wedding then the wedding/bonding itself will be the next chapter. So, those two will probably be long as hell, honey boo-boos. Yes, I did just go there.**


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: Oh, what fresh level of hell is this? I have my end goal (of this story) wound up inside the black muck of my brain, and I just can't poop it out. Argh! And I'm crabby because I haven't had a good sexy time chapter since I started this back up. It's all muddled with convos and the like, which is fine, but bloody effing hell, they need some inny-outy time for stinks sake. That textual diarrhea translates to: Sorry for the stalling, incessant character chit-chat and lack of weddings and sex because I'm a fucktard. I just can't force it, it has to skip out of my mind like Paris Hilton with a Louis Vuitton dildo. Read: like a skank without a care in the world. Anyhoo-not sure why I am so vulgar tonight with the bowel movement refs (ie, poop, diarrhea, Paris), so deal. Uhmm...below is a link (assuming I did it correctly-minus the spaces)to some pics that I think describe my ideas for rings, dress, hair, location, etc. Seems a lil old-fashioned way to do it, as I noticed there is an image manager here (on FF) that is new since I last updated this story almost 2 years ago. But I've had those pics there for a while, so it just seems easier. We are getting closer, I swear. The wedding is in the next chapter. As always, all characters, except for the ones I've created, belong to the great Charmander (Charlaine Harris), I've just borrowed them for play time. Please forgive any typos-I have no beta, my eyes are bleeding yadayada. And love youz guyz for all the follows and comments. *bear hug, ball slap, wet willy**

**h.t.t.p. : / / s972. photobucket albums /ae206/ clferhatovic/ Life% 20in% 20Death/**

Chapter 34

"Hurry, close the door, before he sees me!" Sookie gasped.

"Miss Sookie, he's going to have to see you. You two have to fly to El Yunque tonight." But Lucinda complied anyway.

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure he at least doesn't see me until I have the whole look together. I haven't even looked yet." She stood up and looked at her reflection. Her mouth hung open in amazement. Lucinda had swept the hair from her brow and temples, made two loose braids along the top and sides of her head that then blended into the back of her hair, which was loose in her natural waves. Her makeup was very subtle but done in such a way as Sookie had never had done before-it was stunning. With her tan and frequent ingestion of vampire blood, she had no need for foundation or blush. It was mostly just eyes and lips. Shimmery eyeshadow, smoky gray eyeliner that really made the blue of her eyes pop and a light coat of mascara. For lips, a pink tinted lip gloss, with a shade darker lip liner. She couldn't stop looking at herself. It was just the right amount Viking influence with the braids, but fairy-like with her loose waves and ethereal makeup. Sookie started misting up.

"No-no-no. Don't you dare! No crying until after your photos." Lucinda waggled her finger at her.

Eric chose that moment to knock on the door. "Sookie? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Fanning her face to ward off tears, "Don't you dare come in here, Eric Northman, or I will skin your hide."

"How is that a threat? Can we start right now?" He jiggled the doorknob to tease her, as if he couldn't just knock it down with his pinky if he wanted.

"Eric!" She pretended to sound mad. "I want to at least wait till I have everything put together. I'd rather you not see me till the actual ceremony, but since we're flying in the same plane together..." she trailed off.

"You do realize I have seen the dress already? He snarked.

"I know, but not ON ME, smarty!"

He chuckled, then paused, "Would you rather me fly myself to the site and you can come separately on the plane? That would solve the problem. I would just ask that Manny accompany you for safety reasons. Give me a moment to ask him" without waiting for her answer.

Lucinda looked impressed, "Your vampire can fly? Wow...Wow."

Sookie snickered and boasted, "Yeah, he's pretty awesome."

"I heard that, lover, and I'm glad you agree." _Brat! _"Manny is available to escort you. I will fly to the park and you can fly the slow, boring way. Is that acceptable?"

Sookie excitedly clapped her hands. "Yes! Eric, that is such a good idea. Do you mind horribly?"

"Whatever makes you happiest my love."

She started to mist up again, but Lucinda gave her the stink eye, so she waved her hands at her eyes again. Though she didn't realize she was worried about such a traditional aspect of the ceremony, she felt like that was the last piece of the puzzle. She was only sad that she had to wait that long to kiss him. But, she thought wryly, _with all the sex they'd been having, it would do them good to wait a few hours for something as innocent as a kiss._

"Thank you sooo much b-" _almost said baby_ "-Eric. You are the most wonderful, amazing husband a woman could ask for."

"Sookie, if you keep talking like that, I WILL see your dress, right before I rip it off you, right there in that bathroom."

"Eric!" She blushed beet red "Lucinda's in here with me!", while Lucinda looked at her, pressing her lips together to suppress her laughter.

"And your point, my soon to be wife?"

"Gah! You make me crazy!"

"Good. Now you know what it feels like."

"Ooooh..." she clenched her fist and shook it in the air as if he could see it from the other side of the door.

"Ah ah, love. This is supposed to be a serene, magical event. Don't sully it with that 'Old Sookie' attitude." She heard him trail off, laughing at his own dig at her.

She couldn't contain her giggle. She wasn't mad at all. It was cute when he ribbed her, since he so rarely did. Plus, she HAD been a giant pain in the ass; she couldn't deny that.

Lucinda cleared her throat, "Yes, well, now that is settled. How about I make sure Manny gets him dressed and out the door and then we can get you all dressed and ready. You are wearing the dress on the plane, right?"

Sookie nervously wrung her hands, the anxiety was starting to creep in. "I was worried it would get all wrinkled from sitting so long before the ceremony."

"Miss Sookie, that's what portable steam irons are for! I brought one assuming you would need it. Most brides do. The last thing you need to do when you get there is then have to get dressed."

"Oh. Well, I didn't think of that. Okay, that solves yet another problem! Cool!"

"You stay here and I will go get your dress, shoes and veil and see how Manny is coming along." Lucinda slipped out of the room. Sookie locked the door.

A few seconds later, there was a knock. "Senorita Sookie, it's Manny. You have barely had any food today. I have brought you a tray of your favorite fruits and some cheeses."

Her stomach flopped, "Ugh-I am so not hungry right now, Manny. Thank you but-"

He interrupted, "Miss, if you don't accept it, Mr. Northman has advised me he will feed you himself. The coast is clear may I come in?"

Sookie sighed, there was no use fighting it, maybe it would kill some time while Eric got ready. "Fine", she opened the door and he set it on the vanity and left. Sookie locked the door again, as if it would do a lick of good, if Eric decided he wanted in. Looking at the food, she thought she really should at least try to eat, for the baby's sake. She nibbled a piece of cheese then ate a piece of fruit. After that, she felt a little more hungry, so dug in. She ended up eating the whole tray in less than five minutes. _Wow, guess I was hungry, after all. _She washed her hands, brushed her teeth with her fingers and used some mouthwash she found under the sink. Digging in the bag of makeup, she re-applied her lip gloss and liner, paced, fidgeted with her hair, then stopped herself before she messed it up. She felt an overwhelming sense of calm come from Eric and so sat back down. She looked at her fingers and toes-peeling off any polish imperfections outside the nails. She wondered how the whole ceremony would work-what would it look like, would they do the marriage first, then the Second Bond? All things she forgot to ask. _But knowing him, it's all taken care of the the nth degree and then some._

She felt a little bad they weren't doing it with Jason or any of her other friends back home and hoped they wouldn't be mad. But that could only increase the potential for drama, whether it was from Jason causing a scene or from the typical kidnapping, bombing or stabbing that seemed to occur in her presence. Yes, this was just for them. If it was that big a deal, or if she still felt like it once they were home, maybe they could have some type of mock ceremony or reception to satisfy everyone. Eric may need to hold some kind of shindig to announce their Second Bond, she never knew how all that worked. She felt herself getting pulled into deeper thoughts about all the politics awaiting them, when Eric's voice at the door snapped her out of her reverie.

"Lover, Are you still certain you'll be okay flying without me? I know it's not your favorite thing to do."

She walked up to her side of the door and rested her head against it, as if it could somehow make her closer to him. "Well, of course I'd rather you be with me, but I'm willing to sacrifice it for the ceremony. I really want you to be surprised."

"Alright, Lucinda and I thought it might be best if she traveled with you and Manny. Then she can fix any wrinkles or makeup miss-haps if need be. The flight should be about 90 minutes. Manny has the luggage ready and will get you to the airport. I'll stall here, while you guys get a head start."

She put her hand on the door, as if it were his chest and sighed, "You think of everything. I love you. And thank you." She felt a huge surge of love come from him and she gave it right back.

"As I love you, my Sookie. You have made me the happiest vampire to ever walk the Earth." They both fell silent for a few seconds. "Okay, I've been banished to the upstairs chamber, so you may make a clean getaway. See you soon." And he was gone.

She teared up at his absence. _Okay, seriously? That's ridiculous if we can't be apart for a few minutes without me feeling all weepy._

Right then, there was a curt knock, then Lucinda, "It's me."

She opened the door and Lucinda whisked into the room with the dress in it's garment bag and shoes in hand. She also had a sundress, sandals, the steam iron and a few other sundries in a tote.

"So, new plan. Since we will have 90 minutes and we will be on a private charter plane to the location, why don't we just get you dressed on the plane? That will keep you occupied, if even for a little while and cut down on wrinkles, since you won't be sitting in it, on the ride to the airport."

"Hmm...That does sound like a better plan. Good thinking."

"I can't take credit, Miss. That was Senor Northman."

Sookie rolled her eyes and felt appreciative at the same time. "Of course it was. Always the thinker."

"Okay, good. Put this on." Lucinda handed her one of the sundresses she hadn't worn yet and some flip flops and Sookie quickly slipped them on.

"You're sure he won't see me when we go out to the car?"

"He crossed his heart and swore no peeking."

"Hmph." But, she guessed, that's the best she would get.

After one more check to be sure, they decided they had everything. Sookie grabbed the tote, took a deep breath and headed for the happily ever after she never thought she'd be lucky enough to see.


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: Well, here goes. Finally the wedding/bonding ceremony! My last A/N was a little misleading-I didn't mean I had writers block or anything, I just meant that I had all that setup conversation between Lucinda, Sookie, etc. to get through. I know everyone probably says this, but the story speaks to me (eyeroll at the cliché) and tells me how to write it. If I try to ignore and skip past something, I get all jacked up and squirrely-headed. Hence, that last A/N sounding all crackhead crazy. I wanted so bad to skip that scene/chapter but couldn't. Anyway, I'm honestly not sure how far I am carrying this story (versus a continuation/part 2). I know I don't want to stop writing this storyline, or does IT not want me to? Again, the beast does what it wants. So, my lovelies, get some popcorn, dig in and get crunk. Love you all and all your funny comments. These smexy characters belong to the Harr Bear herself, Queen Bee, Charlaine Harrris, no infringement intended. As always, so sorry for any typos, I really wanted to get this chapter out and hope I didn't royally boff something.**

Chapter 35

Sookie couldn't believe how fast that flight went. She gave Lucinda credit, she distracted her with idle chit chat, and made a big production of putting the dress on and touching up her makeup. They had just landed, stood up and she was steaming the dress a little, though it barely wrinkled. Every time she felt the least bit nervous, she felt Eric sending her love and comfort.

The door to the plane opened and Pam was waiting for them down on the tiny strip they had landed on. Sookie gulped, _Thank God I didn't see the size of that before we landed. I would have passed out. _She felt comfort again, grabbed up the ends of her dress and tried to coordinate getting down the steps without breaking her neck.

"Pam!"

"Sookie! You. Look. Stunning!" Pam stared at her, possibly speechless for a second, then hugged her. Sookie monitored her reaction, thankful she'd remembered last minute to send Manny back in the house for her masking potion.

Sookie expressed her thanks then introduced Manny and Lucinda.

Pam gave her another once over, almost like she couldn't take her eyes off her. "Eric will be blown away. Are you ready for this most joyous and momentous occasion?" She started leading her down a small, but well-lit path, just off the landing strip area.

"Yes! I am so ready! Even though it's just us, I'm still a little nervous."

"Yes, about that..." she trailed off and looked at the others behind them. "We need to talk." _Uh-oh_

They reached a clearing with a few pretty linen-covered chairs and lit with white string lights and much fancier versions of tiki torches. There was a woman there, who approached them with a smile, hand extended, "Miss Sookie, I am-"

Pam cut her off, "Fatima, will you lead the guests" she motioned toward Manny and Lucinda "to the ceremony area please. We will start soon." Fatima silently nodded and gestured for them to follow, which they also did silently._  
_

Pam then lead her to a canopy tent that was covered on all sides and continued with the white string light theme. She wished she was allowed to take it all in, it really was beautiful. She moved a flap back and Sookie walked through. Inside was like a woman's powder room. A bench with a small table and mirror, a chair like the ones outside and a portable dress rack. "Sit, Sookie."

"I'd rather not. I don't want to wrinkle my dress and I'm probably going to get pissed off at whatever you're going to tell me and jump back up. So, just spit it out and get it over with."

Pam seemed puzzled, "Spit? Why would I-?"

"It's an expression, Pam. Tell me what you want to tell me."

"Very well. We have...visitors."

"Good visitors, or bad visitors?"

"I suppose that depends on your outlook. Bad in that it was unannounced and will most likely annoy you and definitely annoyed Eric. Good in that it will 'kill two birds with one stone' as the expression goes." She looked pleased with herself for coming up with that one.

"Who? Who are we talking about, Pam?" She snapped back. She was on edge now and was ignoring the comfort Eric was pushing at her.

"Sandy Seacrest and Victor Madden are here."

"What?! Why? How did they even find out? That sucks! Dammit!" She raged and paced the little tent.

Pam held up her hands in a defensive gesture, "I know. Eric was pissed too. We knew nothing of it. When asked, they merely said King Felipe sent them 'to witness this most auspicious joining of his favorite sheriff and telepath.' I call bullshit. They heard somehow and I would bet that the King doesn't even know they're here."

Sookie still paced, fuming.

"On the good side, despite their bullshit intentions, at least we can say they witnessed it and that the King gave his blessing. We won't have to kiss ass after the fact, when we get home, since technically, Eric should have asked the King's permission first."

Sookie fought the urge to sink down on the chair and cry. This is not how she wanted this night to go. It was supposed to be a magical, romantic ceremony, just for them. She didn't want that creepy ass Victor eye-fucking her on their happy night. She continued pacing and thinking. There was no way to avoid this. She could cry and kick and scream, but there was no going back now. Even if Eric whisked her away tonight and they were to try another night, another secret location, they would both be in danger. That would be a personal insult to Victor and the King. And that was just asking for trouble. No, she resolved, it was better to have it now and here. She would just have to block everything out but her and Eric. They could stay linked in their bond, in their own little world. They were always going to have haters, bullshit nipping at their heels. That was just something she had to accept, whether she liked it or not. The drama came with both of them-he, because of his position and she, because of her abilities. They were being silly, thinking they could stay secluded down here and run from their baggage back home. _Yep, let's do this._

Pam had let her battle it out mentally, watching her for a possible meltdown, which a few weeks ago, would have been a definite possibility.

Sookie stuck her chin out, "Let's get this show on the road. I'm ready to marry my Viking. Fuck the rest of them."

Pam fanged a huge smile at her. "There's our tough cookie Sookie."

Sookie laughed, "Did you just make that up?"

"Eric and I coined that after the Witch War. Do you like it?"

"I do. Now, what do I need to do from here?"

"Stay here one moment and I will tell everyone you are ready. Then, when I come back, we'll go to where you walk on your wedding march to Eric. Now, Dear Abby says a woman should always have someone walk her down the aisle, so I arranged a little surprise for you. No," she held up a finger "I'm not telling you yet. Wait here." She zipped out of the tent.

Sookie calmed her nerves, smoothed her dress, patted her hair, damn she wanted to touch up her gloss.

She heard string music start up, then Pam was right back in. She had the veil and bags Lucinda brought and Sookie dug in. "Thanks, Pam. Pretty music."

"I picked that myself, thank you. Now, hurry."

"Okay, okay. So no clue on who my surprise is, huh?" Pam shook her head. She sighed, then quickly applied more gloss, found a body mist that had a light glitter to it, so sprayed a little on her shoulders. "How do I look?"

"Breathtaking. My master will be awe-struck."

"Aww, Pammy..." They both got a little weepy eyed. Sookie waved at her eyes for the umpteenth time and Pam dotted the corners of hers.

"Here, your veil. Let me put that in for you. Your hair-Eric will love these loose braids. Let's not hide them." She put the comb in the back and flipped it back, so it fell around her hair and shoulders, leaving her face exposed. "There. What do you think?"

Sookie glanced in the mirror. "Perfect. I don't want that material in my face anyway."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Pam led her down another well-lit path. The lush fauna everywhere was so lovely and tropical and as they approached, she heard the sound of the waterfall. There were thick trees and plants hugging a single, linen-wrapped archway with more white string lights. The greenery blocked any view on the other side, as did a single curtain covering the entry through the arch, so no one standing on the other side could see them. Other than the linens and lights, it almost looked like a naturally occurring archway-like it was made for this rainforest.

Pam stopped, "Close your eyes, no peeking." She could really feel the nerves building now, but Eric was sending as much calm as he could and she embraced it. She took a deep breath, let it out and closed her eyes. She could hear whispering and rustling going on and she couldn't contain her smile.

"Okay, open." said a familiar male voice.

She did as she was told, and there, in front of her, looking as handsome as she'd ever seen him, was Jason.

"Jase!" She threw her arms around him and squeezed him for all she was worth.

"Easy Sook! You'll wrinkle my new suit." he pretended to protest.

He held her at arms length and turned her around. He was actually admiring. "Wow, Sook. You look...so beautiful. You don't even look like you."

"Gee thanks, I think."

"No, you know what I mean. Sorry. I just meant you just look so pretty..." he trailed off.

"You look pretty dapper in that expensive-looking suit."

"Yeah, Pam showed up at Merlotte's last night, practically kidnapped me, took me to the suit shop and told me we were coming here today. Pretty much had no choice. Guess how much this suit was-" he didn't let her guess "$955! Can you believe that? That's crazy money. Anyway, when she told me where we were going, I knew this was really a done deal. Pam told me all the things Eric has done for you through the years. He's not just some fanger, out for your blood, to use you. He's a good guy-for a vamp. I can see how happy you are. And I'm happy if you're happy." He kissed her cheek.

The lady Sookie had seen earlier, Fatima; that escorted Manny and Lucinda off, appeared behind them. She handed Sookie a lovely bouquet of white and pale yellow flowers and English Ivy that cascaded down several inches. "Oh. The flowers. I totally forgot. These are so lovely." She instinctively sniffed them, though she didn't have time or enough light to fully inspect them.

"Miss, we are ready. If you could step off to the side, a bit out of view, I will pull the curtain. When you hear the beginning of the song, both of you step forward and march down the aisle. Your brother will hand you to your soon-to-be husband."

Sookie panicked a second. "Wait-we've never practiced. How do we do that?"

Fatima smiled, "Just count a slow 'one mississippi" in between each step and you'll be fine. There's no set right or wrong, Miss, and this is a unique and quiet ceremony. No one will judge you, however you decide to walk. And judging by your fiancees' impatience, he wouldn't care if you cartwheeled down the aisle."

She snickered at that, looked at Jason, he nodded. They stepped off to their right to hide from view.

Fatima pulled the curtain, three seconds later, the lovely string music started.

As they made the first step out to the archway, to put them in view of everyone at the end of the aisle, her eyes immediately sought out Eric. There he was, looking beyond gorgeous, and looking back at her in so much amazement and love, she almost fell back from the emotion coming from his end.

His suit accentuated his blue, blue eyes that were glowing sapphire right now and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

If there was anyone in eyesight that had doubted their love, at that moment the doubt was gone. The awe and love between them was visible, almost palpable. She must have frozen a second too long, lost in his eyes, because Jason gave her a tiny nudge, and led her to take a step forward. The photographer snapping pictures of them brought her out of their joyous daze.

She looked around. The altar, more like a table, was right in front of tall, but delicate waterfall. She could feel the light mist in the air. Eric was slightly off to the right, Pam was off to the left. The officiant of the ceremony was in the center. Behind him was a small table with a book, the ceremonial knife and a crystal goblet. The ground under their feet was actual stone, but it was lined with a thin runner that went all the way up the aisle. There were several linen-covered chairs flanking the walkway. In the chairs-Sookie almost stopped dead and started crying. Standing in front of their seats were her closest friends. Sam, Bill, Amelia and even Claude. Lucinda and Manny were there, too. She almost couldn't take it. Her eyes flew back to Eric and he winked at her, then Jason nudged her again. Victor and Sandy were also there, with the others, but she looked right through them and back to Eric and kept her gaze there.

They were almost there-she had no idea what mississippi they were on, she just knew she was almost to Eric. Her eyes were brimming with happy tears, but seeing the photographer madly snapping shots of them made her swallow them before they fell. They stopped right before Eric and Pam stepped forward to take her bouquet. Jason kissed her cheek and gave her a sweet, brotherly look, handed her to Eric, quite gracefully, and stepped to the left, next to Pam.

Eric took her hand and kissed it, never taking his eyes off her. He softly said, for her ears alone, "My Sookie, you are the most beautiful, amazing creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. You are a goddess. And you have made me the happiest and most proud I have ever been, in my long life."

_Don't cry, don't cry, damn. _Tears ran down both cheeks. He held her face and brushed them away without tasting them. "Eric, my life began when I met you. I wish I had realized it sooner, but I am here, now. I love you and I will dedicate my life to you from this moment on. I am yours." With that, she exposed her neck to him.

He paused, shocked she had again pledged herself in this submissive manner, in front of his peers. He leaned forward and kissed her jugular gently, took the hand he still held and kissed the inside of her palm and wrist, then turned them to the officiant.

He began the proceedings, but they never took their eyes off each other. Sookie found, to her surprise, she didn't care about this part of the ceremony. Sure it was great they would married in the eyes of the law and humans, but this was all meaningless mumbo-jumbo to her now. She didn't care what anyone else thought anymore. She wanted to get to the bonding ceremony. That's all that mattered at that moment. Eric must have sensed that, because he winked at her again, which was starting to melt her. They repeated back the words they were supposed to say, when they were supposed to say them, still staring at each other intently, like no one else existed but them.

Sookie could barely even hear what the guy was saying-she just heard the music and the waterfall and a slight humming. Eric never broke eye contact and slipped a ring on her finger. She looked down at her finger. It was so...perfect. Platinum, with stunning rubies placed in a Nordic knot pattern entwined around the Valknut, like she had gotten him! She smiled at it, teared up and looked at him. Pam slid up to her left and handed her a ring, which she then slid onto his finger. She placed his open palm on her cheek and leaned into it and got even further lost in his eyes while the justice of the peace droned on. He gave her such a look of pride, love and lust at her gesture, she again felt her knees tremble. Finally, it sounded like his prattling was coming to an end. _Blahblahblah _"You may now kiss the bride." Before he even finished the sentence, Eric picked her up, tossed her in the air, then smothered her giggle with his lips and kissed her for all she was worth. It went on for a solid minute and took her breath away. Her feet never touched the ground.

Their kiss was begrudgingly broken by cheers from their audience and the photographer. He set her down and beamed at her, and she too, was smiling ear to ear and they turned to their fans. Among "Bravos" and even a cat call or two-_was that Amelia or Jason? _Eric boomed out, "My wife, Mrs. Northman." And paused for effect..."I believe we have another ceremony awaiting us."

"Yes, my husband, we do."

He took his jacket and tie off and handed it to Jason. "Sookie, are you comfortable as you are? I would like us to feel as natural as possible. As natural as we can, in front of people, I mean" he waggled his eyebrows at her. She stepped out of her shoes and took her veil off and Pam took them.

Hand in hand they stepped together to the table that held the ceremonial items.

It was at that moment that Victor Madden zipped in front of them, and grabbed the ceremonial knife.

Tee-hee! I had to get a little drama in this story. Wouldn't be E & S without some, now would it. *lifts rear of skirt and bends over to expose hiney and runs off before weapons and rotten food gets thrown.


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: Heheh-I'm sorry. Your comments had me cracking up. I just had to interject some kind of annoying drama. Oh, while I'm thinking about it, this is definitely not canon, if you couldn't tell. I had a hard time remembering if Sandy was still alive or if Sookie had killed her yet lol. And in the upcoming bonding, I couldn't remember the book "rules" for the process, so will be fudging it. Also, Bill in my story is Book Bill, immature (in vamp terms), yet well-meaning; misguided, yet somewhat honorable. Not the disgusting, annoying cum trap Billith, as portrayed on TB. Thank god Alan Ball is done shitting out that hot mess. Don't get me wrong, I still like the show. And last season was pretty good. While I am a huge E/S shipper, I have no expectations they will keep to their relationship or to the books-they've said as much. And I won't swear off the show after every episode, just because they aren't together. My biggest beef is how inconsistent he kept the Sookie and Bill dynamic (technically most of the characters are inconsistent-seriously? A fucking fairy four pack for Andy?). One moment, she would get fed up and sadistic (garbage-disposaling Talbot) and the next she would be all squishy towards Beehl. "It's okay you had me beat to shit by the Rattrays. I still love you." Or, her lil speech about how she wasn't sorry she killed Debbie, and the one about her not "taking this shit anymore" ref: Russell or Warlow. Then she sits and watches while RE drains the oldest fairy in this realm, instead of killing his ass while he's drunk and weak for 2 whole minutes. That's my biggest complaint-just be consistent, for fuck's sake.**

**Whew-stepping off the soapbox. Where did that come from? Sorry. Anyhoo, not sure how long this chapter will be. It's only a twinkle in my eye as of right now. And I'm wanting to get this part out, just to end the drama. I wasn't sure how much time I could dedicate to it, so wanted to put you guys out of your misery. So, if it's brief, it's only to move past the scary stuff and on to a chapter about fucking. Peace homeys, enjoy the action, however short-lived. As always pardon the typos and all characters, except for mine, belong to CH.**

Chapter 36

Victor zipped to grab the bonding knife, and Sookie lost all focus of what was happening. There was just a blur of many bodies moving at vamp speed. Until everyone froze into locked positions and someone had her by the throat and she felt an icy blade at her neck. Victor. There were two huge vampires in front of them, blocking her vamps' direct path to Victor. _Where did they come from?_ They were both gloved, holding silver chains at the ready. Sookie recalled the dream that had made her come to her senses. Eric in chains and her being dragged to an airplane. She resolved it was NOT playing out like that. She had A LOT of Eric's blood the last few days. He would not expect that. She closed her eyes and willed herself to be still until the right moment.

Eric had a tiki torch held mid-air like a spear, ready to stake Victor. It was already coated in blood and what used to be Sandy Seacrest lay in a pile of smoking goo at Eric's feet. Pam was to the right of Eric, small sword in hand, also coated in blood with another, unknown beheaded pile of goo behind her. Bill was to Eric's left hands clawed out, to use as weapons. _  
_

"Do it, Viking!" Victor spat, dragging her backwards with him. "Test how quickly I can decapitate your precious fairy before you could even make it an inch closer. You can't feed her your blood to save her, if there's no head attached."

Now Sookie was getting pissed. Eric's eyes narrowed and he smiled a very dangerous smile. One she's seen a time or two, which meant someone was getting fucked in a not fun way. Soon.

"If that blade so much as marks her skin..." he trailed off, not finishing his sentence. "You will meet your Final Death for this. Your only option is whether you stop now and meet that fate quickly, or dare to carry this further and face months of slow torture, before begging me to LET you meet it."

"Don't worry, Sheriff. I'll let her live. I'll just make you watch, while I perform OUR bond. The King sent me to bring her back for him to bond. Of course, I will kill him before that happens. Sookie is to be MINE. She'll become MY bonded, yet you'll feel her emotions through your old, fading one. So every time I beat her or fuck her or break her will" she could feel his disgusting hard-on pressing into her rear "you will know." This talk must have gotten him really aroused. His grip was tightening and he was pressing the knife further into her flesh. The second it barely nicked the surface, she felt his whole body stiffen. He must have smelled the fairy/pregnant scent she'd worked so hard to mask. _Uh-oh, Guess it doesn't work once the blood is out in the air. Better make my move._

Sookie, closed her eyes and concentrated. She quickly elbowed him in the gut. He was surprised enough to drop the knife, but got his wits back and grabbed her arm, squeezing so hard she thought it might break. Time suddenly slowed down. She pulled from deep within her and she pulled from Eric. She felt her body heat up, and felt a ball of energy and fire in her belly. Electrical currents were running through her blood and along her skin. She pushed all the energy and anger outward and opened her eyes. She was giving off a blue glow. She turned to look at Victor, who still had her arm. His hand was turning blue and it was spreading up his arm and over his whole body.

He let go of her and looked at himself very slowly, in wonder. The glow of her skin had now ballooned out to form a bubble around her. The blue spreading it's way through Victor now pulsed to white. He looked from her, back to himself. His awe turned to panic and horror-the glow must have begun to burn him, as he let out a blood-curdling scream.

With everything still going in extreme slow motion, she looked at Eric, Pam, Bill, the other guests, Victor's guards-they were all frozen, except Manny, who stood nearby, in his Duende form. His eyes were closed, arms out-he was casting a spell. She walked over to Eric, who had a blue glow like hers, but seemed frozen, also staring at Victor with his mouth open.

Assuring herself he was safe in the bubble like hers, she walked to Manny. His eyes opened and he gestured to his wooden staff at his feet, but never stopped chanting. Sookie picked it up and walked back to Victor, whose body was levitating and you could see the white light now coursing through his veins. He had still been screaming, but quieted when Sookie approached him. His eyes were wild and you could see him struggle; dangling in the air when he saw her aim the staff at his heart.

Suddenly he fell to the ground, still glowing; writhing but immobilized. Manny must have stopped his incantation, as time slid forward normally. She saw movement behind her, heard Eric's battle roar and the sounds of staking and decapitation. She knew Eric was safe, so didn't need to look back. _Good, I want Eric to see this._

Sookie made sure Victor was looking in her eyes, as she had him pinned to the ground and held the staff to his heart. "Victor, I will never be yours. Eric and I will have our second, eternal bond, then fuck atop your gooey remains." His eyes glittered hate and rage at her. She smiled at him and pushed all her weight into the staff till it touched the ground beneath him. Instead of a wet, bloody mess, he was more like charred barbeque, she thought. The staff suspended there for a second, then Manny must have called it back because it was suddenly gone.

Eric was suddenly pulling her up and to him, in a bone crushing embrace. Their lights merged. He crushed his mouth to hers and she wrapped her legs around him, as best she could in her dress. Their tongues and his fangs intertwined, she wrapped her fingers in his hair, as if she could pull him deeper into their kiss. He growled into her mouth and ground her hips into his huge erection. _Mmm, battle-fueled blood lust. _

They continued on, oblivious to everyone watching them in awe. It wasn't the product of blood lust they were watching. It was the light show. Eric seemed to have caught on, "Sookie" he growled into her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at their audience. They begrudgingly broke their embrace. Sookie, slowly slid down Eric's body, despite his groan and one more thrust into her belly with his hard-on. She gave him a lusty look, to let him know he wasn't the only one suffering. "Later, baby, I promise."

Their mutual light faded to it's signature twinkle, fire fly lights and their audience looked around the two of them, in awe. Suddenly, everyone started talking at once.


	39. Chapter 37

**A/N: Arrgh-this was one painful chapter to get out. I feel like I shat a watermelon out my no-no hole. I think it was because I had such a hard time with the transition from the last fight scene to the bonding ceremony? I wanted to just charge ahead and skip all the crap in between, but couldn't. Plus I was being overly anal (buh!) about how the bonding went. I wanted a very specific situation. Anyhoose, sorry for the delay and sorry there was no actual sex yet, as previously promised, but it is coming. Oh and I think there's a discrepancy in my chapter numbering. What with any addendums getting assigned a chapter in the story, it confused me. So, I will be working on fixing that. Of my story, this is my chapter 37, regardless of whatever else it says looool. After reviewing any canon reference to the Bonding rites (also why it took me so long to update), I couldn't really see much in the way of any steadfast rules, so I ran with that. Not that it would've mattered. I've had this in my head for forever and wouldn't have changed it for anything. I was mostly curious. As always, I lerve you guys and you keep me going. I have the hots for you, in a platonic way, if platonic meant I lust after you. Okay, I'll stop dicking around and get to it. These characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I only borrow them for my own musings and I humbly apologize for any wordage errors and shenanigans-no beta. **

**P.S. Let me be forever hateful of that Jersey Shore fuckwad, who ruined the word "situation" for me. Eat a dick.**

Chapter 37

Everyone started talking at once, rushing to where they stood. Sookie shook off the residuals of the blood lust enshrouding her so she knew it must be a hundred times stronger for Eric.

"Sook, you okay?"

"Who was that asshole?"

"Master, Sookie-"

"What in the hell just happened?"

"You just staked Madden, Sookie! How..?"

Eric held his hands up to silence them. He turned Sookie to face him. "My wife, would you like to tell me what happened there?" He nodded to Victor's remains. "He had you by the neck one moment, and the next, he's glowing and you have a makeshift stake aimed at his heart."

Her words spilled out in a rush. "This was starting to look just like that awful dream I had, where Felipe took me from you and there was no way I was letting that happen but I knew you wouldn't risk injuring me the way he had the knife at my neck but then he barely nicked me and got a whiff of my blood which made him even even crazier so I used all my strength and elbowed him, then focused my light, and pushed it outward like I've been practicing which lit him up like a Christmas tree and he was screaming and paralyzed, then Manny must have started casting a spell that stopped time for a few seconds because I was able to walk over to you to make sure you were okay and you were in the same blue light I was then I got Manny's staff and walked back to Victor and stabbed him but I had to because I wasn't going to let him try to take us apart but I didn't want you to stake him because I didn't want you to have to answer to Felipe for it and he's too scared of Niall to try to punish me for it and now we can do our Bonding Ceremony so there's no way anyone can try to override our first one." She stopped only because she ran out of breath.

You could have heard a pin drop for about three seconds. Eric stared at her with something akin to incredulity, lust and worship.

Pam broke their reverie, "What do we tell the King about Sandy and the others?"

"He knows he sent them on a mission to kidnap Sookie and to break our Bond. And he knows we will know that. He cannot acknowledge his tie in this mess as it practically declares his guilt. As my little Fairy warrior stated," he gave her a quick eye-fuck and she felt it right between her legs "he would face the wrath of both Niall and The Council. It would cost him the throne and possibly his existence for such an indignity. He will most likely report them missing, of course they won't be found or he may make up a completely unrelated cover story of their death." Eric already had it all figured out, as usual.

Everyone was staring at her in admiration and disbelief. She could feel her vampire's pride swelling up through the bond. But also an icy touch of fear, which she had never felt from him before. He turned her to face him and he grabbed her chin."My Love, while I am so proud of your courage and spirit, I am also more than a little distraught. You could have been seriously injured or killed. Need I remind you of our...situation..."

_Uh-oh_, she could feel many sets of eyes narrow in on her, trying to figure out exactly what their "situation" was.

"...You must learn to think twice before putting yourself" he gave her a knowing look and she knew he was thinking, _and the baby_, "in harms way!"

She gave him her own knowing look. "I think I was able to handle it just fine," she huffed. "We should talk about this later, Eric." There were too many things they couldn't say in front of everyone. She had already said way too much.

"Oh, we will, my wife," he said very seriously, but she saw a little twinkle in his eyes, too. He hugged her to him briefly then let up "On that you can bet."

He turned them back to Pam and Bill. "Let us continue with our Bonding ceremony and we can discuss the details afterward."

She looked around at the carnage. Crap! She had forgotten all about the poor marriage ceremony officiant and the photographer. In fact, she no longer saw them anywhere. Eric must have read her mind because he dispatched Pam and Bill in search of them. Not to mention the effects this had on her friends and family. She looked around. Jason seemed the most shocked and was looking back and forth between Eric and Sookie and the piles of ash on the floor. Amelia and Lucinda were quietly chatting. Claude appeared to be hiding behind Manny, who had retained his more "normal" appearance and was merely observing everything going on. In fact, she was shocked Claude hadn't poofed away at the first sign of trouble. She wondered if Niall had made him come since he wasn't even overly fond of her, let alone all the other vamps and non-fairies present. Sam just looked annoyed. He met her eyes and she could tell he was searching them for something. Maybe he thought he'd see a last minute sign she didn't want any of this. She gave him a reassuring smile, looked at Eric with love, then back at Sam. That must have been it because he nodded once and looked resigned. Sookie took a moment to look at the waterfall behind them. It was so...magical, she almost laughed. Of course Eric would pick a place like this. The falls had a blue light trained on it, to give off that much more an otherworldly appearance. He always thought of everything.

Fatima appeared from out of nowhere, looking completely unfazed by the massacre around them, even though most of the Nevada vamps' were now mostly flaking away in the light breeze. She snuffed out a strategic amount of torches (all those that hadn't been used for the purpose of exterminating vampires), providing an ethereal glow around them. She brought a huge red and gold brocade pillow and placed it in front of the ceremonial table. Somewhere among Victor's ash, Lucinda must have found the knife and now placed it among the other items on the table. All of which Sookie watched, still amazed that she paid no attention to the craziness that had just occurred. Maybe she'd been around this type of thing before, she shrugged.

Bill and Pam appeared, with both the photographer and the officiant in tow. They both had the look of being freshly glamoured. Pam whispered something into the ear of the photographer, he dreamily nodded and assumed his squatting, at-the-ready position.

Eric, looked at their audience. "We will now begin our Bonding Ceremony. For those who do not know, this ceremony is much more binding than any marriage certificate. There is no divorce. It is permanent. Any offense to Sookie and I am well within my rights to exact revenge, in the form of death, if I so choose, and vice versa." Sookie, Pam and Bill knew it went much deeper than that, but not everyone else needed to know that. "Does anyone contest this Bonding? If so, step forward and speak now." Shocker, no takers, though Bill looked a little like he swallowed a frog.

Eric looked either pleased no one dared object or that everyone was sufficiently afraid of him not to. Mainly Bill and Sam, she figured. He looked down at her, gave her the sweetest, sexiest smile, then guided her to the table, "My Sookie, would you honor me?" He knelt on one side of the pillow, and looked up and held his palm up for her to join him.

In a moment like she'd had right before the wedding ceremony, everyone else present ceased to exist and it was only the two of them. She looked down at him and he looked at her in worship. The reality of what this meant overwhelmed her for a moment. Not the permanence of it; she welcomed that. It was what Eric was sacrificing that blew her away. This immortal soul was offering his entire existence to her. Her stubborn, willful, non-conforming to traditional ways did not dissuade him. He was accepting her in all her imperfections, of which she knew she had many. She would spend the rest of her life making him glad he did. Her tears spilled over, so she was glad he helped her kneel.

"It is _my_ honor, Eric." She took his upturned hand as she knelt, bowed her head to him and kissed his palm. They continued to hold hands.

He said aloud, for everyone to hear. "Sookie Northman, I pledge myself to you, here in front of these witnesses. All who owe me fealty will now owe you the same. I will protect you with my life." Then said more quietly, only for her ears, "My lover, my wife, I vow to make your every day as happy as you have made mine. I will fill your heart with the same love and light you have shown me that I could have, once again. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth. I will lay down my life for you, _and our child_" that last part she barely made out and she knew it was so even the Supes didn't hear. Then aloud for their witnesses, "Will you accept my blood in this pact to bind us together, eternally?"

Her vision was blurry from the constant flow of tears, but she took a deep breath, so she could say what she needed. "I will."

She took his hand and placed it over her heart and put her hand atop his. "Eric Northman, my husband, my love, I pledge myself-my spirit and my blood to you, here in front of these witnesses. I vow I will never run from you or fight you again," He raised an eyebrow at that and gave her a brief mischievous look, then returned back to his solemn expression. "and respect all choices you make in our best interests. I pledge my life and my fealty to you as my Bonded. I will honor you, and stay by your side, eternally."

Her words had the intended effect as told by the wowed look in his eyes. She knew she didn't have to say all of that, especially in front of Pam, Bill and the others, but she wanted it known she was done fighting him and showing any disrespect. She had thought long and hard about it, when she had decided to come to him, after her dream. Her previous insistence at keeping her independent lifestyle was constantly disrespecting him in front of his vampires. It was making him look weak and putting them both in a dangerous position. She was still shocked he hadn't done something scary and drastic, and well within his rights in the vamp world, to make her see it sooner. "Will you accept my blood in our pact to forever bind us together?"

"I will." He had the ceremonial knife and the crystal goblet. She held her wrist out and he made a small incision. She was surprised how little pain she felt at the cut, then remembered how sharp it had felt just a few moments ago, when it was held against her neck. They both watched several drops of her blood fall into the chalice. He licked her wrist to stop the blood and looked up at her with more than a little love and a lot of lust, which she felt it in all her lady bits. They were going to be hard pressed to get through the ceremony before they were both wanting to consummate it.

He handed her the glass and made the incision to his own wrist. She caught the blood as he let it drip in for several seconds before licking his own wrist closed. He took the goblet from her and swirled it around, and as he did, the intermingled blood gave off an aura of bluish white. They met each others eyes.

_Guess our secret's out_ _now. Well, one of them, anyway._ He swirled it a few seconds longer and the glow was absorbed into the blood then slowly faded. He held the cup and tilted it to Sookie's mouth, for her to drink. She took a small sip and felt the magic warm her tongue and throat as it went down. It warmed her entire body and seemed to focus on the spot between her legs, which she desperately tried to ignore.

He handed her the cup and she held it while he drank. She watched his face as he swallowed everything left and his eyes closed as he felt the magic, too. When he opened them, his pupils were hugely dilated, nostrils flared. She knew he was fighting his most primal urges to feed and fuck right then. Not that she would have minded, but she thought it best if they finish their ceremony. She set the cup down and touched his cheek which instantly calmed him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she placed a finger delicately over his lower lip. She had one more thing to say.

"Eric. I wish to offer you to drink from me directly, in front of these witnesses, for our binding. To atone for any time I may have hesitated in the past." She refused to say that asshole Andre's name out loud. Just like she had done several days ago at the Area 5 meeting, she tilted her head to the side and moved her hair away. More quietly so hopefully, only he could hear, "Please Eric, for me. It would make me so happy." Though she wasn't looking at him because of the angle, she could feel the surprise, delight and lust radiating through him. He picked her chin up with his hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you for this gift, Sookie. I am touched that you offer it and that it will make you happy. We will drink together."

He took the ceremonial knife once more and made a deep incision in his neck. He brought her head to the wound as he lowered his mouth to the spot at the crux of her shoulder and neck. Sookie latched on and took the delicious, thick blood into her mouth. With a groan of sheer ecstasy, he licked, then gingerly slid his fangs in to his (and her) favorite spot. At that, she loudly moaned, feeling their magic swirl all around them and through them. Something exploded in them and they both cried out but still latched on to the other, drinking as if their lives depended on it. Each swallow of blood brought more waves of their mutual orgasm pulsing and basking them. They grasped each other and clung together as the pulsing and pleasure overcame them. It gripped them for what felt like forever before slowly fading, but leaving them in a heady, intoxicating daze. Eric's wound had sealed, though she was still licking his neck, not wanting to break the spell. She was panting and stunned. He was lazily licking her punctures, also very reluctant to have the feeling leave them.

What they hadn't noticed during their own experience was the light that had spread out from them. The "bubble" they had previously experienced only while alone, was now present for all to see. It had pulsed out from them and enshrouded everyone there and it must have packed quite a wallop. As Eric and Sookie broke themselves from their ecstasy haze, they looked around. Pam and Bills fangs were down and not one person there _didn't_ have a lusty look in their eyes.

Eric kept his hand on both sides of her neck and she kept hers around his waist, never breaking their eye contact. Quietly, he said, "We are now bonded. It is unbreakable and sacred. Do all those present vow they have witnessed this ceremony on our behalf?"

Somehow, they all knew what to say, "We vow it."

He leaned in to kiss her, gently and the love between them was overwhelming, If she hadn't been kneeling, she probably would have buckled. She felt a tingling all over, knowing it was the magic still coursing through them and she knew he was feeling it, too. Once the kiss broke, he kissed her nose, then her forehead. He stood and again held his hand to help her.

She stood up and they gave each other one last sweet look, then presented themselves to the crowd.


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hello my loverlies. Sorry, again, for the hiatus between chapters. I can only attempt to write when my mind is clear and the story is talking to me, and Real Life sometimes makes that not happen. Also lately, I have begun to read some other SVM fanfic again. It makes me realize two things: my ideas are not very original and, if nothing else, I have a pretty good grasp of how to write in a narrative fashion. That sentence is not me asking for anyone to agree or disagree, just a statement of observation. And _that _statement wasn't me being a conceited prick, merely that I wasn't asking for any ego stroking or someone to say "Oh, no your ideas are SO original" lol because it's just not true. I've decided I'm okay with my strengths and weaknesses. My point is that I write for one person-me. Don't get me wrong, I am beyond pleased when/if you guys like the verbal diarrhea that pours from my brain. In fact, I probably wouldn't have continued on with it, if it weren't for youz guys. But, I was never intending to come up with some uber-original, award-winning fiction. It was merely my ideal HEA for Eric and Sookie. Second Bonding for Eric (one she agreed to, not done in haste), marriage and child for Sookie. That's my impression of what those characters would want in their relationship and from each other. That and it was an outlet for me, to see if I could actually do it and to distract me from some ugly RL stuff. I didn't know, prior to this, if I could right cohesive conversations or events. My brain is a constant whirling dervish (probably some kind of undiagnosed ADHD), so I was unsure I could slow it down and organize it enough to make sense for the reader. What brought all this boring self-awareness on was this...I read a really wonderful story ("Pour Some Sugar..." & "Addicted to Love", by Bon Temps Baby), and in her author's notes, you could tell she had been hurt by some negative comments. This woman is a stunning writer who should, in no way, question her abilities. Yet, she does. I left a long pontificating review of her awesomeness, telling her to write for herself and fuck the rest, then realized that's how I feel about my story. While I am completely thrilled when you all like it, I am writing this as a cathartic experience for myself, this is just the only format I knew of to express it. Haters gonna hate, right? Like it or lump it, it is what it is and I'm not going to strive to make it anything other than what I want it to be. So...whew. Thanks for letting me vent. Lol-methinks I've had too much coffee. Having sermonized enough, please know I do love you guys. You are whiz-bang awesome to the nth degree. This author's note is ridiculous-sorry.**

"**A man cannot be comfortable without his own approval", Mark Twain.**

**P.S. I just read a fanfic that had Sookie give Eric a sword as her wedding present. _Goddammit!_ I did want that to be original. Oh well, the Viking loves swords, what can you do? Son-of-a-B!**

Chapter 38

As they stood and faced their guests, now a twice bonded and human-recognized married couple, their skin still had a touch of glow to it. For the second time tonight, there was stunned silence while everyone stared at Sookie, then at Eric, then back to Sookie.

Eric broke the silence, "Surely this cannot be the first time any of you have witnessed magic" he smirked. "Let us have our reception." The photographer got a few more shots off and Sookie felt bad, knowing he (and several others) would have to be glamoured, yet again.

They took the trail back to the canopy tent Sookie had first seen, near where she dressed. The linen-covered chairs were still there, but now there were matching linens on several tables and an elegant spread of finger foods and beverages, even fancy bottles of blood. The lighting had been dimmed a little to add some ambience to the rainforest wonderland look. There were flowers everywhere, striking cream and crimson arrangements of what Sookie thought must be every kind of flower on the planet. She looked all around her in awed silence.

"Sookie" Eric said gently, startling her, even though they were still holding hands, "do you like it?" She was floored at how beautiful it all looked, with such little notice and she told him so. He smiled, "It was all Pamela's doing."

"Pam?" she turned to where the lady in question was standing, where she was staring back at her, almost nervously awaiting Sookie's reaction. Sookie walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Pam...it's gorgeous. It's stunning. I can't thank you enough!" and as her tears spilled over, she hugged her tightly. After an awkward pause, Pam actually hugged her back, though briefly.

"Mistress, I'm glad you like the look."

"Please don't call me that-" fangy smirk "but how did you do it with barely a day's notice?"

Pam actually snorted, "Have I not told you several times my master was getting dangerously close to kidnapping you? You were making him so crazy, if you hadn't come to your senses, he would have kidnapped you and forced marriage on you. And if he did not, I would have. I've had this wedding and reception planned out in my head for months. To be prepared at a moment's notice. I was merely waiting for him to tell me when."

Sookie wondered how you could have a successful reception when the bride has been kidnapped and forced into marriage, but knew if anyone could make it happen, Pam would. "Hmm, well, regardless, you did a wonderful job. This is amazing. You missed your calling" she teased "you should be a wedding planner."

Pam's eyes lit up, "Mistress this is not a bad idea. I have heard rumors of desperate and horny bridesmaids at the receptions." She arched one delicate eyebrow, let her fangs run down.

"That's my Pammy."Their conversation was interrupted by their guests coming to congratulate them. Eric slid an arm around her waste and she snuggled into his side. Amelia, with her usual enthusiasm, gave them a huge mutual hug and kissed both of them on the cheek. "Sookie Northman!" She gushed, "I am so happy for you two, I just can't stand it! I can't believe your big Viking finally talked some sense into you. 'Bout damn time!"

"Yep. I finally woke up and stopped being a butthead." Eric looked confused at that expression, while Amelia rambled on about this and that, barely taking a breath.

Pam came up behind them with champagne in one hand and a glass of blood in the other and handed them to their respective drinkers. Sookie figured she would take just a few sips. "Hello, Amelia. Don't you look...delicious." Blatant eye-fuck, "Come, let's get some refreshments, shall we?" Amelia had a glint in her eye, then shrugged at Sookie "See ya in a bit", and the two walked off. Sookie fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Poor Trey. Oh well, that's their business._

Next up was Jason. He looked...well, befuddled, she thought. "Sook...you're so different now. You have powers and everything. And you glow. Literally. And you just single-handedly killed a powerful lookin' vamp..." he trailed off, looking at her like he didn't know her.

She took his hand. "I know, Jason, it's a lot to deal with. And I have changed over the last several days, in so many ways. But I promise you, it's all for good. And I will explain it all to you when we get back. For now, I want to put all that mess," she wrinkled her nose up "behind us and just enjoy our celebration with Eric and my friends and family."

She saw his expression brighten, "You're right. Hell, I'm sorry Sook. And Eric. The only thing that matters is that you two are real happy together-anybody could see it." His eyes then took on a darker, pained look, "God knows we've all had enough death, hurt and destruction the last few years." He turned to Eric, and offered his hand. Eric looked at it with just a hint of derision, then shrugged and shook it. "Take care of her, Eric. I know you will. She's just all I've got left, ya know? You're a pretty good guy for a vamp." Sookie knew he meant it as the highest form of a compliment, but, in typical Jason style, he just couldn't get it to come out right. Eric must have been feeling extremely forgiving, because he said nothing, just gave him an affirmative nod. Jason turned to Sookie, "My little sister finally got hitched," he kidded her, then got serious again. "Seriously, I meant what I said earlier-I'm happy for you and I can see you'll be taken care of. Don't worry about any of those ol' biddies back home. I'll set 'em straight when they run off at the mouth about you marrying a vamp. I'll tell him he treats you like a princess and that you're really rich now. That'll shut 'em up." He kissed her on the cheek and cupped her face for a moment. "Gran would be real proud." He teared up at that, looked down at his feet and mumbled something about going off to eat and get a beer and was gone.

Sookie stared after him, let the few tear drops fall freely down her cheek, then looked up at Eric. That was, without a doubt, the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. Eric, smiled gently, brushed her tears away with his fingers and said,"There may actually hope for him yet" Which made her laugh. "Thank you for shaking his hand and listening to him. I know you don't like him but he just-well, he's just my brother." He patted her hand and turned them back to their impromptu receiving line.

Sam stepped forward, very stiffly in his suit, clearing his throat. He looked so uncomfortable, Sookie almost asked him if he'd feel better if he shifted. In proper protocol for the Supe world, he nodded at Eric first and offered his congratulations, who very coolly thanked him back. _No love lost there._

He leaned in for a split second, like he was going to hug her, then thought better of it. "Cher-er, sorry. Sookie." He knew what it meant for them to be second bonded, and didn't want to push his limits with any inappropriate names of affection. "You look beautiful. And your ceremonies were real nice. You look very happy-happier than I've ever seen you. And, just like Jason said, if anybody starts running their mouth about you, I'll set them straight, too." He got a wistful, crooked smile, ran his hands through his auburn hair, started to say something, then stopped. He took her hand, lay his hand on top of it in a very proper way. "Congratulations." And stiffly walked off toward Jason and the beer table.

Trying to look arrogant and bored, was Claude. Sookie could see he was a little lonely, since fairies never seemed to like to do anything alone. She could also tell he was a little scared of Eric, though, after his proper acknowledgment in the form of a nod and a "Vampire", he was doing his best to ignore him. _He must have a cloaking potion like me or he'd be drained by now. _"Cousin" he tersely kissed her cheek. "Congratulations. You look lovely. I see your powers are making themselves known. Grandfather will be pleased. Speaking of, he and Claudine are very sorry they couldn't be here but sent this." He handed her a scroll of parchment, with the most lovely inscription and wax seal on it, with the Royal Brigant insignia. It smelled heavenly-like a mixture of freshly baked cookies, clean laundry and the smell of Spring. Then he handed her a small purple velvet bag. She looked down at both items, then back up to Claude in question. "Wait till you are alone to open them." Stepping back a few steps, he looked around, as if to see it was safe, _like who here hadn't witnessed some crazy stuff already?_ then "poofed" away. She mentally sighed, _fairies_. Wait-she was one, now more than ever. Oh well, she promised herself she'd never act all shifty like some of them did. "Gee, bye Claude" she muttered.

Eric looked annoyed but unfazed, probably from all his experience with their flighty ways. "Will you hold these for me, Eric?" "I would be honored, my love." He sniffed them and she saw his pupils dilate, but other than a steamy eyebrow waggle and a wave of extreme lust, he retained his calm demeanor. She winked at him, because she knew he liked it and she felt the lust increase tenfold. He whispered huskily in her ear, "My wife, shall I knock all these refreshments off the table behind us and show our guests how we _really_ bond?" He ran his fingers up the back of her arm, up her shoulder, where he encircled the nape of her neck and fanned his fingers through the hair there. He gave a gentle tug, like he knew she liked during sex and massaged a little. She closed her eyes, moaned quietly and felt the warmth begin to emanate from her hootchie. He placed a light kiss right below her ear and she felt him scrape a fang and she gasped. Their interlude was interrupted by a clearing throat. Her eyes popped open, though her vision was hazy for a second. When her eyes cleared, Eric was staring at her with lust. She was lost in the blue intensity of his gaze, his one eyebrow sliding up, while he ran his tongue over a fang, those few gestures promising tortuously delicious things to come. It was almost as if he had glamoured her.

She was being pulled out of her bizarre, lust-filled daze by massive amounts of amusement coming from Eric. Though his hungry eyes never changed, he was...laughing at her?! _He's usually pleased when he gets me all hot and bothered but he doesn't usually laugh at me. What the-? _ Unable to tear her eyes away from his, she looked at him, questioningly and bristled, then she heard the throat clearing again. Her eyes got huge as saucers. They were still receiving their guests. _Shit on a biscuit! _She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, in embarrassment, then turned and peeked to see who they were so rudely having their eyeball fuck fest in front of. _Bill! Dammit!_

Of course, that was the source of his hilarity. She did another silent sigh. "Hi, Bill. Sorry about that. We were just having a little...conversation." She hit him with her high beam, crazy Sookie smile. There he stood, her former lover, her first vampire, the source of so much pain and misery, looking as emo (a word she'd learned from Holly to describe the mopey-faced, tragic and angsty teenagers that occasionally came into Merlotte's and it fit him to a T) and uncomfortable as a vampire could get. His eyes looked at her in disquietude for several long seconds and she stared right back at him, with all the happiness she felt. She had no hatred for him. She was thankful to him now-he had brought her to Eric. She knew that, even without him, they would have eventually found each other, but he helped facilitate the process. He knew the second Eric saw her at Fangtasia, his fatal flaw. She felt bad for him, not in a tender way, but in the way you would pity a distant relative who just kept screwing up their life in increasingly dumb and self-destructive ways.

He broke his gaze and nodded to Eric. "Sheriff. Congratulations on your Second Bonding and marriage. I wish you two an eternity of happiness." He gritted out between clenched teeth.

Eric just couldn't resist and had no desire to try, "Thank you, Bill. We owe you thanks for introducing us. The day you _brought her to me_, in her lovely white and red dress was the first day of the rest of my life, our lives together." He gave him a fangy, shit eating grin.

Bill's eyes flashed anger briefly, then he seemed to sigh and resigned himself to his former, bleak demeanor. He turned again to Sookie. "I congratulate you also, Mistress." _Again with that title_! "I pledge my fealty to you, especially in light of the way you handled our common enemy. You give me new hope to look forward to the fight ahead of us. I hope you have found your true happiness."

She smiled, softly, genuine this time, "I have. Thank you."

He seemed to struggle with his next words. "Sookie...words really can't express how sorry I am for all the pain I've caused you. At first, I was driven only by self-preservation and promotion. Once I came to know you better, I realized what an amazing woman you are and truly did care for you." She felt Eric's anger flare and he emitted a low growl. She squeezed his arm a little to stave him off. Bill knew he was on thin ice, so hurriedly spit out "I'm glad, if nothing else, I brought you to your true intended. May you have great prosperity and joy." With that he bowed, gave her one more moon-faced look and sped off, before Eric could get too pissed.

"Well, that was kind of nice." she mused, mostly to herself, but said aloud.

"Nice, if you mean I have the self-control not to stake him and that he freely admits I am the better man." he gloated.

"Uhm...okay. But also that he admitted he was an ass, but is moving on."

Eric snorted.

The last to make their way over were Manny and Lucinda, Sookie gave the latter a huge hug, then touched Manny's arm and squeezed it. "There you two are! You're thick as thieves now, huh?" she teased them. They offered their mutual congratulations. "I am so thankful for you two. Manny, you saved us all with your magic," she said quietly. "I couldn't have done it without you. And you, Lucinda, I am forever grateful you helped me with my dress, makeup, hair-everything!" She teared up a little. "I feel like I've gained two new friends."

"Being with you this afternoon and now tonight to be fortunate enough to be present at your ceremony was truly an honor," Lucinda beamed at her.

Manny spoke for the both of them, "It is we who feel honored to be in your acquaintance, Mr. and Mrs. Northman. You have much power and magic between you. It is clear you are fated for great things." Lucinda nodded her agreement. They both did a slight bow, and stepped back.

"Thank you, baby." She stood on tip toes to kiss him.

"For what, lover?"

"For letting me have this time to share with everyone. I know we're only doing it for us, but I did need to make peace with a few people."

"Of course. You are my wife. You deserve to be worshiped." He placed a tender kiss by her ear, "Though, I don't mind admitting, I was tempted to whisk you away, right after the service, for our honeymoon festivities." He slyly pinched her bottom.

"Oh, you! You're lucky my husband didn't see you do that" she coyly batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sookie, do we need to have a claiming...session, to show you how much you truly are MINE now?" He leered at her.

"Hey, buster, don't forget, you're MINE too, you know." She poked her finger into his chest.

"Mmmm..." he grabbed her finger and nibbled it, "Much to my delight. You are stuck with me now, my little ball and chain." He pinched her other cheek.

"Ooooo!-" He grabbed her hand and kissed it before she could reciprocate and led them toward their small, interesting mix of guests.

Eric and Sookie mingled for a bit and posed for photos. "How is your champagne, my love?"

"It's yummy. I definitely don't want to finish this little bit Pam poured," she gave him a knowing look as to why she didn't want to finish "but this is definitely the best I've ever had." She imagined it was probably the most expensive brand and vintage available.

"Good. You should eat. You probably haven't eaten since this afternoon."

"I did have a little before we left-" Too late. He was back in a flash with a plate with a variety of finger foods. Stuffed mushrooms, giant shrimp, mini steak tartare and a lovely salmon cream cheese roll. Pam had outdone herself. Sookie would have been happy with pizza bites and chicken fingers, but this was elegant, yet informal. "With all the activity, I wasn't hungry Mr. High-handed" she teased him "but it all looks so nice, so I'll eat."

"You are eating for two, my dear, don't forget that." He gave her a stern eye.

After about an hour, the party was moving right along. Amelia was getting tipsier by the hour. Pam and Jason were on either side of her, egging her on. _Uh-oh, I don't even want to think about what's going on there._

Bill and Sam were actually talking amiably and Lucinda and Manny were off with their heads together. _That looks promising._

Sookie sighed contentedly and rested her head on Eric's chest.

"Is it time, my Sookie? Can we leave these interlopers and start our honeymoon?" He gave her the most devilish grin and waggled his eyebrows so enthusiastically, she cracked up.

"I am very ready, my Eric" and she waggled her eyebrows back at him. She got a wistful look a second later.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I just-I know you booked us a bed and breakfast nearby, but..." she felt guilty, and stopped herself.

"But, what, Sookie? Tell me what you are so torn about."

"I just have come to love our little place on Isla" her new nickname for it, " and the memories we've already made there. I feel like this whole trip has been our honeymoon. I would be happy if we just went back there." She lowered her eyes, immediately feeling bad for being so ungrateful.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her to meet his gaze. "Sookie, I don't care if we stay in a tree house or in a cave. As long as we're together and you are happy. I would be pleased to go back to 'our little place'. I've come to view it fondly, as well. It is no trouble at all to go back there. I only have one request, a favor, really." He smiled down at her, with a hopeful, child-like look. "I would like to show you the rest of the park, just you and I, then fly us to the house."

"Sure! I haven't flown with you in forever and that sounds great. The waterfall here is gorgeous but I didn't get to see much of it. So, yes, absolutely!" She was excited. She loved flying with him, as long as they weren't sliding down an exploding building on a coffin or looking for witches.

He called Manny over and told them of their change of plans. They took a few minutes to say their goodbyes: Sookie's promises to meet Jason and Amelia for lunch, etc. upon their return; Eric quietly talking shop with Pam and Bill, planning a meeting as soon as they returned.

As they departed, someone broke out the rice, probably Pam, thanks to some intense Dear Abby reading and their audience shouted their hurrah's and best wishes. He lead her back through the lush trail, to where the ceremony had been. It was still lit, but quiet, with only the sounds of the falls crashing and the mist casting up around them. He took her in his arms and they held each other. There was no need for words. Everything they felt was inside them, passing back and forth and that was all they needed.

Again, he kissed her forehead, her nose and then a sweet kiss on the lips. "Ready, my wife?"

"I am, my husband." Never breaking their embrace, he gracefully ascended them into the night sky.

**A/N: Sorry-wanted to add real quick, in my AU/brain, Claudine is still alive. Eff the bullshit that she's dead. I think that was totally unnecessary to the book's storyline. Grrr. Same thing for Trey-not necessary. And another reminder, this Bill is more like book Bill-a dipshit but not nonredeemable like the show.**


	41. Chapter 39

A/N: AAARRGGGHHHHH! Have you ever just wanted maybe ten minutes to sit down and get to think? I have had hard time getting back here due to RL being a needy bitch. Sorry for such a delay. I took a long vacation, drove out West and it took some time to get my mojo back. Went from Tampa, FL to Santa Fe and Taos, NM-frigging awesome. Anyplop-Enjoy the mature sexy time ahead-FINALLY. Though the sexy time is split up, I will post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow. I am thinking I will wrap this story up, then continue on in a sequel. Not sure why, but it feels like I'm plateau-ing out on this one and need to breathe some new life into it with a new title and some actual plot lol. Also, thinking of doing a prequel, AU as to how they met. *shrugs shoulders Dunno, gonna see where it all takes me. Love you guys *points to you, draws an air heart. You complete me. No seriously, I do love your guys and the feedback-a lot of it warms me, others crack me up. Smooches. As always, I own nothing blahblah Charlaine Harris blahblah. Lol-just remembered Pam on TB "vampire emergency blah blah"-classic. Sorry for any typos-I was hurrying to get this out.

Chapter 39

Sookie hung on to Eric, as he flew her above the waterfall they had just left. It was magical-the way it was lit up, accentuating the mist coming from it's bottom.

Once they broke through the canopy of trees, she marveled at the night sky. The moon and stars were brighter than she had ever seen.

"Is there more than one waterfall?"

"There are many here in this park. I have in particular in mind for us." The low baritone of his voice rumbled in his chest and the vibrations gave her shivers.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him against her, the lovely breeze blowing through her hair and making her dress flow and flap all around them. Right now, nothing and no one could hurt them-she took a deep breath of the sweet, heavy air, let it out slowly. They both felt free and completely content. She felt the air thicken around them. Opening her eyes, she noticed they were both lightly glowing again. Eric slowed down in his flight, he looked down at her, then at himself with a slight smile, shrugged his shoulders, then continued on, as the air got denser and harder to see through.

While she was curious as to how or why they were suddenly all aglow, and where they were headed that had such a dense patch of fog, she didn't want to break their mood, so she rested her head back against him. Maybe her new-found powers included becoming a vampire flashlight. Nothing really surprised her anymore. After a few more seconds, the air cleared and Sookie could tell they were much higher up than they had been before. Before her eyes had time to fully adjust, he set them down on the observation area of what looked to be, with her mostly human, fractionally fae eyes, the highest point in the park.

"Look down, Sookie."

She did as directed. They were on a peak that rose up through a huge cloud of fog. She could see for miles. Most of the park was in darkness of course, but the way the moon lit up the fog and clouds gave her enough of a view to be stunned. "I-wow..." It was surreal and ethereal. In the silence, all she heard was her breath.

"Eric...it's...amazing..." she whispered in awe.

"Only for you, my Sookie." He wrapped his arms around her and they stood there in silence and enjoyed their view.

After a time, "Are you ready for me to show you more of the park?" She could feel his excitement.

"Sure. I'd love it." He wrapped her hands around his waist and took them upwards. As they flew, he pointed out other waterfalls and points he thought she would like.

"There" he nodded to a spot of thick trees and fog "is called Dwarf Forest". He took them downward, through the tree line and she began to see a glow up ahead. "Close your eyes, please."

She sighed and did as asked. _All about the surprises today. But what awesome ones they were._ She felt them touch down on hard ground.

"Okay, open them." In front of her was a small, yet lovely waterfall, bathed in warm light from a few camping lanterns and tiki torches spread about. On the rock formation at their feet were furs and blankets, spread out in a pallet, or makeshift bed for them. _He must have had to work so fast to get all this done._ And she knew, without a doubt, he had done it himself. She felt a single tear fall, as she looked at him, reaching up on tiptoes to cup his face with her hand. "Eric. I am the luckiest woman on the face of the planet. I can only thank the fates and powers that be I have you now. I love you."

Before he could reply, she stopped his words with her mouth. She kissed him with every ounce of love, passion and appreciation she could. Sweeping her tongue into his mouth, she twirled it around his fangs and he groaned. He lead them backwards to their fur-lined bed and lay them down on their sides and she promptly flipped him onto his back and climbed on top, straddling of him.

She was obsessed; driven to show him everything: that she was his forever, he likewise and how much they were now one being. Their tongues dueled-tasting and suckling, nibbling on each other lips. She broke their kiss and looked down at him.

Grabbing his hand she placed it on her heart. "As long as this heart beats, and even when it no longer does, I will always and forever be yours. No one will take us apart, no one will sway us. Even if we had to flee and hide in Siberia or Antarctica, as long as we have each other" she moved his hand to her tummy "and our child, then the world be damned." Her light swirled all around them, in full force.

She let it flow around them, without trying to control it. In the past, it emanated from her, from them together. But now it was it's own entity, swirling, growing brighter, then finally settling on her belly and fading out. It was at that moment, they felt a change in their bond. Their eyes met in shock. It felt like another part of the bond opened up. It was hard to pinpoint exactly. Mostly, it was just another life force, but there were faint waves of love-no, adoration coming from it. Their shock turned to love and reverence.

He took her hand from where they had been joined on top of her stomach and he kissed the top of it. "I believe our son just joined us in the bond. Thank you, my love, for this gift." He was practically bursting with pride, and truthfully, she was too.

"And thank you. I never would have had this...everything without you." All the emotions she felt-hers, Eric's and now the babies, were overwhelming. Not in a bad way, just making it impossible for her to verbalize what she wanted to say. She felt that desperation again, to express with her actions how she felt.

She took the hand he'd been holding and traced her fingers along his lips. He parted them and she touched his fangs. She watched his eyes darken with hunger and lust, then nicked her finger on a fang. He closed his eyes as his lips went around the finger suckling and swirling at the tip. She closed her eyes, too and felt the sensation of him sucking go straight to her lady bits. Once the cut sealed, she contemplated nicking it again, but her need to give herself to him won out.

She spun herself on his body, still straddling him from their earlier kiss and gave him her back. "Unzip me." The huskiness of her own voice surprised her. When he sat up and did as told, he tried to kiss and caress her exposed back, but she was having none of that. "No. Lay back." and she stood up, facing him, allowing the dress to pool around her feet. That left her lovely lingerie _thanks, Pam!_ and shoes, which she promptly kicked off.

Eric was staring up at her, devouring her with his eyes. She debated leaving the lingerie on, but wanted to give herself to him fully-nothing to hide; just her. Bare. And his. But there was no reason she couldn't give him a little show first. Knowing the words to set him off, "Watch me min bündi, my husband." She gave herself mental props for googling some things on the laptop earlier that day, so she could surprise him with a few words in his old language_. _

She slowly lowered one strap of the bra down her shoulder, then traced along the tops of her breast with her fingers. She repeated the same for the other side. Eric was mesmerized, she ran her fingertips over the lace across her nipple, swirling around it, teasing it to a taut peak. She reached back with her other hand and unhooked the clasp, freeing her bountiful breasts. Eric started to sit up, but she shook her head at him. Knowing she was doing this for him, he lay back, though she was certain his pants were going to split at the crotch any moment. She took one breast in her palm and kneaded it, the way he would and lightly pinched her nipple. He looked...starving and in pain, and had to adjust his straining erection.

When he shifted himself as best he could, he noticed Sookie had stopped what she was doing to follow the actions of his hand. Her pupils dilated, her breath hitched in her throat and her tongue darted across her lips. Suddenly a devilish smile came across his face. With an oh-so innocent look, he ran his hand back down across his bulge and she was almost panting. He slowly undid first the button then the zipper, and his gracious plenty sprang forth. Sookie's eyes rolled back in her head for a moment, but she gulped, opened them and refocused on his hand now rubbing lightly up and down his shaft. He wanted to ask her if she liked it when he touched himself, but didn't want to break the mood. He wrapped his hand around his length and slowly worked his hand up and down, slowly.

Now it was Sookie who was mesmerized. He had to swallow back a groan at the smell of her arousal. It was heady and coming at him in waves and making his mouth water to taste her. Since she was no longer looking in his eyes, he looked to her panties and could see them glistening with her wetness and he felt himself get even harder. If Sookie was going to do her strip tease, she had better hurry up; he could not last much longer. Briefly, he felt bad for distracting her. While watching him, she had returned to caressing now both breasts, tweaking her nipples, and he let out a groan. That seemed to snap her back to and she blushed, all over.

"Sookie, do you like it when I touch myself?" Unable to speak, she nodded. "Do you mind if I touch myself while you strip for me, my wife?" She shook her head. "It won't distract you?" He tried not to smirk, since he didn't want to cause her any more embarrassment or shame for watching him touch himself. This was an interesting development-his new wife was a bit of a voyeur. He was very excited at the prospects of all the things they would do together-the things he could teach her. She shook her head again, still absent-mindedly rubbing her breasts and watching his hand on his cock. "Good. Maybe it will make you hurry your lovely strip show. Not that I don't enjoy it, immensely, but it is getting harder and harder" he squeezed his shaft, making his head swell and she thought she might either pass out or come right then and there "to watch you and not be able to touch you and taste you."

Now she groaned at his words. She took a shaky breath and set her resolve to finish up so they could get to the good stuff. Looking right into his eyes, she let all her lust and longing swirl back and forth through the bond. She played with her breasts a few seconds longer, licked her finger tips, then ran them across her nipples. He sucked in an unneeded breath. She allowed herself to watch him stroke himself for a few seconds, then ran her hands down to her core. She ghosted a hand over her panties, and he let out a low growl. She ran a finger underneath, to where she had soaked through them and the growling continued.

He had stopped stroking himself and was now watching her intently. She couldn't resist teasing him a bit longer, so she skipped that area for now and moved on to removing her garters. She turned her back to him, looked over her shoulder at him, unsnapped the belt part and unhooked the clasps from her thigh highs. She leaned all the way forward and sloooowly rolled the nylons down her thighs, making sure to give him ample time to stare at her bottom. On her way back up she ran her hands over the outside of her thighs, then spun around to face him again. His hands were clenched at his sides, his body tense, ready to jump out of his skin at any moment. She put her fingers under the sides of her panties and shimmied her hips, moving them down her legs. She licked her lips and his eyes darted down to watch. Once her panties reached her ankles, she wanted to see how good his restraint was.

"Eric, can you help me, please?" She huskily asked, holding her hand out. As if she couldn't just step out of them. He shot up like a rocket and knelt at her feet, holding her hand in support, while she leaned on him to kick them off. Realizing his face was right at eye-level with her sex, she took a big gulp and a step back from him. "Eric, please. Watch me."

She ran her hand over her curls, then slipped two fingers into her folds, spreading her fingers a little to expose herself to Eric. His eyes looked almost black now, with passion and he resumed stroking himself. Her slick wetness was coating her fingers and insides of her thighs as she ran her fingers through her folds quicker now, gliding across her nub and she cried out. Her spare hand she ran back up to her breast and resumed palming it's heaviness and tweaking her nipple. She was panting now.

She wasn't sure if it was watching him watch her, watching him touch himself, or the sensation of her touching herself-but she felt very, very close. She had to have him, now. Stopping her ministrations, Sookie knelt down, inches from him. "Eric. Please make me yours."

With a growl, "Finally!" He pounced.


	42. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hoo-sorry for the cliffy/chappy split. I just had a feeling it was gonna be a long one, which I have nothing against, but I didn't want you forgetting about the story lol. It has been so long since I began this story. When I started, I only wanted/felt comfortable writing lemons. Now, I actually feel more at ease with *gasp! plot and conversation! What the deuce? Must be losing my hardcore edge. So, needless to say, it was uber hard getting this one out. Sooo...probably gonna only be a few chapters left now. Then I will take some time, probably till after holiday madness and work on a sequel where they handle Nevada's douchery. And their mutant (jk) baby. But this end won't be suspenseful. It will have a HEA, even if brief, predictable and uneventful. The next story will have more action, I think. Sorry if that gives anything away for those who like to be in suspense but I never said this story would have much of that lol. Mostly fluff and lemons. Plus, when I'm reading a story, I kind of have to mentally prepare myself for the end. You know-when there's two chapters left to a story and you kind of have to resign yourself to say goodbye? Or am I just weird lol. Probably that. Okay, as always lots o' hugs because you guys are my main squeezes-all of you. Thanks for hanging in. I own nothing, Charmander does, clever wench. As always, sorry for typos and any word/grammar shittery-no Beta.**

Chapter 40

He pounced and in a flash, Sookie was on her back. She marveled at the feeling of the soft fur on her back and her rear. It was sinful and sexy but so was the sexy Viking with huge fangs and dilated pupils positioned between her thighs.

"I had to touch you. You were driving me mad. I think that was your point, yes?" He ran his tongue over his lips, then the tips of his fangs, as he looked down at her.

She nodded, watching the path his tongue took.

His full length was pressed up against her dripping wet folds. He was lightly pressing forward and just barely sliding up and down, so that the head of his cock just barely rubbed over the top of her clit. "That was the sexiest strip tease I've ever seen, Sookie." He put one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Eric, please," she whimpered, her show for his sake, also made her beyond ready for him.

He let out a quiet laugh. "Oh, you will have me, my wife", he ran a hand gently up (or down, considering the view) from her ankle to her inner thigh and she sucked in a breath, "And I will have you. But," he avoided her core and continued his hands gliding over her hips, along the outsides of her breasts, "I want to touch and taste you, first."

He leaned forward and kissed her, at a slow, maddening pace. With his tongue, he was mimicking when he kissed her down below-lapping and suckling and burying deep within and she definitely felt it where he had intended. Her hands tangled in his hair, she moaned into his mouth and he pulled back a little to give her that smug look, the one that made her want to slap him, then fuck him. He moved down to her neck, placing little kisses, then nips, then suckling just a tiny bit, along her jugular, while still rubbing himself through her slick center.

"Mmmm...Eric...my husband...drink from me. Please." She panted, trying to goad him, using words and commands she knew he loved. She was very close to going mad, she thought, if he didn't bite or fuck her very soon.

He was blowing on the wet tracks he'd made with his tongue then scraping his fangs along her pulse.

"Gods, Sookie. You smell" lick, blow, scrape, "Divine."

Suckle, scrape "And you are so incredibly" nip, lick, blow "Wet" hip thrust "For me."

"Ahh-unnhh! Eric!" She could no longer form coherent sentences. She could feel the familiar tightening coil in her stomach, winding up.

She tightened her grasp on his hair.

He moved down toward her breasts. He again lapped and suckled in a way she felt right down to her lady bits. Speaking of which, he was now solely focusing on rubbing the tip of his head up and down her nub in a very intentional pattern. Right as she opened her mouth to attempt to speak-to tell him to stop because she was going to come, he bit down on her nipple in the most delicious way and applied the perfect amount of pressure and movement against her clit and she was done. Her light exploded all around her, and she cried out and grasped him to her breast, while he took tiny pulls of her blood, groaning, only intensifying the feeling for her. Wave after wave rocked her while she rode it out.

Eric sealed the punctures and she stared down at him through her haze. His hair was messy from her death grip, but he still had that intense, starved look in his dark eyes. "Better, my love?"

"Mmm-hmm." She mumbled out, still barely able to speak. "But I didn't want to come that way!" She pouted. "I need to feel you Eric, inside me." He placed a finger on her lips, which she quickly drew into her mouth and began to suck.

"Oh, you will, Sookie. You were so distracted by being so close to coming, I needed to alleviate you, so we can continue on. The night is young and we will have each other many, many times tonight. This is just the first night of our honeymoon, correct?"

In answer, she bit his finger, pulling a growl from him and making him buck his hips against her still very sensitive area. She gasped, which made an evil look come across his face.

"Mmm" nuzzling the space between her breasts, which he was kneading and squeezing with his hands "still sensitive?"

He tickled her by running a hand along her sides to her hips. She lightly pushed at his chest and pinched his nipple in mock anger. "Yes! And you know it, too, Buster!"

His face was suddenly between her legs and he was pushing two fingers into her and she cried out at the sensation. He was kissing and nipping her thighs and sniffing her scent, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Pushing the two fingers rhythmically in and out, he lapped gently at her sensitive nub."Sookie...you taste like what I imagine ambrosia would taste like to the Gods." With his hands he spread her apart and devoured her folds and nub and she gripped the fur between her fingers, trying to keep from coming up off of them. He kept an arm across her stomach to help keep her pinned down. Pushing his tongue deep inside her, she could feel the vibrations of him groaning and her eyes rolled back against her will.

He was the master of multi-tasking; sucking, alternating between thrusting with his tongue and fingers, she again found herself on sensory overload. Just when she felt close to that edge, he stopped. "Look at me, Sookie." Her eyes popped open. He was nestled between her legs, staring back at her, eyes heavy-lidded in lust. His fingers were still inside of her, paused. Once he was satisfied with the eye contact, he began again. Simultaneously drawing circles with his fangs and his tongue over the top of her nerve bundle.

_If he doesn't hurry it's going to get a mind of it's own and grab him by the scruff soon._"Eric, please! I-ah-need you so much-ah-baby!" she hoarsely whispered.

"What is is it, wife? Tell me what you need." He never stopped his ministrations and maintained their very intense eye contact.

"I need you inside me."

"How Sookie? But I am inside of you." He curled his fingers forward and found that magic spot and thrust into her for emphasis.

She bucked her hips up and groaned. Surely he was trying to make her lose her mind. "Gah-Eric! I need you to fuck me, min kärlek." She pulled out the big guns and hoped she was at least somewhat accurate on her google translation from earlier today. She sat up as best she could in her vulnerable position and had to swallow back a groan at how wonderful the new position made his fingers inside her feel.

Grabbing his hair and pulling it a little and giving him a very commanding look. "Please. Now. Fuck me."

He narrowed his eyes at her _apparently that got his attention_ and moved his fingers to her hips. She took the moment by the balls (ha!) and _she_ pounced _him_. From her half sitting up position and he on his haunches, it was a smooth transition to slide onto his lap. She leaned up so his tip was right at her entrance. Now that she'd had a few seconds away from his maddening attentions to her lady bits, she could focus a little. Turn about was fair play.

Rocking her hips so he could feel her wetness and warmth but not quite reach her to thrust into her, she reached behind her to rub his balls. Keeping his eyes on hers, he lolled his head back and growled at her. "Now, then."

She leaned forward to bite his neck hard, but not enough to break skin. He was in ecstasy and she could feel his balls tighten up a little with every bite she placed along his neck and every swirl of her hips to press his head just a millimeter deeper inside her. She leaned into his ear and ran her lips up and down his sensitive lobe, whispering "Haven't you ever heard the expression" she gave him an ear lobe bite and his hands squeezed her hips. She felt his cock twitch. "Happy wife, happy life?"

She tugged his hair back, bit hard onto his neck again and impaled herself on his rigid length. The both gasped out at the sheer, raw feel of it. She allowed herself to slam down a few times, burying him to the hilt, and she could feel he was close but fighting it. He had a look of determination and concentration on his face that she didn't like one bit. On her last stroke up, she stopped again, with the tip barely in her folds.

Despite his mutual bliss and frustration he cocked an eyebrow at her teasing him. "When I tell you I need you inside of me, I mean it. You hear me, Mister?" she panted at him.

"Yes, Mistress." He smirked at her.

She nodded at him, then continued to penetrate herself with him for a few strokes. Having come a few minutes earlier made everything a thousand times more sensitive, not to mention made her all swollen inside, making her that much tighter. On every stroke, she would take him almost all the way out, then slam back down onto him, all while rubbing his balls. After mere minutes, she felt the coils in her belly begin the wind up and she knew he was close too. Her light had surrounded them but they were beyond caring enough to pay attention to it.

Just as she felt him swell inside of her, he stopped her hips. "Arrgh! Wha-?!"

He flipped her onto her back and threw her legs over his shoulders, effectively bending her in half. "This-" he again gave her the slap him-then-fuck him look, "is right. Mine." And he thrust into her so deep she felt it in her throat, not that she was complaining.

He grabbed her shoulders from behind and she felt effectively cocooned and owned by him in every way. He gave several more slow, deep thrusts, grunting out his native language mingled with words of love and lust in English. He tilted her pelvis and tortuously slid in and out of her, rubbing that spot deep inside her just right. She couldn't hold out any longer. She pulled his torso to her and bit his neck. This time she did break skin, just as she came and sucked his sweet, thick blood down, prompting him to cry out and slide his fangs in to her, triggering his own blinding orgasm.

They were a circuit of blood and sex and light for a full minute, he still slowly pumping into her and suckling her wound, she shivering and lapping at his closed bite mark and riding the waves of bliss. He slid off her but spooned her up against him and kept an arm about her waist, while her breathing, very slowly, returned to normal.

"Mmm..." He murmured into her neck, giving her shivers "...I think married life suits us."

**A/N2: I can't decide if I should continue on with more fuckery or get to the gift-giving. Or I could do more fuckery after gifting...Any thoughts?**


End file.
